Loving the White Liar
by Naydmas
Summary: Me encontré con un hombre que podría ser cualquier persona que necesitara que fuera y después de descubrir esa realidad, supe que sería imposible alejarme. Su trastorno, sin embargo, cambiaría todo lo que pensé sobre el amor y lo que realmente significaba aceptar a alguien por quien es. Sinopsis completa adentro.
1. Sinopsis

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original. **_

* * *

Conocí a mi verdadero amor cuando tenía veintisiete años. Era guapo, encantador, ingenioso, e irresistible. Jasper Whitlock llegó cuando estaba luchando con la indecisión e hizo las cosas más simples, convirtiendo de monocromático a color brillante y alterando para siempre mi perspectiva sobre la vida.

No era tan ingenua como para creer en felices para siempre, pero con Jasper, parecía posible... hasta que me di cuenta que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Verán, me encontré con un hombre que podría ser cualquier persona que necesitara que fuera y después de descubrir esa realidad, supe que sería imposible alejarme. Su trastorno, sin embargo, cambiaría todo lo que pensé sobre el amor y lo que realmente significaba aceptar a alguien por quien es.

Esta no es mi triste historia; esta es la historia de su éxito.

* * *

_**Esta es una historia de amor sobre el TDAH* y sólo para público adulto. Este libro contiene sexo explícito y lenguaje fuerte **_

_*** **_**TDAH: **Trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad es un síndrome conductual. Se trata de un trastorno del comportamiento caracterizado por distracción moderada a grave, periodos de atención breve, inquietud motora, inestabilidad emocional y conductas impulsivas. En consecuencia, las personas que tienen TDAH suelen tener problemas para llevarse bien con otras personas en el hogar, en la escuela o en el trabajo.


	2. Capitulo 1

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Uno**

—¡Señorita!

_Por el amor de Cristo. _

—¡Señorita!

En serio, ¿cuánto me iban a dar de propina por una cuenta de veinte dólares?

—¡Señorita!

_Era la peor camarera del mundo_.

—¡Señorita!

—¡Enseguida estoy con ustedes! —grité, suplicando desesperadamente sólo un minuto de paz. Ya había visitado esa mesa no menos de diez veces en veinte minutos. Habían ordenado ensaladas de pollo a la parrilla. ¿Cuánto mantenimiento acaso podrían necesitar?

—¿Podemos tener más aderezo?

Bajé la vista hacia el montón de aderezo que se tragó a la escasa cantidad de verde en su cuenco y suspiré. De mala gana fui a la cocina, agarré el aderezo, notando que mi mejor amiga Alice estaba sentada en el mostrador contando sus propinas. Alice era el sobrenombre de Alizze, un nombre por el que había maldecido repetidamente a sus padres en los últimos años.

—Realmente tiene que haber más en la vida que esta mierda —dije con el ceño fruncido mientras abría la nevera, llenaba dos tazas de aderezo y veía a través de las puertas dobles como los molestos clientes de mi mesa estaban apartando sus platos. Nunca habían necesitado nada, excepto a _alguien _a quien darle órdenes. Esos tipos de mesas hacían que fuera difícil para mí mantener la fe en la raza humana.

Alice me miró con ligero temor.

—No voy a poder pagar el alquiler de nuevo. Bien podría ir a la barra.

—No. —Negué mientras caminaba junto a ella—. No —Le di una mirada crítica antes de atravesar las puertas dobles, cuenta en mano y el aderezo solicitado.

—No la necesitamos ahora —dijo una de las chicas, tomando su ticket mientras yo les agradecía y me iba.

_Ah, así que quería justificar el hecho de darme una propina de mierda. Nada nuevo. _

—Déjale un dólar, al menos —comentó la otra mujer, la más agradable de la mesa.

—Sabes que no lo haré. No _doy _caridad. —Me quedé congelada en el stand de camareras cuando oí esas palabras. Tomó todo lo que tenía no caminar hacia esa perra, darle una bofetada y agitar su bolso _Coach _de trescientos dólares por _mi contribución benéfica. _

Cuando las mujeres se levantaron, entré y sonreí directamente hacia ellas.

—¡Espero que ambas se atraganten con un buen día!

Ellas me devolvieron la sonrisa en falsa respuesta, ninguna captó mi sarcasmo, mientras empezaba a limpiar su mesa.

Collin, el ayudante de camarero de dieciséis años, me espantó.

—Yo me encargo, señorita. Continúe.

—No me llames señorita. Me haces sentir vieja —regañé con suavidad.

—Eres diez años mayor que yo. —Guiñó un ojo mientras tomaba los vasos vacíos de mi mano. Totalmente aturdida, me quedé detrás de él mientras continuaba con su tarea.

Y _ese _fue el momento en que el tiempo se detuvo para mí.

En realidad, era once años mayor que él y había sido camarera en el mismo lugar durante cuatro años. Se suponía que iba a ser algo temporal y sólo tenía veintitrés años el día que tomé el trabajo. Se suponía que debía averiguar qué hacer con mi vida y en su lugar terminé en Grady's Grill como un elemento permanente.

_Oh Dios mío. _

Mirando hacia el oxidado pero aún funcional reloj sobre la caja registradora, observé la hora.

_No hagas ninguna locura, Isabella. Diez minutos... sólo diez minutos y estarás fuera. _

Atravesando las puertas batientes que conducían a la cocina, miré a Alice mientras mi rostro palidecía.

—Oh, Dios, no completaste el alquiler, tampoco. Estamos jodidas. —Sus hombros cayeron mientras caminaba hacia ella, tirando todo el dinero de su mano.

—Tengo lo del alquiler. Ahorro mis propinas. Y todavía me debes el mes pasado. Cálmate —le espeté mientras me daba una mirada maligna.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos te pasa? —preguntó, siguiéndome a la habitación de los platos, donde empecé a apilar vasos.

—Llevo trabajando aquí demasiado tiempo. Tengo que salir ahora.

Alice de repente me miró aterrorizada y en el fondo sabía que era porque me creía. Cuando ponía mi mente en algo, me pegaba a ello. Había permanecido fiel a eso toda mi vida, excepto cuando llegó la elección de carrera. No podía comprometerme. Había ido a la escuela para ser enfermera y lo dejé tan pronto como vi lo que conllevaba poner un catéter. Nunca miraría un pene flácido igual. Había cambiado mi especialidad a empresariales y me aburrí tanto que empecé el mal hábito de comprar en línea y malditamente la tuve que abandonar, mientras pagaba el gasto excesivo con mis tarjetas de crédito. Para mi tercer año, tuve ciento noventa y siete créditos y no había suficientes clases para acabar el grado así que decidí incorporarme a la población laboral activa por un tiempo hasta que decidiera mi siguiente paso.

Eso fue hace cuatro años.

Había sido tragada por el agujero negro de la indecisión y ahora había perdido la totalidad de mis veinte años. Mirando hacia arriba al seguro reflejo del espejo por encima de las puertas dobles, vi a Flo de la serie de TV _Mel's Diner _mirando hacia mí y dejé escapar un grito.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

Alice muy calmadamente se acercó a mí y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros. Su cabello castaño y puntiagudo era un desastre disperso, y no pude evitar pensar que era adorable mientras trataba de consolarme. Alice sólo podía ser descrita como linda. Era pequeña y tenía las facciones más animadas que jamás había visto. Sus ojos eran enormes, pero aun así hermosos y de un azul brillante. Había sido mi mejor amiga desde hace casi tres años, y mi compañera de cuarto durante dos. No era fan de demasiadas chicas, pero me encantaba su espontaneidad. Era una especie de chica impulsiva. No, en serio, su última sugerencia fue que hiciéramos un viaje en auto de casi veinticuatro horas a Las Vegas y pasáramos el día jugando para pagar el viaje. Realmente había estado tan aburrida y desesperada como para creer que era una posibilidad, hasta que sólo nos quedaron veinte dólares. Estábamos muertas de hambre y no tenía dinero para la gasolina para volver a casa. Seguía siendo una de las cosas más emocionantes que jamás había hecho. Aunque todavía daba una mierda por ello, secretamente se lo agradecía.

Cómo llegamos a casa fue otra historia completamente.

Ella siempre era el alma de la fiesta, y sólo asumía la responsabilidad de ser irresponsable.

—Está bien, antes de que enloquezcas, solo escúchame —dijo, exigiendo mi atención.

—¡Demasiado tarde! —Mi pánico comenzó a subir al pensar en los años que había desperdiciado caminando en este restaurante con comida en vez de encontrar mi lugar.

—Debemos ir a Mike's, tomar unas cervezas, jugar al billar —dijo Alice seria, como si nuestra rutina diaria hiciera las cosas mejor.

—Estoy tratando de romper con la rutina, Alice —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ¡no institucionalizarme a mí misma!

Estaba gritando ahora mientras Joe, el cocinero principal y mi jefe, rodeaba la esquina.

—Tu parloteo me está dando dolor de cabeza —articuló él con inteligencia mientras me miraba con recelo—. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

—Me iré en dos semanas —dije sin pensar.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y volvió su cabeza hacia un lado con un movimiento de "¿De qué hablas, Willis?"*. Bien, al parecer veía demasiada televisión. Puso las manos en las caderas, en un intento de mostrar autoridad y casi me eché a reír, burlándome de él. Joe parecía duro, pero en el fondo era un osito de peluche. Su acento del norte era duro, pero sus ojos siempre eran amables.

—¿Vas a darme una razón para irte?

—No quiero ser tu Flo, Mel. —Él frunció el ceño, haciéndome reír. ¿Era la única que veía repeticiones de programas viejos? —Necesito hacer otra cosa. No tengo nada en contra de ti o de este lugar…eh.

Tiré de mi brazo mientras Alice con los ojos muy abiertos me pedía que mantuviera la boca cerrada.

—¡¿No te parece que deberías encontrar un trabajo primero?! —me regañó mientras le daba mi atención.

—Me acabo de dar a mí misma dos semanas de motivación —le susurré de una manera que le decía que debía retroceder.

Joe se paró por un momento antes de que sus ojos se suavizaran más de lo habitual.

—Siempre tendremos espacio para ti aquí, Isabella, si cambias de opinión.

—Gracias, Joe —dije, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Se quedó mirando la mano como si estuviera cubierta de mierda antes de que la quitara. El hombre era un misterio, y tendría que permanecer de esa manera. No jugaría en absoluto para descifrarlo.

Me movería a pastos más verdes y pronto tendría otro misterio en mis manos. Tal vez este valiera la pena resolverlo, esperaba que le gustara ver viejos episodios de _Different Strokes _y pensara que Jr. Mints era un regalo de Dios a la humanidad. Y tal vez ese misterio podría lucir un pene grande y tener una lengua experta, cabello oscuro, o tal vez... claro. Y tenía que tener hermanas, no podría manejar a más hijitos de mamá, es decir, hijos únicos. Al diablo esa mierda. También podrí…

—¡Eso fue estúpido! —dijo Alice, sacándome de mi ensoñadora lista de deseos en un hombre—. Ahora ya no tienes trabajo.

Desaté mi delantal y lo dejé de golpe sobre el mostrador de metal.

—No puedo _creerte_, la reina de "Tengo menos en cada cuenta este mes", me está dando una charla. Cállate. Tengo esto.

Y a pesar de que me temblaban las piernas, junto con la voz, pasé una vez más a través de esas puertas dobles, lo que sólo me motivó aún más. Me daba miedo dejar mi trabajo de camarera y _esa _era toda la motivación que necesitaba.

* * *

* ¿De qué hablas, Willis?: What you talkin' 'bout, Willis? Frase de la serie de Diff'rent Strokes, sit com estadounidense transmitido entre 1978 y 1987

**Aca les traigo el primer capitulo de esta nueva aventura, espero que disfruten de esta adaptacion tanto como yo al hacerla. **

**Dejenme saber en los comentarios que les parece.**

**xoxo**


	3. Capitulo 2

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

_**Dos**_

_Está bien, tienes dos vueltas más; Puedes hacerlo_.

Di la vuelta a la piscina comunitaria de mi complejo de apartamentos, mis extremidades ardieron en protesta mientras empujaba tan fuerte como podía. Habiendo pasado desde el final de la primavera hasta el verano sacando mi frustración en el agua después de mis turnos, había perdido unos cuantos kilos y estaba orgullosa de mi nueva resistencia. Quitaba mi mente del siempre presente peso royendo mi pecho de mi última ruptura siempre presente y me ayudaba a mantenerme agotada y en casa, en lugar de gastar mi dinero con Allie. Lo que más quería esos días era una cerveza añeja y una ronda en la piscina después de mi turno.

—_¿Realmente la amas? _

—_Sí. _

Recordar las palabras de Sean ayudó a impulsarme a través de las últimas vueltas. Nuestro año juntos había terminado hacía casi la misma cantidad de tiempo, sin embargo, todavía lo revivía. Sabía que era porque no le había dado a nadie la menor oportunidad. No estaba hastiada. Se había terminado antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de engañarlo. Podía sentirlo cada vez más distante en los meses pasados de nuestra relación. Sabía que vendría, pero había ignorado las señales y no había hecho nada para salvarla, o dicho una maldita palabra para persuadirlo de lo contrario. No tenía ningún sentido.

_Dos lágrimas en un cubo, a la mierda_.

Si un hombre quería estar conmigo, sería mejor que estuviera absolutamente seguro de hacerme creer que era la única mujer que existía, no la suplente.

Por lo tanto, por mucho que quisiera creer que todavía estaba lastimada por Sean, en verdad, sólo estaba aburrida. Impulsándome hasta sentarme a un lado de la piscina, dejé que mis pies colgaran en el agua, haciendo círculos mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

Tenía problemas más grandes que mi mediocre vida amorosa. Tenía exactamente dos semanas para encontrar un nuevo trabajo y ese era parte del problema. Quería una carrera, no otro escape del interminable interrogante de dónde encajaba en el gran esquema. Pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más me quedaba con las manos vacías.

Decidí buscar algunas posibles opciones de carrera en la web. Es decir, esa es la respuesta de _por qué _Dios inventó Google.

Yendo hacia mi toalla en uno de los sillones vacíos, oí la puerta de la piscina abrirse. Miré hacia arriba, simplemente porque durante la hora pasada había estado completamente sola con mis pensamientos y el agua.

—Mierda Saaaanta —dije en voz baja mientras miraba de lejos al intruso, asegurándome de que mi traje estuviera cubriendo todos los lugares correctos. Había visto más de uno o dos chicos atractivos en la piscina.

Allie y yo nos habíamos mudado a este complejo específicamente porque tenía jóvenes veinteañeros. Vivíamos en las afueras de Spartanburg, Carolina del Sur, que albergaba cinco universidades. La ciudad se situaba justo en la frontera de Carolina del Norte y del Sur, ubicada en las estribaciones de la cordillera Blue Ridge Mountain. Había crecido a una hora más cerca de Columbia, pero había terminado aquí por la universidad. Era una ciudad bastante decente. Bueno, para una universitaria.

Parecía un lugar ideal para vivir en un principio, pero desde hacía un año, había terminado una vez que resultó ser más que otro complejo de universidad desigual con demasiadas fiestas inducidas por el alcohol y demasiado tráfico de visitantes. Por desgracia, Allie insistió en que termináramos nuestro contrato de arrendamiento.

Desafiando otra mirada sobre el caramelo que se sentó en un sillón con su iPod en la mano, lo miré mientras bajaba la mirada, arrastrando los pies con su música. Me miró y después me guiñó antes de poner los dedos en sus oídos y cerrar los ojos.

Me cubrí con la toalla y pasé delante de él, aliviada de no estar obligada a hacer una pequeña charla. Lo que hice fue admirar sus bronceadas y tonificadas piernas, su duro y ligeramente rasgado estómago, y sus pronunciados pectorales que cubrían un increíblemente amplio pecho. Ya estaba sudando por el implacable sol y cuando mis ojos se desviaron de su esculpida barbilla a sus largas pestañas, estuve a punto de golpear el borde de la silla mientras pasaba. Su cabello castaño oscuro era un caos ingobernable y sobresalía en todos los ángulos. Era espeso y sexy como el infierno, justo lo suficientemente largo para pasar mis manos. Tenía una manga llena de tatuajes en su brazo derecho. Era colorido y lleno de notas musicales y lo que parecía ser letras de canciones. Movió ligeramente la cabeza atrás y delante y no pude quitar mis ojos, incluso después de que pasara junto a su silla.

Probablemente salía con un contingente de chicas y les decía de plano que sería sólo por diversión, nada serio, sin ningún compromiso. Y probablemente saldría con frecuencia.

Y _ese _tipo de hombre definitivamente ya no era mi tipo.

Eso es todo lo que oiría acerca de las citas.

_"Él no está buscando nada serio", _o "_quiero tener diversión, pero nada más que eso". _

Estas frases parecían ser el lema de mi generación de cobardes. Nadie quería correr el riesgo de salir lastimado. O peor aún, experimentar la sensación de rechazo. Los hombres y mujeres de mi edad parecían estar pensando que era una señal de debilidad admitir querer más que relaciones sexuales ocasionales.

Yo no, yo quería experimentar todo. Había amado antes y perdido mucho y no me había matado. Dolía, como se suponía que haría. Eso también me hacía una adicta a más.

Me encantaba la idea de enamorarme demasiado de alguien que pudiera terminar mis frases o encontrar un alma gemela. Había tenido un montón de citas en los últimos diez años y de hecho lo había encontrado útil en lugar de desalentador. Puede que no tuviera idea de lo que quería para acertar en mi carrera, pero estaba absolutamente segura de que sabía lo que quería en un hombre.

Mis expectativas no eran imposibles de cumplir, tampoco. Pero lo que sí sabía es que quería esa sensación de nuevo. Y sabía que algún día la tendría. Me había dado un descanso el año pasado, teniendo sólo un paseo de la vergüenza. Fue resultado de sexo borracho, que siempre es genial en el momento, pero un falso recuerdo por la mañana. En cuanto al Sr. Sexo con el iPod, de alguna manera hizo que mi situación pareciera sin esperanza. Me preguntaba si todos los hombres que me atraían eran solamente sexo casual.

Si era la última de las románticas de mi generación, ¿dónde podría encontrar a mi compañero? ¿Había chicos por ahí buscando hacer más que conectar con una chica al azar? Estaba muy de acuerdo con la satisfacción sexual, pero una vez que aprendí cómo se sentían _el sexo y _el amor cuando iban juntos, no hubo vuelta atrás.

Al abrir la puerta, oí el chapoteo detrás de mí, y aunque no quería mirar, tuve que hacerlo. Este hombre era glorioso. Sus brazos se metían en el agua con tanta gracia que me quedé inmóvil y goteando con mi toalla en torno a mí. Cuando terminó su vuelta en el otro lado de la piscina y salió a la superficie para respirar, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y prácticamente escapé, con vergüenza porque me había atrapado. Capté su lado, su mirada curiosa y pequeña sonrisa antes de que saliera huyendo.

Caminando de nuevo a mi apartamento, cerré la puerta, apoyándome con las manos extendidas contra ella como si acabara de escapar de un depredador.

_¿Qué demonios fue eso, Bella? Oh, chica, tienes que echar un polvo. _

Siempre me había considerado una mujer bastante segura. Los chicos que tenían buenos cuerpos sexys nunca me habían intimidado mucho antes. Incluso había tenido uno o dos entre mis piernas. Al parecer, estaba oxidada. Y así mientras pensaba en ello, sabía que eso iba a pasar a un segundo plano en mi lista de prioridades.

Sintiendo el golpe del AC, fui a la ducha a calentarme. Allie, siendo la compañera de piso más considerada en el mundo, irrumpió en la casa mientras mis hombros se relajaban bajo el agua abrasadora.

—Vamos a Mike's.

—No —le dije bruscamente al escucharla hurgando en los cajones.

—Una cerveza.

—¡NO! —vociferé—. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

—¿Cómo qué? —protestó ella, cerrando la tapa del inodoro y plantándose en nuestro trono compartido.

—Mira, estoy cansada. Sólo tengo que pensar en mi siguiente movimiento. No esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —Eché un vistazo fuera de la ducha para verla completamente vestida y con maquillaje fresco. Estaba segura de que estaría de acuerdo.

—Toma un billete de veinte de mi cartera y vete.

Ella saltó de la taza del baño y levantó las manos.

—Debería haber sabido que sólo me querías por mi dinero.

—No es eso. Estoy... Es...

—Lo sé —suspiré—. Es Mike y voy a recordarte por enésima vez que él tiene una novia, a la que ama.

Allie me dio la misma exasperación que siempre hacía cuando la clavaba con la verdad.

—Será mío. —Salió del cuarto de baño, con la cabeza en alto mientras yo cerraba la cortina, reanudando mi tarea.

Allie era una romántica por propio derecho. Habíamos estado frecuentando a Mike's durante ocho meses debido a su obsesión por él. Parecía creer que era nuestro destino tropezarnos en su bar. Había estado completamente sola centrada en la búsqueda de él y fiel para colmo. No había tenido a un solo hombre en nuestro apartamento desde que le declaró su amor. Por desgracia, la fascinación parecía de un solo lado. Ella era una glotona para los recordatorios, eligiendo gastar sus propinas, sentada frente a él casi todas las noches. La envidiaba en cierto modo, ya que había esperado en más de una ocasión para conseguir su deseo.

Mi teléfono sonó sobre mi cama mientras me ponía mi pijama. Era un mensaje grupal de mi madre para mí y mis hermanos.

_**Mamá: Almuerzo el domingo. Sin excusas, quiero a mis hijos bajo el mismo techo. Si no vienen, enviaremos a alguien hasta que cada uno de ustedes sea recogido. Brady POR FAVOR deja a tu novia en casa. No la soporto. **_

_**Yo: Estaré allí temprano, mamá, para ayudar. Dime qué debo llevar. **_

Me eché a reír mientras las respuestas de mis hermanos entraban.

_**Brad: Está en Nueva York para una sesión. ¿Y por qué no te gusta? **_

_**Jane: Tengo iglesia. **_

Esa era la peor excusa imaginable. Lo último que había oído era que estaba practicando Wicca.

_**Rosalie: Bella eres tal besa traseros. Llevaré champán y jugo de naranja. **_

_**Jane: Ohhhhh mimosas. Iré a final del servicio. **_

_**Rosalie: Nada muestra más devoción que enseñarle a la maestra la creación un zumbido. **_

_**Jane: Jesús convirtió el agua en vino. **_

_**Rosalie: Buen punto. Bella, lleva mis malditos tacones de vuelta. Han pasado seis meses. **_

El siguiente aviso fue:

_**Brad ha abandonado la conversación. **_

Me reí en alto. Mi hermano, que Dios lo bendiga, sabía cuándo dejarlo. Ese mensaje en grupo bien podría durar la mayor parte de una hora y ahorrarles divagaciones a sus cuatro hermanas mayores. Mientras era el pequeño de la familia, había crecido en un tortuoso hogar lleno de chicas adolescentes. Había sido una sorpresa tardía para mi madre, que había asumido que había terminado con tener hijos, hasta que apareció en su cumpleaños treinta y nueve. Adoraba a Brady y lo había adorado toda su vida. Era la viva imagen de mi padre y se parecía más y más a él a medida que envejecía.

Y, por supuesto, Bree fue la última en responder.

_**Bree: Ok :) **_

La dulce Bree era una anomalía en la familia. Mientras que el resto de nosotros estábamos llenos de sarcasmo oscuro, sardónico, Bree era un vaso completo de buen carácter amable, medio lleno de chica. Así que, naturalmente, era utilizado contra ella, alegando que era producto de la historia de una sola vez de mamá con el cartero. No ayudaba que fuera la única de nosotros con el cabello rubio.

La echaba de menos. Estábamos más cerca en edad y se había ido a _Clemson a terminar su carrera. _

_**Bella: Te extraño, Bree. **_

Mi madre probablemente estaba monitoreando como hacía siempre. Era del tipo de sentarse mientras las chicas discutían hasta llegar a un comportamiento inadecuado, y luego golpearía en el momento más oportuno.

Tiré mi teléfono en la cama, captando mi aspecto en el gran espejo de suelo a techo. Mi larga cabellera castaña oscura estaba todavía húmeda. Dejé que mis ojos se perdieran por encima de mi cuerpo desnudo. Era una mejora rápida de cubierta ya que hasta hace unos meses solía evitar mirarme a mí misma. Mis muslos estaban todavía un poco demasiado gruesos en la parte de arriba y aunque mi gordura en la parte superior estaba adelgazando, todavía tenía una buena cantidad de grasa en mi cintura. Mi pecho era mucho menor que la media y por si eso no fuera suficiente insulto, mi pecho izquierdo era casi la mitad de pequeño que mi derecho.

No gané la lotería genética, por ningún medio. El atributo que tenía eran unos ojos azules eléctricos como los de mi padre y era la única en la familia bendecida con ellos. A los veintisiete años, me acredité a mí misma con la aceptación de cómo me veía y no sólo eso, era poseerlo.

Ya conoces ese dicho "¿A dondequiera que vaya, ahí estás?" Bueno, lo llevé un paso más allá al decidir que a donde quiera que fuese estaría en buena compañía. Me gustaba a mí misma y no necesitaba un séquito, un grupo de mil amigos en redes sociales, o un calendario completo de citas para sentirme importante. No tenía necesidad de ser admirada.

Lo que era importante para mí era seguir gustándole a la compañía con la que estaba. Quería estar orgullosa de mí misma. Me había quedado con la mala costumbre de tratar de impresionar a los demás cuando era más joven. Me había convertido en una bolsa vil y cobarde, pretenciosa y disgustada. Ahora, todo lo que quería era un objetivo.

Reduje mis amigos hace años a un pequeño círculo que incluía a Allie. Sólo las mujeres que se habían sentado y soportado mis gritos llenos de mocos sin necesidad de volver el centro de atención de nuevo a ellas porque habían dado la talla.

La vida era corta, los amigos eran importantes, pero los amigos de gritos y mocos eran para toda la vida.

Saqué mi portátil y fui a Google por posibles nuevas opciones de carrera. Volver a la facultad ya no me atraía. Tener un título solo por tenerlo parecía ridículo. Quería hacer algo que me apasionara, incluso si eso significaba que estaría en el nivel de impuestos de ingresos bajos.

Después de dos horas de búsqueda, se me ocurrieron algunas opciones posibles: cocinera, auxiliar de vuelo (podría ser divertido viajar), un trabajo de ensueño (acomodado por Happy Gilmore Productions).

La tercera idea surgió de un reestreno de _The Wedding Singer _en el televisor. Porque, seamos sinceros, ¿qué podría ser más divertido que trabajar en una película de Adam Sandler?

Por desgracia para mí, vivía en Carolina del Sur y la sede de la compañía productora de Adam estaba en Nueva York, que para una chica sureña parecía Siberia. Busqué posibles escuelas de cocina en la zona y decidí comprobar si había alguna más.

También escogí dos cuestionarios de profesiones para decidir cuál era la más adecuada y puse los ojos blancos con los resultados.

Enfermera o maestra.

Llené unas cuantas solicitudes para los puestos disponibles que pudiera soportar de momento y cerré mi portátil, no más cerca de una solución de lo que estaba cuando tontamente dejé mi trabajo horas antes. Me estaba quedando dormida, viendo mi acostumbrado maratón de TV cuando Allie irrumpió por la puerta de mi dormitorio.

—Oye, ¿estás despierta?

—No —Me aparté de ella mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, rebotando arriba y abajo.

—¿Quéééééééé? —pregunté mientras rebotaba demasiado fuerte, sacudiéndome. Nunca conseguiría llegar a ese lugar feliz entre la realidad y el sueño si no le preguntaba.

—Él me miró esta noche. Me refiero a que realmente me miró.

—¿Oh? —Me di la vuelta para mirar hacia ella.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración mientras sus hombros caían.

—Mira, sé que parezco una loca cuando se trata de Mike y tal vez lo sea, pero las cosas cambiaron esta noche.

Me froté los ojos llenos de sueño.

—¿Rompió con su novia?

—No lo sé. Creo que están teniendo problemas. Ignoró al resto del bar toda la noche. Hablamos durante horas. —Se mordió el labio y me dio unos ojos grandes.

—Eso está muy bien, pero, Allie, piensa en esto: puede que solo necesitara un hombro, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero que te hagas ilusiones.

Ella se puso de pie, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No es así, de acuerdo. Olvídalo. No sé por qué incluso hablo contigo acerca de eso. Fuiste anti—Mike desde el principio.

—Hey —dije, agarrando su mano mientras me sentaba en la cama, dándole toda mi atención—. La única razón es porque él está comprometido, ¿de acuerdo? Quiero que seas feliz. Y simplemente no quiero que te lastime.

Ella asintió, pero todavía podía sentir el desprecio.

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad? —añadí.

Me dio una sonrisa a regañadientes y asintió.

—¿Sabes qué, Allie? Te admiro. Lo deseas. Bueno, ha sido así durante meses. Ve a por él. Dile cómo te sientes y veremos qué pasa. No estoy de acuerdo contigo en que intente nada con el novio de otra persona. No puedo soportar a un infiel, pero si significa tanto para ti, tienes que darle una oportunidad. —En un tono de advertencia, añadí—: Pero no te atrevas a conformarte con ser una aventura.

Me miró con total seriedad.

—Creo que estoy enamorada de él.

—Lo sé. —Sentí el temor arrastrarse sigilosamente por mi columna vertebral. Vi dolor en su futuro y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo. Allie era hermosa y merecía a Mike si lo deseaba. Sería mi misión prestarle un poco más atención la próxima vez que fuéramos al bar. Tenía que averiguar de una vez por todas si deliraba completamente en su afecto por él.

—Iremos después del trabajo mañana, ¿de acuerdo? Una cerveza. No querrás parecer demasiado ansiosa.

Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me dio las gracias y contoneó su trasero en una pequeña danza al salir por la puerta. Y durante los breves minutos antes de que el sueño me reclamara, pensé en la última vez que me había sentido de esa manera sobre un chico. Mi último pensamiento fue para el Sr. Atractivo del iPod antes de alejarme.

* * *

**He aquí un nuevo capitulo, estoy muy contenta de ver que les gusta esta historia, al menos por ahora.**

**Gracias por el apoyo que me dan siempre, intentare **


	4. Capitulo 3

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

tres

Después de nuestro turno al día siguiente, reasumí mi rutina en la piscina con un nuevo traje de baño que había comprado por impulso. Traté de convencerme a mí misma de que no lo había comprado por si acaso tuviera otra oportunidad de echarle una ojeada al tipo sexy que había embellecido la piscina ayer. Pero no me mentí a mí misma. Lo necesitaba, de todos modos. El traje me quedaba perfectamente y ayudaba a dar forma al torso del busto sin relleno. Sonreí cuando escuché la reja abrirse al terminar mis vueltas. No tenía que mirar para saber que era él.

—Hola —dijo detrás de mí mientras se sentaba en el borde de la piscina.

—Hola —respondí de regreso, escudando mis ojos con una mano mientras giraba mi cabeza para fijar la mirada en él.

Síp, se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior, y estaba triste por la camiseta que llevaba, hasta que se la quitó con un rápido movimiento. Traté de enmascarar mi reacción, pero pude ver una clase de satisfacción apoderarse de sus rasgos mientras lo apreciaba. Con un ingobernable cabello oscuro, hermosos ojos azules profundos, rasgos cincelados y definidos, y un cuerpo infernalmente constituido… mi reacción hacia él fue eléctrica.

—¿Cerveza? —Había traído una pequeña nevera con él esta vez y me tendió una cerveza helada.

La acepté con un "gracias" luego la destapé mientras él se acomodaba en la silla detrás de mí. De verdad era una obra de arte. Su despeinado cabello castaño oscuro le quedaba perfectamente. Oscuras y gruesas cejas arregladas perfectamente por la mano de la naturaleza acentuaban el profundo azul de sus ojos. Sus pestañas eran tan largas y gruesas, lo que hacía que el color de sus ojos se viera casi morado en contraste. Me sentía atraída por él. Supe eso instantáneamente ayer y él pareció notarlo, observando mi cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. Cuadré mis hombros hacia atrás y noté su ligera sonrisa cuando inclinó su cerveza para darle un sorbo.

Tomando un sorbo de la mía, me permití unos segundos para empaparme de él antes de volver a mis piernas colgando de la piscina. De repente estaba demasiado consciente de sus ojos sobre mí. Mi espalda cosquilleaba y el hecho de que estuviera temblando bajo un sol a 38ºC así me lo dijo.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —Su voz era suave y juguetona, y sonreí con mi cerveza.

—Bella. —Por mucho que mi necesitada mirada me hubiera privado de mi sutileza, todavía podía recuperar un poco con respuestas cortas.

—Jasper —me dijo sin que le preguntara—. Pero mis amigos me dicen Jazz.

Decidiendo que era grosero darle la espalda, me levanté con la cerveza en mano y me senté en la tumbona vacía a su lado. No pasé por alto su observación de mi trasero justo antes de que me sentara.

—Es un gusto, Jazz —dije, sonriendo a las palmeras que se mecían con el viento en la brisa sobre nuestras cabezas.

—¿Hace cuánto vives aquí?

Mirándole, vi que estaba jugueteando con su iPod, con los auriculares puestos. De repente sentí como si sólo hubiera sido educado y no estuviera interesado en una conversación en absoluto.

—Un año. Nos vamos a mudar cuando se acabé el contrato. Fue divertido durante un tiempo, es sólo que hay demasiadas fiestas. Estoy volviéndome una anciana. Las noches en vela son demasiado habituales y soy aficionada a dormir.

—Que lastima… acabo de mudarme y hasta ahora has mejorado el panorama. —Me guiñó un ojo y pareció tomar la decisión de que tal vez valía la pena para una conversación cuando desconectó los auriculares de su iPod y Modest Mouse comenzó a sonar en el aire.

Le agradecí el halago con una sonrisa que pareció complacerlo. El hombre era guapo. Los grandes y carnosos labios se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras observaba su amplia barbilla y el hoyuelo en medio de esta como el de Travolta. No era considerablemente definido, pero era atractivo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la apariencia de un tipo me impresionara tanto. Quería seguir mirándolo, pero sabía que ya había sido demasiado obvia, prácticamente estaba gritándole que quería lamerlo con los ojos, así que volví a las palmeras sobre mi cabeza y me obligué a permanecer ahí.

—Me encanta esa canción —noté, cuando me acomodé, inclinándome en el asiento y dejando que la música y la cerveza fluyeran a través de mí.

—Sí, son buenos —dijo, bebiéndose la cerveza hasta que estuvo vacía.

—¿Estás en una misión para embriagarte? —pregunté con una sonrisa conocedora.

—Tengo que ahogar el ruido algunas veces, ¿sabes? —respondió sin complejos mientras sacaba otra cerveza de su nevera e inmediatamente tomaba un sorbo.

—Bueno, no hay salvavidas de guardia, pero para suerte tuya puedo nadar como un pez.

—Es bueno saberlo —se rio—, pero considerando que la piscina es solo de un metro veinte de profundidad, creo que me las arreglaré.

—Bueno, ¿ahora estamos siendo presumidos? —dije, mirando hacia él—. Nunca sabes cuándo necesitarás ser salvado.

—Cierto. Podría fingirlo sólo para mantenerte ocupada —coqueteó.

Mirando a mi teléfono, recordé que le había prometido a Allie que iríamos a Mike's y maldije esa promesa. Me sentía ridículamente atraída por el hombre a mi lado y no quería irme todavía.

—Entonces, ¿qué edad tienes?

Girándome hacia él, respondí.

—Lo suficientemente joven para no ofenderme por la pregunta, veintisiete, ¿tu?

—Lo mismo —dijo con una perfecta sonrisa blanca.

—¿En serio?

—Síp, cumpliré veintiocho en unos meses.

—¿En cuál? ¿Eres Leo?

—Síp. En agosto.

—Mmm, el mío es a finales de julio. —Guiñé un ojo antes de decir rápidamente—. Supongo que soy la más sabia de los dos.

—Genial, puedes ser mi asaltacunas. —Estaba coqueteando sin vergüenza ahora, así que me puse de pie, colocando mi cerveza a un lado.

—Bueno, Jazz, gracias por la cerveza. Debería estar en otro lugar.

Se sentó en la tumbona y me miró con duda.

—¿Te ofendí? No quise hacerlo, de verdad.

—Por supuesto que no. Es sólo que de verdad tengo que ir a un lugar. —Su rostro se relajó, pero sólo ligeramente. Por alguna razón, sentí que necesitaba tranquilizarlo—. Nos vemos por aquí. Tal vez traiga la cerveza a la próxima.

—¿Qué tal mañana, a la misma hora? —Sentí un calor extenderse a través de mi cuando preguntó, su rostro era transparentemente esperanzador.

Asentí con un "claro".

—Bien, te veo mañana. —Me despedí con la mano, tomé mi bolso y luego caminé hacia afuera justo cuando escuché un "Oye, Jazz." Un grupo de chicos arrastrando neveras más grandes iban de camino hacia él desde el otro lado de la cerca.

Sus ojos todavía estaban sobre mí cuando respondió:

—¿Qué tal? —Me guiñó un ojo de nuevo y manteniendo mis ojos en él, choqué contra la cerca, golpeando mis rodillas sonoramente.

—Auch. ¿Estás bien? —Alcé la mirada para ver a los chicos entrando, uno de ellos se detuvo para ver mi rodilla adolorida.

Mis ojos estaban humedeciéndose por el dolor, pero me contuve rápidamente para evitar una mayor vergüenza.

—Estoy bien, gracias. —Miré hacia un par de ojos verdes profundo y sentí mi cuerpo suspirar. Guapo. Jazz tenía amigos Guapísimos. Si Allie necesitaba una intervención para su obsesión con Mike, decidí que nuestra reunión iba a tener lugar en la piscina.

Me sonrió y tomó su pesada nevera, sus músculos se acentuaron con el peso mientras sostenía la puerta abierta para él.

—Gracias, hermosa.

Vaya.

—De nada —contesté, con la rodilla aun palpitándome. Estuve tentada de mirar de nuevo hacia Jazz, pero decidí que no lo haría, sabiendo que tendría mi oportunidad mañana. Bajé el camino de piedra un par pasos antes de escuchar.

—Olvídalo, Paul. Se lo pedí primero. —Sonreí ampliamente. Esa voz pertenecía a Jasper.

—¿Viste ese trasero perfecto? Maldición. —bramó la voz que pertenecía a Paul.

Me quedé quieta, riéndome mientras ellos evaluaban mi aspecto. Sentí el orgullo en mi paso a medida que avanzaba, esperando por más.

El último chico, de quien no pude captar un vistazo, añadió sus propias palabras, pero estaba demasiado lejos para oírlo. Decidí que había escuchado suficiente de la inyección de confianza y me fui a casa. Entré intempestivamente llamando a Allie. Ella salió del baño sonriendo y completamente hermosa. Su cabello estilo pixie perfectamente peinado así como el maquillaje mientras sus ojos evaluaban mi estado de ánimo. Ella estaba muy nerviosa, instantáneamente quise calmarla.

—Te amo por hacer esto, Hil. En serio.

—No es nada, Allie. Sólo prométeme que no te molestarás si soy honesta, ¿bien?

—Lo prometo —dijo, disparándome un juramento de niño explorador.

—Acabo de conocer al chico más sexy en la piscina. Nos vamos a ver mañana. —Sonreí con mi anunció mientras ella me lanzaba una mirada que gritaba _¡al fin! _

—Sé que ha pasado un tiempo —dije—, y estoy casi completamente segura de que este chico no quiere nada más que sexo. Pero te lo diré ahora mismo, tal vez esté dispuesta a dejar que este me use.

—Eso es incluso más importante que tú teniendo una cita. La señora Romance teniendo sexo casual, eso sería un milagro. Cuéntame.

Le conté todo mientras me bañaba. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me vestí. Me sentía hermosa por los comentarios de los chicos en la piscina. Pude haber estado ofendida por la forma en que me miraron y prácticamente calificaron mi apariencia, pero honestamente, estaba halagada.

Me tomé mi tiempo vistiéndome en un top ajustado que mostraba mis hombros recién bronceados y ricé mi cabello castaño rojizo para hacerlo más grueso y con movimiento. Me puse una capa completa de maquillaje que incluía base, rubor, parpados delineados gruesos y prácticamente bailé sobre el suelo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve la atención de un hombre. No conocía a Jasper lo suficiente para estar de verdad feliz por la improvisada cita, pero lo que sí sabía es que me gustaba lo que vi. Me gustaba su nombre. Y esperaba que mañana estuviera tan a gusto como lo estuve hoy con él.

Mike estaba inusualmente ocupado, así que ocupé mi tiempo jugando un par de rondas de billar con Allie hasta que pude entablar una conversación casual con él en la barra.

A nuestra llegada, sí noté que sus ojos se iluminaban y se dirigían a Allie cuando entramos. Tal vez ella tenía razón. Ta vez algo había cambiado desde anoche, pero la amiga protectora en mi estaba decidida a analizar la situación.

Allie había sido tratada muy mal por su último novio, James. La había arrastrado a través del barro en los años que habían salido. Allie se había dado cuenta muy tarde, después de que le hubo dado dos años de su amor incondicional, que no valía la pena. Había desangrado su corazón, decepcionándola una y otra vez cuando más lo necesitaba. Había probado su estatus como el pedazo de mierda más grande del mundo dejándola el día de Acción de gracias en lugar de ir a conocer finalmente a su familia.

Semanas después, ella descubrió que él se había estado tirando a una mujer mucho mayor durante los últimos seis meses de su relación. Se había aparecido en su restaurante favorito en el nuevo Mercedes de su novia con ella a cuestas. Allie, todavía hecha pedazos por la pérdida de lo que pensó que era amor, se aproximó a ellos a mitad de la cena, preguntando a quemarropa durante cuánto tiempo habían estado saliendo. La mujer pensando que era una pregunta inocente se había colgado al brazo de él, con orgullo y se lo había revelado.

—Se ven muy felices —les dijo mientras miraba directamente a James.

Él se negó a mirarla a los ojos, haciéndole un gesto a su desprevenido reemplazo de que guardara silencio. Nunca se había puesto en contacto con ella después de eso para disculparse o intentó hacer contacto visual de todos modos. Había tenido que levantarla del suelo de nuestro apartamento esa noche mientras lloraba. La chica despreocupada que había conocido había recibido un golpe y aunque su sonrisa aún era arrebatadora y su personalidad todavía tenía la misma chispa, después de eso no ha sido en realidad la misma. Él se había llevado una parte de ella y era evidente que probablemente jamás la recuperaría.

Y es por eso que después de un par de rondas de billar, examiné al nuevo objeto de su afecto mientras mezclaba bebidas para un grupo de chicas un par de asientos más lejos de nosotras.

—¿Mike, cómo te ha ido? —pregunté cuando nos entregó a Allie y a mí un par de cervezas heladas en su próxima ronda alrededor de la barra.

—Bien, Bella. ¿Tú?

—Nunca mejor. Entonces, cómo está… oh, olvidé su nombre.

—También yo. —Le guiñó un ojo a Allie mientras se inclinaba—. Jessica. Rompimos anoche. —Sentí a Allie tensarse a mi lado, su mano había pasado de la barra a mi pierna para darme un doloroso apretón de emoción.

—Lo siento —dije.

—No lo hagas. —Apuntó con su barbilla hacia Allie—. Conseguí un gran consejo de una hermosa chica y no pude dejarlo pasar. —Se inclinó sobre la barra, besando la mejilla de Allie antes de decirme—. Esta va por mí, señoritas.

—Debió haber sido un gran consejo —dije, sintiendo la euforia emanar de mi mejor amiga sentada a mi lado.

—Sí, lo fue. —Él nunca apartó sus ojos de Allie mientras en secreto yo celebraba con ella.

Mike era apuesto, con el cabello corto y de un rubio oscuro, y ojos marrones claros, pero gran parte de su encanto venia de su confianza y podía ver su atractivo. Caminó hacia el final de la barra, apuntando hacia Allie para que se le uniera en privado para una conversación. Casi saltó de su taburete para rodear la barra. Hablaron íntimamente unos minutos antes de que Allie caminara con confianza de regreso a su taburete.

—Vaya, Allie —dije, sintiendo la felicidad emanando de ella.

—Tenemos que irnos, como ahora mismo —intervino.

El aleteo y felicidad en mi corazón cayeron en picada cuando miré hacia ella, sin ser capaz de leer su expresión, pensando que tal vez había entendido mal la situación. Le agradecí a Mike quien le sonrió a Allie. Ella pegó una sonrisa a su cara y me giró hacia la puerta rápidamente. Cuando estuvimos cerca del auto, comenzó a cantar una y otra vez.

—Oh Dios mío, oh Dios mío, ¡OH DIOS MÍO! —Mi corazón volvió a latir y supe que cuando estuviéramos sentadas en el auto comenzarían los gritos.

—¡AHHHHHHHH! Me invitó a salir. ¡Oh, Dios, Hil, sucedió! —Me reí mientras ella batía sus puños en el aire varias veces antes de saltar a mi asiento y abrazarme—. ¡Perseverancia, mujer! ¡Me esforcé por ese pedazo de buen trasero de hombre, y ahora debo tenerlo!

—Es una cita, no una boda.

—No. —Rogó con sus ojos—. No hagas eso. Lo viste, la conexión es de verdad.

—Prometo no ponerme toda Nancy la Negativa* contigo, pero por favor, Allie ten cuidado. Acaba de salir hace un día de una relación.

—Ella no era yo —dijo con confianza.

—Claro que no lo era —estuve de acuerdo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de que él no le correspondiera el afecto? Tenía que estar animándola, y no disparándole a sus sueños con mi egoísta miedo por ella. Me estiré y agarré su mano—. Y espera a que sepa exactamente lo que está consiguiendo, cariño. Estará perdido.

Celebramos pasando a buscar algo de comida china y más cerveza, y discutiendo a detalle lo que debería usar para su primera cita. Esa noche, vi un pequeño pedazo de lo que le fue robado aparecer en su comportamiento: un poco de brillo extra en sus ojos y el regreso de algo de la muy necesitada confianza.

Antes de irme a dormir esa noche, me recordé a mí misma de los peligros de invertir demasiado en una persona.

La verdad absoluta era y siempre seria que el amor da y el amor quita, y que… algunas veces tenía el poder de redimir su reputación.

Quería eso para Allie y más que nada, quería eso para mí misma. Estaba lista.

Sólo esperaba que no tuviera que esperar demasiado por mi redención. Entonces mis pensamientos vagaron a Jasper y de repente estuve incluso más emocionada por mis propias posibilidades.

* * *

***Nancy la Negativa**: Dicho para una persona que se queja demasiado o ve el lado malo de las cosas.

**Aproveche que tenia un ratito libre para poder subirles un nuevo capitulo, el proximo lo subire el domingo.**

**Gracias por leer**


	5. Capitulo 4

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Cuatro

Conseguí pasar por el turno del almuerzo decidida a darme el tiempo suficiente para acicalarme con mi nuevo bañador antes de encontrarme con Jazz en la piscina. Nunca había tenido una cita donde se requiriera traje de baño. Y no sabía si técnicamente podía llamarlo así ya que habíamos acordado que simplemente nos veríamos y tomaríamos una cerveza.

Compré un paquete de doce de las cervezas que tomamos el día anterior y pinté mis uñas. Incluso me tomé el tiempo para secar mi cabello largo perfectamente liso. Se veía suave y aterciopelado. Espolvoreé mi cuerpo con un bronceador reluciente y realcé mis labios con brillo. Era casi todo lo que podía hacer considerando que no podía ponerme maquillaje en el rostro.

Cuando estuve satisfecha, agarré mi nevera pequeña y me fui a la piscina. Allie estaba haciendo doble turno, así que no tenía a nadie con quien hablar antes de la cita. A pesar de eso, Allie me envió un mensaje de texto.

_**Allie: Recuerda, si es un completo idiota, aprovéchalo por como se ve. Rezaré para que tenga un Coeficiente Intelectual decente, un buen corazón y un pene grande. Pero por favor, por el amor de Dios, consigue acostarte con alguien este año.**_

Muy justo, Allie. Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia la piscina. Era un poco temprano así que no fue descorazonador no ver a Jasper ahí todavía. Sonreí tímidamente al tipo que estaba tomando el sol quien se había percatado de mí cuando cerré la reja con fuerza detrás de mí.

Tomando asiento en la tumbona, me quité mi pareo y me recliné contra la silla. Destapé mi primera cerveza nerviosamente y le di un largo trago antes de cerrar mis ojos, escuchando el ruido humano y el tráfico en la distancia. La sensación de ojos sobre mí me golpeó antes que el sonido de la reja cerrándose. Sabía que era Jasper y no hice ningún intento de abrir mis ojos, incluso cuando su sombra me cubrió.

—Eh… hola.

Sonreí, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Hola.

—Bien, simplemente voy a lanzarme y decirlo. Tu pezón está completamente a la vista, nena. —Mis ojos se abrieron mientras agachaba la cabeza para ver que sí, de hecho, todo mi pezón estaba a la vista. De alguna forma cuando me quité mi pareo el pedazo de la parte superior de mi bikini se

había abierto del todo. Me retiré hacia atrás como si me hubiera disparado, cubriéndome inmediatamente mientras dejaba salir una retahíla de maldiciones.

Jazz se rio mientras se agachaba para agarrar una cerveza de mi nevera.

—Es la primera vez que he llegado a segunda base sin ponerle una mano a la chica.

—No es gracioso. Dios, he estado aquí acostada veinte minutos.

—Y una vez más, has mejorado el escenario diez veces más —incitó mientras se quitaba su camisa—. Y voy a pasar mucho tiempo difícil ignorando lo que acabo de ver.

Solté un fuerte suspiro.

—Estoy muy avergonzada.

—No lo estés. —Alcé la mirada hacia él, escudando mis ojos con una mano. Agarró mi mano, con sus labios tocando la piel del dorso—. Todo lo que he visto hasta ahora es hermoso.

—Genial eh —resoplé, segura de que me veía todo menos grácil.

Se quedó sosteniendo mi mano, y sentí más calor que por el sol que me bañaba.

—Oh, pero, hombre, esto sí que funciona —dijo, besando mi mano de nuevo.

Fue rápido, pero juró que sentí un poco su lengua. Mis muslos se tensaron mientras mi sexo se apretaba. Ya estaba excitándome y no tuve más opción que apartar la mirada.

—Hasta ahora bien, Jazz —dije suavemente.

Me sonrió y por primera vez fui capaz de verlo completamente. Sus ojos estaban excitados, pero su sonrisa estaba llena de ternura. Si no había tenido mucha de su atención antes, mi pezón hambriento de oxigeno se había asegurado de que la tuviese ahora. De repente estuve agradecida por mi fallo de ropa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día, Bella? —preguntó mientras se me unía, tomando asiento en la silla a mi lado.

—Lo de siempre, trabajo, decisiones que alteran la vida que no puedo tomar y ahora estoy aquí contigo fingiendo que se resolverán por sí solas.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Decisiones que alteran la vida?

—Trayectoria de carrera. He estado indecisa desde… siempre.

—Que lata. Ya lo descubrirás —dijo, sonando indiferente.

Me reí por su obvia necesidad de un tema de conversación más interesante. No necesitaba que fuera mi psicólogo, de todas formas. Su propósito era distraerme de mi catástrofe.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Nada.

—Ah, entonces te ríes sin razón alguna. Entonces obviamente estás loca. Cuéntame más.

—¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? —Le di una mirada de reojo, observando los bordes y las protuberancias de musculo que hacían su abdomen y dejando que mis ojos viajaran lentamente hacia arriba, dándome un bocadillo de la tarde. Era lo justo; él había tenido el suyo.

—¿Emparejada? —preguntó, mirándome antes de cerrar los ojos.

—No, ¿tú?

—No, soy malo en las cosas de chicos y chicas —admitió en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que escuchara.

—Oh —dije, inmediatamente decepcionada.

Estaba segura que el discurso de sin compromisos estaba por venir y decidí ignorarlo. Nuestro pequeño encuentro no tenía que significar nada, pero por alguna razón mantuve las esperanzas. Tal vez eran sus abdominales o el azul de sus ojos, pero sabía que era mi atracción lo que mantenía a mis dedos aferrados del proverbial borde.

Sintiendo mi vacilación, rápidamente dijo:

—Lo que quiero decir es, que me han dicho que soy un novio terrible.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, alarmada—. ¿Cómo es eso?

—Comencemos con la cerveza y si funciona seguiremos con nuestros defectos. —Sacó su IPod y apretó reproducir.

Escuché su lista durante unos minutos mientras tomaba de mi cerveza. De hecho disfruté del silencio cómodo con él, pero después de un largo rato mi curiosidad ganó. Miré hacia él, lista para reasumir la conversación y vi que se había quedado dormido. Dejé salir un "qué demonios" en voz baja, exasperada y luego observé su perfecto y estúpido cuerpo durmiendo.

_¿Por qué, Dios, por qué? _

Resignada a que mi cita–no cita–ya era un desastre, rápidamente me cubrí y fui hasta la reja, dando una última mirada fugaz hacia atrás. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente y sentí un triste tirón ante la pérdida de emoción que había tenido el día anterior. Solté mis dedos del borde, en una caída libre desde "el maldito infierno" y aterricé en mi fiesta de compasión.

Lo del novio de mierda era verdad. Si nuestra cita era un indicador de lo que me esperaba, entendía claramente. Sentí rabia, incluso aunque sabía que no tenía derecho. Jasper yacía junto a la piscina con el resto de mi cerveza y una gran cantidad de mi orgullo.

Al día siguiente, todavía estaba recuperándome de la rabia de que el tipo descarado y de maldito trasero sensual aparentemente no pudiera manejar una conversación conmigo. Lo había aburrido hasta dormirlo con cinco frases. Decidí no pensar que mi primera semi-cita en meses había sido un completo desastre, en cambio me concentré en encontrar un trabajo nuevo.

Rebusqué en el diario local mientras comía una ensalada en el descanso, buscando cualquier cosa que sabía sería un cambio positivo. Había tenido suficiente de agotar mi trasero por un salario de mierda. Era una mujer inteligente e ingeniosa, podía hacer esto.

Enmarqué con un círculo un par de anuncios y regresé a trabajar, más decidida que nunca.

Tal vez el amor tenía otros planes para mí.

Segura de que tenía el sartén por el mango, y que Jazz no se atrevería a mostrar su cara en la piscina después de lo que había hecho, volví a mi rutina en mi horrible traje de una pieza, sin importarme una mierda mi apariencia. En el agua dejaba ir todo. Me concentraba demasiado cuando se trataba de nadar. Éramos sólo, mi cuerpo y el agua relajante. En la vida, era mucho menos grácil, en el agua, era puro movimiento. En esto era buena. Pero desafortunadamente, no podía pagar las facturas así. Deteniéndome en el borde de la piscina después de veinte vueltas, tomé aire profundamente mientras el ardor de mis músculos pasaba a través de mí.

—Vaya, de verdad eres un pez.

Alcé la mirada para ver a Jazz directamente frente a mí. Vestía pantalones de caqui y una camisa azul clara de manga larga. Me alejé de él, rechazando a la zorra codiciosa que parecía no entender que el hombre la había humillado ayer. Simplemente tendría que superarlo. Aun así, permanecí calmada.

—Gracias, voy a volver a eso. —Hice un par de vueltas más hasta que estuve segura de que se aburriría y se iría.

No estaba vestido para la piscina. Estaba segura que estaba ahí para hablar conmigo, pero no quería su disculpa. El tipo era una bolsa de señales contradictorias y ni siquiera habíamos tenido una conversación completa. Cuando salí, escuché de nuevo.

—¿Vas a ahogarte sólo para evitar hablar conmigo? —Su voz estaba adolorida y fue ahí cuando alcé la mirada y jadeé. Su rostro se había quemado por el sol—. Estoy muriéndome aquí, pez. Por favor sácame de mi miseria.

Me moví para salir del agua y rápidamente comenzó a disculparse.

—Lo siento mucho. Estaba exhausto ayer cuando llegué a casa del trabajo y de verdad quería pasar el rato contigo así que vine. No tenía tu número para… ya sabes, para… posponerla. —Lo vi hacer una mueca mientras se cubría los ojos para escudarlos del sol—. Estuve aquí afuera hasta que mi compañero vino buscándome a medianoche. No había dormido tan profundo en años. Por favor déjame compensártelo.

—Mira, está bien. No es como si fuera una cita ni nada —le ofrecí, viendo al pobre tipo quemándose más y más por el sol.

—Lo era para mí, y quería que lo fuera para ti, también. Yo… no duermo bien. Y cuando lo hago… Dios, ¿siempre has sido tan hermosa? Da igual, por favor dame tu número. De verdad me gustaría otra oportunidad.

Parecía sincero y como se estaba incinerando por otra cita, asentí.

—Gracias, Dios. Necesito que me des el número rápidamente para que pueda irme corriendo antes de que comience a llorar como una perra frente a ti.

Solté mi número mientras él se levantaba, listo para escribirlo. Me reí mientras corría hacia la reja, para deshacerse de su dolor.

—¡Noxzema o aloe! —grité con fuerza.

—¿Qué? —gritó de regreso.

—¡Quita el escozor!

—Gracias —dijo, sonriendo y entonces frunciendo el ceño por el dolor que le provocó se marchó corriendo.

Y él _me _llamó loca.

Más tarde esa noche, me recosté en la cama con TV Land puesto y el regazo lleno de aparatos electrónicos cuando mi teléfono sonó.

_**2 a.m. **_

_**¿Estás despierta? **_

Miré mi teléfono, segura de que el mensaje era de Jasper. De hecho estaba despierta, pero pensé que era raro que me escribiera tan tarde.

_**Yo: Sí, ¿Jazz? Síp. Sólo quería decir que lo siento de nuevo. **_

_**Yo: Estoy empezando a creerlo. ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Las quemaduras te mantienen despierto? **_

Rápidamente programé su número.

_**Jazz: Sí y no. **_

_**Yo: Oh, bueno, eso lo responde. **_

_**Jazz: Estaba dormido y mi compañero vino a casa con una gritona. **_

Me reí por eso.

_**Yo: Así que decidiste que no merecía dormir nada, tampoco. **_

_**Jazz: Tienes razón. Lo siento es tarde. Te escribiré mañana. **_

_**Yo: Está bien. Estaba buscando en internet un trabajo. **_

_**Jazz: ¿Desempleada? **_

_**Yo: Pronto. Estoy trabajando mi pre—aviso de salida y necesito un reemplazo. **_

_**Jazz: Tengo un par de amigos que tienen negocios. ¿Qué estás buscando? **_

_**Yo: Honestamente, lo que sea en este momento. **_

_**Jazz: Haré algunas llamadas por la mañana, sólo para ver si alguno de ellos tiene algo. **_

_**Yo: No puedo pedirte que hagas eso. **_

_**Jazz: No es problema. **_

_**Yo: Es muy amable de tu parte. Gracias. **_

_**Jazz: Entonces el sábado, iré a buscarte y te llevaré a salir. **_

_**Yo: Bien, estoy en el apartamento 4J. **_

_**Jazz: ¿A las siete? **_

_**Yo: Siete. **_

_**Jazz: Buenas noches, pez-pezón. **_

Estallé en carcajadas mientras escribía.

_**Yo: ¿Qué… demonios? **_

_**Jazz: ¿Te explicaré después? **_

_**Yo: ¿Eso es una pregunta? **_

_**Jazz: De verdad estoy arruinando esto, ¿verdad? **_

_**Yo: Estás entreteniéndome por ahora. **_

_**Jazz: Lo mismo. Te veo el sáb. **_

_**Yo: Es una cita. **_

_**Jazz: :) **_

Que hombre más extraño. Me reí mientras quitaba el portátil de mi regazo, me hundí en mi cama y dejé que una pequeña cantidad de emoción se filtrara.


	6. Capitulo 5

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original. **_

* * *

Cinco

Jasper se presentó a las siete en punto el sábado.

Tenía turno, pero hice que me lo cubriera nada menos que la chica que me debía dos meses de alquiler. Allie había ido a su cita con Mike anoche y había vuelto a casa súper feliz

La había besado y le prometió volver a salir. Se había pasado casi toda la noche explicándome sus técnicas de besos y cuán raro era con la comida. Me pareció adorable mientras veía su rostro iluminarse al recordar las diferentes cosas que había decidido adorar. La chica estaba atrapada.

Mientras me preparaba para mi cita, me decidí por unos jeans ajustados, muy ajustados, un top de seda negra con los hombros al aire y zapatos de tacón que le robé a mi hermana. Peiné mi cabello pelirrojo en suaves ondas y me arreglé de pies a cabeza, me sentía con mucha confianza cuando abrí la puerta.

Jazz me dejó sin aliento con su sonrisa. Hice un gran esfuerzo para ocultar cuánto me alegraba verlo.

Estaba vestido con vaqueros de color azul oscuro, camisa y botas negras. Era mucho más alto que yo y la extensión de su pecho le hacía parecer un gigante en comparación con mi altura de un metro sesenta y cinco. Su cabello tenía un poco de gel y estaba peinado a la perfección. Fue cuando dio un paso adelante que su aroma me golpeó, llenando mis sentidos con maderas frescas y jabón.

Dio otro paso hacia adelante, cruzando el umbral de mi casa sin que lo invitara a entrar, por lo que casi nos rozamos. Él hizo un trabajo rápido y entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de mi cuello para inclinarse y darme un beso en la mejilla.

―Te ves hermosa. ―Me estremecí, tratando de calmar los miles de pensamientos en mi cabeza.

_Sexo. Ahora. Por favor, Jasper. Mírame a los ojos. Lo ves. Allí está. El permiso. Aquí mismo, en la cocina, en el pasillo. Tengamos sexo. _

En cambio, dije un rápido "gracias" mientras se alejaba. Nos quedamos allí parados, un poco incómodos, durante unos segundos, mientras lo miraba atentamente. Todo estaba allí: la necesidad, las mariposas, la esperanza (recién aparecida) estallaron por todos los poros de mi cuerpo.

Me miró un poco desconcertado dado que me quedé mirándolo.

―¿Lista?

―¡Sí! ―Bueno, eso fue un poco demasiado entusiasta. Aclarando mi garganta, lo intenté de nuevo―. Sí, sólo un segundo.

Volvió a sonreír mientras me alejaba y corría al baño para empacar mi bolso. Apagué las luces y cerré la puerta. De inmediato agarró mi mano, llevándome hacia su camioneta. Di un vistazo al enorme juguete típico de hombre al que me llevó y sonreí. Me ayudó a subir, cerrando la puerta y luego, redondeando la parte delantera antes de saltar a mi lado.

―¿Te gusta la comida italiana? ―preguntó, eligiendo distraídamente una lista de reproducción en su iPod.

―Por supuesto.

Se apartó, mirándome mientras me acomodaba y miré alrededor.

―Esta camioneta está impecable.

―Sí, soy un poco obsesivo con la limpieza.

―¿Sí? Debes pensar que Allie y yo somos roñosas, entonces.

―Les vendría bien barrer un poco. ―Me guiñó un ojo y luego se alarmó―. ¿Quién es Allie?

―Mi compañero de cuarto ―respondí.

―¿Tienes un compañero de piso hombre?*

―¿Ya te estás poniendo celoso? ―bromeé mientras golpeteaba sus dedos contra el volante al ritmo de la música.

―Tal vez ―respondió―. Pero sólo porque tengo la sensación de que tú eres por las que vale la pena tener celos.

―Ohhhhh, buena frase ―dije, acomodándome felizmente.

―Tengo un montón.

―Sí, dime alguna más ―dije, mirando su perfil mientras conducía.

―No funciona de esa manera. Tengo que decirlas en base a algo que tú digas.

―Así que, básicamente, ¿me estás diciendo, tan solo a los cinco minutos de nuestra primera cita que sabes un montón de frases de mierda?

Riéndose, me miró.

―Algo me dice que puedes distinguir la diferencia. ―Condujo durante unos minutos, charlando sobre tonterías hasta que se detuvo y estacionó la camioneta en el estacionamiento. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y luego el mío, acercándome a él. Lo miré sorprendida ya que nos quedamos mirándonos fijantemente.

―¿Vas a besarme antes de invitarme a cenar? ―Se quedó callado mientras levantaba las manos para sostenerme la cabeza y acariciar mis mejillas.

_Oh Jesús. _

Sus labios bajaron suaves al principio y en el momento en que los sentí contra los míos sentí que ambos nos sorprendimos. Nuestra reacción fue idéntica e instantánea. Queríamos más.

Sus labios probaron los míos, me bebieron; deslizó mis labios dentro de su boca y succionó suavemente antes de que su lengua pidiera permiso. Una vez que se lo di, se deslizó contra la mía perfectamente y luego comenzó a pedir más. Extendió la mano y agarré su bíceps mientras inclinaba la cabeza, yendo más profundamente. Él me tocaba tan profundamente... tan profundamente que sentía su beso en cada fibra de mi ser.

Gemí una y otra vez, sin culpas, ya que me estaba dando el mejor beso de mi vida. Demasiado pronto terminó y mientras se separaba, se quedó mirando hacia mis labios separados. Sentí el aguijón de pura emoción por cómo nos conectábamos sin palabras. Fue más de lo que jamás había experimentado y era sólo un beso… un beso que traía una sentencia: mis labios eran de Jasper, para que los besara una y otra vez durante el tiempo que quisiera mi boca.

Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas mientras nos quedamos ahí recostados en la camioneta y Dave Mathews cantaba suavemente sobre satélites.

Jasper habló primero diciendo un "Sí".

―¿Disculpa? ―pregunté, completamente confundida.

―Sí, voy a besarte antes de invitarte a cenar.

―Creo que... ―Mi voz chirriaba, nuestros ojos todavía estaban conectados―. Creo que ya respondiste esa pregunta. Y Allie es una chica.

Sonrió y me besó de nuevo brevemente antes de abrir la puerta, ayudándome a salir con él. Esta vez, cuando me tomó la mano para llevarme al restaurante, deslizó sus dedos entre los míos. Más calor se extendió a través de mí mientras bajaba la mirada hacia a nuestras manos entrelazadas y luego levanté la vista hacia él cuando me abrió la puerta. Todavía estaba aturdida por nuestro beso y apenas podía soportar la caminata.

―Gracias ―le dije, más relajada de lo que creía posible en una primera cita, mientras la anfitriona nos llevaba a una pequeña mesa con luz de velas.

Ya había estado en este restaurante para almorzar un par de veces con Allie. Tenían sándwiches de albóndigas calientes espectaculares, pero el ambiente cambiaba drásticamente por la noche. Sinatra sanaba suavemente de fondo y era sencillamente... romántico. Grandes macetas de hiedra caían del techo y suaves globos de luz iluminaban todo el espacio al que las velas no llegaban. Había pequeñas secciones de enrejado por toda la habitación que ilumina con miles de pequeñas luces blancas. Parecía muy antiguo e íntimo.

―No voy a necesitar que me digas más frases esta noche después de traerme a este lugar ―señalé, dejando de lado la parte de que si podía besar así, entonces bien podría ser mudo.

―¿Ya has estado antes aquí?

―Sí, pero sólo durante el día para el almuerzo. Es diferente ahora.

Sonrió como si supiera que mis palabras eran para consolarlo.

―Bueno, diferente es algo bueno.

La camarera tomó las órdenes de nuestras bebidas y miré de forma extraña a Jasper cuando ordenó café caliente y le dijo que procurara que su taza siempre siguiera llena.

―¿Tienes miedo de dormirte otra vez? ―le dije con humor, pero él me dio una mirada severa.

―No, en realidad, es una adicción.

―Podría ser por eso que caíste y te quemaste ―dije, nunca mejor dicho.

―Muy divertido. No tengo ningún pelo en mis pezones.

De repente estaba muy interesada en evaluar la situación.

―Puedo ver para confirmarlo. Es decir, lo justo es justo.

―Los míos no son tan bonitos como los tuyos.

―¿Estamos hablando de pezones en la cena? ―pregunté, divertida mientras servía una cantidad ridícula de azúcar y crema en su café.

―Empezaste tú. ―Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos mientras agitaba el café y me golpeó de lleno.

Era, sin duda, una atracción que no podía enmascarar y él parecía sentir lo mismo, ya que seguía revolviendo el café, mirándome de arriba a abajo sin siquiera disimularlo.

―Por lo tanto, Jasper, ¿qué haces?

―Carpintería con mi tío Cauis. He trabajado para él desde que tenía alrededor de quince años. Hacemos muebles a medida, cosas por el estilo.

―Oh ―dije, sorprendida.

―¿No estás impresionada? ―murmuró mientras la camarera se acercaba.

―No, simplemente no es lo que esperaba. ―La camarera nos atendió y volví a hablar.

―Entonces, carpintero. ¿Supongo que eres de aquí?

―Nacido y criado ―dijo rápidamente.

―A una hora de Columbia. Me mudé aquí por la universidad.

―¿Te gusta?

―Está bien, pero no es donde viviría siempre. Pero me encantan los viajes largos al campo y perderme en las montañas.

―Deberíamos hacerlo en algún momento ―comentó antes de sorber su café.

Y ante eso, sonreí mientras atacamos el pan recién traído. Arrancó un trozo y lo sumergió en el aceite de oliva sazonado.

―Prueba esto ―susurró mientras lo acercaba a mi boca para que lo aceptara o rechazara. Acepté con un gemido.

―¡Maldita sea! ―dije con admiración mientras masticaba.

―Tu boca es perfecta ―susurró mientras me lamía el labio inferior.

―¿Esa es otra frase? ―bromeé mientras partía otro trozo de pan. Mirando hacia arriba, me encontré con sus ojos, que observaban intensamente mi boca.

No me contestó, y lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme allí, con el pan entre la mesa y mi boca mientras continuaba su asalto silencioso a mis labios recién lamidos. Comprendí el mensaje alto y claro. Quería más de mi boca y yo quería dársela. Nuestra comida llegó durante nuestra comunicación silenciosa y Jasper finalmente rompió el concurso de miradas cuando comenzamos a comer.

―Tiene dos opciones ―dijo Jazz cuando comenzamos a devorar nuestra pasta.

La comida era irrisoria y ninguno de los dos se molestó en ocultar el hecho de que estábamos disfrutando inmensamente.

―Oh ―dije, haciendo girar el tenedor para capturar los tallarines en la perfecta y cremosa salsa blanca.

―Agente de viajes o asistente personal para un arquitecto. ―Se me cayó el tenedor.

―¿De veras?

―Sí, mi amigo Emmett es arquitecto y necesita a alguien a tiempo completo. Puedes comenzar con él el lunes si quieres. Él confía en mí y nunca lo he defraudado. Siempre y cuando pases su verificación de antecedentes, el trabajo es tuyo. Lo mismo con mi amigo Adam. Es dueño de una agencia de viajes en la ciudad. Una de sus empleadas se toma licencia por maternidad en unos pocos días, su quinto hijo.

―¿Y me contrataran así sin más? ―dije completamente desconcertada.

―Sí. Es decir, quieren hacerte una entrevista, o al menos conocerte brevemente, pero sí.

Mientras lo miraba, sentí la emoción ahogándome por segunda vez. En toda mi búsqueda de la última semana y media, no había encontrado nada remotamente tan interesante como un agente de viajes o trabajando codo a codo con un arquitecto. Esas dos opciones, aunque ninguna parecía ser un trabajo permanente, parecían bastantes razonables para vivir y hasta disfrutar.

Disfrutar de un trabajo, no pensé que eso existía.

―No sé qué decir.

―Tu pasta se está enfriando ―señaló mientras apretaba las manos en mi regazo.

―Jasper, esto es genial. Me refiero a realmente genial. Ni siquiera me conoces.

―Quiero.

―Estoy bastante segura de que yo también. ―Estar de acuerdo con él parecía bastante natural.

―Te voy a dar los números de los dos y puedes tomar tu propia decisión.

―Gracias. En serio, muchísimas gracias. ¿Cuál elegirías tú?

―Haz lo que te haga feliz, Bella. ―Asentí.

Lo hacía sonar tan simple. Solo con esas dos opciones me simplificaba la vida y me quitaba un gran peso de encima.

―¿Qué te hace feliz a ti? ―pregunté mientras la camarera volvía a rellenar su taza de café.

―Cosas que seguro pensarías que son raras, por lo que tal vez deberíamos dejarlo para otra cita.

―Vamos, ponme a prueba ―dije, tomando un sorbo de mi vino.

Estaba sintiendo el efecto de su magia a medida que me acomodaba en el asiento, y la pasta me llenaba el estómago. Ya estaba borracha del hombre que tenía enfrente y extasiada porque el peso de tener que encontrar un trabajo se había levantado de mis hombros. Estaba en el cielo.

―Una casa limpia, sacar a pasear a mi perro labrador, Trip, una buena comida, terminar un mueble y entregarlo, los Beatles. Y agregué a esa lista, hace una hora: besarte.

Y _ese _fue el momento en que supe que estaba frente a algo importante.

―Jasper, Dios ―dije en tono áspero mientras él continúa besando mi cuello justo bajo mi oreja.

Nuestro beso de buenas noches se ha convertido en algo serio, por el manoseo y la sensibilidad de mis labios hinchados diría que empezó hace como más de una hora. Me tomó cada poquito de fuerza que tenía el no invitarle a entrar. Aunque lo hiciera, no creo que lo hubiera hecho viendo que no lo ha sugerido de ninguna forma desde que empezamos a explorarnos con nuestras manos sobre la ropa. Ahora nos estábamos besando como lo habíamos hecho antes de entrar en el restaurante. Yo estaba en su lado de la camioneta, mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él me acariciaba de arriba abajo los costados, casi sin rozar mis pechos.

―No quiero parar ―dice mientras gimo en su siguiente beso.

Cuando nos separamos, me muerde el hombro con sus dientes y chillo.

―Me encanta ese sonido ―susurra con una voz llena de sexo.

―No pares ―le ruego mientras mi sexo palpita, rogando por liberación.

―A la mierda ―suelta él, subiéndome sobre su regazo para ponerme a horcajadas justo antes de agarrar los costados de mi cabeza mientras su boca se estrella contra la mía.

Empiezo a restregarme contra él, buscando la deliciosa fricción que necesito urgentemente.

―Joder, Bella, quiero tenerte ―dice sin disculpase, frotándome adelante y atrás sobre su obvia erección.

No lo detengo cuando sus manos finalmente encuentran la dirección bajó mi top y viajan hacia mi pecho, pero me separo, sintiéndome un poco avergonzada.

―No hay…―tos― demasiado… ―tos― ahí.

―No te atrevas. ―Captura mi boca de nuevo mientras me derrito contra él cuando sus dedos rozan mis apretados pezones antes de que cubra uno y lo amolde a su caliente mano. Siento el estirón venir mientras sigo moviéndome sobre él, todo mi cuerpo ardiendo de acuerdo con mi movimiento―. Dios, Jasper, creo… que me voy a correr.

Levantando mi top solo lo suficiente para poder cubrir mi pezón con su lengua y arqueo mi espalda, dejando salir rápido, esos jadeos fuertes que hacía normalmente cuando me corría. Era involuntario, pero era un hábito mío y continuaba con él. Jasper rápidamente sacó las manos de mi camiseta, agarrando los lados de mi cabeza, mirando a mi boca mientras acababa duro sobre su regazo. Cuando terminé, lo miré vergonzosamente.

―Nunca podré sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza ―dijo, lamiendo mi labio inferior.

Seguía encendido, su necesidad golpeándome desde abajo, me besó con todo lo que tenía y lo tomé, ansiosa por más. Después de otro largo beso lleno de lujuria, ajustó mi camiseta y abrió su puerta, sacándome con él por el lado del conductor. Me acompañó hasta la puerta y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, como para deshacerse del persistente ardor que había entre ambos.

Le deseaba suerte con eso. Yo iba a necesitar unas cuantas duchas frías incluso después del orgasmo.

―Solo iba a besarte tras la cena ―dijo él con una sonrisa.

―¿Qué te pareció eso a ti?

―Lo mismo que te pareció a ti. Por favor entra antes de que me ponga en plan Neandertal.

―De acuerdo, pero para que conste, eso fue increíble. ―Me acerqué para besarlo rápidamente, pero él se apartó con aviso en sus ojos.

―Me voy ya. ―Se alejó rápidamente mientras yo reía y le daba las gracias.

Alzó una mano, haciéndome saber que me había oído, pero se movió rápido hacia su camioneta.

Entré, corriendo a través del apartamento para ver si Allie había vuelto ya a casa del trabajo. Abrí la puerta de su dormitorio para ver un increíble y completamente masculino trasero bombeando como el infierno dentro y fuera de mi mejor amiga. Cerré la puerta, aliviada de que ninguno de los dos me hubiera visto y finalmente me di cuenta del tacto de las braguitas rojas en el pomo de la puerta mientras cerraba discretamente. Esa era su señal cuando había juerga.

"Braguitas rojas en la puerta significan que Allie está siendo un putón".

Casi me reí malditamente en alto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que esas braguitas habían hecho una aparición. Ahí fue cuando los altos gemidos finalmente se registraron. Claramente había marcado su habitación y yo no me había dado cuenta porque iba en una nube por Jasper.

MIERDA.

Allie se lo estaba montando con Mike. Parecía ser que las dos estábamos teniendo una buena noche. Borré las imágenes mentales de su sexo fuera de mi cabeza. Tenía algo mucho mejor en lo que concentrarme y era Jasper.

Decidiendo darles su privacidad, me puse mi biquini y decidí ir a tomar un baño de media noche. Me fui calladamente, esperando que ninguno de ellos supiera que había estado allí, y me encaminé hacia la piscina, pretendiendo colarme. Técnicamente, la piscina estaba cerrada por la noche, pero si lo hacías calladamente, nadie realmente se quejaba. Iba buscando a ciegas en la oscuridad el camino cuando justo cuando me tropecé contra ahora un familiar pecho en la puerta.

―Mujer, estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor aquí.

―Buena mente ―me reí mientras Jasper me seguía al otro lado de la puerta―. ¿Tu compañera está otra vez con el gritón?

―Síp, ¿y tú?

―Mismo escenario. ―Casi no podía verlo y la luna hacía poco para ayudarnos. Estábamos hundidos en la oscuridad excepto por la farola de la calle que parecía estar a un kilómetro de distancia. Jasper tiró su toalla en una de las tumbonas y saltó en la parte poco profunda de la piscina, mirando hacia mí. Yo bajé lentamente los escalones y me dirigí hacia él.

―Caminé directo hacia ellos, sabes ―dije en una rasposa y casi irreconocible voz―. No vi mucho.

―Quédate donde estás. No te acerques más ― me avisó.

―¿Qué pasa si quiero que me toques, Jasper?

―Entonces te tocaré, Bella, pero no quiero hacerlo, no ahora.

―Jasper ―urgí mientras me acercaba un paso más.

―Joder, la manera en que dices mi nombre.

Oí un chapoteo mientras él se alzaba afuera del agua para sentarse en el lateral de la piscina. Me mantenía a distancia como había pedido. Realmente no quería forzarlo demasiado. Si esto terminaba con solo sexo entre nosotros… no estaba preparada para finalizarlo. Y no estaba lista para preguntarle tanto. No cuando la noche había sido tan increíble para empezar. Le dejaría que guardarse sus motivos para sí mismo.

―Pegamos un polvo seco como en el instituto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo ―le pinché mientras pensaba en cómo habíamos empañado su camioneta unos minutos antes.

―Sí, fue…

―Increíble ―lo felicité.

―Sí, mucho ―estuvo de acuerdo. Me senté en los escalones del otro lado de la piscina.

―Justo estaba a punto de enviarte un mensaje ―dijo, su precioso pecho poco visible, su voz envolviéndome desde el otro lado de la piscina―. Iba a pedirte otra cita.

―¿Ah sí?

―Sí ―dijo él enfáticamente―. Eres la primera cita en mucho tiempo con la que no he tenido que contar mentalmente los defectos una vez terminada.

―Honestidad brutal. ―Reí―. Eso es halagador, creo ―resoplé, divertida y me estiré para poder ver lo máximo posible de él. Volví a meterme en la piscina, caminando en el agua.

―Soy un poco difícil ―admitió.

Oh… esto es interesante.

―¿De qué manera?

―Tengo unas cuantas normas sobre las mujeres con las que salgo.

―Oh, ¿y cumplo con los requisitos?

―De momento.

Me reí y lancé una ola de agua hacia él, sin estar segura si le alcanzaría.

―¿Entonces cuáles son los requisitos de Jasper?

―No te lo puedo decir.

―Eso está bien. Yo también soy un poco difícil. Tendremos que ver si pasas el corte.

―Desafío aceptado ―dijo tan dulcemente que me derretí en el agua.

Tratando de sacar de mi cabeza el hecho de que lo quería alrededor, busqué algo de conversación.

―¿Qué planes tienes para mañana? ―pregunté simplemente, curiosa.

―Salir con los chicos, ¿y tú?

―Tengo un almuerzo con mi familia ―caminé por el agua hasta que me quedé mirando al nivel de sus rodillas.

Él se alzó sobre mí mientras yo mantenía mi distancia, pero ahora lo podía ver más claramente. Miró hacia mí con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios y alarma en los ojos.

―¿Tienes una familia grande? ―preguntó.

―Tres hermanas y un hermano. Si, se podría decir que sí.

―Guau —dijo, mirando hacia el agua.

―¿Y tú? ―repliqué, curiosa―. No hablamos sobre familias durante la cena.

―Solo yo y mi madre y su hermano, mi tío Cauis, el cual hizo de padre cuando mi padre se separó.

―Lo siento ―dije suavemente.

―Yo no.

No discutí con él. Se le veía bien con ello. Quería suavizar la atmosfera así que busqué alguna tontería que decir.

―¿Pez-pezón? ―Rompió a reír mientras le preguntaba.

―Ah sí, eso.

―De acuerdo, explícate ―le ordené.

―¿Prometes no cabrearte?

―Nop ―dije con humor clemente.

Jasper continuó, de todas formas.

―Bueno, estaba tan dolorido por el calentón, que por un segundo traté de… temporalmente… se me olvidó tu nombre, así que cuando memoricé tu número en mi teléfono solo escribí la primera cosa que vino a mi cabeza.

―¿Y fue pez-pezón?

―Tú nadas como un pez y por supuesto tu pezón me estaba mirando fijamente.

―Bonito ―dije, nadando y alejándome de él.

―Dijiste que no te enfadarías, Bella, Bella, Bella, Bella.

―Soy consciente de que sabes mi nombre… ahora.

―Venga, preciosa, me estaba friendo al sol y agonizando. Dame un poco de espacio para errar.

―Parece ser que mi pezón hizo más impresión en ti que yo misma ― me mofé con fingida hostilidad.

―Ey, soy un hombre, esa es mi única defensa. Pero añadiré que valieron la pena los veinte agonizantes minutos que me hiciste estar al sol para conseguir tu número.

―Bien jugado ―dije, salpicando más agua hacia él.

―Gracias ―replicó, con su voz rasposa por la necesidad. Decidiendo jugar con él, me desplacé hacia las escaleras y salí del agua, caminando hacia su toalla. Enrollando la gran, suave envoltura rodeándome, desabroché el top de mi biquini y lo saqué. Él se sentó paralizado mientras yo me burlaba―. Creo que el que te quedaras dormido en nuestra primera cita fue una más que suficiente pérdida de tiempo, ¿no crees?

―Te acabas de… te has sacado el top. Jesús, definitivamente está fuera. Joder, mujer, no voy a durar mucho más.

―Vas a tener que hacerlo ―dije mientras él saltaba al agua, viniendo rápido hacia mí.

Lo esquivé, corriendo arriba las escaleras y luego hacia la valla.

―Tendrás que mejorar tu juego, Jazz ―dije mientras me alcanzaba justo cuando cerré la valla, separándonos.

―Por ti lo haré ―dijo él sinceramente.

―Eso significa inventarte nuevas frases ―dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre su cuello y me apoyaba en la cerca que nos separaba de cintura para abajo. Él se apoyó también, su frente contra la mía, mientras compartíamos una respiración.

―Gracias por esta noche, Jasper.

―Te llamaré mañana… pez—pezón.

Mirando dentro de sus preciosos azules, sonreí y presioné mis labios suavemente contra los suyos.

No dijimos nada más y sentí sus ojos en mí hasta que desaparecí por el camino de piedras de vuelta a mi apartamento. No oí ningún gemido mientras entraba y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación. Quitándome el resto de mi biquini mojado, me sequé con la toalla de Jazz, la cual olía genial y como

* * *

**Que les parecio su salida?**


	7. Capitulo 6

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Seis

_**Allie: Nunca vas a creer lo que pasó anoche. **_

_**Yo: Vi las bragas rojas, MONA. Estoy marcada de por vida. **_

_**Allie: ¿Mona? **_

Le di un segundo para pensar en ello.

_**Allie: Ja, ja, muy divertido y así vale la pena señalártelo. **_

_**Yo: Hablamos más tarde, mi madre me está dando una conferencia. ¡Tengo noticias también! **_

_**Allie: :) **_

Puse mi teléfono hacia abajo ya que mi madre empezó de nuevo a repetir.

―Sólo estoy diciendo, Bella, que ya es hora de que tomes una decisión. Vas a parpadear y entonces tendrás treinta años y estarás atrapada en un trabajo sin futuro.

―Mamá, eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer. Confía en mí, estoy poniendo ya suficiente presión sobre mí misma. Mis nuevas perspectivas pueden no sea una elección de carrera, pero son mejores que ser camarera. Lo solucionaré. Ya tienes al abogado de éxito en Rosalie, el joven magnate en Brady, Bree está a punto de graduarse y hacerse cargo de la industria de la moda y bueno, no puedo ayudarte con Jane. Tres de cinco no es malo. Corta por lo sano. ―Le di una mirada severa mientras corté masa fresca para galletas en su larga encimera de mármol de la cocina.

―Nunca y no clasifico a mis hijos en una pila buena y una mala, o por lo que han logrado. Te quiero feliz y la forma en que estás quemando los años, me preocupa. No estás casada y todavía estás atrapada en tus hábitos de hace años.

―¡MAMÁ! ―Oí a Rosalie llamar mientras se unía a nosotras en la cocina.

Nunca había estado tan agradecida por la interrupción. Ella depositó una caja llena de licor sobre la encimera y mamá la miró con recelo mientras ella vaciaba su contenido.

―¿Qué demonios, hija? No vamos a darle a emborracharnos en el almuerzo ―regañó mientras estudiaba cada botella.

―Cálmate, mamá, la mitad son mezclas y quería abastecerme para más tarde. Me quedo contigo. Estoy oficialmente de vacaciones durante los próximos tres días.

Los ojos de mi madre se iluminaron mientras le sonrió a su primera hija. Rosalie fue y abrazó a nuestra madre y luego se retiró y la miró con preocupación.

―¿Cómo estás?

—La mayoría de los días bien. Lo extraño. ―Se refería a nuestro padre que había fallecido repentinamente el pasado otoño.

En un minuto se quejaba de rastrillar la pila interminable de hojas en nuestro patio y al siguiente había desaparecido. Al menos eso parece que fue lo que ocurrió. Se había ido a la cama después del almuerzo de los domingos para una siesta y nunca despertó. Un aneurisma cerebral se lo había llevado sin disculpa, dejándonos a todos completamente devastados.

―Está bien hablar de él, mamá, especialmente con todos los que estamos aquí. También lo necesitamos ―la animó Rosalie.

Nuestra madre callaba su muerte para sí misma, aunque rara vez hablaba de él. Todos asumimos que era demasiado doloroso para ella y estábamos dándole tiempo a tratar con ello a su manera, pero estábamos preocupados con cada mes que pasaba con poca mención de él. Su negación estaba empezando a desgastarnos.

Dejé de cortar la masa para ver la reacción de mi madre ante la declaración de Rosalie y fue la misma respuesta que siempre daba.

―Yo quiero, nena, lo prometo. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo todavía. Sé que no es justo para ustedes, pero aún no, ¿de acuerdo?

Rosalie asintió, cortando sus ojos preocupados en mí.

―Qué pasa, hermana. ―Se dirigió hacia mí y me dio un largo abrazo.

Rosalie y yo éramos las siguientes más cercanas a mi hermana pequeña Bree. Todos estábamos de acuerdo en que Jane era extraña pero de alguna manera encajaba. Mis padres habían logrado crear cinco de los niños más increíblemente diferentes del planeta. No sólo cada uno de nosotros tenía una personalidad única, sino que nuestra apariencia también. Nuestro retrato familiar parecía que había sido recortado de otros y empastado junto. Y mi familia era lo que más apreciaba en el mundo.

―¡Mamá! ―Brady entró en la cocina inmediatamente, sin su prohibida novia, nos dio a todos palmaditas y sonrisas hasta que llegó a mi madre, a quien se abrazó con fuerza―. ¿Cómo estás, mamá?

Era la misma preocupación que Rosalie había demostrado, que tanto me consoló y me preocupó. Pero hoy no era el día para probar y hacer que se agrietara su bien colocado estoicismo, en lo que se refería a la muerte de mi padre. Era un momento especial para todos nosotros al estar bajo el mismo techo y disfrutaba de ello. Una hora más tarde, y con la llegada del resto del clan, Cenamos como en un hotel de cinco estrellas cortesía de mi increíble madre, con sólo un toque de mi ayuda.

Me gustaba cocinar, pero tener que hacerlo constantemente cuando no estaba en el estado de ánimo, sería la ruina para mí. Lo taché mentalmente de mi lista de posibles opciones de carrera.

Chef

Con un suspiro pesado, tomé un sorbo de mi sumamente fuerte Bloody Mary y mordisqueé las pequeñas patatas al romero de mi madre, mientras miraba distraídamente alrededor de la casa. Nuestra casa familiar era absolutamente preciosa y enorme también. Era de un estilo colonial, una casa de campo con una verja como las de antes, siempre había esperado tener una así, algún día. Había rogado a mi madre después de la muerte de mi padre que no la vendiera, por razones egoístas. En realidad nunca le dije por qué, pero creo que en el fondo sabía que esperaba mantenerla en la familia. De alguna manera, sentí como si fuera la última pieza de mi padre que me quedaba. Me senté en la mesa de la amplia cocina pensando que si no conseguía ponerme las pilas, nunca podría permitirme el lujo de mantenerla, una vez que ella no fuera capaz de hacerlo. El solo pensamiento me hizo beber más vodka y jugo de tomate con especias.

Bajé la mirada hacia Bree, que estaba como de costumbre con su tranquila personalidad. Estaba haciendo su típica observación y sólo ponía un comentario aquí y allá. La mayoría del resto de nosotros éramos abiertos y sólo parecía un ajuste adecuado que uno de nosotros fuese más reservado. Lo más gracioso de todo era que si molestabas a la dulce Bree, se convertiría en la más estridente y más detestable de todos nosotros. Me reí pensando en su último arrebato con Brady. Le había marcado mentalmente.

Brady miró entre Bree y yo, pareciendo leer mi mente.

―Bella, ¿sigues saliendo con ese idiota?

―No, Brad, rompí con él hace casi un año y te lo digo cada vez que tenemos una comida.

―Bueno, no lo podía soportar ―dijo, echando una cucharada colmada de huevo en su boca.

―Bueno, menos mal que ahora tengo a Jasper.

Cada cabeza en la mesa se volvió hacia mí, cuando mi diarrea verbal se encontró con mi cerebro.

_¿Por qué diablos dije eso? _

―¿Quién es Jasper? ―preguntó Jane mientras apartaba sus extensiones para tomar un bocado de huevos.

Sí, Jane usa extensiones. También tenía treinta y dos perforaciones, un sinfín de tatuajes y solo se citaba con hombres que utilizasen su apellido como su nombre: por ejemplo, Harrison, Ford, Turner, Carter. Era aún más agotadora que yo cuando se trataba de indecisión**. **Había tenido todos los trabajos imaginables, así mismo ejerció su libertad de religión. Había profundizado en el budismo, el hinduismo, la práctica Wicca y la brujería real (que es diferente, sólo hay que preguntarla) a todo lo demás disponible. La miré con una respuesta honesta.

―Honestamente, sólo un chico con la que tuve una cita, nada importante. ―Me sentí completamente aturdida de que incluso hubiese hablado sobre Jasper, a pesar de que había estado intensamente en mi mente toda la mañana.

―Al parecer te dejó una buena impresión ―intervino mi madre**. **

―Tal vez y no estamos discutiendo eso ―dije.

―Tu sacaste el tema ―dijo Brady, haciéndome sentir más incómoda.

Así que le contesté:

—Vamos a hablar de _tu _novia, Bray.

Sólo a mi madre le permitía llamarlo Bray. Él entrecerró los ojos. Todavía veía a mi hermano pequeño como el chico torpe con el lindo ceceo que solía gastar bromas a la familia. Es decir, fijar con cinta aislante el grifo de la cocina, así que cuando lo girábamos, quedábamos empapados al instante. Culpaba a los espectáculos tipo _The Wild Boys y Jackass_. Habían sido sus mayores influencias. Fue una pesadilla verlo recrear las escenas de riesgo, incluyendo el momento en que se deslizó por nuestra enorme escalera en una tabla de snowboard. Se había roto el cráneo y necesitó sesenta y dos puntos de sutura. Nada había sido más divertido para mí que mi hermanito de boca fétida a los nueve años de edad, maldiciendo horriblemente sobre la mesa del médico, para horror de mi madre**, **mientras un hombre adulto cosía su cabeza.

"Si esa hija puta tabla de surf no hubiera estado tan jodidamente resbaladiza no me hubiera roto la cabeza en esas estúpidas escaleras".

A partir de ese día había tomado en mi exclusiva responsabilidad al mantener al niño seguro de sí mismo. Me armaba una buena, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia no podía detenerme. Era mi orgullo y alegría y no podía manejar la idea de que él saliese herido. Estaba segura de que un día me daría las gracias por salvarlo de quemar su mano con los fuegos artificiales o cubriéndolo cuando tomó el auto de la familia a los once años de edad, para dar una vuelta. El niño era un temerario y era la única que sabía de su cuenta**, **o cuando la mierda estaba a punto de bajar. Perdió ese hábito un par de años más tarde, cuando descubrió a las niñas y había sido otra completa pesadilla.

―Sí, Brady ―agregó Rosalie―, por favor, dime que eres razonable con tus motivos.

―Ella no es la _única_, de acuerdo. Déjalo. No soy un idiota y no estoy interesado en casarme todavía. Solo tengo veintidós años. ―Esa era su explicación y se apegaba a ella.

―Ella es repugnante ―dijo Jane mientras me volví hacia ella, dándome cuenta de que su más reciente desastre en el cabello, estaba lleno de huevos.

Empujé mi plato, ya no interesada en mí comida desde que la vi en ella. Bree se rio entre dientes mientras miraba como la proteína llenaba el cabello de Jane, luego se volvió hacia mí con los ojos muy abiertos. Compartimos un giro de ojos privado y risitas hasta que Rosalie lo notó y sonrió.

―Jane, tienes huevo en tu cabello de caballo ―declaró Rosalie mientras señalaba con la cabeza el cabello empapado.

―Eso es repugnante ―dijo Brady, arrugando la nariz.

Mi madre parecía estar molesta por el nuevo atuendo de mi hermana, al comentar lo siguiente:

―Niña, tienes un cabello hermoso. ¿Por qué simplemente no te dejas tu cabello natural? ¿Cuál es la idea para esta cosa salvaje de Cleopatra que estás llevando?

―O la cosa de Wal-Mart* que estás llevando ―agregó Rosalie con una risa y un resoplido.

Jane se puso rígida mientras se preparaba para defenderse.

―Me gusta, mamá. Jódete, Rosalie. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que conseguiste acción?

―En la sala de audiencias de ayer, yeti ―se defendió Rosalie.

―Damas, actúen acorde a su edad ―mi madre regañó antes de pasar a Jane—. Entonces, llévalo así ―dijo mi madre suavemente mientras dispersaba la situación y luego sonrió a su hija.

Fue la mirada que le dio a Jane la que me hizo entender lo que mi madre quería decir con sus palabras. Ella no llevaba la cuenta de sus hijos; ella medía sonrisas. Supe entonces que no importaba qué decisión tomase sobre mi vida, no me dejaría vivir con ella, hasta que hubiese encontrado lo que me llevase a hacer eso, al máximo.

* **Wal-Mart: **Gente loca: Es un comentario basado en una película documental independiente 2005¿Q_**ué impulsa a la gente loca? **_de Ron y Robert David Galloway.


	8. Capitulo 7

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro de Kate Steward y los personajes de Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Siete

Entré en mi habitación esa noche, tomé mi portátil y busqué en la ubicación de la agencia de viajes, en la comparación con la dirección del edificio del arquitecto mientras sopesaba los pros y contras de cada puesto de trabajo. El dinero era una preocupación, pero al final seguí el consejo de Jasper y estaba intentando hacer "lo que me hace feliz". No pasó mucho tiempo antes de dejarme llevar por mi instinto. Ser auxiliar de vuelo siempre había estado en mi lista de posibles opciones profesionales. Convertirme en agente de viajes era la segunda mejor opción. Ten en cuenta que, por la mañana, el lunes, es nuestro día más. Pensé en Jasper, como había hecho las últimas doce horas y me pregunté si pensaba en mí. Sabía que nuestra cita había ido bien, No me pregunté si llamaría. Solo me preguntaba si tenía algún juego que jugar o ninguno en absoluto. No quería analizarlo más, pero me gustaba.

_**Jasper: El estado pensando en ti todo el día, pez-pezón. **_

Le di un minuto o dos antes de contestar.

_**Yo: ¿Realmente vas a seguir con ese apodo? Es decir, ni siquiera es fácil de pronunciar se traba en la lengua.**_

_**Jasper: No estoy de acuerdo. Tú pezón rueda en mi lengua con naturalidad.**_

Tanto mi sexo como yo gemimos de acuerdo.

_**Jasper: Lo siento. ¿Es demasiado?**_

_**Yo: No, estaba pensando en algo inteligente que decir, pero estoy muy cansada. Voy por el trabajo de la agencia. Deséame suerte.**_

_**Jasper: Lo haría, pero ya es tuyo. ¿Cena mañana, en mi apartamento?**_

Sonreí mientras respondi.

_**Yo: ¿Sabes cocinar? **_

_**Jasper: Trae el postre. Las siete.**_

_**Yo: :)**_

* * *

**Como notaran es un capitulo muy corto por lo que lo subo junto con el anterior en una especie de Bonus :)**

**espero que les este gustando**


	9. Capitulo 8

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Ocho

Puse mi alarma y desperté a la mañana siguiente para llamar a la agencia. Según lo prometido por Jasper, Peter acogió con satisfacción mi llamada y establecimos una entrevista para el mediodía de ese día. Peter fue amable, aunque me explicó rápidamente que trabajaría para su esposa, Charlotte. Después de una breve pero completa entrevista con los dos, me permitió comenzar al lunes siguiente después de mis dos semanas de preaviso en el restaurante. Estaba más excitada de lo que había estado en años. El sueldo era decente, más de lo que estaba cobrando ahora y estaba la ventaja añadida de los beneficios adicionales como también los descuentos en los viajes, lo que me atrajo más que nada. Empecé a hacer una lista mental de los lugares a los que quería ir y rápidamente llené el asiento del pasajero en el plano imaginario, con el hombre de ojos azules que llenaba mis pensamientos. Durante el trayecto, no sentí nada más que gratitud mientras los pensamientos de Jasper pasaban por mi cabeza.

En mi cocina, preparé un pastel de fresas y ruibarbos desde cero y pasé el resto de mi día depilándome con cera, puliendo y abrillantando cada milímetro de mi cuerpo. No estaba segura de si esa noche sería _la noche_, pero iba preparada sin reservas. No quería que Jasper pensara que yo era fácil, y hasta el momento entre mi gran "O" en su regazo y mi aventura en topless en la piscina, probablemente no estaba dando la buena impresión de ser una buena chica. Sin embargo, con él, la atracción era innegable. Había decidido dejar que él tomara la iniciativa y a decir verdad, ya la tenía. Porque si en cualquier momento de nuestra primera cita hubiera intentado quitarme la ropa, se lo habría permitido fácilmente. Y la verdad era que no lo conocía bien en absoluto.

A las siete y cinco, llamé a la puerta en mi vestido de verano más bonito y mi pastel hecho en casa en la mano. Abrió la puerta y me tomó con un movimiento arrollador, excitándome al instante.

—Llegas tarde, pero el pastel huele bien, así que estás perdonada. —Tomó la carga de mi mano mientras lo seguía dentro.

Una vez que el pastel estuvo sobre la encimera se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Tienes sed? —Noté sus pies descalzos, pantalones deportivos cortos, camiseta negra sin mangas y de repente me sentí sedienta. Se vistió muy informal para nuestra cita y aprecié cada detalle.

—Claro.

—¿Cerveza? ¿Té? ¿Agua?

—Té —dije, siguiéndolo dentro de su cocina. Su lugar estaba impecable, de una manera que no parecía posible. Miré alrededor y luego a él—. Tienes un compañero de piso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y no por mucho tiempo. Este es mi apartamento. Solo le permito quedarse en su período entre novias. No soy realmente el tipo de persona que pueda manejar un compañero de piso.

—Ya veo. Está muy limpio, tengo miedo de dejar caer mi bolso.

Me dio una mirada suave por encima de su hombro.

—Quiero que te sientas como en casa.

Dejé caer mi bolso en el suelo y luego me eché a reír cuando lo recogió y me entregó mi té. Sus labios rozaron los míos mientras me pasaba para apoyarlo en el sofá antes de reanudar su trabajo en la cocina.

—¿Puedo ayudar? —Realmente nunca había tenido un chico que cocinara para mí y quedé impresionada hasta ahora. Juré que nunca más saldría con hijo único, pero Jasper parecía lo contrario a los niños de mamá a los que estaba acostumbrada. Al parecer, su madre le enseñó independencia, como mantener una casa limpia y a cocinar. Ya estaba aplaudiéndola con una gran ovación. Mi sonrisa se profundizó cuando Jasper sacó una rodaja de limón cortado de un recipiente en la nevera y lo dejó caer en mi té.

—No, yo me ocupo de esto. Toma asiento. Puedes cambiar de canal.

Me dirigí al sofá y eché un vistazo alrededor, dándome cuenta de que tenía un gusto sencillo. Su mobiliario era absolutamente impresionante y supe que él había hecho la mesa de café y las estanterías. Mirando hacia la mesa a mi derecha, vi una pequeña caja bellamente tallada de madera. La recogí, la estudié y me di cuenta de que probablemente Jasper también la había hecho. La madera era hermosa, de color rojo oscuro y el diseño cuidadosamente grabado en la moldura hacía evidente que había pasado varias horas trabajando en ella.

—Utilizando todos tus recursos en la cocina, ¿eh? —pregunté mientras bajaba la caja.

—Me gusta mucho más mi comida que la mitad de la mierda en esta ciudad —dijo desde la cocina.

—Poniendo el listón muy alto ahí, ¿verdad? —Sonreí sobre mi té, sin importarme una mierda lo que había en la televisión.

El espectáculo de Jasper era diez veces más entretenido. No había manera de que un hombre estuviera así de bueno y sin ataduras. De alguna manera, eso me asustaba, así que seguí hablando:

»¿Qué vamos a comer?

Cuando no respondió, le pregunté de nuevo:

Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y sacó la cabeza de la cocina.

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué has hecho?

—Oh, guisado de pollo. La receta de mi madre. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió preguntarte si te gusta el brócoli.

—Me gusta. —En el momento en el que le dije eso sus hombros se relajaron visiblemente.

Parecía nervioso y lo encontré adorable. Lucía magnifico en su elemento, sus rasgos fuertes y cincelados, sus brazos perfectamente tonificados acentuados por su postura. Y por supuesto la espátula en su mano era la mejor parte. En ese momento, me sentí afortunada de estar con él. Era una buena sensación, una experiencia que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía.

—Sabes que no tenías que hacer esto.

—Lo sé —fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer en la cocina donde me ignoró por completo mientras preparaba la comida. Me senté preguntándome qué había hecho para ganarme el castigo de silencio cuando salió minutos más tarde con dos platos bien calientes y cubiertos envueltos en servilletas. Tomé mi plato, agradeciéndole, me sonrió—. ¿Te importa si comemos en el sofá?

—Para nada —respondí mientras el aroma del guisado se elevaba, haciendo mi boca agua.

De repente estaba a gusto después de veinte extraños minutos de silencio. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión.

—Necesito el ruido.

Desconcertada por su declaración, tomé un sorbo de té.

—¿Por qué?

—Me siento más cómodo así. También lo necesito cuando duermo.

—Sí, no puedo dormir sin un ventilador encendido. —Se rio de mi declaración, lo que me desconcertó mucho más. Decidiendo no mortificarme por ello, en cambio removí el guisado, el cual lucía increíble y tenía la consistencia perfecta.

Un bocado hizo que mis ojos se agrandaran.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué lleva esto?

—Oro —acordó Jasper mientras tomaba un bocado enorme—. Mi madre es la mejor cocinera del mundo.

—Puede que tenga que discrepar en defensa de mi madre, pero en serio esto es… —murmuré mientras inhalaba de eso sabroso—. Esto es increíble.

—Lo sé. —Guiñó un ojo, observando con orgullo mientras lo inhalaba bocado a bocado.

Pedí repetir, sintiéndome como una completa cerda y realmente sin importarme una mierda cuando probé otro bocado del guisado. Él me observó comer, que era a la vez algo halagador e incómodo. Me recosté minutos después, con el estómago lleno, agradeciéndole mientras se llevaba mi plato.

—Lavaré los platos —dije, poniéndome de pie.

—No, no lo harás —corrigió. Unos pocos minutos de silencio trajeron a Jasper de vuelta con té recién hecho—. ¿Café? ¿Pastel? —preguntó.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza para negar rotundamente y puso una jarra humeante sobre la mesa delante de nosotros.

—Estás solo con ese pastel. —Palmeé mi estómago lleno y le di las gracias, luego me senté cuando caí en la cuenta de pronto—. Oh, lo olvidé. ¡Definitivamente conseguí el trabajo en la agencia! Me encantan Peter y a Charlotte. ¡Son increíbles! Muchas gracias por arreglar eso para mí.

Sonrió y me acercó hacia su cuerpo sobre el sofá.

—Estarás bien con ellos.

—Espero que sí. —Me recosté sobre él con mi cabeza sobre su pecho mientras tomaba el control remoto y lo giraba hacia mí.

—Tienes dos opciones.

—Siempre son dos opciones contigo. —Sonreí.

—Podemos enlazar con lo que surja, criticando la mierda de realitys de la TV. o —dijo con una sonrisa—, podemos empezar una relación seria con Netflix, lo cual técnicamente nos mantendría pegado el uno al otro mientras se acaba. Sin trampas, es un compromiso.

Me sonrió y rápidamente añadió:

»Dime, nena, ¿crees que estás lista para ese tipo de compromiso?

Sus ojos brillaron con curiosidad y me quedé mirando la hermosa marca en su barbilla.

—Claro. —Sonreí cuando fijó sus ojos en los míos.

Rozó nuestros labios y cuando se apartó sentí la atracción, mi necesidad instintiva de él. Era eléctrica, tangible y se sentía increíble. Las mariposas empezaron a moverse mientras deslizaba su mano arriba y abajo por mi brazo, calentándome. Cariñoso y atento, este hombre tenía mi completa atención.

—Está bien.

Examinamos el menú de Netflix y después de unos minutos de debate, finalmente nos decidimos por _House of Cards_. Las horas comenzaron a pasar rápidamente mientras nos turnábamos para especular sobre la trama y por alguna extraña razón nos reíamos cada vez que Kevin Spacey miraba la pantalla para realizar un comentario directo a la audiencia. En conjunto, ambos lo encontramos divertido, a pesar de que la serie era dramática y de suspenso. Algo sobre eso nos hizo reír demasiado, compartiendo nuestro raro sentido del humor. También estábamos encantados en el hecho de que el político malvado era de Gaffney, Carolina del Sur, que estaba solo a unos treinta minutos de donde vivíamos. Incluso estábamos más entretenidos cuando nos dimos cuenta de que uno de los puntos de la trama de un episodio era el hecho de que la torre de agua de Gaffney estaba causando accidentes de carretera, debido al hecho de que parecía una vagina gigante aunque se supone que tenía que parecer un melocotón. La torre era fácilmente visible a kilómetros desde la autopista y al parecer era motivo de preocupación.

—Se parece totalmente a una vagina —estuve de acuerdo mientras miraba.

—Cierto. Vamos juntos a verlo cuando la serie se acabe.

—Absolutamente, haremos un gran día de ello. Es decir, que será el día en el que termina nuestra relación.

Jasper de repente me miró con preocupación, luego le aclaré que me refería a nuestro compromiso con Netflix.

—No, encontraremos otra cosa. —Me giré hacia él mientras me sostenía con más fuerza.

—A mí me paree bien.

Y fue entonces cuando supe que indirectamente habíamos decidido empezar algo. Estaba explotando por dentro con esperanza a medida que continuábamos envolviéndonos más y más en la historia que se desarrollaba poco a poco.

—Netflix es una adicción —señalé después de nuestro quinto episodio.

Con su brazo todavía a mí alrededor, empezó a pasar sus dedos por mi cabello en un movimiento suave. Disfrutando de la sensación, hice círculos lentos sobre su pecho con la punta de mis dedos.

Jasper me miraba de vez en cuando y podía ver el calor construyéndose en sus ojos. Estaba casi descorazonada cuando me di cuenta de la hora y le dije que debería irme así él podía dormir un poco para trabajar al día siguiente.

—Me divertí mucho —le dije en la puerta.

—Yo también —dijo en voz baja mientras se inclinaba y me preparaba para un beso.

Su respuesta fue solo un susurro de sus labios y me encontré completamente desanimada cuando se alejó.

—¿Todavía cumplo los requisitos, Jasper? —le pregunté con curiosidad, revelando un toque se inseguridad.

—Dios, eso fue grosero de mi parte. A veces digo mierda que no quiero decir. Tengo un problema con mi filtro. Es decir, es la verdad, pero a veces contigo comparto muchas cosas. Eso me hace parecer un idiota.

—Pasa que me gusta que seas tan honesto.

—Dale tiempo al tiempo —dijo con una mirada temerosa.

Quería irme de buena manera, así que cambié de tema.

—No pasa nada. Me preguntaba por qué la otra noche estaba prácticamente medio desnuda en tu camioneta y esta noche me diste un beso de despedida que esperaría de mi abuela de noventa años.

Se echó a reír y luego me tomó en sus brazos. Después de unos minutos de solo abrazarme en su puerta, susurró en mi sien:

—Me gustas, es por eso.

—Lo aceptaré —susurré de vuelta, alejándome para mirarlo—. También me gustas.

Y ahí fue cuando capturó mi boca, cumpliendo mi necesidad por su toque. Me besó largo, fuerte y diligentemente, dejándome saber que el beso había estado tanto en su mente como en la mía. Mis bragas se empaparon y mi mente se llenó de solo Jasper. Me quedé, esperando obtener una invitación.

—¿Qué tal el miércoles? —susurró mientras posaba sus labios contra los míos por una última vez, sacándonos de la niebla.

Asentí en respuesta.

—Buenas noches, Jasper, y gracias por la cena. Estuvo bien… todo.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa me silenció mientras me iba rápidamente, pero no sin antes memorizar sus rasgos, guardándolos.

—Buenas noches.

* * *

**Hoy me entragaron mis notas de la universidad y aprobe todas las materias por lo que para festejar les traje un nuevo capitulo. **

**Espero que lo difruten.**

**XOXO**


	10. Capitulo 9

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Nueve

Pasé el día siguiente organizando mi vida. Pagué todas las cuentas que podía afrontar, limpié mi apartamento minuciosamente e incluso me las arreglé para pasar unas cuantas horas organizando mi guardarropa. Algo dentro de mí sabía que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para mejor y de alguna forma me estaba preparando para ello. En menos de una semana estaría comenzando un nuevo trabajo con el que estaba entusiasmada. Lanzando una caja de zapatos llena de recuerdos de viejos novios a la basura, sabía que con ese gesto me estaba deshaciendo de mi equipaje. Mantendría mis cicatrices, me las había ganado, pero no necesitaba una vieja entrada de diez años para recordarlas.

Allie vino a casa del turno del almuerzo y se dejó caer en mi cama, mientras continuaba apilando cosas en el suelo, fuera de mi vestidor, que planeaba descartar.

—¿Qué pasa con el nido? ¿Y por qué está la casa tan malditamente limpia? ¿Va a venir tu madre?

—Decidí deshacerme de unas cuantas cosas, y no, solo me sentí de ánimo.

Entrando a mi guardarropa, discretamente tapé mi álbum de recuerdos de NSYNC* y lo alejé de la vista de Allie. Nadie necesitaba saber que tuve mi primer orgasmo pensando en Justin Timberlake en el video de _Gone_, o que había ido a verlos doce veces en concierto, algunos de ellos seguidos, si le rogaba a mi madre lo suficiente para conducir a ciudades vecinas. Mi caja era todo lo que me quedaba de los miles de dólares gastados en recuerdos que había recolectado. Y de los que no me desharía de ellos, _nunca_.

Me miró de reojo mientras la miraba con valentía. No era la compañera de piso más ordenada. Allie de hecho me vencía en ese aspecto. Frecuentemente se quejaba por la gran cantidad de cabello que estaba pegado al suelo del baño, y mi carencia al compartir la tarea de sacar la basura.

—Bueno, esto está genial —dijo, levantando una camiseta de mi pila de descartados y apretándola a su lado.

—Así qué —dije con ojos grandes—. ¿Vas a hacerme sacártelo a golpes?

Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a rebotar emocionada.

—Sé que no debí haber dormido con él tan pronto, así que antes de que empieces a regañar…

—De ningún modo, lo juro. Debo haber sido una verdadera perra contigo cuando se trataba de él y lo siento por eso. Sin juzgar, cuéntame todo. Pero antes de eso, tengo una confesión.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con una dulce sonrisa.

—Como que estaba emocionada por mi primera cita con Jasper y os sorprendí a los dos. Tiene un trasero asombroso, pero es todo lo que vi, lo juro.

Sus ojos se salieron de las orbitas un poco antes de que se echara a reír

—¡No me sorprende que estés afectada!

—Sí, y si no hubiera tenido una sesión completa con Jasper, hubiera sido muchísimo peor.

—¿Te gusta, eh? —dijo sonriendo.

—Dios, es asombroso…tan guapo, inteligente y divertido. Podría besarlo eternamente. —Me senté junto a ella en la cama—. Pero tú primero.

—Él es…Dios, es mucho mejor de lo que pensé. No fue solo el sexo, pero déjame decirte que respondió. El hombre está hecho para pecar. Ni siquiera puedo creer lo hermoso que es su cuerpo y sabe cómo usarlo. —Bajó la mirada a sus manos—. Pero no he sabido nada de él desde entonces.

La miré y gruñí por dentro.

—En serio. Sin embargo Bell, si no me llama, no creo estar tan destrozada como pensé. He estado pensando en eso y la verdad, no creo que pueda salir lastimada de nuevo como con James. Solo no es posible. Mike es asombroso, no me malinterpretes, y aun lo quiero pero… —Levanté la mirada a sus enormes ojos azules, que me dijeron que estaba hablando en serio—… con Mike, creo que estaba jugando con fuego a propósito.

Suspiré mientras envolvía mi brazo a su alrededor.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —dijo, enojándose evidentemente consigo misma—. Tal vez para jugar con el chico malo por una vez, sabes, estar en los zapatos de las otras mujeres o algo así. No puedo decir que lo habría rechazado si siguiera con su novia.

—Allie…

—Sé que es jodido, de acuerdo. Me enferma solo pensar en eso ahora. En serio, estoy feliz de no haber ido por ese camino.

—Puedes decirme cualquier cosa, lo sabes —la animé.

—Lo sé. Es asqueroso, sin embargo ¿no? —Me miró cautelosamente mientras la golpeaba con mi hombro.

—La noche del sábado monté el regazo de Jasper _con _la ropa puesta hasta que me corrí, luego me quité la parte de arriba y prácticamente me lancé sobre él. No estoy en posición de juzgar.

Se rio y sus ojos se hicieron más grandes.

—Vaya, ¿no somos como un par de conejitas cachondas?

—Cierto. —Estuve de acuerdo.

—Bueno, estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—Toma doscientos, pide pizza.

—Tengo esto cubierto y puse unos cientos en tu cartera. Tuve un buen par de días. Prometo que lo haré mejor.

—No lo harás —dije, aventajándola con mis siguientes noticias—. Pero conseguí un buen trabajo. De hecho, Jasper lo encontró por mí. Desde el lunes, estará viendo a una agente de viajes.

—¡Estás bromeando! —Asentí—. ¡Vaya, este chico suena genial!

—Realmente lo es. Lo voy a ver mañana. Y si ese idiota no te llama, los amigos de Jasper son sexys —Vi una un poco de tristeza mientras mencionaba a Mike—. Va a llamar, nena.

—Y sobreviviré si no lo hace. Creo que necesito saber eso.

Acordé de todo corazón.

Allie ordenó pizza mientras terminaba en mi guardarropa y pasamos el resto de la noche tomando un barato pero delicioso Lambrusco Ruinite y jugando a cartas. Como a propósito, ambos teléfonos sonaron. Miré a Allie que ya estaba sonriendo. La había llamado. No me di cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración hasta que la vi caminando por el pasillo, con el teléfono en su oreja mientras decía hola.

Bajé la mirada al mío.

_**Jasper: Hola. **_

_**Yo: Hola tú. **_

_**Jasper: Voy a recogerte mañana alrededor de las seis. **_

_**Yo: Está bien ¿Qué tal tu día? **_

_**Jasper: De mierda. Está mejor ahora. **_

_**Yo: ¿Quieres hablar de ello? **_

_**Jasper: En realidad no. Te veo mañana ¿está bien? **_

_**Yo: ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? **_

_**Jasper: Nada que no comprometa mi virtud. **_

_**Yo: No querría eso. **_

_**Jasper: Me encantaría saborear tu boca. **_

_**Yo: Estoy a solo un golpe en la puerta de distancia. **_

_**Jasper: No me tientes. **_

_**Yo: Es mi trabajo. **_

_**Jasper: Tengo que lidiar con mi compañero de piso. Te veo mañana. **_

_**Yo: Eso no suena bien. Espero que todo mejore. Te veo entonces. Besos. **_

_**Jasper: Eres buena para mí. Buenas noches, hermosa. **_

Miré fijamente mi teléfono completamente de acuerdo de que era lo mismo para mí. Y esa noche mientras me cambiaba para ir a la cama, caminé al baño, viendo que mi reflejo era todo dientes y encías. Si mi madre pudiera valorar esta sonrisa, estaba muy segura de que le daría su sello de aprobación a Jasper.

Parada al mando del carrito de compras con Jasper delante de mí, estaba completamente indecisa sobre qué cocinar. Me había ofrecido varias veces para preparar algo, pero insistió en cocinar para mí de nuevo. Me guarde para mí misma la diversión sobre su confusión en sus rasgos mientras lo consideraba. Mirando su perfecto trasero en sus ajustados jeans, me imaginé por centésima vez qué se sentiría estar debajo de él. Hoy llevaba una simple camiseta de cuello V color gris, y observé las palabras en la parte posterior de su bíceps derecho que decían "Al final, el amor que recibes es igual al que das".

Una punzada en el pecho me alertó del hecho de que estaba totalmente enamorada de él. Me miró entonces y debió de haber visto algo en mi expresión, porque sonrió antes de preguntarme en voz baja:

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevaría a estar contra mi si llamara a mi madre ahora y le preguntara algo?

—¿No puedo ayudarte? —dejé salir a través de una risa.

—Olvídalo —dijo, lanzando un paquete de filetes que había estado analizando durante cinco minutos al carrito.

—Jazz, llámala. No me importa en verdad. Yo lo hago todo el tiempo.

—Genial. —Sonrió mientras sacaba su teléfono.

Le señalé que estaría en un pasillo más adelante y asintió mientras comenzaba la conversación con su madre. Lo dejé en ello. Claramente, tenía algo en particular en mente, ¿y quién era yo para criticar, puesto que desde que la última vez que me cocinó ahora era una adicción?

Tomé nota mental para registrar en la caja de recetas de su madre si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad.

Pasé unos cuantos minutos escogiendo cosas para mi apartamento, cuando sentí a Jasper encerrarme en sus brazos, con sus manos encima de las mías en el carrito. Comenzó a llevarnos hacia el frente, imitando mis pasos para permanecer cerca.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Eso y que realmente no quiero a otro hombre ahora viendo tu trasero en esos pantalones. Definitivamente eres para ser la envidia de una mujer. —Mi suspirante corazón se estremeció en mi pecho, recordándome lo bien que se sentía ser codiciada. Su olor me rodeó mientras me apoyaba en él.

—Me encantó esa frase —dije, dándome la vuelta para besar su mejilla.

—Whitlock original —afirmó, deslizando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura antes de apretarme fuerte para dejarme ir.

Whitlock. Me reí entre dientes. Genial, si me casaba con este chico, mis iniciales serian I. M. M. Isabella Marie Whitlock.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? —me preguntó, con sus labios aún cerca de mi oreja.

—Nada —dije, sorprendida de incluso estar pensando en mierdas triviales como esa. Acababa de conocer su apellido y ya estaba escogiendo nuestra vajilla china.

_Tranquilízate, Bella_.

Sentí su perdida mientras se entretenía comprando el resto de sus ingredientes.

De regreso a su apartamento, puso una olla electrónica de fondue en su mesa de café y abrió una botella de vino.

—¿Te gusta la fondue?

—Dios, sí, me encanta. Pero tienes que dejarme ayudarte a prepararla.

Pareció pensar en eso un buen rato antes de decir:

—Supongo que eso estaría bien.

—En serio, Jasper, ¿tanta deliberación por un poco de ayuda? —Lo pinché mientras me miraba completamente serio.

—Soy especial sobre un montón de cosas.

—Puedo ver eso —dije con diversión mientras nos servía a cada uno una copa de vino.

Me mantuve ocupada cortando los vegetales para las brochetas mientras él preparaba el filete para la olla de fondue. Lo atrapé mirándome por encima del hombro un par de veces y lo miré con interrogación cuando se entretuvo en mí un poco más de lo necesario.

—¿Hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte Jasper?

—De este modo —dijo, recogiendo un champiñón y quitándole el tallo. Miré la pila de champiñones que ya había limpiado y luego a él de nuevo—. Lo siento —se lamentó, saliendo rápidamente a la sala con su vino, claramente avergonzado de que su TOC* se estuviera mostrando.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, me reí reanudando mis preparaciones, haciéndolo a su manera. Cuando emergí de la cocina, estuve malditamente cerca de tirar mi bandeja de verduras. Varias velas habían sido encendidas en su sala mientras Los Beatles cantaba suavemente. Atenuó las luces y se acercó para rellenar mi vino antes de quitarme la bandeja.

—Esto es… alucinante. —Apunté mientras me di cuenta del festín ante nosotros.

Sonrió, complacido consigo mismos mientras me senté en un enorme cojín que había colocado para que nos sentáramos junto la mesita de centro. Preparó unas cuantas brochetas de carne, poniéndolas en la olla junto con algunas verduras. Lo miré con asombro mientras se volvía a sentar, sorbiendo su vino, viendo hervir nuestro trabajo en la mezcla de aceite y caldo.

—¿Por qué sigues solo? —No había querido que la pregunta saliera. Pareció desconcertado por ello, y traté de recuperarme con otra pregunta—. Quiero decir, ¿cuándo fue tu última relación?

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. —Fue todo lo que dijo.

Sacó un pedazo de queso y fruta de una de nuestras bandejas y se lo metió en su boca, luego se inclinó y me ofreció lo mismo. Me recosté después de masticar y tragar, le presioné suavemente mis labios en el lado de su boca.

—Ella se lo pierde. —Jasper me miró entonces, con sus ojos cada vez más cálidos mientras chocábamos las copas y bebíamos en nuestro brindis silencioso.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —dijo susurrando.

—Decidí no acomodarme hace mucho tiempo. Aún estoy soltera como resultado de ello. —Era una buena respuesta, corta y concreta. No estaba preocupada por cómo pudiera interpretarla. Tenía su lista, yo tenía la mía.

—Hace tres años —confesó mientras sacaba la brocheta de la hirviente de la fondue—. ¿Cómo quieres el filete?

—Poco hecho. Un año.

Sonrió.

—Yo también. —De repente me sentí confundida con nuestras conversaciones superpuestas. Estábamos sentados cerca, pero en ese momento necesitaba tener más. El vino, la música, las velas, solo el… hombre. Lo quería y necesitaba que lo supiera. Bajando mi copa, cuidadosamente me moví para sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo.

—Bel…

Lo corté con mi boca mientras me sumergía en ello, labios húmedos, con la imaginación en llamas y la clara necesidad en mi beso. Su duda se desvaneció mientras envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura, acercándome más a él mientras me devolvía el beso, con toda su fuerza. Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaron en una hambrienta conversación mientras nuestros cuerpos se alineaban perfectamente. Me alejé con una súplica

—Jasper.

—Dios, yo también —admitió mientras me acomodaba debajo de él, deteniéndose solo para sacar las verduras que se estaban cocinando y reemplazarlas con otras brochetas.

Me reí mientras él me sonreía.

—¿Multitarea? —canturreé mientras sus ojos se excitaban al mirarme.

—No sabía que era capaz hasta este momento —dijo mientras sus labios descendían, cubriendo los míos.

Un suave gemido se me escapó, sus manos viajaban y exploraban debajo de mi camisa. Me retorcí bajo él mientras mis labios susurraban una confesión a los suyos, que quería esto con él y no quería detenerme nunca.

Siguió besándome mientras deslizaba las manos bajo su camiseta para dejar que mis dedos exploraran su impresionante pecho. Mis jadeos incrementaron su frecuencia cuando levantó mi camisa, bajando mi sujetador. Sus suaves labios y lengua cubrieron cada centímetro de mi pecho mientras su mano se deslizaba debajo de mis jeans, dentro de mis bragas.

—¿Puedo tocarte?

Alejó su boca solo unos segundos y bajó la mirada hacia mí mientras mi pecho subía y bajaba intensamente. Arqueando mi espalda, abrí mis piernas como respuesta silenciosa. Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de mis pliegues y dentro de mí y malditamente estuve cerca de correrme en ese instante.

Su mano bajó hasta rodear mi cuello, asegurándose de que mi atención estaba sobre él mientras me tocaba tan suavemente, deslizando su dedo dentro y fuera, observando mi reacción. Mis caderas se movieron cuando sacó su dedo y lo subió, llevándome hasta el punto de frenesí. Con sus ojos en los míos, rápidamente sucumbí a la presión que se fue construyo, permitiendo que el calor infernal que me sobrepasaba y la sensación pasara a través de mí. Jasper se agachó y me besó profundamente antes de alejarse. Sacó las brochetas de la olla y caminó rápidamente a la cocina. Segundos más tarde, volvió mientras me enderezaba y arreglaba. Estaba ligeramente saciada pero quería acariciarlo. Inmediatamente se disculpó cuando volvió, secando sus manos en una toalla.

—No podía exactamente despejar la mesa y aprovecharme de ti. —Se rio mientras se volvía a unir a mí.

—Lo siento, calentón y fondue no se mezclan precisamente.

—No, ambos necesitan tiempo y la primera vez que te tenga, me voy a tomar mi tiempo. —Sus ojos azules me abrasaron. Era una promesa. Una que tenía la intención de cumplir y pronto.

—Quiero tocarte.

—Y yo a ti. No tienes idea de cuánto, pero no con medio litro de grasa caliente hirviendo junto a nuestras cabezas.

—Buen plan. Vamos a comer. —A pesar de mi acuerdo, dejé vagar mi mano sobre su entrepierna, luego me detuve. Bajando la mirada, vi un bulto impresionante y no podía esperar para sentirlo de esa forma íntima. Levanté la mirada y vi sus brillantes ojos zafiro con necesidad. Inclinándome, lamí su labio inferior antes de alejarme, dándole un anticipo de lo que estaba por venir. No tenía problemas en tomarlo lento, pero me prometí a mi misma que lo dejaría tomar la iniciativa.

—Solo quiero hacer esto bien —me explicó, su rostro tenso con necesidad mientras su control se deslizaba ligeramente—. No hay nada que quiera más ahora que dejar caer mi peso en la cama mientras disfruto en tu interior, pero quiero hacer esto bien.

Asentí, totalmente sin aliento y sin palabras. Era sincero y por primera vez en años, pensé que podría no ser la última romántica restante en el mundo. Jasper, hasta ahora, era diferente a cualquier otro hombre con el que había salido. Su arrogancia estaba reservada para el coqueteo. Era ligeramente anticuado y modesto hasta el punto de ser molesto. Era demasiado atractivo y excesivamente bien dotado para serlo y eso me desconcertaba.

Terminamos dos botellas de vino y nos llenamos con la suculenta carne y las tiernas verduras mientras compartíamos batallitas. Me dijo que había querido ser músico al descubrir a Los Beatles cuando tenía once años, pero realmente nunca tuvo el talento para desarrollarse con la guitarra. Todas las frases de su manga eran canciones de Los Beatles. Señaló su brazo mientras hablaba, en nuestra conversación sin fin.

Encontré una coincidencia agradable que mientras comenzaba a explicar su fascinación con Paul, Ringo, George y John, _Strawberry Fields Forever_, mi canción favorita de Los Beatles, comenzara a reproducirse. Me senté y escuche mientras me contaba animadamente acerca de sus héroes. Era su pasatiempo y era completamente consiente de cuán profundo estaba cayendo bajo su hechizo. Incluso me tocó algunas canciones triviales suyas, explicando su interpretación y su significado y repentinamente sentí más curiosidad. Después de algunas horas de conversación y besos ligeros, Jasper se levantó frente a mí.

—Quiero que conozcas a alguien.

—¿Oh? —dije, acostándome de lado, vino en mano.

Caminó por el pasillo, abriendo una puerta de lo que asumí era su cuarto. Un enorme Golden Retriever emergió y procedió a pisotearme antes de que fuera capaz de sentarme totalmente derecha, aunque por suerte había bajado mi copa de vino.

—Bueno, hola a ti. Debes de ser Trip —le dije a la lengua acercándose a mi cara mientras me clavaba debajo de él.

Jazz tiró de su cuello rápidamente con un:

—¡Oh mierda, lo lamento! Trip ¡cálmate! —Mientras yo me reía histéricamente ante el perro asaltando mis mejillas.

—Déjalo tranquilo, Jasper. Besa mejor que tú —bromeé a la vez que Trip continuaba su asalto.

Jasper lo alejó mientras me levantaba, arreglándome antes de agacharme para frotarle cabeza y orejas.

—Lo has mantenido encerrado las dos veces que estuve aquí. No tienes que hacer eso.

—Créeme, tengo que hacerlo —dijo sonriéndonos a ambos—. Necesito sacarlo a caminar, pero volveré de inmediato.

—Te acompaño. Podemos hacer uno de esos largos paseos que te tanto te gustan —le animé, recordando que era una de las cosas que lo hacían feliz.

Sus ojos se animaron porque lo recordé y unos cuantos minutos después la cariñosa bola peluda de Jasper estaba con correa y saltando emocionadamente hacia la puerta. Caminamos alrededor del complejo mientras Jasper me contaba cómo había conseguido a Trip.

Lo había robado.

—En mi defensa, su dueño estaba en la tienda y lo dejó en el auto con las ventanas cerradas con una temperatura de treinta y ocho grados. Estaba delgado…demasiado delgado. Estuve allí durante más de una hora mientras el maldito perro comenzaba a asfixiarse esperando decirle al propietario lo que pensaba. Fue horrible —explicó, mientras Trip paseaba frente a nosotros.

La húmeda noche estaba nublada y llena de una sensación casi mágica mientras caminábamos y hablábamos que los dos estábamos pegajosos solo minutos después de salir. Y no podía haberme importado menos. De verdad, era como si estuviéramos caminando en una nube y coincidía con la sensación en mi pecho.

—Finalmente, no pude aguantarlo. Revisé la puerta y estaba desbloqueada, así que me lo llevé. Cualquiera que trate así a un animal no lo merece. No me importa si él era algún cuidador de perros, que claramente no lo era —dijo mientras rápidamente evitaba una farola hacia la que Trip lo había estirado.

Me reí ruidosamente de acuerdo.

—Y ahora no está tan delgado —señalé, mirando el tamaño de Trip.

Era un monstruo de perro, todo pelo y patas con adorables ojos castaños y una personalidad alegre. Estaba claro que estos dos eran el uno para el otro mientras corría por el complejo, tirando siempre del control de Jasper alrededor con sus constantes protestas de "¡Cálmate Trip!"

Claramente, esta era una conversación que tenían frecuentemente mientras Trip peleaba con su correa por libertad. Me reí de ambos por lucha de poder. Trip ganó.

—¿Por qué lo llamaste Trip?

—Le encaja, ¿no?

—Sí. —Estuve de acuerdo.

—No tengo otra razón más que esa.

Simple y aun así completamente genial, como su propietario, me estaba encariñando rápido con Trip.

Después de nuestro paseo, estaba cubierta en sudor. Jasper y yo reticentemente partimos hacia mi edificio, nuestro beso de buenas noches fue interrumpido por su ansioso perro que constantemente brincaba sobre nosotros para así poder obtener su parte.

Me agaché y besé a Trip de buenas noches, luego le guiñé a Jasper.

—Eres hermosa —gritó detrás de mí mientras me daba vuelta, caminando de espadas hacia mi puerta.

—Tú también.

Me detuve y lo miré en mi entrada mientras nos sonreíamos. Se quedó quieto mientras Trip trataba en vano de tirar de él para alejarse. Nos quedamos allí durante un largo rato, cruzando la mirada, antes de darle un último vistazo y desaparecer dentro de mi puerta.

Y _ese _fue el momento en el que supe que iba a enamorarme de Jasper Whitlock.

* * *

*** NSYNC: **Son las últimas letras de los nombres de pila de los miembros del grupo NSYNC (Justin Chris Joey Lasten JC).

* **TOC: **Trastorno obsesivo compulsivo.


	11. Capitulo 10

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Diez**

—Agencia de viajes Leisure, soy Bella.

—Suenas muy feliz. —Mi corazón aleteó en mi pecho mientras me giraba en mi silla para susurrar:

—Lo estoy. Hasta ahora, este trabajo es lo máximo. Es decir, es servicio al cliente, pero todos los que llaman están emocionados por unas vacaciones, sabes. No todos exigentes y diciendo "tráeme la salsa barbacoa".

Él se rio y susurró de regreso:

—Solo llamé para asegurarme de que tu primer día estuviera yendo bien.

—¿Te divertiste este fin de semana?

Jasper había salido de pesca con su tío Caius. No vio la necesidad de excusarse ya que el viaje había sido planeado con anticipación, pero me di cuenta de que no quería ir. Le dije que estaría trabajando turnos dobles de cualquier forma, enseñando a mi sustituto y lo despedí con un beso prometedor.

—Atrapamos algunas truchas arcoíris. Vamos a comerlas esta noche.

—Podría tener otra cita, señor. No has preguntado.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea me hizo saber que esa pudo no haber sido una buena jugada en las cartas. Su voz era fría.

—¿La tienes?

—Por supuesto que no —dije rápidamente.

—Tengo que irme. Ten un buen resto de día.

—Espera, Jazz… —_Mierda_. Fue un estúpido movimiento. Estaba muy cansada de los jueguitos tontos desde hace años. No debería haberlo hecho, pero a la misma vez, su reacción estuvo bastante fuera de lugar. Me había llamado para hacerme feliz y yo la había cagado.

Mierda.

Mirando el reloj, vi que eran las tres y media. De repente, el resto de mi día se hizo un poco más sombrío. Me deshice de eso rápidamente, ayudando a Charlotte a planear unas vacaciones europeas para una familia de seis. En mi primer día, había aprendido las diferencias en todas las clases de monedas, qué países eran estrictos, y cuáles eran mejores para visitar en qué temporadas.

Charlotte era asombrosa. Era más que paciente y podía decir que no tenía nada que ver con que fuera mi primer día, lo cual era un alivio. La peor clase de trabajo pesadilla era comenzar en un puesto solo para que tu nuevo jefe se pusiera en plan Exorcista después de unas semanas. Definitivamente había pasado por eso una o dos veces en mi vida.

Decidí cortar este malentendido con Jasper de raíz. Hice mis habituales largos en la piscina y cuando llegué a casa me duché rápidamente. Había pasado casi una semana desde nuestra última cita y deseaba su sonrisa, sus besos y su conversación.

También quería arrancarle la ropa y adorar a su máquina de hacer bebés. Pero, por ahora, me conformaría con los tres primeros y seguiría a su ritmo.

Mi vestido era muy corto y mostraba mis piernas, había secado mi cabello para un efecto prolongado. Llevaba mi único par de tacones de aguja y olía a loción de vainilla (un afrodisiaco para los hombres según mi hermana, la bruja Jane). Toqué a su puerta, esperé y nadie respondió. Estaba a punto de irme cuando se abrió.

—Hola. —Paul, el chico que reconocí de la piscina, me saludó.

Me recorrió con sus ojos de una forma lenta y enfermiza y me estremecí, inmensamente disgustada por eso. Aunque Paul estaba lejos de ser una monstruosidad, me daba escalofríos.

—Hola, Mmm, ¿está Jasper?

—No —dijo, justo mientras Jasper pasaba detrás de él, mirándome antes de bajar por el pasillo y hacia su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta. Sorprendida por lo que acababa pasar, miré de regreso a Paul quien había sido claramente desmentido. Era como si a Jasper no le importara que lo hubiera visto.

Y era una completa tontería.

Vi un pelaje dorado en un rincón del cuarto cuando miré hacia allí. Pensando rápidamente, silbé para llamarlo. Trip se abrió paso entre las piernas de Randy y fue hacia mí. Agarré su correa del suelo al lado de la puerta y enganché su collar mientras miraba a Paul.

—Bien, puedes decirle a ese idiota que me voy a llevar a su perro, y cuando esté listo para hablar, puede tenerlo de regreso. —Traté de irme caminando, pero Trip salió disparado como un murciélago salido del infierno, haciéndole honor a su nombre y haciéndome tropezar con mi falda tan corta.

Escuché a Paul comenzar a reírse histéricamente mientras yo le rogaba a Trip que parara. Me caí dos veces en el camino de regreso a mi apartamento, raspándome las rodillas en el cemento mientras sujetaba al perro como si me fuera la vida en ello. Cuando me caí la segunda vez, uno de mis tacones se rompió. Trip miró hacia atrás en el último momento y vino hacia a mí, con la lengua afuera para lamerme la cara.

—Idiota. En serio, ¡RELÁJATE, TRIP! —Después de un breve segundo de lástima, regresé a mi apartamento y dejé a Trip suelto para que corriera por la casa, escuchando un ausente choque cuando cojeé hacia la cocina con mis rodillas cubiertas de sangre y con nuevos moretones.

Agarrando una bolsa de plástico, la llené de hielo y luego miré mi reflejo en el microondas. Mi cabello estaba húmedo y mi rímel se había corrido por el fuerte mimo de Trip. Hacía quince minutos, había estado lista para sacudir el mundo de Jasper. Hacía cinco minutos, me había dicho despreocupadamente que le besara el culo.

¿Y para qué?

Pensé en la jugada estúpida que acababa de hacer y decidí que fue un mal movimiento llevarme a su perro. Si no quería nada que ver conmigo después de algo tan estúpido con una broma, entonces no debía molestarme. Incluso mientras lo pensaba, sabía que no era así. Tenía un serio gusto por Jasper Whitlock, y no quería que terminara. Aun así, si no teníamos ninguna oportunidad, le dejaría en claro que su reacción a mi broma tampoco fue buena.

Habría llevado el perro de inmediato de regreso, pero la verdad era que estaba cansada y herida por llevármelo. Tendría que esperar al menos hasta que me ocupara de mis lastimadas rodillas. Estaba sentada en el baño, haciendo una mueca cuando pasé un trapo sobre mis rodillas ensangrentadas, cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta mientras Trip ladraba, alertándome. De repente tuve miedo de que fuera Jasper. Con los zapatos todavía puestos y uno de ellos roto, fui cojeando hacia la puerta y observé a través de la mirilla, para ver que, de hecho, era él… y estaba enojado.

Abrí la puerta, con Trip parado junto a mí, feliz de ver a su amo.

—¡Qué demonios, Bella!

—Lo siento, fue un error —dije, abriendo la puerta.

—No le quitas el perro a un hombre —exclamó con desdén, arrebatando la correa de Trip de mi mano.

—Sí, hablaste como un verdadero hipócrita. —Los ojos de Jasper me recorrieron mientras notaba el zapato roto y mis rodillas lastimadas.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—No preguntes. Aquí está. Tienes a tu perro. —Mi voz estaba temblando y por nada del mundo podía hacerla detener. La emoción llenó mi pecho mientras él me examinaba.

Dejé que entrara, cruzando mis brazos sobre el pecho, antes de cojear hasta el sofá y liberar mis pies de los tacones. Se acercó a la mesa donde había arrojado el trapo y se sentó en el sofá junto a mí, levantando mis piernas para que mis pies estuvieran sobre su regazo. Continuó limpiando mis rodillas sin decir una palabra. Lo observé mientras limpiaba suavemente la tierra, luego se inclinó y sopló.

—No soy bueno con las cosas de chico/chica —ofreció después de unos minutos.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en intentar algo de hombre/mujer?

Se negó a mirarme, manteniendo sus ojos pegados a mis rodillas.

»Claramente no te gusta compartir. Lo entiendo. A mí tampoco me gusta —hice una declaración sobre mi comentario anterior—. No creo que valga la pena desperdiciar un puñado de buenas citas, pero obviamente tú te sientes diferente.

—Pienso en ti día y noche —dijo cuándo sus ojos finalmente se posaron en los míos con una mirada tan intensa que si no hubiera estado sentada, lo habría tenido que hacer. El aleteo en mi estómago me calentó y se extendió rápidamente a través de mis extremidades.

—Lo estoy intentando, pero no soy un chico fácil con el cual llevarse bien.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo en ser un idiota hoy —acepté.

—No estoy seguro de lo que quiero de ti, Bella. —Se inclinó y sopló mis rodillas antes de que plantara un suave y dulce beso debajo de ambas.

Cerré los ojos contra el creciente temor de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—Si esto va a ser un discurso sobre empezar a salir solo por diversión, debería advertirte ahora, que no soy el tipo de chica para eso.

Me puso en su regazo con cuidado para evitar chocar con mi piel lastimada.

—Exageré —se disculpó y luego siguió con sus palabras reales—: Lo siento.

—Me llevé tu perro —dije con una sonrisa.

—Tengo que admitir, que fue bastante escurridizo —respondió, masajeando sus manos de arriba abajo en mis piernas.

—No me ignores así. Arruinas una buena discusión de esa manera —dije, recostándome en él.

—¿Deberíamos estar discutiendo tan pronto? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué no? La emoción muestra que te importa. Seríamos unos geniales Fred y Ethel —dije esperando, que entendiera mi comparación de _I love Lucy_. Era mi programa favorito.

—Juguemos a Lucy y Ricky —dijo, mientras sus dedos se enredaban en mi afro creado por la humedad—. Te ves terrible.

—Gracias —contesté rápidamente mientras pasaba la mano un par de veces por mi cabeza para dar énfasis en "atractivo personal".

—Aséate y ven, ¿de acuerdo? Paul va salir con la gritona y se va a quedar con ella esta noche.

—¿Cuándo me vas a dejar cocinar para ti?

—Cuando tus rodillas no parezcan pequeños ET. —Me reí cuando se inclinó para saborear mis labios y susurró—: Lo siento. Habría venido por aquí.

—También te hubiera perdonado, pero te extrañaba y no quería esperar más.

Me miró como si lo que hubiera dicho lo hubiera sorprendido y sentí que mis mejillas se calentaron. Solo habían pasado un poco más de dos semanas y ya lo estaba extrañando.

Se inclinó muy suavemente y tomó mis labios de nuevo. Esta vez sentí la diferencia en su beso. Estaba lleno de emoción y suspiré al abrir la boca para él, su lengua acariciaba la mía tan cuidadosamente que sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Me levantó un poco para estar más cómodo y me fundí suavemente en él. Cuando había probado mi boca en su totalidad, se alejó.

—Trae una bolsa —ordenó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—E…eh —dije, con mi sexo despertándose después de una larga siesta. Pasé mis manos por su sedoso y espeso cabello y sonreí—. Qué rabieta.

—Eso no es nada —advirtió.

—Correré el riesgo —dije, mirando esos profundos ojos azules con un borde violeta.

—Espero que realmente lo digas en serio —dijo, levantándome de su regazo—. ¿Te veo en un rato?

—Sí —afirmé mientras él llamaba a Trip, quien se había instalado en mi sillón reclinable.

Cuando cerró la puerta, me llevé las manos al pecho.

_Demasiado rápido, Bella. Esto es demasiado rápido. _

Pero no tenía sentido razonar con mi despreocupada voluntad ahora. Mi corazón ya estaba ligeramente unido al hombre que acababa de salir por la puerta.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, en el siguiente cap, tendremos una pequeña revelacion de uno de nuestros protagonistas.**


	12. Capitulo 11

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Once**

Sentada en la mesa de Jasper un par de horas después, sentí la innegable tensión sexual aumentando entre nosotros mientras continuaba parloteando con nerviosismo.

—Y luego está Jane. Es la tercera. La adoro, pero parece ser que su único propósito en la vida es parecer una crisis de identidad andante.

Jasper escuchó mientras divagaba durante una deliciosa cena de trucha arcoíris recién pescada con mantequilla de almendras y coles de Bruselas salteadas, las cuales había odiado hasta que probé estas.

»Bree es la más pequeña. Es de lejos la más normal de nosotras tres, hasta que la haces enojar. Entonces parece un verdadero forajido. Creo que te caería bien —murmuré nerviosamente, tomando de mi cerveza ámbar y rasgando la etiqueta—. Y mi madre… Señor, ustedes dos tienen tanto en común en la cocina. Debería llevarte para un almuerzo… ya sabes… en algún momento en el futuro, o algo así. De todos modos, eso es básicamente todo. —Alcé la mirada para ver una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Jasper. Tenía apoyado sus codos sobre la mesa, con sus manos dobladas bajo su mentón, estaba inclinándose hacia mí.

No me había callado desde que nos sentamos y Jasper, además de soltar una pregunta de vez en cuando, solo había logrado meter baza en una o dos palabras mientras tomaba su café, lo cual era extraño en él. Normalmente, hablaba constantemente.

—¿Qué? —pregunté cuando siguió mirándome, su sonrisa se ensanchó siguiendo en silencio. Me levanté con las rodillas como gelatina y agarré su plato—. Voy a lavar los platos, y no quiero ninguna impertinencia. En serio, quiero contribuir en esto. Incluso aunque tengas que ir detrás de mí porque no usé el cepillo correcto o algo parecido, déjame, ¿de acuerdo?

Había aprendido en el poco tiempo que llevábamos juntos que las "particularidades" de Jasper eran una necesidad para él. Pero, eso también significaba que no me dejaba compartir el peso del trabajo.

Agarró mi muñeca y puso el plato de nuevo sobre la mesa delante de él, luego se puso de pie junto a mí. El pulso latió aceleradamente, me quedé inmóvil esperando mientras él apartaba mi cabello atrás de mi hombro y se inclinaba, agarrando suavemente la parte posterior de mi cabeza mientras susurraba:

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—Sí —respondí, antes de que terminara de hacer la pregunta.

—Quiero estar dentro de ti, Bella. Quiero verte venir de nuevo por mis dedos, mi boca, mi polla.

Gemí cuando sus dedos suavemente agarraron mi lóbulo.

—Pero puedo esperar todo el tiempo que necesites de mí.

—Por favor no lo hagas —dije, girando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

Agarró mi mano, enlazando mis dedos con los suyos y nos condujo a su habitación.

—Voy a encargarme de los platos y a sacar a Trip. Te quiero en mi cama desnuda para cuando regrese.

_Oh, Jesús. _

Me giró de manera que mi espalda quedó contra la pared, dejó una mano apoyaba al lado de mi cabeza mientras con la otra lentamente comenzó a levantar mi vestido hasta que estuvo sobre mis bragas y empuñándolas en su mano. Se quedó ahí de pie mientras sus profundos ojos azules bañaban mi rostro en su color. Me perdí en ellos. Se inclinó, deslizando su lengua sobre mi labio inferior.

—Te mentí cuando te dije que no estaba seguro de qué quería de ti. Te quiero a ti y esta noche estoy pidiéndote que me des lo que quiero y mañana, también. Y al día siguiente. Y el día siguiente de ese. Y el que sigue después de ese. Si eso es demasiado duro…

—Eso fue una pequeña mentira —murmuré—. Son inofensivas.

Soltó mi vestido, su mano todavía estaba debajo mientras las yemas de sus dedos recorrían de un lado a otro mi estómago. Mis ojos aletearon hasta cerrarse cuando su mano se hundió, rozando el borde de mi ropa interior. Un gemido se me escapó mientras estábamos de pie cara a cara, con mi cabeza inclinada hacia arriba admirando mi vista.

Había llegado a conocer un par de facetas de Jasper. El Jasper juguetón era adorable. El Jasper nervioso era tierno. El Jasper afectuoso era hermoso. Pero este Jasper… este Jasper era para derretirse. Sentí el calor extenderse en mis bragas justo cuando la punta de su dedo se deslizó de mitad de mi sexo a mi punta palpitante. Aspiró profundamente cuando me sintió lista. Añadió otro dedo, tanteándome mientras lentamente los deslizaba contra mi sexo. Me quedé paralizada cuando tomó mi mano, guiándola al duro y listo bulto en sus pantalones.

Lo agarré y cuando logré que una pequeña cantidad de mis sentidos regresaran, empujé hacia arriba su cabeza y me hundí en sus pantalones, sorprendiéndonos a ambos cuando sentí su dureza en mi mano. Su impresionante pene era acero puro cubierto con la piel más suave que había sentido alguna vez. Fijamos nuestras miradas mientras lo agarraba con más fuerza, moviendo mi pulgar sobre su sedosa cabeza y frotando la humedad que se filtraba de él.

Un jadeo fue lo siguiente cuando sus dedos entraron en mí. Sus ojos todavía me penetraban mientras sus dedos se profundizaban más. Gemí, arqueando mi espalda alejándome de la pared mientras lo agarraba con más fuerza, viendo sus

labios separarse. Cerró sus ojos brevemente, sus dedos empapados se movían a través de mi sexo, estirándome y destruyéndome.

—Por favor —dije, necesitando sentirlo, sin ser capaz de aguantar más.

—Tengo que sacar a Trip, o lo haría, pequeña. Entra ahí y desnúdate. Estaré ahí en un momento.

—Oh, oh —gemí y me desmoroné cuando sus dedos se movieron más rápidos, mi visión se hizo borrosa por el placer antes de que la evidencia se derramara por mis mejillas.

Jasper se congeló y sus dedos se detuvieron.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dije, arqueando más mi espalda, rogándole para que retomara su ritmo—. Es absolutamente perfecto.

Llevó sus dedos a su boca y cerró sus ojos mientras me saboreaba.

Miré hacia abajo entre nosotros mientras acariciaba su dura longitud, entonces dejé que mis ojos volvieran a los suyos, los cuales estaban cerrados mientras se limpiaba sus dedos.

Con un rápido movimiento, detuvo mi mano y me apartó, subiendo mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza. Me quedé de pie con mi ropa interior, sin sostén debido a mí vestido de verano, mientras esperaba. Quería que perdiera el control, pero se contuvo y lo único que pude sentir fue su respiración dificultosa sobre mi piel.

—Ve —ordenó, dando un paso dentro de la habitación, me di la vuelta para que me viera desnuda. Maldijo, llamando a Trip mientras ponía distancia entre ambos.

Cuando a regañadientes desapareció de la vista, entré en su baño, con mis manos a cada lado de su lavamanos observé mis mejillas arreboladas y mi boca hinchada. Así que este ere mi aspecto cuando me excitaba hasta el punto de enloquecerme. Busqué por un tubo de crema dental en su botiquín, viendo un número de frascos prescritos. Llena de curiosidad, tomé uno de ellas para examinarlo. Litio. Había escuchado de la droga y sabía que era fuerte. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con esto? Miré el frasco y vi su nombre escrito en él. Jasper Albert Whitlok.

Resoplé mientras ponía la botella en su sitio, sabiendo que tendría que preguntarle sobre la medicación más tarde. Había varias. Encontré un tubo de crema dental y rápidamente me lavé los dientes con mi dedo, ya que había dejado mi bolsa en la sala de estar. El hombre tenía mi vestido y claramente me quería como una cautiva desnuda.

¿Quién era yo para discutir? Me quité la ropa interior y la colgué del pomo de su puerta. Era hora para que la Libertina Bella saliera a jugar. Me deslicé en su cama, sus suaves sábanas estaban frías contra mi piel. Estaba en llamas por él y la espera era una agonía. No medí el tiempo. Sólo medí el dolor de perderlo.

Cerrando mis ojos, brevemente me imaginé la dureza en sus pantalones deslizándose dentro de mí. Cuando los abrí, Jasper estaba a los pies de la cama

lentamente apartando la sábana a un lado para descubrir mi cuerpo. Resistí la urgencia por cubrirme cuando sus ojos me observaron. Una vez que la sábana estuvo a mis pies y cayó al suelo, se pasó la camisa por encima de su cabeza mientras sus ojos codiciosos exploraban mi cuerpo desnudo. Estaba mirando a todas partes mientras vaciaba sus bolsillos, conectando su iPod en el tocador a su lado. La música llenó el aire al mismo tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones y luego se detuvo en su bóxer.

—Abre tus piernas para mí —susurró como si saliera de sus labios a una caricia sobre mi cuerpo.

Dejé que mis piernas se abrieran mientras bajaba su ropa interior, y bebí su belleza desde su manzana de Adán bajando por su cincelado pecho y más allá, hasta que aterricé sobre su gran polla. Su beso comenzó en mi tobillo, moviéndose en un movimiento fluido, con ambas manos reclamando cada una de mis piernas en un suave toque, moldeándolas y explorándolas mientras se deslizaba sobre mí. Sus manos jamás se detuvieron, deslizándose por mis costados hasta que estuvo acunando mi rostro y sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas.

—¿Anticonceptivos?

—Desde hace doce años —dije sin aliento mientras él estiraba una mano hacia el cajón a nuestro lado, sacando un condón, dejando una mano en mi cara, su pulgar me acariciaba con tanta delicadeza que giré mi rostro para morderlo con mis dientes y tocarlo con mi lengua. Miré de nuevo a Jasper sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando comenzó a abrir el paquete—. ¿Estás limpio, Jasper?

—Siempre —respondió, intrigado.

—Nada entre nosotros —dije firmemente.

Entendió rápidamente.

—¿Estás segura? —Le quité el condón y lo lancé a un lado.

—Quiero sentirte.

Su otra mano volvió a mí cuando sentí su calor entre mis piernas. Se inclinó, besándome tan profundamente que me derretí en la cama que acunaba mi cuerpo. Su beso fue dulce al principio, pero rápidamente se volvió hambriento. Jugué con este a su ritmo, saboreando, succionando hasta que fui un doloroso desastre de pura necesidad. Deslizó su mano entre nosotros y tan pronto como sentí sus dedos, mi cuerpo se disparó de la cama y grité por él.

Deslizó su beso desde mi boca hasta mi cuello, mientras sus dedos me estiraban. Sus labios se detuvieron en el hueco de mi cuello, el cual llenó con su lengua antes de darle su atención a mis tensos pezones. Succionó ávidamente, sus dedos empujaban más fuerte dentro de mí mientras rogaba por el resto de él. Pasé mis uñas a lo largo de su musculosa espalda y agarré su trasero justo mientras se posicionaba en mi entrada. Al segundo en que nuestros ojos conectaron, empujó dentro de mí.

El cuerpo de Jasper se tensó mientras miraba hacia mí. Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa durante el escaso tiempo de incomodidad por su tamaño y mi excesivo largo período de sequía, el cual fue ahogado rápidamente y reemplazado por la intensidad de nuestra conexión.

Jasper bajó la mirada hacia mí, con los labios separados, su respiración era dificultosa. Su cuerpo estaba completamente tenso, me preguntó si estaba bien. En respuesta, envolví mis piernas alrededor de él, abriéndome más para que pudiera hundirse del todo. Inmediatamente comenzó a moverse mientras nuestras bocas se encontraban en un beso lleno de todo lo que no estábamos diciendo. Cada pulgada de mí estaba cubierta por Jasper. Mi cuerpo se disparó con cada uno de sus movimientos mientras lo alababa con susurros, palabras acaloradas y devolver el beso.

Lo aferré firmemente mientras su cuerpo se deslizaba contra el mío en un ritmo perfecto, como si siempre hubiéramos sido amantes. Adorando a Jasper con mi cuerpo, mi sexo se apretó mientras explotaba alrededor de él. Jasper se detuvo brevemente cuando me vine, besándome con fuerza antes de enterrar su cabeza en mi cuello y empujar tan profundo que estaba gritando su nombre.

—Mierda, sí, Bella —dijo con los dientes apretados mientras empujaba más profundo, girando e inclinando sus caderas así que sentí cada milímetro de él.

Estallé a su alrededor de nuevo, agarrando la parte posterior de su cabeza y tirando con fuerza de su cabello. Después de un extenso beso acalorado y lleno de lengua, se retiró, deslizando sus brazos bajo mi cuerpo y levantándome para sentarme sobre su regazo. Se quedó quieto solo un momento y estaba tan llena de él que ahogué un grito mientras comenzaba a mover mis caderas, igual que él lo hacía debajo de mí. Estábamos cara a cara mientras movía mis caderas y lo abracé con fuerza cuando la sensación en mi pecho asumió el control.

—Jasper —grité, sintiendo todo desde la euforia, al miedo, la esperanza y el amor. Fijó sus ojos en los míos y susurró:

—Estoy aquí, cariño, déjate ir.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos y contrarresté.

—Lo haré si tú lo haces. —Vio la vulnerabilidad en mí y entonces hizo una promesa.

—Ya lo he hecho. —Asentí mientras tomaba mi boca de nuevo y caí libremente en una sensación de completa y total dicha, dándole todo. Él lo tomó y con un último empuje gimió y gruñó su liberación, agarrando mi cabeza y mirándome a los ojos para asegurarse de que viera que también era vulnerable.

Después de limpiarnos con una ducha rápida, nos acostamos en silencio, lado a lado, sin hablar y acariciándonos el uno al otro. Exploré su pecho mientras él apartaba mi cabello húmedo de mi rostro, alejándolo en un gesto tierno. Estaba a punto de dormirme cuando finalmente habló.

—Quiero que esto funcione, así que debo ser honesto contigo.

Detuve la exploración con mi mano y la metí debajo de mi barbilla, en silencio instándolo para que continuara.

—Siempre he sido la razón de que mis relaciones nunca funcionen. Cuando te dije que tenía la tendencia a ser un idiota, es más que eso, de hecho.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Mierda, odio esto —gruñó, la ansiedad era clara en sus rasgos. Me incliné y besé sus labios hasta que sentí que se relajó un poco. Dejó salir un largo suspiro—. Tengo TDAH.

—Está bien —dije, esperando más—. ¿Y es por eso que eres un idiota? —Estaba completamente confundida. Conocía a muchas personas con TDAH. No entendí cuál era el gran problema.

Sacudió la cabeza como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Puedo ser muy difícil con las mujeres con las que salgo.

Y ese fue el momento en que debí de haber escuchado de verdad a Jasper. En cambio, estaba demasiado distraída por su cuerpo desnudo.

—Puedo con eso —dije con una sonrisa.

Él sonrió de regreso con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Eso espero.

—Jasper, muchas personas tienen TDAH —dije, inclinándome para besar el pecho que había estado acariciando.

Sentí su respiración salir contra mi cabello mientras mis labios vagaban por sus pectorales, deslizándose desde su torso hacia el musculo creciendo rápidamente entre sus piernas.

—Simplemente no quiero arruinar esto —susurró mientras lo acariciaba bajo la sábana y él acunó mi rostro, obligándome a mirarlo—. Siento algo por ti.

Dejé que sus palabras me llegaran y las absorbí mientras deslizaba mi cuerpo más abajo en la cama.

—Estoy a punto de hacerte sentir mucho más. —Sonreí antes de tragarme la longitud de su pene y escuchar su gemido de apreciación.

Disfruté de la sensación, de sus manos suaves masajeando mi espalda mientras lo tomaba en mi boca, saboreando cada uno de sus susurros de apreciación con su toque estimulándome. Cuando me levantó de mi feliz tarea, lo miré con duda.

—Me encanta lo que estás haciendo, pero necesito sentirte de nuevo —dijo, llevándome a su pecho para quedar sobre él.

Me besó profundamente mientras su dura punta tanteaba mi entrada. Intenté levantar mi cuerpo, pero protestó, moviéndome así que quedé medio encima, medio debajo de él. Miró hacia a mi mientras se empujaba dentro. Mis ojos se cerraron y susurré su nombre como una oración mientras lentamente me penetraba. La deliciosa fricción me tuvo en el borde en cuestión de minutos mientras él me miraba.

—Se siente muy bien —dije mientras nuestras miradas acaloradas permanecían fijas y la conexión eléctrica vibraba entre ambos. Era innegable y quería expresar mucho más sobre la forma en que me hacía sentir, pero sabía que era demasiado pronto.

Jasper me detuvo cuando intenté mover mis caderas para satisfacer sus empujes, tiró de mi cabello en su puño para dejar mi cuello expuesto. Se aferró a mi garganta, todavía llenándome hasta la empuñadura. Luché por mi liberación, intentando venirme con él. Me soltó y comenzó a empujar con más fuerza, más profundo, mientras mis gemidos hacían juego con sus esfuerzos.

—Déjame escucharte —dijo, deslizando sus manos bajo mis brazos y agarrando mis hombros firmemente para estrellarse dentro de mí.

Sin ser capaz de contenerme, me vine con su nombre en mis labios. Vi el efecto de mi orgasmo mientras sus ojos nublados se cerraban antes de girarme sobre mi espalda, apartando mis muslos más abiertos y enterrándose hasta el fondo. Jadeé por la sensación cuando levantó mi pierna, forzándose más profundo mientras luchaba con mi respiración, la emoción se mecía a través de mí.

—Jasper —dije a través de mis labios temblorosos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás y se dejaba ir.

* * *

**OMG, que capitulo, tuvimos una revelación con nuestro querido Jasper. Espero que lo esten disfrutando tanto como yo al subirlo.**

**Nos leemos**


	13. Capitulo 12

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Doce**

Contesté al teléfono con umm:

―¡Hola, chica!

―Te extraño.

Sonreí. Era Allie. Apenas nos habíamos visto en el último mes. Había estado completamente absorbida por Jasper y ahora que Allie y yo ya no trabajábamos juntas, por no hablar de que Allie y Mike tenían una relación en ciernes, apenas nos habíamos visto la una a la otra. En los días en que Jasper no me mantenía prisionera en su casa con su increíble comida, conversación sin fin, y cuerpo inmaculado, ayudaba a mi madre finalmente a empacar las pertenencias de mi padre. Se había dado grandes pasos para iniciar la limpieza de parte de los trastos acumulados en los treinta y seis años de matrimonio.

Algunos días ella podía empacar toda una habitación solo para romperse después y desempaquetar la mitad, alegando que no podía separarse de ello. Lo entendí y me mantuve paciente, e incluso con los contratiempos, estábamos haciendo progresos. Esto fue difícil para mi madre, pero estaba sanándola, por lo que haría lo que fuera necesario para ayudarla. Le hablé de Jasper y de cómo me había enamorado irremediablemente de él en menos de dos escasos meses de citas. Ella pensó que la noticia era maravillosa y solo me cortó para exigir conocerle. Todavía era reciente y quería esperar un poco más, por lo que le aseguré que le traería finalmente.

Hoy estaba en la oficina de mi padre empacando el resto de su equipo deportivo, mientras que mi madre preparaba el almuerzo del domingo. Estaba pensando en los últimos meses y sonreía para mí misma cuando Rosalie entró.

―¡Hola! ―dijo mientras evaluaba la situación e inmediatamente comenzó a ayudar.

―Hola de nuevo, hermana ¿Cuándo llegaste?

―Hace aproximadamente media hora. Quería asegurarme de que te faltaba poco para terminar antes de venir y ayudarte a medias.

―Vaya, gracias ―dije, rodando los ojos mientras empacaba algunas pelotas de golf en plástico de burbujas―. ¿Por qué molestarse?

―Quiero que me quieras más de lo que quieres a los demás ―soltó cuando me volví para mirarla.

—No me das otra opción ―dije con una sonrisa―. ¿Cómo estás, Rose?

― Bueno. Cansada todo el tiempo. Me estoy agotando.

Miré a mi hermana. Tenía treinta y tres años, hermosa rica, y una de las abogadas más exitosas en Columbia. Había empezado su propia firma a la edad de veinticuatro años y aunque no estaba lo suficiente preparada en un mundo donde se puede tirar una piedra y golpeas un bufete de abogados, el suyo había crecido notablemente para su sorpresa. Pero no fue una sorpresa para ninguno de nosotros. Ella siempre había sido la reina debatiendo en nuestro hogar.

―¿No eres tú el jefe? ¿No puedes tomarte un tiempo libre cuando lo necesitas?

―Nunca ―suspiró pesadamente mientras contemplaba sus cuidadas uñas―. Pero estoy pensando en reducir el número de casos y dejar que los abogados más jóvenes hambrientos, trabajen las semanas de noventa horas. Ya me cansé.

―No tienes nada que demostrar ―señalé mientras ella sostenía una foto del equipo de bolos de papá, de la noche que habían ganado la liga. Se quedó mirando la imagen y la sostuvo en alto para mí―. ¿Recuerdas esta noche? Estaba tan orgulloso.

―No me parece bien deshacerse de esto. Será mejor que preguntemos a mamá. ―Rosalie vaciló y luego asintió mientras lo dejaba.

―Lo extraño mucho ―dijo en un susurro―. Incluso extraño que me molestara con que iba a ser una solterona.

―Bueno, su predicción se hizo realidad ―le contesté, metiéndome con ella.

Agitando su mano en el aire en una formación de Z, me miró.

―Tengo todo el sexo que quiero y si necesito a alguien para hacerme miserable, ya me comprometeré.

―¿Es así como lo ves?

―Un montón de años de práctica ―amonestó―. Estoy bien, hermana, de verdad. Para ti los chicos, yo me quedo con las vacaciones.

―¿Y cuándo será eso exactamente? ¿Después de tu primer ataque al corazón? Tienes que reducir la velocidad, Rose.

―Estoy trabajando en ello ―espetó ella, mi comentario de ataque al corazón le tocó la fibra sensible.

Toda la vida habíamos vivido en su mayoría sin preocupaciones, todo hasta la muerte súbita de nuestro padre. Encontrarse cara a cara con la mortalidad había dejado una marca permanente en todos nosotros. Las prioridades Poco a poco empezaron a cambiar para cada uno de nosotros, independientemente si nos dimos cuenta de ello o no.

―Te quiero hermana, eso es todo y no necesito que te mueras sobre mí, también ―murmuré, mirando una foto de papá y sus compañeros de golf―. Por otra parte, ¿quién soy yo para dar consejos? Todavía comparto un apartamento de mala muerte, conduzco un coche de diez años y trabajo por un salario por horas.

―Vas a ser una solterona también y pasaremos las vacaciones juntas.

Me reí cuando argumenté en contra de ella.

―Me voy a casar con Jasper Whitlock, tan pronto como me lo pida.

―Vaya ―dijo ella, mirándome a través de una caja alta mientras se sentaba en la silla de oficina―. Es así de bueno, ¿eh?

―Va en serio, eso me hace feliz y es amor ―dije, pensando en lo íntimos que Jazz y yo nos habíamos hecho desde nuestra primera noche juntos. Éramos inseparables, compartiendo una comida y la cama casi a diario.

Desde hace mucho tiempo de haber terminado nuestra primera serie de Netflix y actualmente estábamos en nuestra cuarta temporada de Lost. Que con Jasper, había aprendido que era una persona hogareña. No me importó mucho ya que estábamos todavía en la fase de luna de miel de nuestra relación, y ambos éramos insaciables el uno del otro. Cuando no nos estábamos explorando la piel, estábamos compartiendo una increíble comida o manteniéndonos entretenidos. Era el mejor momento que nunca había pasado con un hombre y no podía conseguir suficiente.

―¿Le has dicho eso? ―preguntó mientras sonreía al espacio.

―No claro que no. Es demasiado pronto ―dije, precintando la última caja―. No quiero espantarlo.

―Por lo tanto, ¿No es demasiado pronto para sentirlo, pero es demasiado pronto para decirlo?

―Creo que fue instantáneo para mí, lo que da miedo. Pero cuanto más tiempo paso con él, más siento que es justificado. Es muy bueno para mí, Rose. Como él cuida increíblemente de mí.

―Eso es impresionante, hermana, de verdad. Estoy muy feliz por ti.

―Sí, bueno... ―Levanté la caja, poniéndola en una pila junto a la puerta―. Te deseo lo mismo y pronto.

―Estoy feliz, de verdad. Hay alguien, y _sólo _uno, ahora mismo, realmente.

―¿En serio? ―pregunté, entusiasmada.

―Diablos no. No soy tan estúpida ―dijo ella, riendo mientras yo tiraba la cinta de embalaje hacia ella.

—Bueno, me quedo con Jasper, tú quédate tus amantes.

―Con mucho gusto. ¿Nos unimos a la tribu loca? ―preguntó mientras yo apagaba la luz.

―Vamos.

Rosalie puso su mano en mi hombro y la miré.

―Estoy feliz por ti, Bella, de verdad.

―Gracias ―le dije mientras me daba un rápido abrazo.

―Y voy a ir allí dentro de unas pocas semanas para comprobarle. Prepáralo.

Hice una pausa en la parte superior de la escalera:

—Espera, ¿qué?

―Deberías de saber bien que iríamos a hablar con él oyéndote hablar así. Creo que es hora de uno de nosotros ponga una mano en esta decisión tuya de casarte con un hombre que acabas de conocer.

―Oh, bueno, en ese caso, ¡DIABLOS NO!

―Ya voy, niña, cede el paso ―resopló ella, pisoteando las escaleras delante a mí. Me detuve cuando vi una caja de color beige, al pie de las escaleras. Rosalie la recogió y me miró e hizo un guiño―. Consideramos que es un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

―Rosalie, no…

―Te quiero. Gracias por cuidar de mamá ―dijo, dobló la esquina y rápidamente desapareció en la cocina. Me senté en la escalera, abriendo la caja y acuné mi nuevo par de zapatos de tacón. Mi hermana me podría haber comprado estos zapatos de setecientos dólares por sentirse culpable, pero yo estaba feliz de aprovecharme y sabía exactamente cómo iba a debutar con ellos.

Me uní a mi familia justo a tiempo para la oración y el colectivo "Amén" antes de que mi madre se volviera hacia mí y dijera:

―Así que, Rosalie nos ha dicho que te vas a casar.


	14. Capitulo 13

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Trece**

De vuelta en casa, después de un largo día con la familia, me acuesto en la cama mirando al techo, agradecida por algo de paz y tranquilidad. Al igual que en casa de mi madre, Jasper siempre parecía un poco caótico. La mayor parte del día parecía inquieto y ávido de conversación, casi todos los días él hacía la mayor parte de la charla y el siempre presente el ruido de fondo de la televisión en volumen alto, o su actual obsesión por la música. Él se mantenía ocupado en su pequeño apartamento, haciendo simples quehaceres mundanos o haciendo ejercicio. A veces le llevaría horas poder conciliar el sueño, incluso después de estar sexualmente exhaustos el uno al otro. Me reí en voz baja por la cantidad de caos que un hombre podría causar mientras miraba un selfie que yo había tomado de nosotros en mi teléfono. Gritando de amor e intimidad.

Yo estaba feliz en todos los ámbitos.

Después de un mes y medio en la Agencia Leisure, todavía no era una experta pero me fui asegurando diariamente de hacer un trabajo increíble. Y la verdad era, que me encantaba eso. Nunca pensé que planificar las vacaciones para otra persona podría ser tan condenadamente satisfactorio, pero en las reuniones con los clientes, su entusiasmo se convertía en el mío propio. El estado de ánimo era contagioso y el salario era razonable. Y no me dolía que llegara a casa cada noche un hermoso hombre con una mágica cacerola y sorprendentes habilidades motoras.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando mi teléfono sonó.

_**Allie: Acabo de hablar, ¿estás en casa? **_

_**Yo: ¡SÍ! Yay, el día de chicas. **_

_**Allie: ¡No jodas! ¡Hurra! Te veo en un rato. Llevaré un poco de vino. **_

_**Yo: Formidable**__. _

Minutos más tarde, mi siesta fue interrumpida por mi nueva pareja.

_**Jasper: Hola pequeña. **_

_**Yo: Hola. ¿Todavía estás pescando o empacando? **_

_**Jasper: He terminado. Lo suspendimos por la lluvia. Estoy en casa. **_

_**Yo: Bueno, mierda. Acabo de prometerle a Allie un día de chicas. **_

_**Jasper: Está bien, nena. Que te diviertas. ¿Vienes más tarde? **_

_**Yo: Por supuesto. **_

_**Jasper: Voy a dejar la puerta abierta por si acaso llegas temprano. **_

_**Yo: Está bien. **_

_**Jasper: Despiértame con una mamada. **_

_**Yo: Que romántico. **_

_**Jasper: ¡Lo es para mí! **_

Sonreí ante eso. Me encantaba complacerlo y él lo sabía y se aprovechaba al máximo de eso. Junto con todos sus lados se escondía un hombre muy sexual que conocía bien mi cuerpo. Era insaciable y encontrarme con él dejaba ir todas mis inhibiciones.

Era potente, lleno de energía, salvaje y completamente real. Hacía Couch Surfing* emocionante y con un atractivo estilo de vida hogareño. No podía esperar el momento adecuado para decirle cómo me sentía realmente y de alguna manera sabía sin sombra de duda que él sentía lo mismo. Y mientras mi familia me vapuleaba abiertamente por hablar de matrimonio tan pronto, sabía que un día mis iniciales leerían I. M. W.

Y maldita sea, cómo quería ser I. M. W.

Había algo sobre Jasper que era a la vez era nuevo y emocionante, al mismo tiempo que se sentía como en casa. Era como una flecha roja parpadeante en mi corazón que apuntaba directamente hacia él. Habíamos tenido una maldita pelea durante el tiempo que habíamos compartido y fue sobre todo su persistencia lo que la provocó.

Sus formas "particulares" tenían una tendencia a exasperarme a veces, pero él era completamente digno de su carácter caprichoso.

Totalmente.

Pasé la mayor parte de la noche en una sesión informativa con Allie mientras me contaba las novedades entre a ella y Mike.

—Esto... está... yendo mal —me había confesado.

—Él se está divirtiendo conmigo, creo. Tratando de no tomar las cosas demasiado en serio —admitió mientras bebíamos vino en el sofá.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Todavía lo amo, pero no lo estoy presionando para nada serio, tampoco. Quiero decir, si me es infiel le voy a arrancar las pelotas, pero aparte de eso, estamos bien.

Me reí cuando me contó de la cena y sus batallitas, preguntándole cuándo planeaba mudarse y ella se quedó en silencio.

»Ellos cerraran al finales de año —dijo, en voz baja—. No hay suficiente negocio para permanecer abierto con toda la competencia apareciendo. Estoy muy triste por Joe. Su familia ha sido propietaria de ese lugar durante cincuenta años.

—Oh, no, eso es horrible. —La sensación de derrota se instaló en mi pecho por mi antiguo jefe, vertí un poco más de vino—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Encontrar algo, por supuesto. Quiero decir, puedo hacer algo más que repartir alimentos, no tengo tu ambición por el momento.

—Me fui de un trabajo de servicio al a otro. No me pongas en un pedestal, pero tengo que admitir que me encanta.

—Lo sé, y esas piedras. Lo averiguaré. —Miró a su celular y luego a mí.

—Oh infiernos, no. ¿Me estás abandonando por una polla?

—Sí.

La miré incrédula.

—¡Esa era tu regla, Allie! ¡No hacernos a un lado por un hombre!

—Bueno, solo tengo un par de horas esta noche y luego trabajo doble turno los siguientes dos días, así que te estoy... dejando por una polla.

—Eres una amiga horrible.

—Lo dice la chica que ya tiene su bolsa de viaje empaquetada y está asentada en la puerta principal. —Me reí mientras me gritaba.

—No iba a marcharme hasta que ambas estuviéramos cansadas —me defendí.

—Amiga, estamos en relaciones adultas. No vamos a vivir juntas para siempre. Finales de los veintes versus principios de los veinte, veo la diferencia. No voy a odiarte si tú no lo haces.

—Realmente lo amo, Allie.

—Lo sé chica —dijo ella, inclinándose por un abrazo.

—Prométeme que siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra para llorar a mocos tendido —dije, abrazándola con fuerza hacia mí.

—Umm, Bella, esto no es una despedida. Nosotras todavía vivimos juntas.

Me reí de la verdad del asunto, pero incluso cuando me di cuenta de ese hecho, también ya había reconocido que las cosas estaban cambiando incluso mientras nosotras estábamos allí de pie.

—Te quiero —dijo ella, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Se fue a buscar a su hombre y si tenía suerte, yo podría atrapar al mío esperando por mí.

Para mi total decepción, mi hombre estaba de hecho, dormido en su cama, todavía con su ropa puesta. Decidí tomar una ducha y deslizarme inadvertidamente junto a él, sabiendo que moverlo y despertarlo por su petición de una mamada era imposible. Él dormía como una roca, y si despertaba por alguna razón, se mantenía despierto hasta que con suficiente suerte podía dormir de nuevo. _Este era uno de los beneficios del TDAH_, me dijo.

Una vez que su ocupado cerebro hacía clic en él era difícil desconectarlo.

—Una vez que me levanto, me levanto. A mi mente le importa un comino la hora que es.

Por lo que yo estaba siempre cuidando de no despertarlo mientras dormía.

De puntillas pasé a Paul en el vestíbulo con un bajo:

—Hola.

Él me dio una mirada extraña mientras yo apuntaba hacia la habitación de Jasper, dejándole saber que estaba dormido, no es que a Paul le importara. Se había convertido en una molestia para Jasper después de su primer mes en la casa. Jasper hacía poco había impuesto sus reglas, dándole un mes para organizarse y mudarse. Paul no se había molestado en iniciar el proceso y yo sabía que iba a ser un problema en algún momento.

Jasper vino a mí la noche en que le había dado el ultimátum, sintiéndose culpable por echar a su amigo de la niñez. Simplemente le dije que había una gran diferencia entre dar apoyo y dar limosna y que Paul tenía que aprender la diferencia. Además, no me gustaba la forma en que él me miraba cuando Jasper no estaba mirando. Le había pillado más de una vez dándome miradas que no deberían ser, pero conociendo a Jasper y la forma en que sentía por ese tipo de cosas, mantuve la boca cerrada.

Terminé de ducharme y puse loción en mis piernas recién afeitadas, con la esperanza de que Jasper pudiera despertarse en algún momento durante la noche. No lo había visto desde el jueves por la mañana y lo ansiaba más que a nada. Limpié el vapor del espejo del baño y me congelé cuando vi a Paul de pie en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, completamente sin arrepentimientos ante la invasión de mi privacidad. Estaba segura de que había cerrado la puerta. Estaba completamente desnuda y giré conmocionada para mirar hacia él, entonces salté más atrás cuando vi a Jasper directamente detrás de él con el puño apretado.

—¡Qué diablos, Paul! —disparé, alcanzando por una toalla para cubrirme.

—Luces en tu punto, nena. Deberías dejarme ver.

—¿Estás jodidamente loco? Jasper está…

—Profundamente dormido y no se levantará hasta dentro de unas horas. —Él dio un paso hacia mí mientras Jasper cerró la brecha.

—Falso, hijo de puta —Jasper gritó detrás de él antes de aterrizar un puñetazo rompe hueso directamente al lado de su cara.

Observé con horror como Jasper estaba parado sobre él, mientras un incapacitado Paul yacía en el suelo. Levantó la mirada hacia mí, la ira clara en sus facciones mientras me quedé paralizada.

—Levántate —Jasper ordenó con una voz que no reconocí.

—Jasper, no tenía intención… —Paul se defendió mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

—Levántate, Paul. —Su voz era mortal cuando le ordenó a su amigo en el suelo.

—Jasper, cerré la puerta, lo juro —le dije mientras sus ojos se dispararon abajo, hacia Paul.

—¡Levántate! —gritó Jasper, su rostro palpitando con rabia.

Paul se levantó a su máxima altura cuando Jasper se acercó a él, apenas a unos centímetros de su rostro.

»Veinte malditos años de amistad perdidos por una mujer que sabes que me quiere. Espero que haya valido la pena. —Jasper se echó hacia atrás y lanzó un gancho de derecha que me tenía gritando a todo pulmón.

Paul se quedó en un intento de soportarlo, pero tan pronto como el puño de Jasper conectó, su cabeza se sacudió y un chorro de sangre voló a través del baño, aterrizando directamente sobre mí. Paul cayó, gimiendo de dolor y sosteniendo su nariz rota.

—Tienes una puta hora para sacar tu mierda fuera de mi casa o la quitaré por ti.

Me puse a llorar mientras Paul bloqueó la entrada de la puerta, todavía gimiendo. Jasper me miró con ojos acerados y regresó a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con tanta fuerza que esta sonó como un marco roto. Con la toalla todavía envuelta alrededor de mí, lancé mi camiseta encima, sin saber qué hacer.

Le tomó a Paul la mayor parte de algunos minutos sentarse en el suelo. No se molestó en mirar en mi dirección, mientras tomaba una toalla del estante e hizo su salida.

Corrí a la habitación de Jasper, bolsa en mano y me paralicé cuando lo vi de pie en el centro de la habitación, en plena ebullición con los nudillos rotos. Saqué unos pantalones cortos, poniéndomelos rápidamente mientras las palabras se agolparon en mí.

—Cerré la puerta, Jasper. Juro por Dios que lo hice. No tenía idea de que él estaba allí.

—¿Por qué coño no usaste mi baño?

—No quería despertarte. Estabas profundamente dormido. Tenía miedo de hacer demasiado ruido. Sé lo difícil que es para ti…

—¡Cuán jodidamente considerado de tu parte! —seguía gritando mientras corría hacia él, poniendo mi mano sobre su pecho.

—No, cariño, por favor, no me culpes por esta mierda. Estaba viniendo a ti Jazz…

Mis palabras fueron cortadas cuando lanzó mi brazo fuera de su pecho. Nunca había tratado con este Jasper enojado y sabía que estaba fuera de mi elemento. Él me había advertido acerca de esto. Me di la vuelta para salir de la habitación antes de que fuera más lejos.

—¿A dónde diablos vas?

—A casa, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos mañana.

—Tienes que esperar hasta que él se marche.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque en los veinte años que lo conozco, nunca pensé que me arrojaría esa mierda enfermiza y no sé lo que es capaz de hacer. —Él salió de la puerta mientras miraba hacia fuera para ver a Paul empacando rápidamente en su habitación.

—Llévatelo todo, hombre, porque nunca conseguirás entrar de nuevo. —Él cerró la puerta de nuevo, haciéndome saltar.

—Ve, limpia la sangre —dijo, ordenándome desde lejos.

—Jódete —dije, temblando mientras me deslizaba por la pared junto a la puerta, cubriendo mi cabeza mientras la enterraba entre mis piernas, llorando silenciosamente.

Una amistad de veinte años, fuera mi culpa mía o no, había terminado y me sentí terrible por Jasper. Pero, al mismo tiempo, era la primera vez que quería estar verdaderamente lejos de él. Este monstruo furioso no era nada parecido al hombre que amaba. Estaba comprensiblemente enojado, pero estaba amplificado por un millón, haciéndolo irracional hacia mí. Me quedé en silencio, sin levantar la vista mientras escuchaba a Paul corriendo por el pasillo y desapareciendo. Podía sentir la presencia de Jasper, pero no me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Yo no había hecho una puta cosa mal, pero de alguna manera sentía que lo había hecho.

—Nunca te haría daño, Bella —dijo Jasper después de unos minutos—. Nunca.

Asentí en mis rodillas mientras un pequeño sollozo escapó de mis labios.

—Se lo merecía y mucho peor —dijo Jasper, su voz ahora perteneciéndole a él.

No dije nada mientras estaba parado frente a mí con su puerta abierta, viendo marcharse a Paul. Levanté la vista y vi brevemente el destello de dolor cubriendo su rostro cuando Paul le arrojó la llave a los pies de Jasper antes de salir.

Yo estaba demasiado emocional para formar una frase, así que esperé unos minutos mientras Jasper me miraba. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y me puse de pie.

—¿Está Allie en casa?

—No —le dije con la nariz llena de mocos.

—Usa la cama. Iré al sofá.

—Estaré bien —dije, recogiendo mi bolsa.

—Por favor, solo quédate aquí ésta noche. Cuando sepa dónde él ha aterrizado, me sentiré mejor. No creo que haga cualquier cosa, pero imagino que uno nunca conoce realmente a la gente.

Asentí mientras él agarraba una almohada de su cama y salía por la puerta.

Me puse de pie en la ducha, por segunda vez, limpiando la sangre ya seca y aguanté. Había actuado como un bebé llorón, cuando en realidad Paul se lo merecía. Pero nunca había sido testigo de algo así y no podía negar que esto estremeció mi corazón. Terminé mi ducha y me puse una de las grandes camisetas de Jazz que me tragaba y me sumergí en la cama. Unos minutos más tarde estaba llorando silenciosamente, cuando Jasper se metió en la cama detrás de mí.

—Lo siento nena. No fue mi intención gritarte, lo juro. —Asentí mientras me rompí con un suave sollozo. Me dio la vuelta sobre mi espalda, forzando mi rostro hacia el suyo—. Lo siento pequeña. Por favor, no llores. No quise decir eso.

Lloré más fuerte debido a lo mucho que lo amaba, de saber cuánto lo había lastimado su amigo.

—Estoy bien. —Hipé.

—Debería haberlo llevado fuera para tratar con él. No deberías de haber tenido que ver eso. Simplemente no pude manejar la situación cuando lo vi en la puerta mirándote. Perdí el control de mí mismo.

—Yo... —Hipé de nuevo—. Lo entiendo, totalmente. No sé por qué no puedo dejar de llorar —dije, inhalando.

—Te asusté —dijo, con el remordimiento evidente mientras él secaba mis lágrimas—. No quiero que me tengas miedo. Nunca te haría daño, cariño, lo juro. Me lastimaría antes de hacerte daño a ti. Y odio que él te viera así. Eso jodidamente me mata.

Se inclinó, besándome suavemente.

»Este cuerpo es mío, ¿lo sabes? O por lo menos yo quiero que lo sea. No quiero a otro hombre mirándote de esa manera. —Su suave susurro me tranquilizó, y cuando finalmente fui capaz de hablar sin contener la respiración, le di un beso y me giré sobre mi lado.

—Se está haciendo tarde, los dos tenemos que ir a trabajar. Vamos a tratar de dormir.

—Está bien, nena, voy a ir a pasear a Trip. —Asentí mientras me besaba mi hombro y me soltó.

Una hora más tarde, todavía estaba mirando su reloj de cabecera cuando sentí sus brazos alrededor de mí. Me relajé apoyada en él mientras me dormía.

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente en una cama vacía. Me di cuenta de que sólo había dormido por unas horas, pero sabía que era inútil. Mi alarma se apagaría en una hora, así que decidí ir nadar temprano. Al encontrar el apartamento vacío, empecé a preocuparme por Jasper. Le envié un mensaje manifestándole donde estaría mientras me dirigía hacia la piscina. Me paralicé en la puerta cuando lo vi en un sillón mirando hacia el infinito. Abrí la puerta y me acerqué a él. El sol apenas se asomaba por el horizonte y la mañana estaba luciendo tan sombría como la noche anterior. Solo cuando estuve de pie delante de él fue que Jasper me reconoció.

—¿No has dormido nada? —le pregunté mientras miraba hacia mí.

—No —respondió en voz baja. Él me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, pero parecía estar mirando más allá de mí cuando preguntó—. ¿Lo arruiné? ¿Te perdí? —Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, no llorosos, pero tristes.

Honestamente él pensaba que me había perdido.

Subí a su regazo y rápidamente me acercó a él mientras yo envolvía la toalla que estaba sosteniendo alrededor de ambos, bajando la mirada hacia a él.

—Por supuesto que no, Jasper. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí afuera?

—Ni siquiera podía permitirme dejar mi apartamento ayer por la noche porque estaba más asustado de que no volvieras de lo que fuera que Paul podría hacer. —Se limpió el rostro, aparentemente frustrado mientras continuaba—. No salgo de mi casa a menudo por mierda como esta. Tengo demasiado miedo de lo que podría hacer, cuáles serían mis reacciones si las cosas salen mal. A veces no puedo controlarlo, por lo que no salgo de mi camino para evitarlo. Estoy jodido, Bella.

—Jazz…

Me interrumpió con su intensa mirada, más vulnerable de lo que jamás lo había visto.

—Estoy enamorado de ti, Bella. Estoy total y completamente enamorado de ti y lo he estado desde hace tiempo.

Todavía paralizada por la emoción, dejé mis lágrimas caer.

—Te amo también, Jasper.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro mientras me elevaba por encima de él, levantando sus manos y pasando los dedos por mi cabello antes de llevar mi boca a la suya.

—¿En serio? —preguntó con dulzura mientras yo asentía—. Mucho.

Aplastó su boca a la mía mientras me envolvía en su beso. Cuando nuestros tiernos labios se volvieron hambrientos, él se apartó.

—Vayamos adentro.

Todavía envuelta en la toalla, lo empujé hacia atrás contra la silla a continuación, bajé sus shorts, dejando que su dura longitud saltara libre mientras la acariciaba con mi mano. Antes de que pudiera objetar, saqué la parte inferior de mi bañador a un lado y lo llevé dentro de mí lentamente, centímetro a centímetro deliciosamente. Ambos jadeamos ante la sensación mientras Jasper miraba alrededor de nosotros con cautela antes de volver su mirada hacia mí con los ojos brillantes. El mundo seguía durmiendo cuando comenzó a moverse a un ritmo perfecto.

—Nunca podría perderte, nena. No a ti. —Con voz ronca, sonando desesperado mientras lo cubría conmigo. Me incliné hacia delante, tomando su boca—. No lo harás, Jasper, lo prometo.

Con sus profundos ojos azules enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, el áspero rastrojo de la mañana contra mi mano y su boca levemente abierta, nunca había lucido más bello. Me levantó, empujando sus pantalones más abajo y enterrándose dentro de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y murmurando en mi pecho.

—Te amo, Jasper —repetí mientras besaba suavemente mi cuello, robando con su polla palpitante el resto de mis palabras.

Me corrí minutos más tarde, mientras él miraba hacia mí.

—Ven aquí —susurró antes de tomar mi boca y empujar su lengua dentro, manteniendo el ritmo con sus caderas.

Estaba ávido de más mientras empujaba más profundo y sobrellevé otro orgasmo, agarrando sus hombros. Me miró cuando él se corrió, dándome sus ruidos, su expresión y supe entonces que nunca amaría a nadie más de la misma manera.

* * *

**Couch Surfing: **Es básicamente, una red de viajeros que contactan a través de una página web oficial y significan algo así como: "buscando un sofá". No hay dinero de por medio, es totalmente gratuito, ya que el espíritu es el de ayudar al viajero y facilitarle un lugar donde pasar la noche.

**Les dejo un nuevo capitulo en el que pudimos ver otra faceta de Jasper, que les parecio? Espero que esten disfrutando la historia.**

**Nos leemos**


	15. Capitulo 14

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Catorce**

Dos semanas más tarde, me encontré en la mesa cenando con Rosalie y Jasper. Poco después de nuestra mala noche con Paul, nuestra vida siguió como si nada nunca hubiera sucedido. Podía sentir la melancolía de Jazz por la pérdida de su amigo, pero se negaba a hablar de ello. La verdad, esa noche nos unió más como pareja. Cada vez que me susurraba que me quería, me sentía más que feliz.

Me había enamorado muy profunda y rápidamente de él, sin embargo mi miedo a ser lastimada ya no existía. Mi corazón estaba libre de preocupaciones, y lo había aceptado tal y como era. Jasper todavía tenía especial cuidado al cortejarme tipo a la escuela antigua, dejándome recuerdos de su amor por todo el apartamento. La mayoría fueron letras de canciones que le encantaban, algunos de ellas sexuales y otras eran recordatorios persistentes como poner la tapa a la pasta de dientes, a lo que siempre le giro los ojos.

Esta noche, Jasper había insistido en preparar la cena cuando le había hablado sobre los planes de mi hermana de venir para echarle un vistazo. Le conté todo lo que pude sobre Rosalie mientras el preparaba la cena. Parecía inusualmente nervioso, así que le bajé los pantalones una hora antes de que llegara, calmándolo de la manera que sabía podría funcionar, además de hacerle una taza de café.

Jazz decía que el café era un estimulante y tenía el efecto opuesto en él de lo que lo hacía en la mayoría de gente. Estuvo compartiendo conmigo las razones detrás de su idiosincrasia. Me dijo que había dejado de tomar la medicación de su botiquín hacía años y había aprendido a lidiar con su "mierda" por sí solo. No discutí con él, porque la verdad, no vi la necesidad de hacerlo. Todos los días aprendía algo nuevo sobre mi amor y todos los días creábamos nuevos recuerdos.

Ahora en la mesa, tomó mi mano, dándole un apretón rápido cuando Rosalie probó un bocado de la famosa cazuela de pollo de su madre.

—¡Mierda, esto está increíble! —Rosalie me miró, su cabello castaño se erizó y sus ojos marrones se ampliaron mientras gemía en reconocimiento.

—Te lo dije. —Sonreí con orgullo al mirar a Jasper, quien me guiñó con complicidad.

Nos sentamos a conversar forzadamente unos cuantos minutos antes de que se comportara con naturalidad. El vino influyó mientras la risa hizo presencia y me encontré sonriendo como una idiota entre los dos. Cuando la cena terminó, nos quedamos en la mesa.

Rosalie miró a Jasper con diversión. Jasper, todavía un poco nervioso ante la mirada de Rosalie, mantuvo el vino fluyendo y se levantó cuando la música se detuvo para iniciar una nueva lista de reproducción. También me había dicho que la música era el mayor mecanismo de defensa para él, cuando no podía conseguir calmarse. Volvió a sentarse y tomó un sorbo de vino.

Agarré mi vaso de vino tras unos minutos de silencio.

—Por lo tanto Jazz, ¿a qué te dedicas?

—Ya te lo dije Rose, es carpintero. —Me dio una mirada de "jodete" y volvió a mirar a Jasper esperando su explicación.

Sonrió y respondió:

—Soy carpintero. —Rosalie se rio y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que estaba presionando a mi hombre. Rosalie no se rio—. Realmente, mi tío y yo hacemos armarios y muebles personalizados. Me gusta el aspecto del diseño y el trabajar con las manos.

—Eso es realmente fantástico —dijo ella, con sus mejillas enrojecidas a causa del vino.

Un golpe en la puerta me sorprendió y al momento miré a Jasper.

—¿Estás esperando a alguien?

—Se supone que Emmett debía pasar por un pedido —dijo con un guiño—. Disculpen.

Se reunió con Emmett en la puerta y la curiosidad pudo más. Cuando él nos saludó me sorprendí al darme cuenta de lo guapo que era. Había sido mi segunda opción para el trabajo. Era mayor, probablemente alrededor de treinta y cinco años, cabello rubio oscuro y piel bronceada. Tenía un cuerpo atlético y ojos verdes almendrados. Me sorprendió que Jasper confiara en mí para trabajar con su amigo teniendo en cuenta su historial de celos. Pero, por otro lado, podría estar en un mar de penes y solo me concentraría en Jazz y sin titubeos. No podía recordar la última vez que había fijado a otro hombre. Ese mundo había desaparecido para mí.

Rosalie se tensó cuando Emmett entró en la sala de estar, sin dejar de disfrutar su vino con sus ojos en nuestro visitante.

_A Rosalie le gustó. _

Nos saludó efusivamente. Jazz insistió después de una ligera vacilación por parte de Emmett, para que se uniera a nosotros. Jazz le ofreció un plato y Emmett se negó, pero accedió a tomar una cerveza. Parecía haber un ligero interés mientras inspeccionaba a mi hermana y no pude dejar de notar la sutil sonrisa de Jazz cuando también se dio cuenta.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett vino no por solo por casualidad. Entrecerré los ojos en dirección a Jasper mientras él la evitaba. Me dio un encogimiento de hombros cuando Rosalie y Emmett se pusieron a conversar. Mordí mi labio mientras lentamente sacudí la cabeza, haciéndole saber que lo apoyaba.

Artículo un _"Te amo" _e inmediatamente estaba fuera de problemas.

Una hora más tarde, decidimos ir a la sala con nuestras bebidas a seguir la conversación. Rosalie estaba muy feliz por la compañía de Emmett, mientras Jasper y yo fuimos a lavar los platos.

—Muy astuto, cariño. Pero sabes que el objetivo de esto era para que conocieras a mi familia —le dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras secaba los platos.

—Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para eso y en base a lo que me dijiste sobre ella, pensé en Emmett. Es un adicto al trabajo como ella. Ha estado divorciado desde hace años y sabía que no le haría daño el presentarlos… y quitarme la presión de encima.

Apreté aún más su cintura y coloqué mi mejilla en su espalda.

—Siento que te sintieras de esa manera.

—Quería conocer a tu familia —me aseguró.

—¿Cómo es que conoces a Emmett? Es mayor que tú.

Dudo un poco antes de contestar:

—Me ayudo una vez con algo grande y hemos sido amigos desde entonces.

—Oh, ¿cómo? —le pregunte mientras me ponía de espaldas a la encimera apoyándome hacia atrás para mirar a mi hermoso hombre.

Llevaba una camisa verde y unos pantalones color caqui. Su cabello castaño normalmente desordenado ahora estaba pulcramente peinado hacia atrás. Apoyándome, besé el agujero en su barbilla y gruñó suavemente, sonando irritado porque aún tenía cosas que hacer. Cuando extendí mis manos hacia su cabello, me echó una mirada asesina.

—¡Fuera!

Me reí y envolví mis manos alrededor de él solo para escuchar su exasperado suspiro. Lo molestaba a propósito y se rio entre dientes mientras se abría paso para completar su tarea. Fue lindo verlo de esa forma. Sabía que hacer muchas tareas a la vez era difícil para él, sobre todo si yo trataba de excitarlo. Lo intenté una vez mientras jugaba con la Xbox solo para ser rechazada y despreciada. Estuve dolida durante un tiempo, pero entendí que era solo una de sus peculiaridades. Y decidí que me gustaba mucho más cuando su atención estaba centrada únicamente en mí. Espero pacientemente hasta que lo hace, ya que la recompensa es fenomenal.

—Me iré cariño —le dije suavemente mientras lo miraba por última vez antes de salir y unirme a mi hermana y Emmett en la sala de estar.

Jasper se negaba a que lo ayudara con cualquier tarea del hogar, otra de sus peculiaridades. Había doblado un montón de toallas para él un día y al mismo tiempo que me lo agradecía lo observé doblarlas de nuevo. Era inútil intentarlo. Cuando me uní con mi hermana y a Emmett en la sala, me di cuenta de la total atención de mi hermana hacia Emmett y sentí que los interrumpía. Parecían absortos en la conversación mientras tomaba asiento junto a mi hermana en el sofá.

—¿Así que estás en Columbia? —preguntó Emmett—. Diseñé la construcción de madera.

—¿De verdad? ¡¿Fuiste tú?! Es bonito. Cambio absolutamente el horizonte para mejor.

—¿Lo crees? Gracias —dijo con orgullo.

—Absolutamente. Estoy mirando para comprar un espacio más grande o renovar. ¿Tal vez me podrías dar algunas indicaciones o consejos?

Emmett no dudó ni un instante en sacar su tarjeta y entregársela.

—Me encantaría ayudar. —Sus palabras fueron sugerentes, lo que provocó que mi hermana sonriera—. Bueno, debería irme. He interrumpido el tiempo con tu hermana.

Se volvió hacia mí.

»Si las cosas no salen bien en la agencia, llámame. Haré espacio para ti.

—Gracias, eres muy amable. Y, en realidad, no interrumpes nada, ¿por qué no te quedas a beber una cerveza?—le ofrecí.

Miró de mí a mi hermana y asintió con un "claro". Me levanté para buscar su cerveza y me miró:

—Hace mucho tiempo que conozco a Jasper y tengo que decir que nunca lo he visto tan feliz. Lo que haces, funciona.

Mi pecho se hinchó con sus palabras.

—Lo amo

—Bueno… sigue así —dijo con un guiño.

—Ni siquiera una pregunta —dije, caminando hacia la cocina a por la cerveza.

Me giré para mirar a Jasper, que aún estaba lavando los platos, escuchando su lista de reproducción, completamente ajeno al mundo. Lo dejé allí para unirme a los invitados. Emmett me dio las gracias mientras hablaba de su familia. Mencionó que tenía una hija de tres años de edad, y Rosalie, que estaba en contra de los niños pidió ver una foto. Emmett con orgullo tomo su iPhone y noté como los ojos de mi hermana se iluminaban al verla mientras comentaba.

—Se parece a ti —dijo, mientras miraba la foto con interés.

Tomé asiento mientras Emmett hablaba de su hija y Jasper se nos unió, con un café caliente en su mano. Lo miré y sonreí mientras tomaba mi mano. Así que esto era la vida doméstica. Podría acostumbrarme completamente a esto.

—Ella es tan grande —dijo Jasper, agarrando el teléfono de Emmett—. No la he visto en mucho tiempo. Tenemos que arreglar eso.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le pregunté, notando que realmente se parecía mucho a Emmett.

—Olivia.

Sentí una sacudida mientras miraba a la niña de cabello rubio, con las mejillas rechonchas sosteniendo el DVD de _Frozen. _Parecía que estaba en una fiesta de cumpleaños rodeada de sus amigos. Sus ojos iluminados con orgullo mientras sostenía la película.

—¿Quieres hijos? —me preguntó Jasper en voz baja de manera que solo yo escuchara después de que le devolviera a Emmett su teléfono.

Él y Rosalie continuaron conversando. Miré a Jasper fijamente mientras me examinaba antes de darle una respuesta honesta.

—Claro, en el futuro.

Rosalie interrumpió nuestra conversación privada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de descifrar su expresión.

—Mi madre quería extenderte la invitación al almuerzo del domingo, Jasper.

Fulminé con la mirada a Rosalie sabiendo que este fue su plan todo el tiempo. Obviamente se había unido con mi madre para llevarlo a cabo. Miré rápidamente a Jasper quien dudó brevemente, tomando de su café antes de responder.

—Claro, allí estaré.

—¿En serio? —pregunté en un susurro.

—Sí, cariño, me encantaría ir. —Apretó mi rodilla antes de poner la excusa de que necesitaba más café para salir de la sala, ofreciéndole a los demás una taza.

Todos declinamos mientras él iba hacia la cocina. Contuve mi veneno mientras Emmett miraba entre mi hermana y yo, claramente leyendo la situación.

—Bueno, me voy —dijo Rosalie, tomando la salida antes de que pudiera atraparla a solas.

Jasper volvió con una nueva taza y se despidió.

—Los veo a los dos el domingo. —Se divirtió con mi expresión enojada mientras se giraba hacia Emmett quien le dijo.

—Te acompaño. —Todos nos despedimos mientras ellos se iban y resistí la urgencia de patearle el trasero a mi hermana mientras cruzaba el umbral.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, mis ojos se encontraron con los de Jasper.

—No te sometería a ellos hasta que estés completamente listo. En serio, cariño, inventaré una excusa por ti.

—Está bien. No te preocupes. —Incluso mientras lo decía, sentí su vacilación.

—Conocer a los padres, se está poniendo serio —dije juguetonamente, pasando junto a él para quitarme la ropa—. Pero me gustaría conocer a tu madre —añadí antes de entrar en su dormitorio.

Estaba en la puerta observándome mientras me ponía mi nuevo negligé sexy de color rojo. Hice todo un espectáculo con él, desenganchando lentamente mi sostén y dejándolo caer al suelo mientras soltaba mi cabello de la coleta que había estado usando. Le di la espalda en la ropa interior de encaje, apenas en bragas con la suave tela acariciando mi piel y cuando me giré, vi su mirada excitada.

—Voy a pasear a Trip —dijo, mirándome a medida que mi sonrisa expectante se desvanecía.

Había esperado varias reacciones por mi espectáculo, pero la que recibí estaba lejos de la que deseaba.

Una hora después, estaba en su cama navegando en mi portátil buscando por mi futura carrera profesional. Jasper había sido una distracción bienvenida del hecho que aún no hubiera tomado una decisión, pero todavía no había perdido de vista mi objetivo.

—¿Alguna vez pensaste que la decisión de tu carrera no debería ser algo que tuvieras que investigar, cariño? —me preguntó mientras entraba en el baño y comenzaba a lavarse—. Sabes que simplemente debería venir de forma natural.

Detuve mi lectura para alzar la mirada mientras echaba pasta de diente a su cepillo, mirándome a través del reflejo en el espejo. Hizo todo un despliegue de sabelotodo tapando la pasta de diente, sosteniendo ambas piezas en cada mano antes de enroscar la tapa y volverlo a poner en el armario.

—Impresionante… y por supuesto eso es lo que he esperado durante años, pero jamás sucedió. No quiero ser la empleada de alguien para siempre. He descubierto eso. Quiero trabajar para mí misma.

—Todo el mundo tiene que responderle a alguien —dijo pensativamente.

—Puede ser, pero soy una chica de términos propios.

—¿No te gusta tu trabajo? —Se detuvo en la puerta antes de apagar la luz.

—Me encanta, de hecho —dije, observando su cuerpo medio desnudo mientras se acercaba hacia mí. Sus gruesos muslos y su trasero llenaban perfectamente su bóxer y se me hizo agua la boca, por no mencionar el bulto al frente y su impresionante currículum.

—¿Entonces por qué esta necesidad de encontrar algo más? —preguntó, tomando asiento a los pies de la cama.

—¿A qué se debe este interrogatorio? —pregunté, mirando la mezcla de colores brillantes en su bíceps derecho que se extendía hasta su muñeca.

—Solo intento entender por qué no estás satisfecha —dijo probatoriamente.

Fruncí el ceño en su dirección.

—Te dije que quiero contribuir al mundo de alguna manera, no detrás de escena.

—Algunas veces las personas detrás de escena son las más importantes.

Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, confundida por su repentino interés en mi trabajo.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero eso no es lo que quiero para mí. —Regresé a mi búsqueda cuando levantó mis pies y comenzó a masajearlos. Le di una sonrisa de agradecimientos mientras recorría otra lista de opciones de carreras.

—Dentista, aburrido. Telecomunicaciones, no estoy interesada. Oh, critica de comida, esto suena muy para mí. Mmm… —dije mientras las manos de Jasper se movían de mis pies a mis pantorrillas—. Me pregunto que se tiene que hacer para ser un experto en comida.

Tecleé rápidamente solo para perder el interés.

»Aquí que tengo que ser una chef experimentada con conocimiento en la cocina internacional para poder ser tomada en serio. Bueno, eso está fuera.

Jasper se rio mientras daba clic en el siguiente enlace, sus habilidosas manos subieron hacia mis muslos. Levanté una ceja sobre mi portátil cuando sus ojos se pusieron acalorados.

—Nop, debiste haber hecho algo más antes cuando estaba intentado seducirte. Esa puerta ahora está cerrada.

—¿Segura? —preguntó mientras abría mis muslos con suavidad, mi laptop se movió ligeramente en mi regazo.

—Afirmativo —dije desafiante—. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba?

Jasper merodeó sobre mí, inclinándose y pasando sus dedos sobre mi sexo y luego haciendo mi ropa interior a un lado mientras yo inhalaba profundamente. Decidida a vencerlo en este juego, jugué indiferentemente.

—Programador, nop. Demasiado repe…repe… repetitivo —logré decir cuando Jasper deslizó sus dedos dentro de mí.

—Estas empapada. Demonios, cariño.

Mis ojos intentaron cerrarse mientras leía y mi voz tembló cuando Jasper besó mi muslo, enganchando sus brazos alrededor de mis piernas para acercarme más a él. Ajusté mi portátil para que aún pudiera leer.

—Trabajadora social. Demasiado deprimente. Controlador de tráfico aéreo, demonios no. Estaría calva por la sola presión.

Jasper se detuvo para reírse antes de reasumir su sesión de besos en mi muslo. Continué leyendo, mis palabras salían como medios gemidos.

—Planificadora de bodas, eso podría ser… divertido. Oh mierda —jadeé cuando la lengua de Jasper tocó mi centro.

Me lamió suavemente luego alzó la mirada con los ojos nublados.

—¿Estabas diciendo?

Aclaré mi garganta.

—Estaba diciendo… —Mi voz se apagó cuando su lengua reasumió el ritmo. Agarré los costados de mi portátil mientras Jasper se tomó turnos lamiendo y succionando mi centro mientras sus dedos me exploraban.

—¡Oh, Dios! —dije, apartando el portátil de mi regazo y agarrando su cabello.

Jasper alzó la mirada hacia mí sin rastro de humor y mucho calor mientras agarraba, luego lentamente bajó mis bragas para tener más acceso a mí. Volvió a subir mientras sus manos vagaban a mi pecho cubierto de seda, acariciando mis senos antes de que su lengua saliera de nuevo y un placer increíble se construyera dentro de mí. Su boca era pura habilidad mientras me lamía con su lengua.

—Muy, muy bueno —susurró a mi sexo mientras bajaba la mirada hacia él.

Sus ojos ardientes se cerraron mientras su lengua salía de nuevo antes de envolver sus labios alrededor del nudo de nervios que succionaba con fuerza, retorciendo sus dedos dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo se sobrecalentó mientras golpeaba ola tras ola con la dulce liberación, gritando su nombre mientras me corría. Se negó a parar mientras mi delicado sexo protestaba por más del dulce azote de su lengua. Traté de apartarlo, pero agarró mis muñecas con fuerza contra mis costados mientras su lengua empujaba dentro de mí antes de reasumir su paso.

—Jasper, no puedo soportarlos. No puedo. —Jadeé mientras se apartaba, manteniendo su pulgar sobre mí, masajeando en círculos lentos mientras se bajaba el bóxer con la otra mano, me abrí para él, su pulgar permaneció en el sitio mientras empujaba la punta de él dentro.

—Dios, eres muy hermosa —susurró bajo mí.

—Te necesito mucho —susurré de regreso—. Te amo.

Cerró sus ojos como si mis palabras lo hubieran tocado y se empujó el resto del camino al interior, mientras mi cuerpo se estremecía por segunda vez, obedeciendo su orden.

Sus manos suaves me acunaron mientras me amaba lentamente, susurrando besos y halagos que me cubrían por completo. Mi corazón se llenó hasta el borde mientras lo sujetaba con tanta fuerza como podía hasta que su dique se rompió y derramó su amor, llenándome.

Se recostó sobre mí, con su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras nuestras respiraciones se acompasaban.

—Tu corazón está martilleando, cariño —dijo sorprendido mientras alzaba la mirada hacia mí.

—Bueno, sí —dije, pasando los dedos a través de su cabello.

—Me gusta la multitud ahí gritándome. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper.

Me reí y bajé la mirada.

—Te sientes muy orgulloso de ti mismo, ¿cariño?

—Me estoy volviendo bueno contigo —dijo suavemente.

—Siempre has sido bueno —le recordé.

—No siempre —susurró de regreso.

—¿Puedes dormir? —le pregunté, preocupada.

Habían pasado algunos días desde que se había estrellado con fuerza y estaba preocupándome.

—Eso creo. ¿Me darías un masaje?

—Claro —dije, mientras tomaba su lugar delante de mí para poder trabajar en su espalda. Empecé a masajearlos suavemente, y gimió por mi toque.

—Podrías ser una terapeuta de masajes —ofreció mientras iba a sus hombros.

—De ninguna manera, la gente es asquerosa —dije a su espalda sacudiéndose—. Estoy feliz de que encuentres esto tan divertido. Al menos tú tienes todo resuelto. Eres carpintero. Está listo… arreglado. Es algo que te gusta y puedes vivir con eso. Algunos de nosotros no somos tan afortunados.

—No es así de fácil en absoluto —dijo, su voz todavía completamente alerta—. Trabajé con fuerza en los tejidos duros ocultos bajo la suave piel—. Aterricé en el negocio de mi tío por necesidad. Mi madre no podía controlarme más así que me dejaba con él los fines de semanas para mantenerme fuera de problemas y él me puso a trabajar. No aspiraba ser carpintero. Mi madre aspiraba a no matarme.

Moví mis manos de arriba abajo por su espalda, tratando de calmarlo.

—Bueno, funcionó. Debió haberte gustado, porque todavía lo estás haciendo.

—Hasta ahora. Espero hacer los míos algún día.

—¿En serio? —pregunté, emocionada por la idea. Él detuvo la mano en mi hombro y se giró para mirarme.

—Probablemente jamás sea millonario.

—Como si eso importara.

Se giró y me atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—Soy tan malditamente afortunado —dijo, ahogándome en su profundo azul.

—Síp —dije, colocando mis manos en sus hombros.

—¿Este masaje tiene un final feliz? —Su sonrisa malvada hizo aparición, así como el roce de su creciente erección contra mi pierna.

—Uno que te hará gritar mi nombre —bromeé mientras agarraba su cabello con fuerza. Con los dientes apretados, le ordené diciéndole a su oreja—. Di. Mi. Nombre.

—Pez-pezón.


	16. Capitulo 15

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Quince**

Abrí la puerta principal de la casa de Jasper, ausentemente empujando a un ansioso Trip fuera del paso antes de detenerme para recibir a la persona de pie frente a mí. Ella era una hermosa rubia, alta con piernas perfectas, acentuadas por la ajustada y corta falda que lucía. Sus hermosos ojos marrones se encontraron con los míos y la sentí examinándome también. Tuve nauseas al instante.

—Hola —dije mientras ella permanecía en silencio.

—Mmm, ¿Jasper está aquí?

—Está en la ducha. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

—No, yo… Mmm. Hola, Trip —se dirigió al perro, quien estaba imparable por saludarla.

Lo dejé pasar cuando ella se arrodilló tan grácilmente cómo fue posible con su falda para acariciarlo. Jazz salió detrás de mí envuelto en una toalla y me giré hacia él mientras los ojos de la chica se disparaban hacia Jazz.

—¿Irina? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miré de Jazz a la chica cuando una punzada de celos de disparó a través de mi cuerpo después de deducir que era su ex. Muy probablemente.

Por supuesto, era una supermodelo con senos del mismo tamaño. _Perra_.

—Discúlpenme —dije, haciendo lo más adulto y dándoles privacidad mientras mis entrañas se retorcían en nudos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Jazz ásperamente.

—Vine a verte, para hablar. ¿Es tu novia?

Caminé lentamente, a paso de caracol. Bueno, de hecho un poco más lento. Más como si un caracol estuviera por tener un ataque cardiaco y morir. Bien, me detuve del todo.

—Sí —respondió sin dudarlo.

—¿Puedo, hablar contigo un minuto?

Todavía iba a hacer una jugada. Jasper me dijo que habían pasado tres años desde que rompieron. ¿Seguramente no estaba intentando recuperarlo después de todo ese tiempo?

—Espera aquí afuera —dijo impacientemente.

Arrastré mi trasero a su cuarto, fingiendo buscar en mi ropa.

—Te vi espiando —dijo, levantándome del suelo hasta sus brazos—. No tengo ni idea de qué está haciendo aquí, pero me desharé de ella.

—¿Es tu ex? ¿De hace tres años? —pregunté mientras él dejaba caer su toalla.

—Lo intentamos después de Año Nuevo, pero tuvo que salir del estado por un nuevo trabajo. No nos habíamos visto o hablado desde eso. —Se puso una ajustada camiseta y un pantalón deportivo y caminó hacia mí.

—Omitiste esa parte —dije mientras la punzada en mi pecho persistía.

—Duró menos de un mes. No pensé que valiera la pena decirlo. —Me miró, luego tomó mi mano, sacándome del cuarto, besándome a plena vista antes de agarrar a Trip y su correa y salir por la puerta.

La vi mirarme brevemente antes de que Jasper cerrara la puerta con un "te amo" que ella pudo oír claramente.

Debí haber estado reconfortada con eso. Debí haber estado bien con el hecho de que nuestra relación era asombrosa y no tenía razón para preocuparme. Y asumir que todo ese comportamiento infantil de espiarlos después de eso debería haber salido volando de mi cabeza y por la ventana.

_Sí claro. _

Llevé mi trasero hasta la ventana mientras los espiaba caminando con Trip. Ella parecía estarle presentando un caso a Jasper mientras él estaba ahí escuchando. Levantó su mano en un movimiento cortante mientras hablaba. No parecía enojado, sólo irritado. Cuando alzó la mirada hacia la ventana, me giré rápidamente pegándome contra la pared para evitar ser vista. Me asomé de nuevo, y cuando ya no pude verlos, entré en pánico. Rápidamente hice un plan razonable y corrí por su apartamento para buscar mi traje de baño. En lo único en que podía pensar era en sus largas piernas y su perfecto cabello.

Minutos después, estaba agachada en los arbustos espiando a mi novio y su atractiva ex novia en traje de baño, para nada cerca de la piscina. Nuestro complejo era gigante. Si me atrapaban ahora sería humillante. Para empeorar las cosas, los arbustos en los que estaba escondida eran de esos con afiladas y punzantes hojas que parecían acebo. Era un desastre de arañazos, mis antebrazos sangraban mientras me agachaba. Apenas y podía verlos y no podía escuchar con Trip ladrando como un loco. Rindiéndome minutos después, me levanté, sólo para quedar cara a cara con mi sonriente novio.

—Atrapada —dijo, riéndose mientras observaba mi traje de baño y deteniéndome en mis brazos arañados—. ¿Lucy, en qué te ha metido? —dijo, haciendo su mejor imitación de Ricky.

Demasiado avergonzada para hablar, y adolorida por los arañazos todavía punzando en mis brazos, comencé a caminar hacia el apartamento. Él venía rápido detrás de mí con Trip todavía ladrando como un loco por ninguna razón aparente.

—¿Te das cuentas siquiera que tu operaciones encubiertas donde yo estoy siempre salen mal y terminas lastimada o sangrando de alguna forma? Como por ejemplo, cuando te llevaste a mi perro… cariño, espera.

Cambié de dirección rápidamente, decidiendo que nadar durante un buen rato era justo lo que necesitaba, aunque me estuviera muriendo por respuestas.

—Muy bien, cariño, que lo pases bien nadando —suspiró, sonando divertido mientras me seguía hasta la reja.

La cerré con fuerza antes de que pudiera entrar. Llamó a Trip y se dirigiendo hacia el apartamento. Pasé la siguiente hora quemándome de los celos y la frustración mientras mis arañados brazos gritaban por el contacto con el cloro.

Simplemente debí haberlo manejado como una adulta. Así no hubiera sentido la necesidad de ocultarme de Jasper y la humillación que todavía quemaba en mis venas. Aun así, fue necesario agotarme hasta el punto de necesitar una siesta con el rabo entre las patas y regresar al apartamento.

Entré cuando Jasper comenzó a encender velas en la sala de estar. A menudo encendía varias a la vez y siempre parecíamos estar rodeados por luces suaves y música sin importar lo que hiciéramos. Quería acercarme a él, pero en cambio pasé a su lado cuando me sonrió.

—No seas tan malditamente petulante. Al menos no me convertí en Hulk como tú.

Fue un golpe bajo, pero no podía evitar mi amargura mientras me iba a la ducha. Sabiendo que estaba siendo una tonta, después de mí ducha caliente, busqué en el botiquín el agua oxigenada, pero no pude encontrarla. Me senté en su cama, completamente decepcionada. Dispuesta a tragarme mi medicina, salí para encontrar a Jasper sentado en el sofá en un cuarto lleno de velas con olor a limpio. Había una copa con vino recién servida en la mesa al lado de su café, el agua oxigenada desaparecida y el algodón al lado.

El nudo en mi garganta me llevó más cerca a los ojos llorosos mientras Jasper extendía su mano hacia mí. La tomé y me acomodé a su lado.

—Lo siento. No quise decir eso sobre Hulk. —Rápidamente comenzó a subir las mangas de mi camisa y luego abrió la botella de agua oxigenada—. Pensé que era gracioso. Eres tan malditamente linda cuando estas celosa.

Lo fulminé con la mirada y él se quedó en silencio y mojó el algodón con el líquido. Noté lo oscuras que eran sus pestañas cuando miraba hacia abajo, examinando mi piel. Por supuesto que ella lo quería de regreso. ¿Qué mujer con sus cinco sentido no lo querría? Era asombroso, hermoso y… todo. Lo observé mientras con suavidad limpiaba mi piel arañada.

—¿Cuánto tiempo me harás esperar? —pregunté con voz impaciente.

—Bebe un sorbo de esto —dijo, pasándome el vino.

—No lo necesito —espeté, todavía tratando de controlar el pánico que sentí ante la idea de él con alguien más.

—Vamos, cariño. No dejes que arruine nuestro día.

Asentí y tomé un largo sorbo. Él me había presentado a este vino tinto en particular y aunque, no era me gustaba mucho normalmente, me encantaba su gusto en vino.

—¿Te quería de regreso? —Asintió y mi sangre hirvió. Tomé más vino—. ¿Qué dijiste?

Bajó las mangas de mi camisa y me miró directamente.

—Le dije que era demasiado tarde.

—¿Crees que entendió el mensaje? —pregunté, mi voz temblaba de emoción.

—No regresará —dijo, inclinándose a mi lado para besarme la mejilla—. ¿Duele?

—Sí —dije, sin referirme en ningún sentido a mis brazos que él miraba.

Entendió lo que dije y me miró.

—Te amo, y lo sabes.

—Es muy hermosa —dije, manifestando mi temor.

—Eres mucho más hermosa para mí.

–Eres todo un mentiroso —dije, dejándome caer en mi asiento—. No tiene los pechos desiguales y la barriga rechoncha.

—Me divierten los celos, pero no puedo soportar la inseguridad. Sabes lo mucho que adoro tu cuerpo. Y si esa barriguita fuera desaparecer, no me gustaría.

—¿La amabas? —Se sentó de nuevo en su lado, tomando su café. Puso los ojos en blanco—. Bien, no hablaremos de eso. Odio sentirme de esta forma. Odio saber que amaste a alguien más, que dormiste con alguien más. Supongo que no soy tan madura como me gustaría creer. Me siento enferma al pensar que podría perderte.

Bajó su café y me llevó hasta su pecho, inclinando mi cabeza para mirarlo.

—Le dije que había conocido a la mujer con la me casaría.

—Jasper…

—Así te amo. No a ella o ninguna otra mujer. Esa eres tú.

Asentí mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Me besó profundamente, y después de unos minutos me aparté, lista para desnudarlo.

—Me encantaría aceptar la invitación en tus ojos ahora mismo, pero la experiencia me dice que follarte tan duro como quiero ahora mismo después de la aparición de mi ex novia puede que llevé a más preguntas después, así que vamos a ver _Lost_. Porque, enfrentémoslo cariño, las perras están locas.

Me reí con fuerza cuando me interrumpió, besándome mucho más profundo que antes me acomodé contra su pecho. Un par de horas después, me desperté cuando Jasper me llevaba a la cama. Una vez allí, me quitó la ropa y me acercó a él, susurrándome que me amaba antes de que me quedara dormida.


	17. Capitulo 16

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Dieciseis**

Después del almuerzo ese domingo, Jasper y Brady hablaban de deportes en la mesa de la cocina ahora vacía. Jane y Bree no pudieron hacerlo esta mañana, para mi tranquilidad y alivio de Jasper en nuestra tribu loca. Rosalie se había marchado poco después de comer, alegando que tenía que prepararse para un caso, dejándonos a Brady, mamá y a mí solos. Rosalie había mencionado que ella y Emmett tenían una cita más tarde esa semana y agradeció a Jasper de una manera no tan sutil por sus planes y conspiraciones.

—Es estupendo —comentó mi madre sobre Jasper, quien me miraba en ese momento desde la mesa y me dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de volver a Brad—. Así que es dueño de su propia empresa, ¿eh? es guapo, hogareño, un buen partido.

—No, ¿quién te dijo eso? —pregunté, pensando que se había confundido con Rosalie.

—Él lo dijo, en la mesa. Dijo que era copropietario con su tío.

—Ah, sí, está trabajando en eso. —Una sensación de malestar se apoderó de mí, mientras hacía una pausa para estudiar a Jasper—. ¿Dijo que era propietario?

—Sí —contestó, mirándome con preocupación—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Nada —dije rápidamente—. Es increíble.

—¿Estás emocionada por tu viaje?

—¿Viaje?

—Dijo que los dos, ¿estaban planeando un viaje a la costa? —Me miró perpleja mientras tomaba el plato de su mano para secarlo.

—Sí, necesitamos tomarnos un descanso. —Ahora, completamente confundida mientras apilaba los platos, le lancé otra mirada a Jasper, a quien vi que no estaba contento. Se detuvo a media frase, observándome con atención y luego se volvió a Brad.

—Tenemos que irnos pronto, mamá. ¿Me perdonas si vengo a principios de la semana que viene?

—Por supuesto, chicos tienen una vida por vivir —dijo con aire ausente—. Tengo que comenzar a salir más.

Miré a mi madre, quien incluso a sus cincuenta años, lucía joven y todavía era hermosa.

—¿Citas de nuevo?

Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras me corregía.

—No, todavía no. No.

—Bueno, cuando estés lista todos te apoyaremos —dije, ni siquiera yo me creía mis palabras de aliento. Estaba demasiado preocupada por las mentiras que Jasper le había dicho a mi madre.

Después de otra hora o algo así, de una conversación informal, nos despedimos. Cuando Brad se inclinó para abrazarme, me susurró:

—Haber si puedes conservar este.

—Gracias. —Le regresé la sonrisa con poco entusiasmo mientras Jasper y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el auto.

Le quité las llaves, proclamando que conduciría yo y me miró de manera extraña. A los pocos minutos de nuestro viaje, todavía estaba hablando de lo mucho que le gustaba Brad cuando lo corté.

—¿Qué pasa con eso de decirle a mi madre que eras propietario del taller de carpintería? —Miré hacia él, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Se quedó mirándome durante un rato antes de hablar.

—Quise decir, que tan pronto como hable con Caius al respecto, será un asunto resuelto.

—Así que mentiste —dije, mirándole.

—Va a ser verdad, de todos modos. Quería darle una buena impresión.

Aceleré mientras me unía a la carretera.

—¿Y nuestro viaje?

—¿Qué? —Parecía sinceramente confundido.

—Le dijiste que estábamos planeando un viaje.

—Sí, también —dijo, mirando por la ventana, indignado.

—¿Por qué mentir, Jasper? A ella le importa un comino lo que hagas, siempre y cuando mantengas feliz a su hija. Y mentir sobre viajes a los que estás planeando llevarme simplemente descortés. Quería que empezara a _conocerte. _No tienes que utilizar cuentos con mi madre.

Siguió mirando por la ventana, permaneciendo en silencio el resto del camino a casa. No entendía sus motivos en absoluto, incluso si estaba tratando de impresionarla, estaba haciéndolo todo mal. La sensación de desazón no me dejó cuando salió de mi auto sin decir una palabra y se dirigió hacia su apartamento. Miré detrás de él y decidí que iba a darle algo de espacio mientras me dirigía a mi casa. Ambos necesitábamos refrescarnos y yo necesitaba un poco de tiempo con Allie, cuyo auto vi antes de estacionar.

—¡Qué tal, mujer! —le dije, dirigiéndome a ella en la cocina.

Ella estaba sacudiendo sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo Amy Winehouse mientras cortaba los tomates.

—¡Hola, señora! —dijo, dejando caer su cuchillo para darme un abrazo—. Dios, luces bien. El sexo constante te sienta bien.

—Gracias. A ti también. —Tiré de su cabello—. ¿Te lo estás dejando crecer?

—Sí, no puedo esperar para superar esta incómoda y fea etapa —dijo, deslizando sus manos a través de él—. Pensamos que hoy estarías con Jazz.

—Hemos tenido un desacuerdo —dije, introduciendo un trozo de tomate en mi boca—. No es gran cosa. Simplemente lo atrapé en una mentira blanca y le recriminé. Creo que le molestó.

—Oh, bueno, lo superará. —Me dio una amplia sonrisa—. Estoy haciendo esta fenomenal ensalada de tacos que Joe me enseñó a hacer. ¿Quieres un poco?

—Claro —le dije, todavía sintiéndome molesta. Jazz y yo en realidad nunca peleamos y no estaba segura de qué es lo que estábamos haciendo ahora. No me gustaba no saberlo, por lo que rápidamente le envié un mensaje.

_**Yo: Te amo. **_

Tal vez había sido demasiado dura con él. Tal vez había mentido por nerviosismo para impresionarla. Aun así, no me gustaba tener que cubrirlo.

Después de una larga cena con Allie, quien no tenía nada especial que contar, me acosté en mi propia cama, mirando _My Three Sons _y _Mel's Diner. _Miré mi teléfono a cada rato, decepcionada de que todavía no tuviera respuesta.

A la mañana siguiente fui a nadar, luego me detuve en casa Jasper antes de ir a trabajar. Me abrió la puerta y luego se alejó, dejándola abierta.

—Hola —dije, cerrando la puerta.

Tenía su edredón envuelto alrededor de él y volvió a entrar en el dormitorio, acostándose sobre su estómago.

—Lo siento, fui una perra anoche —dije, tomando asiento junto a él—. Sé que estabas tratando de esmerarte para causar la mejor impresión, pero Jazz, te amo como eres.

—Lo entiendo y te escuché la primera vez —dijo, con voz monótona.

Echando un vistazo al reloj de la mesita de noche, le pregunté:

—¿No trabajas hoy?

—Estoy enfermo —dijo en el mismo tono.

Alargando el brazo, coloqué mi palma sobre su frente y se apartó de mi toque. El dolor de su rechazo se disparó a través de mi pecho, pero seguí.

—No tienes calor. Te traeré algo de Tylenol. —Me levanté de su cabecera y saqué algunas cápsulas fuera de su botiquín y luego agarré su taza de café favorita del fregadero. La miré por hábito y olí el vodka de inmediato. Miré por encima del hombro para ver a Jazz presionar su mano contra su cabeza. No estaba enfermo, tenía resaca, y se me ocurrió que en el tiempo que llevábamos juntos nunca lo había visto borracho.

Enjuagué la taza y la llené de agua, notando que sus bóxer estaban empapados en el suelo. ¿Qué demonios había pasado anoche? Le llevé el Tylenol y levantándose sólo lo suficiente para tomarlo antes de tumbarse hacia abajo.

—¿Llamaste?

—¿Qué eres, mi madre?

Claramente esto no iría bien. Ignorando la punzada en ese momento me levanté para marcharme.

—Voy a prepararme para ir a trabajar. ¿Te veré más tarde?

No dijo una palabra mientras estuve allí, muriendo por alguna señal de mi hombre.

—Te amo.

Silencio. Sentí la quemadura en mi garganta y comencé a salir de su apartamento, cuando me di cuenta que Trip paseaba de un lado a otro con impaciencia. Agarré su correa y lo llevé a dar un paseo rápido, en el que se alivió rápidamente a sí mismo. Era completamente impropio de Jasper descuidar a Trip. Dejé a Trip de regreso dentro del apartamento y luego me dirigí a casa.

Aguanté hasta el medio día antes de desmoronarme y llamarlo.

—Hola —saludó con el mismo tono, sin vida.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No, estoy enfermo. Te llamaré en unos días cuando me sienta mejor. Probablemente es un virus.

—Es resaca, Jasper. No soy estúpida —dije en voz alta.

—Entonces voy a estar con resaca durante unos días. Te llamo luego —gritó de regreso.

—¿En serio, Jasper, esta es así como quieres que vayan las cosas? —Mi voz temblaba de emoción como siempre lo hacía cuando se trataba de él.

—Te llamaré. —Colgó, mientras me derrumbé hacia atrás en mi silla por la sorpresa.

Dolor ardía a través de mi pecho mientras miraba a mi alrededor, preguntándome si alguien más sentía lo que estaba sintiendo. Charlotte, siendo el ángel que era, podía sentir algo mal y me mantuvo ocupada el resto del día, dándome tareas sin sentido y manteniendo la charla al mínimo.

Me metí en la cama esa noche después de hacer más vueltas en la piscina de lo que nunca había hecho. Bueno, entonces el idiota me advirtió que había llegado. Y había que decir que no estaba feliz de reunirme con él, pero lo amaba y entonces me negué a dejar que el idiota ganara. No tenía un trastorno de doble personalidad; tenía TDAH. Así que, le escribí un mensaje al idiota que todavía era Jasper.

_**Yo: Te amo. **_

Pensé en los últimos tres meses de mi vida y en cómo había cambiado a causa de él. Pensé en su amistad y cómo ahora dependía de ello. Pensé en la forma en que me miraba, la manera en que me tocaba. Dejé caer una lastimosa lágrima y rápidamente la limpié. A pesar que la evidencia del último día me dijo lo contrario, sabía que ese hombre me amaba. Hizo su misión para probármelo y aunque ahora parecíamos frágiles, sabía que estábamos tan unidos como dos personas podían estar.

Eso no excusaba su comportamiento, pero le había hecho una promesa y tenía la intención de mantenerla. Cuando volviera a mí, lo recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

Abriendo mi ordenador portátil, escribí TDAH. Mi pantalla se llenó de información cuando sonó mi teléfono. Arrojé mi portátil a un lado, sacando mi teléfono fuera de mi bolso.

—¿Hola?

—¿Isabella?

—Sí, soy yo.

—Hola cariño. Soy Mallory, la madre de Jasper.

—¡Oh hola! Vaya, me estaba preguntando cuando tendría la oportunidad de hablar con usted.

—Tuve que obligar a mi hijo por tu número de teléfono, pero lo logré —dijo, y luego se echó a reír suavemente—. Hablé con él la semana pasada y le dije que te invitara a una barbacoa este sábado.

Insegura de dónde estábamos, acepté la invitación, sin querer decirle que no estaba segura de sí su hijo estaría hablando conmigo para entonces.

—Me encantaría ir. ¿Qué puedo llevar? Y tengo que mencionar que una de las razones por las que amo a Jasper es por su pollo a la cacerola.

Hubo un poco de silencio en la línea antes que respondiera.

—¿Lo amas?

Avergonzada por mi declaración, pero apoyándome detrás de ella, le contesté:

—Muchísimo. Es un hombre maravilloso.

—Es genial oír eso, Isabella. Él está tan encariñado contigo, también. Después que lo obligara a hablarme de ti, no paró de hablar. Sinceramente, nunca lo he escuchado tan enamorado. Me emociona conocerte.

—Estaremos allí —dije nerviosamente.

—Puedes llevar un postre si gustas, pero realmente no necesitamos nada. Su tío Stephen también estará allí. Está deseando conocerte, también. Si Jasper está contigo, ¿puedo hablar con él brevemente?

MALDICIÓN. MIERDA. NO JODAS. DIABLOS. MALDICIÓN.

—En realidad, estoy en casa. Él no se siente bien. Está en la cama, me dijo.

—¿Dijo que estaba en la cama?

—Sí, señora.

Su voz se alarmó cuando dijo:

—¿Lo has visto hoy?

—Esta mañana. Estaba durmiendo. —Ahora, ¿quién le está mintiendo a sus padres?

—Está bien, gracias por avisarme —dijo, su voz ahora desigual.

—¿Hay algún problema? —pregunté, cada vez más nerviosa.

—No, cariño, está bien. Es... solo... que es mi niñito.

Me reí ante eso.

—Honestamente, creo que está con resaca, pero por favor no le diga que se lo conté si se pone en contacto con él.

—Por supuesto que no lo haré. Voy a salir, pero espero con impaciencia reunirme contigo el sábado.

—Yo también. Adiós.

Genial, en una llamada telefónica de dos minutos le había confesado mi amor con respecto a su hijo, mentido y luego delatado.

_¡Así se hace, Bell! _

Algo en la manera en que vaciló no me terminaba de encajar. Quería ir con él, pero en cambio, decidí enviarle un mensaje.

_**Yo: Hazme saber que estás vivo o iré para tener una larga y tortuosa conversación sobre nuestra relación. Tienes dos minutos para responderme. **_

Un minuto más tarde, recibí una respuesta.

_**Jasper: Yo también te amo. **_

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos mientras suspiraba de alivio.

_**Yo: Te extraño. **_

_**Jasper: Te llamaré. **_

_**Yo: Déjame estar allí para ti. Puedo manejarlo. **_

No respondió. Me resigné a darle el espacio que pidió. Sabía que era para que evitar mostrarme su lado feo.

En la cama, me envolví en mi manta, sumergiendo rosquillas en crema de cacahuetes y mirando _La tribu Brady _hasta que el sueño me reclamó.


	18. Capitulo 17

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Diecisiete**

Dos días después, todavía no había recibido una llamada telefónica. Había dejado de enviarle mensajes el día anterior. La novia comprensiva estaba amargamente enojada ahora. Había contestado a dos de mis mensajes, pero todavía había insistido en que me llamaría más tarde. Decidí que, cuando realmente lo hiciera íbamos a tener una conversación seria, lo dejé en paz. Mi preocupación por mi relación todavía se estaba gestando en el fondo, mientras mi orgullo y amor propio tomaba la vanguardia. No iba a pedir verlo. Eso era caer bajo. Pero el hecho de que no me quería cerca me hacía más daño.

Me ocupé con trabajo y pasé mis noches cocinando, algo que me había perdido durante todo mi tiempo con Jasper. Me gustaría dejarle saber que quería hacerlo más a menudo. Entré en mi apartamento, decidida a preparar el mejor risotto de setas en la historia del mundo, seguido por un tiramisú casero y vino de chocolate. Escuché la música que salía del baño y salude a Allie.

—¡Hola, chica! Compré una tonelada de buena comida para hacer esta noche. El idiota de mi novio todavía no ha llamado, así que parece que usaré mi vibrador por primera vez en casi cuatro meses... —Mi frase fue interrumpida cuando llegué a la cocina.

Aún sostenía las bolsas de las compras, me deslicé a medio camino a través del suelo antes de aterrizar de espaldas. Parpadeé y me di cuenta que estaba mirando hacia el techo cuando el dolor se disparó por mis caderas y explotó en una onda justo debajo de mi trasero. El ardor por quedarme sin aliento me recordó que seguía viva mientras comenzaba a quejarme por el dolor:

»¡Ay! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! —En un momento estaba viendo el techo y al siguiente vi la cara de Jazz saltar a la vista.

—Oh Dios mío, pequeña, ¿estás bien? ¡Mierda, estaba tratando de atraparte por sorpresa antes que entrarás aquí!

Evaluando mentalmente el daño a mi cuerpo gritando y totalmente confusa, me di cuenta que había líquido entre mis piernas.

—¿Estoy sangrando?

—No, es tu vino.

Recogió la botella rota, la dejó a un lado, así como una de las bolsas que todavía estaba abrazando y se cernió sobre mí. Traté de levantarme, pero me detuvo.

—Quédate quieta. ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —Asimilé el azul violeta de sus ojos mirándome, sus perfectos labios, la dulce hendidura en su barbilla y tuve que recordarme a mí misma que estaba enojada con él.

—No, no lo creo.

—Está bien, vamos a hacer esto lentamente. —Llegó detrás de mí, tirando de la parte superior de mi cuerpo para que descansara en su regazo. Parpadeé por el dolor e imitó mi mueca de dolor—. Cariño, lo siento. Quería sorprenderte.

—¡Así que decidiste romperme el trasero!

—Acabo de limpiar. Estaba en el baño cuando te escuché llegar

—¡Genial, entonces sabes que eres un idiota! —Estaba enfadada por la caída, pero más furiosa porque todo lo quería hacer, después que me excluyera por días, era arrojar mis brazos alrededor de él y decirle que nunca lo hiciera otra vez. Sabía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero la dependencia nunca fue mi estilo.

—Lo sé —dijo, frotando mi cara suavemente con su mano que apestaba a Pine-Sol*. Tal vez era yo, o tal vez mi trasero lo hizo. Sentí que el frío se filtraba a través de mi espalda y me estremecí.

—Ayúdeme a ponerme de pie, estoy bien.

Me ayudó a ponerme de pie y resbalamos momentáneamente. Me recogió y me puso sobre la alfombra antes que comenzara a limpiar mi lío de comestibles mientras lo contemplaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Allie me dejó entrar —dijo, evitando mi cara de perra y mi pregunta.

—Bien, márchate. —Entre en mi habitación y cerré la puerta, quitándome la ropa y lanzándolas en un montón en el suelo antes de congelarme cuando me di cuenta de todas las velas encendidas alrededor de mi habitación. Su iPod estaba en mi dock, mientras _The Beatles _me daban una serenata con If I Fell me sentí culpable al instante, pero tuve que recordarme que estaba enojada y que tenía derecho a estarlo.

Me dirigí a mi cuarto de baño y me quedé sin aliento. Estaba iluminado con más velas aún y a un lado de la bañera había dos botes, uno lleno de pétalos de rosas blancas y el otro con un perfume de baño de lavanda. Iba a prepararme un baño. Abrí el agua y acaté sus deseos, llenando mi nariz con lo que resultó ser un tónico de vainilla y lavanda, un aroma al que le había mencionado que era adicta en una de nuestras primeras conversaciones. Sentada en el asiento del inodoro había una bata de seda nueva, larga, blanca y esponjosa.

—Pensé que sería práctica una bata. Quería que estuvieras cómoda.

Me volví para mirarlo y vi que estaba de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados intentando averiguar mi estado de ánimo, que había cambiado continuamente en los últimos diez minutos.

—Siento que me estoy volviendo loca —dije con lágrimas en los ojos—. No puedo decidir si amarte u odiarte de un momento a otro.

—Te dije que amarme no era fácil, Bell —dijo con voz ronca, pidiendo perdón con sus ojos.

—Es tan fácil amarte, Jasper. Demasiado fácil. Solo es difícil cuando no me lo permites.

En dos zancadas estaba frente a mí, ahuecando mi cara.

—Eres para mí. Necesitas saberlo. No seré el hombre perfecto, nunca. Ni siquiera estaré cerca de serlo, pero por ti, lucharé duro por serlo. Tengo toda esta mierda pasando en mi cabeza las veinticuatro horas. Nunca termina. Es incesante y se puede convertir en una bomba de relojería y no voy a convertirte en una víctima.

—No necesito nada más de lo que ya me has dado, Jasper. No _tienes que ser _nada más que ser tú mismo. Nunca me he sentido así, nunca. Es muy fuerte lo que siento por ti. No puedes dejarme afuera así. Duele mucho. —Me limpió las lágrimas de mis mejillas—. Por favor no me dejes fuera otra vez.

—Lo intentaré, pequeña. Lo haré, te lo juro. Es sólo que no soy yo cuando me pongo así. No quiero hacerte daño.

Se agachó y cerró el agua.

—Entra en la bañera. Hueles como una piña. Iré a limpiar y luego entraré contigo.

Asentí.

—Está bien —dijo, volviéndose a mí—. ¿Tienes dolor?

—Más o menos —dije la verdad—. Siento como si mi trasero estuviera roto.

—Te traeré un Tylenol.

Asentí, y me hundí en el baño caliente.

Minutos más tarde, regresó, me entregó dos aspirinas y un poco de agua. Me sentí más relajada de lo que me había sentido en días, mientras se quitaba su ropa y me miraba, sin vergüenza. Se veía tan condenadamente hermoso desnudo delante de mí. Aprecié cada centímetro de su trasero desnudo mientras apagaba la luz del baño por lo que sólo las velas iluminaban la habitación. Se unió a mí, deslizándose en el lado opuesto de la bañera, luego puso mis pies en su regazo. Hice una mueca de nuevo y él la vio.

—¿Deberíamos llevarte a urgencias, para que te vean?

—No es tan malo —dije tranquilamente, apoyadome más en la parte posterior de la bañera para quitar la presión de mi trasero.

—Iré a buscar otra botella de ese vino —dijo en tono de disculpa.

—No importa. No lo necesito.

Jasper tomó un solo pétalo blanco con la punta del dedo y lo hizo girar alrededor en el agua. Tenía que admitirlo, la atmósfera que había creado era completamente embriagadora. Estar rodeada de baño perfumado con pétalos de rosas blancas en una habitación llena de la luz de las velas era surrealista.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, levantó la vista hacia mí.

—No sé qué decir.

—Dime qué pasó —supliqué, con la esperanza de tener una idea de lo que le había provocado que me alejara.

—Es difícil de explicar —dijo, ahuecando un poco de agua en sus manos y enjuagándose la cara—. Hombre, esto huele increíble. Entiendo por qué te gusta.

—Jasper —dije como advertencia.

—Está bien. —Dejó escapar un largo suspiro—. Es como un tsunami que es imposible de detener. Sólo me siento un poco triste y asustado. No es clínico, pero es desagradable. Siento como si todo estuviera mal. Nada va a mejorar. Sabes, sin esperanza.

Asentí mientras sentía la incomodidad que estaba sintiendo mientras me lo explicaba.

»No sucede mucho, una o dos veces al año y no dura mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera es realmente un síntoma de TDAH. No lo sé. Creo que mi cerebro acelerado simplemente se cansa y se desconecta. Todo se trata de las sustancias químicas de mi cerebro. Sabes qué es el TDAH, ¿verdad?

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no —le dije con sinceridad—. Empecé a buscar la otra noche y entonces tu madre llamó.

—¿Mamá llamó?

—Sí, iremos a una barbacoa el sábado.

—No jodas —dijo sonriendo—. ¿Qué dijo?

—Nada en realidad. Fui yo la que hizo la mayor parte de la charla. Estaba nerviosa.

Jasper agarró una esponja desde el lado de la bañera y vertió un poco de jabón líquido en ella para hacer espuma, luego empezó a frotar mi pierna.

—Le vas a encantar, Bella.

—Oh, sí, ¿cómo lo sabes?

—La conozco. —Sonrió, frotando la esponja en mi otra pierna.

—Gracias por todo esto. Es agradable. No tenías que hacerlo.

—Iba a hacer que fuera mucho mejor. No pensé que regresarías tan pronto.

—Nuestro último cliente fue a las cuatro, así que Marcy me dejó salir antes de tiempo —le explique mientras Jasper flotaba la esponja por encima de mi estómago mientras se acercaba a mí.

Siguió con la esponja, se las arregló para levantarme por mis brazos, tirando de mí hasta sentarme en su regazo. Sentí su creciente dureza mientras envolvía mis piernas alrededor de él. Sus brazos musculosos estaban firmemente alrededor de mí, utilizaba la esponja en mi espalda mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

—Te extrañé.

—No tenías que hacerlo —protesté, mirando hacia otro lado. No quería volver a llorar. No quería que pensara en mí como débil. Quería que fuera capaz de confiar en que podía manejarlo.

—Mírame —ordenó suavemente, agarrándome con más fuerza mientras continuaba bañándome—. Yo no estaba allí.

Asentí.

—Sobreviviré. Yo...no me dijiste nada acerca de esa parte.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de lo difícil que es explicarle, a la persona que amas, que tal vez no quiera corresponder su afecto, porque a veces puedes tener alguna rabieta explosiva incontrolable? ¿O que podrías estallar con comentarios inapropiados en cualquier momento que podrían excluirte? Ah, y no olvidemos el control, las tendencias obsesivas compulsivas de corta duración, junto a una pequeña parte, de ansiedad y depresión. O mejor aún, ¿cómo explicar que no estaba escuchando algo importante que estaban tratando de transmitir, porque estabas demasiado ocupado en averiguar la diferencia entre la jalea y mermelada?

—Justo así —contesté, sabiendo que no era tan simple.

—¿Qué probabilidades habría tenido de que devolvieras mis llamadas?

—No creo que nada pudiera separarnos —dije rápidamente—. Y no me importa si bebes sangre una vez al mes de una puta pierna. Te amo.

Se echó a reír mientras dejaba caer la esponja y luego me llevó hasta sus labios, besándome profundamente. De repente era muy consciente de la dureza entre nosotros.

—¿Mis setas lo hicieron? —pregunté entre besos.

—Sí y todo lo demás. Gracias a Dios que la botella no se rompió —dijo, mordiendo mi labio.

—Bueno, entonces esta noche _prepararé yo _la cena.

Se apartó y me dio una mirada de perplejidad.

—No tengo ninguna objeción a eso.

—Nunca me dejas cocinar —me quejé, asegurándome de plantear todas las cuestiones que quería formular antes de dejarlo arrasar conmigo.

—Nunca lo pediste —susurró antes de capturar mi pezón en su boca. Gemí y retorcí mis caderas mientras lamía y chupaba, rodeando mi clítoris una y otra vez. Mi sexo latía mientras se movía hasta mi pecho, hasta mi cuello—. Maldición, te ves tan sexy a la luz de las velas.

Acarició mi cuello mientras agarré sus brazos, moviéndome a lo largo de su dureza.

»¿Qué fue eso de reemplazarme con un vibrador?

Me quedé inmóvil mientras se rió entre dientes y luego se apartó para atrapar el dulce calor en mi rostro.

—Te lo merecías —respondí con timidez.

—Tal vez —susurró, mientras su mano bajaba entre ambos y comenzó a provocarme con sus dedos—. O tal vez sólo necesito recordarte de quién es esto.

—Jasper —me quedé sin aliento cuando empujó sus dedos dentro de mí, deslizándose a lo largo de mi cresta.

—Voy a hacer que te corras toda la noche para que no se te olvide de nuevo.

—¡Bella! —Oí la voz de Allie, llena de emoción, mientras caminaba por la puerta principal—. Bell, ¿estás en casa? —Jasper gimió cuando le contesté antes que ella entrará por la puerta de mi dormitorio.

—¡Estoy en mi cuarto de baño Allie y no estoy sola!

La oí dudar justo fuera de mi puerta.

—Está bien, realmente necesito hablar contigo. —Su voz se quebró de nuevo y mi corazón se encogió físicamente. Me necesitaba.

—Voy para allá, espera.

Jasper se puso de pie, agarrando una toalla y secándose brevemente antes de alcanzarme. Cerró la puerta de mi cuarto de baño y se tomó su tiempo sacándome, antes de ponerme la bata y envolverme en ella, dejándola desatada.

—Esto se siente increíble, gracias —dije antes de besarlo—. Lo siento, pero esto no suena nada bien. Puede que tenga una situación que tratar.

Esparció besos por mi barbilla hasta mi cuello, sus manos vagaron por mi bata, tirándola hacia arriba, por encima de mi trasero, mientras se inclinaba y colocaba besos de forma esporádica sobre mi estómago, deteniéndose justo por encima de mi sexo con un beso con lengua.

—Maldición, te necesito tanto —dijo, lamiendo mis pliegues brevemente antes que su beso se arrastrará de nuevo hasta mi boca.

Me quedé paralizada y más excitada, de lo que se pueda imaginar, cuando finalmente cerró la bata, atándola con fuerza.

—Volveré a casa. De todos modos tengo que pasear a Trip. —Deslizó su lengua por mi labio inferior y abrí la boca para él, besándolo febril.

Cuando se apartó e hizo clic en la luz, era como si la realidad se impusiera, estallando nuestra burbuja. Suspiré y le di las gracias.

—Ve, apagaré todas éstas —instó, refiriéndose a las velas antes de mirarme con deseo—. Te amo.

—Te enviaré un mensaje —dije, abriendo la puerta.

Aferró mi muñeca, deteniéndome.

—No te atreves a usar ese vibrador. —Levanté una ceja—. Los digo en serio, mujer. —Frunció el ceño, me incliné y besé su barbilla.

Como sospechaba, Allie era un desastre histérico. Mike había roto con ella, afirmando que eran demasiado diferentes. Descubrió, por un amigo en el bar, que regresó con su ex.

—Fui tan estúpida para empezar.

—¿Por qué? Viste un chico que querías llegar a conocer e hiciste todo lo posible por ello. No hay nada malo con eso.

Asintió, con su rostro hecho un desastre cuando la atraje hacia mí.

—Te tengo, chica.

Lloró sobre mi nueva bata y cuando se apartó comentó sobre ella:

—Es tan suave. ¿Es nueva?

—Sí, mi gilipollas lo compró para mí

—Escuché eso —gritó Jasper desde el pasillo.

—Lo siento, cariño —dije, guiñándole un ojo a Allie.

Sin querer perderme ver salir a Jasper, me puse de pie, abrí la puerta y la cerré a medias detrás de mí, mientras Jasper estaba volviéndose para cerrar la puerta principal. Desde el pasillo me atrapó espiando e hizo un puchero en protesta por nuestra noche estropeada. Le sonreí, y con un pensamiento rápido, abrí mi bata y mostré rápidamente mi picardías mientras se quedó aturdido. Al igual que mi vecino detrás de él quien llegaba a su puerta a través de la sala.

—Dios. ¡Hola, vecino!

_Bueno, mierda_.

La cara de Jasper se oscureció en una fracción de segundo mientras aspiraba aire a través de mis dientes. Jasper se dio la vuelta para ver a Donald, el vaquero borracho de cincuenta años que sólo había visto el contorno húmedo perfecto de mis partes privadas, y se escondió en su apartamento. Me miró nuevamente y me encogí de hombros. Jasper movió lentamente la cabeza con decepción antes de cerrar la puerta.

Bueno, ya había roto mi trasero hoy, ¿qué más podría hacer?

Volví para atender a Allie.

—Este día ha sido un desastre para ambas. Deja que me ponga el pijama para estar más cómoda y podemos ir a lo nuestro.

Asintió con entusiasmo, pero lloró mientras preparaba el risotto de setas y continuó llorando a la mitad del tiramisú antes de desmayarse a medianoche. Revisé mi teléfono por mensajes y vi que Jasper había enviado uno.

**Jasper: Así que voy a marcar tu trasero por eso. **

Ignoré su comentario sobre mi gran flash porque todavía estaba envuelta en el dolor de Allie.

_**Yo: Dios, eso fue horrible. Por favor, no rompas mi corazón. No quiero pasar por esto de nuevo. **_

_**Jasper: Eso apesta. Me gusta Allie. Ese tipo es un idiota. **_

_**Yo: Creo que ella sabía que no estaban bien juntos. Es tarde, cariño. Tengo trabajo. ¿Vas volver mañana? **_

_**Jasper: Sí. Y aunque eres realmente buena cambiando de tema IRÉ a enrojecer tu trasero por esa broma. **_

_**Yo: Tendrás que atraparme primero. Está claro. **_

_**Jasper: Buenas noches. Te amo. **_

_**Yo: Más te vale. Eres la razón para el dolor literal en mi trasero en este momento**_**. **

* * *

***Pine-Sol**: Es un limpiador para múltiples superficies.


	19. Capitulo 18

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Amando al mentiroso blanco de Kate Steward y los personajes afectados a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Dieciocho

—¿Estás bien? —Alcé la mirada para ver a Jasper cerniéndose, mientras yo desenvainaba maíz en la mesa de picnic del patio de su madre.

—Sí, ¿hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, guardián?

—Guard… Oye, eso no es amable. No estoy vigilándote. —Incluso mientras lo decía, estaba observándome realizar mi trabajo cuidadosamente.

—¿Es difícil para ti observar? —pregunté, curiosa.

—No soy tan malo —se defendió, escogiendo de encima un trozo de maíz, en el que ya había trabajado, sacándole un hilo de cabello.

Levanté una ceja cuando lo devolvió rápidamente.

—Iré a buscarte algo de té.

Me reí mientras se alejaba, admirando su perfecto trasero. Su camiseta lisa-blanca que se aferraba a él en todos los lugares correctos, acentuando los intensos colores de su brazo. Miré alrededor del patio trasero de la casa familiar de su madre y me imaginé a un joven Jasper colgando de las ramas de los árboles.

—¿Cómo vas? —Alcé la mirada cuando la madre de Jasper, Mallory, se me unió.

—Bien, casi termino. —Me había sorprendido cuando la conocí por primera vez.

Jasper no se parecía en absoluto a ella. Era baja de estatura, con un cabello rubio claro y ojos marrones oscuros. Jasper definitivamente debía de parecerse a su ausente padre. Encontré triste que, probablemente, había tenido un recordatorio diario frente a ella del hombre que la dejó.

—Así que ustedes dos parecen ir bastante en serio —comentó, guiñándome un ojo—. No espero que quieras hablar de eso con su madre, pero estoy esperando algo desde pequeñito. El chico solo ha traído una chica a casa y eso fue en séptimo grado.

La guiñé el ojo de regreso.

—Me siento halagada. Gracias por decirme eso. Él es tan guapo. Estoy sorprendida de que no hayas tenido que espantarlas con un palo.

Me miró alarmada.

—Lo hice. Oh, Dios, como hice eso. Él simplemente jamás correspondió el afecto.

—Bueno, cuando me cuentes esa clase de cosas, te contaré todo lo que quieras saber. —Me sonrió con la misma sonrisa de Jasper y estuve agradecida de que al menos tuviera eso de ella.

—¿Cómo se conocieron?

—En la piscina de nuestro apartamento. Se quedó dormido en nuestra primera cita. —Ambas nos reímos y ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Siempre ha sido difícil y algo más —dijo ausente—. Está enamorado de ti y no hay ninguna duda de eso.

Jasper salió, con quien asumí era su tío Caius y mi té helado en su mano.

—Hola —Caius se dirigió a su hermana con un apretón en su hombro antes de girar su atención hacia mí—. Tú debes ser Isabella. Mi chico no deja de hablar de ti en el trabajo, pero puedo ver por qué. —Me puse de pie, limpiándome los cabellos del maíz de mis shorts antes de estrechar su mano—. Nada como el amor de una mujer pelirroja, ¿eh, Jazz? —dijo lanzándome un coqueto guiño.

—Me temo que soy más hielo que fuego —admití.

—Eso es incluso mejor. Tienes suficiente con qué lidiar justo aquí. —Jasper lo miró de reojo antes de pasarme mi té.

—Gracias, cariño. —Tomé un sorbo, mientras Mallory se excusaba.

—Invitar a la gente a comer y luego pasar el día cocinando es la forma más estúpida de tratar de conocer a alguien. Tengo que ir a vigilar el horno, pero regresaré y quiero todos los chismes escabrosos —dijo, caminando hacia el porche.

Jasper abrió sus ojos hacia mí y me encogí de hombros.

Caius se giró hacia Jasper, quien estaba mirándome con cautela, y se rió.

—Dale un descanso a tu madre, chico. Si trajiste a casa a una de las cientos de mujeres con las que has salido, estará acosándola con preguntas.

—¿Cientos? —pregunté sin pensarlo.

Jasper tragó y caminó hacia la casa.

—Mamá está llamando.

—No la escuché. —Caius se rió mientras Jasper se apresuraba a ir dentro de la casa, pero no sin antes gritarme—. No lo escuches, cariño. Él asume que cualquier hombre menor de los treinta es Hugh Hefner.

—¿Es por eso que estás huyendo? —dije, pero no recibí respuesta.

—Le gustas —dijo Caius, sacudiendo su cabeza con diversión. Observé al tío Caius mientras se acomodaba en el banco al otro lado de mí. Era muy alto y súper delgado. Estaba claro que él y la madre de Jasper estaban emparentados. Los rasgos de Caius eran simples… más grandes: nariz más grande, ojos más grandes, labios más grandes. Tenía los rasgos de un gigante, y una barba espesa, pero bien recortada que no era para nada acorde con el verano.

—También me gusta —contesté.

Parecía que Jasper, o había tenido una charla con su familia sobre qué decirme primero o estaban verdaderamente sorprendidos por su afecto por mí. De cualquier forma, estaba feliz.

—Lo que sea que estés haciendo, está funcionando. Nunca he visto a ese chico tan decidido. —Sacudí mi cabeza en un tímido "no", negando el crédito con la boca llena de té.

—Creo que tiene más que ver con él que quiera asociarse contigo —dije con entusiasmo.

—¿Asociarse? —Me lanzó una mirada de "en serio"—. ¿Con Jasper? Eso es gracioso.

Me paralicé. Había comenzado la conversación y claramente no me correspondía mencionarlo. Me retracté rápidamente.

—Lo siento, debo haberlo malinterpretado.

Caius me miró sospechosamente.

—No, sé muy bien de qué estás hablando. El hecho es, que el chico casi me llevó a la quiebra dos veces en reclamación de compensaciones del trabajador.

—Lo siento, no lo entiendo. —Incómoda no era una palabra suficiente para explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Nuestra conversación había pasado de agradable a muy mal en cuestión de segundos. Vi el desprecio en sus ojos cuando habló a continuación.

—Ese chico me ha costado más de lo que ha hecho con sus errores por descuido. Con lo mucho que se ha lastimado a sí mismo en los últimos años, es un milagro que mi negocio esté abierto.

—Pero a él le encanta…

Caius me interrumpió con su mano.

—Oh, es asombroso en lo que hace. Y no me malinterpretes, quiero a ese chico como si fuera mío. Pero se lastima a sí mismo demasiado seguido como para asumir el liderazgo.

—No debí haber mencionado esto. Fue mi error. —Rezando porque tomara la indirecta, me puse de pie y agarré el maíz para llevárselo a su madre.

—No sé cómo espera que lo tome en serio, cuando por mucho que se esfuerce en su trabajo, todo se ve destruido por sus cagadas.

—Por favor no hable mal de Jasper delante de mí —dije agudamente—. Ama demasiado su trabajo y no siente nada más que respeto por usted. Hablé sin pensarlo, lo siento, pero no me voy a quedar aquí de pie para escucharlo decir lo que él no puede hacer.

Agarré el maíz de la mesa y caminé hacia la puerta cuando Jasper asomó su cabeza. Su madre pasó a su lado, agarrando la bandeja de mis manos en las escaleras del porche. Jasper me hizo subir hasta la escalera de arriba. Sentí la intranquilidad de mi confrontación con su tío disiparse cuando acunó mi rostro justo delante de su madre y se dirigió a su tío.

—Tío, ¿alguna vez habías visto a una mujer tan hermosa en toda tu vida? Porque yo no. —Buscó en mis ojos y encontró lo que estaba buscando, antes de inclinarse y depositar el más suave de los besos en mis labios.

—Creo que has encontrado a la correcta para ti, hijo —respondió.

No me importaba si el halago era genuino o no. Lo único que me importaba eran los ojos azules del hombre que poseía mi corazón. Jasper me abrazó y por encima de su hombro vi a su madre limpiarse los ojos antes de entrar en la casa.

Después de una comida sureña de pollo a la parrilla y maíz «el maíz a la parrilla es mi nueva obsesión», macarrones con queso hechos en casa y ensalada de patatas, los chicos se sentaron en la sala de Mallory mientras nosotras estábamos sentadas en la mesa de la cocina intercambiando recetas.

—Aquí está la de macarrones con queso —dijo, y me entregó la tarjeta directamente de su caja de recetas.

La tomé con manos codiciosas mientras curioseaba en la caja, sacando tarjetas. Su casa era pequeña, pero cálida y acogedora. Sus decoraciones eran anticuadas, pero no hicieron nada para quitarle su dulce atractivo. Era un ambiente agradable y se notaba mucho. Podía imaginar dónde cada año ponían su árbol de Navidad. También pude ver el desgaste y los arañazos de la escalera de años de Jasper pisando arriba y hacia abajo. Vi una serie de gestos de Jasper en su madre mientras hablaba. Me hizo reír completamente que fuera tan contundente como él. Absorbiendo todo esto a mi alrededor, tuve que pedirle que repitiera la pregunta.

—Lo siento —me disculpé mientras miraba la pared de fotos detrás de su mesa de la cocina.

El primer cumpleaños de Jasper, el primer trofeo de béisbol de Jasper, el baile de graduación de Jasper. Todo estaba ahí, toda su vida representada en una pared.

—Te pregunté si tienes familia aquí en Carolina del Sur.

Arrugando la nariz, le respondí.

—Demasiada familia, si me preguntas. Tengo tres hermanas y un hermano. Todos los días doy gracias al Señor por estar tan lejos. Nos reunimos una o dos veces al mes para el almuerzo.

—Familia grande, eso es refrescante.

Dejé mi inspección de la pared para mirarla.

—Es muy bueno, de verdad. Los adoro. Somos disfuncionalmente funcional. Mi padre era el más cuerdo de nosotros, pero murió el pasado otoño. Odio que mi madre esté sola.

—Siento lo de tu padre —comentó con sinceridad, buscando una nueva receta y entregándomela.

—También yo —le dije con tristeza. Empujando hacia atrás el tirón en mi pecho, continué—: Será mejor que empiece a escribir estas —añadí, agarrando la pila que estaba construyéndose.

Tomó mi mano y me quedé helada.

—No, nena, tengo la mayor parte de ellas aquí —dijo, apuntando a su sien—, pero eso me va a dar una buena excusa para llamarte.

—Ah —dije con una sonrisa—. Bueno, honestamente, puedes hacerlo cada vez que desees, pero voy a tomar estas por si acaso. —Nos dimos una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Jazz-bird*, querido, ésta me gusta mucho. No la hagas enojar —dijo Mallory mientras manteníamos nuestras sonrisas.

—Sí, no me hagas enojar —Estuve de acuerdo mientras soltaba mi mano.

—Él puede ser serio, difícil de manejar, pero vale la pena, Bella.

—Lo sé—dije en voz baja, de repente sintiendo como si hablar de él estuviera mal.

—Si necesitas hablar, me puedes llamar.

Me quedé en silencio. No quería condenarme a mí misma, pero al mismo tiempo tenía tantas preguntas. Pareció tomar mi silencio con cautela mientras continuó:

—Tenía casi ocho años antes de darme cuenta que estaba teniendo dificultades. Siempre estaba trabajando. Siempre... trabajando. —Pude ver la profunda tristeza grabada en su rostro y se diría que vi su edad al otro lado de la mesa—. No podía controlarlo cuando él era más joven. El consejero de la escuela me culpó por sus problemas. Amenazaron con llevárselo. Estaba muy preocupada acerca de cómo mantenerlo vestido, alimentado y tan agotada en el momento en que llegaba con él que no me había dado cuenta...

Bajó la mirada y luego directamente a mis ojos:

»Lo hecho, hecho está. Dios sabe que he pagado el precio por mi torpeza y mi pequeño tuvo que hacerlo, también. Ahora que dejó sus medicinas, me preocupa.

Lo miró en el sofá mientras reía con su tío.

—Pero no puedo hacerlo para siempre. Le está yendo tan bien, y tú... —se detuvo con una sonrisa—, Dios, nunca lo he visto así con nadie.

Empecé a buscar una fregona porque estaba segura de que mi corazón simplemente explotó.

—Habrá momentos en que vas a querer renunciar... pero no lo hagas.

—No lo haré y le prometí lo mismo a él. No veo nada malo en él. Tiene sus peculiaridades, pero son inofensivas.

—Eres joven, estás enamorada —advirtió.

—Muchísimo —dije, justo cuando Jasper miró en nuestra dirección, pareciendo darse cuenta que estábamos hablando en de algo serio. Miré hacia abajo a una receta, sintiéndome culpable.

—¿Por qué no se medica?

—Oh, cariño, esa es una lata de gusanos que no deseas abrir. Digamos que si estaba disponible, lo hemos probado. —Me miró durante un segundo antes de sacar el arma grande.

—Cazuela de pollo.

Me enderecé en mi asiento.

—¡SÍ! —Fui a tomar la tarjeta y la apartó.

Cuando alcé una ceja, respondió a mi pregunta.

—Quiero tres nietos —ordenó, empezando la subasta.

—Uno, y lo puedes ver cuando así lo desees —repliqué.

—Dos, un niño y una niña —respondió, el premio a mi alcance.

—Uno, y si es una niña le pondremos tu nombre —le dije, desesperada por la receta.

—¡Mi cazuela de pollo vale eso! —Se rió, exasperada.

—¡Sólo salía con él para conseguir la receta! —dije, riendo con ella—, ¡y ahora la tengo! —Dejé escapar una risa malvada, mientras ella se unió a mí, a medida que Jasper entraba en la cocina con una sonrisa boba.

—¿Qué diablos, mujeres? ¡Mamá, budín de banana!

—¡Sí, señor! —respondió, levantándose para agarrar el plato de la nevera.

Me maravillé de la receta y luego la agité en el aire frente a Jasper mientras me daba una sonrisa de complicidad.

—¿Qué le diste por eso?

—Nada de nada. Simplemente me la dio —mentí.

Se inclinó y me susurró con dulzura:

—Mentirosa.

—Es una mentira piadosa. Son inofensivas —me defendí.

—Te la hubiera dado yo por mucho menos.

* * *

Jazz-bird: Es un juego de palabras, en inglés Jazz significa arrendajo/urraca que son pájaros y bird también es pájaro. Es algo así como decirle pajarraco ten cuidado.


	20. Capitulo 19

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Amando al mentiroso blanco de Kate Steward y los personajes afectados a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Diecinueve

Una semana después, me detuve en la puerta del baño de Jasper después de llegar a casa del trabajo y al parecer lo atrapé en la última representación del día.

—_If ju like pina colodazzz_… _—c_antó Jasper junto con un _Rupert Holmes _en un acento mexicano de preadolescente. Llevaba un ritmo perfecto, pero parecía tener un micrófono sin amplificador—. _If you liking making love at midnight… in ze dunnnnes of ze cape__*__. _

Estallé en carcajadas cuando la cortina de la ducha se abrió y mi hombre se levantó completamente desnudo en toda su gloria con la espuma cayendo por sus piernas, sin dejar de cantar.

—_Then zur de love that I've looked forr come with meee and escape__*_

Entonces decidió que su pene era la guitarra perfecta y procedió a usarlo junto con su boca como salida de audio. Histérica llegados a ese punto, comencé a mover mis caderas con su locura mientras él me hacía señas con su dedo para que me uniera a él. Sacudiendo mi cabeza negando, me quedé en mi sitio, moviéndome al compás de su música hecha a mano hasta que estuvo limpio y salió haciendo una inclinación. Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de él, me acercó en su dirección, plantando un beso húmedo en mis labios.

—Alguien está de buen humor —bromeé mientras me apartaba para mirarlo.

La sonrisa en sus ojos me avisaba que tendría una buena noche. Bajó su mirada, analizándome, dejando salir un apreciativo silbido.

—La vida es buena, pequeña. La vida es buena.

Me reí por su sinsentido, saliendo del baño para cambiarme la falda. Se me unió en el dormitorio para ponerse algo de ropa.

»Sabes qué, he oído esa canción toda mi vida y juro que apenas estoy entendiendo las palabras. —Me miró con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras se secaba el agua de su cuerpo con la toalla.

—Es una canción sobre una infidelidad —contesté, arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, pero de eso se trata. Muy bueno. Tienes que admitir que todo el mundo se cansa de la misma persona, que el hecho de que salieran a buscar a alguien más y terminen por encontrarse el uno al otro... eso es honesto.

—Así que apenas estas entendiéndolo, ¿eh? —dije, pinchándolo mientras abría sus cajones.

—Cariño, tengo la capacidad de concentración de una mosca de la fruta en una granja de sandias. Probablemente no he entendido la mitad de las canciones de las que me sé la letra. Bueno, aparte de cualquier canción que Los Beatles haya hecho.

Me senté en la cama, admirando a mi amor.

—Tienes unos muslos musculosos y un trasero perfecto.

—¿Acabas de decir que quieres lamer mis muslos? —Se giró y me miró con la ceja levantada.

—Más o menos —dije mientras se subía el bóxer.

—Eso puede arreglarse… Bella, nop, nop, nop, vístete. Voy a llevarte a salir hoy.

Me detuve con mi falda a medio quitar y lo miré con duda.

—Oh, cariño, ¿creíste que me había olvidado que eres oficialmente mi madurita esta noche?

Me recosté en la cama, quejándome.

—Estoy muy cansada, Jasper.

—Eso se debe a tu edad. —Mostrando mis dientes, él se movió para sujetarme a la cama—. No todos los días puedo engañar a mi preciosa novia con una mujer mayor. Tenemos que aprovecharlo.

—Ja, ja, tengo solo un mes menos que tú.

Todavía sobre mí, bajó la mirada.

—Feliz cumpleaños, cariño.

—Gracias —dije con voz ronca mientras suavemente besaba mi mejilla y bajaba por mi garganta.

—Ves, esto es mucho mejor —protesté mientras besuqueaba junto a mi oreja y luego agarraba el lóbulo entre sus dientes—. Diversión y ni siquiera tenemos que salir de casa.

—No hemos salido desde nuestra primera cita —susurró—. Vístete con algo cómodo, pantalón y camiseta.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Ya verás.

Una vez Jasper se vistió, ordenó que me encontrara con él en la sala de estar en diez minutos. Tuve que admitir que estaba emocionada por la idea de salir, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que no lo habíamos hecho desde nuestra primera cita. Estos últimos meses habían pasado como un rayo. Aunque debería estar asqueada de estar en casa, le estaba pidiendo quedarnos y hacer lo de siempre. No me había dado cuenta de lo hogareños que nos habíamos vuelto. Me arreglé el maquillaje y salí a la sala donde Jasper esperaba con Trip.

—¿Trip viene? —pregunté curiosa.

—Síp, es un asunto familiar. Él horneó el pastel.

Sacudí la cabeza y me incliné para acariciar con mis dedos detrás de sus orejas.

—¿Horneas también, amigo? —La respuesta de Trip fue, como siempre, un beso húmedo en mis labios.

—Agh —dije, limpiando la saliva con una mueca.

Una vez en la camioneta de Jasper, tiró de mí para quedar sentada a su lado, dejando a Trip en el asiento del pasajero. Cuando estacionamos en Kentucky Fried Chicken, lo miré de reojo.

—Vaya —dije, sin esconder mi decepción—. Justo lo que quería, un cubo de ataque cardíaco.

Jasper ordenó suficiente comida para diez personas mientras Trip ladraba a la voz que salía del altavoz.

—Relájate, bestia —le regañó Jasper mientras Trip lo ignoraba por completo.

Con la comida a bordo, nos pusimos en marcha en un viaje que se llevó gran parte de una hora. Cuando estacionamos en una reja en medio de las montañas, miré fijamente a Jasper quien estaba cantando _Love Me Do _e ignorando cada pregunta que hice. Jasper sacó su teléfono y salió de la camioneta.

—¿Cuál es el código? Gracias, tío. Sí, hasta ahora. Nos vemos. —Jasper insertó la combinación en la cerradura y minutos después, estuvimos pasando por un estrecho hacia una extensión de llanura llena con campos de flores con las montañas asentadas majestuosamente en el fondo.

—Esto es hermoso —dije.

—Un picnic, cariño. Pensé que te gustaría.

—Me encanta. ¿Tu tío es el dueño?

—Sí, son sus terrenos de caza, en realidad. —Jasper se detuvo cuando pareció satisfecho y luego me miró—. Dame unos minutos para organizarlo.

—Bien —asentí, observando el escenario.

Por el retrovisor, lo vi bajar la puerta de su camioneta y extender una manta en la parte de atrás. Abrió la nevera que había empacado y destapó una botella de champaña. Me miró y aparté la mirada rápidamente.

—Ven aquí, Jorge el curioso* —dijo juguetonamente.

—No estaba mirando, lo juro —mentí mientras rodeaba la camioneta.

Trip salió como un vampiro salido del infierno cuando abrí la puerta y corrí tras él como una lunática.

—Déjalo ir, cariño. Conoce el camino de regreso. No puede ir muy lejos.

—Bueno —dije sin aliento—. Jasper, esto es hermoso.

Era las siete y treinta, pero el sol apenas estaba comenzando a ponerse. Hacía calor, pero no lo suficiente como para quejarme por ello. Jasper había pensado en todo. Metió la mano tras su asiento y sacó un par de los cojines de su sofá y en minuto estuvimos teniendo el perfecto picnic en la parte de atrás de su camioneta. Junto con la receta secreta del Coronel, las montañas de carne y costillas de guarnición, de hecho sí trajo pastel de chocolate. Nos sentamos a cenar en la parte de atrás de su camioneta, tomando champaña y comiendo como cerdos el pollo frito.

—Esto realmente está muy bien —dije, inclinándome para darle un beso grasiento.

—De nada —dijo, arrancando un pedazo de pollo.

Cuando estuvimos llenos y limpiamos el desorden, nos recostamos en la camioneta mirando la luna, apenas visible en el cielo que se volvía rápida de un tono violeta.

—Estoy muy impresionada, Jasper. Dijiste que no eras bueno en estas cosas de chicos y chicas, pero eres un romántico por naturaleza. —Giré para mirarlo—. En serio, no falta nada.

Miró hacia mí y agarró mi barbilla.

—Nunca me he esforzado tanto y ha sido muy fácil.

—Pensé que serias de esos que no tienen compromisos, los tipos que solo buscan diversión —admití.

—Lo era por completo —dijo en serio.

—Oh señor, ¿es aquí donde la línea de "viniste y cambiaste todo" sale a relucir?

Jasper apretó su mandíbula y lo besé con un suspiro.

—Bueno déjame terminarlo por ti —dije, moviéndome para colocarme sobre él y poner una de las almohadas detrás de su cabeza.

»Antes de conocerte, pensé que había estado enamorada, y lo estuve —dije, levantando su camisa para cubrir su pecho con mis manos—, pero no de esta forma, Jasper. Nunca de esta forma.

Me incliné y besé su pecho donde estaba su corazón.

»Todavía no tenía ni idea de que quería hacer con mi vida, pero es ridículo lo claro que la elección es para mí y con quien quiero estar mientras lo descubro.

—Cariño —dijo, sacando mi camiseta por mi cabeza, sus manos pasaron por mis hombros hasta tocar mis pechos.

—Te amo demasiado —terminé mi confesión, mi voz temblaba de la forma en que siempre lo hacía en cuanto a la emoción y necesidad por él se refería—. Me asusta lo mucho que te amo, Jasper, pero no me importa.

Soltó mi sujetador y lo apartó mientras acariciaba mi piel, su erección creció firmemente debajo de mí. Me miró con ojos honestos.

—Esa sí que es una frese. Tal vez me lleves a la cama.

Me reí mientras él tiraba de mis shorts, deslizándolos y poniéndome de nuevo sobre él, así que quedé a horcajadas en bragas.

—Sí, cállate y regálame algo de sexo por el cumpleaños.

Jasper sonrió mientras pasaba un solo dedo de arriba abajo por mi vientre, moviéndolo para jugar con el dobladillo de mis bragas.

—¿Cómo lo quieres, Bella?

Cerré mis ojos y me mordí el labio y luego medio los abrí, el calor que pasaba a través de mí con su lujuria llenó mi mirada.

—Ámame, Whitlock—le rogué mientras abría el cierre de sus pantalones, bajándolos junto con su bóxer, revelando el acero bajo ellos. Lo agarré con mi mano y tiré de él mientras sus ojos se encendían—. No me importa como lo hagas.

—Una madurita cachonda, ¿no? —bromeó cuando su respiración se atoró en su garganta con los trabajos de mi mano. Lamió sus dedos y los metió debajo de mis bragas y luego los deslizó dentro de mí. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, dejé salir un largo y fuerte gemido.

—Nunca me cansaré de ti —dijo apreciativamente mientras recorría mi pecho con su mirada—. Soy tan adicto a ti. A tus ojos, a tu boca, a la forma en que me miras cuando te corres.

—Jasper —gemí, moviéndome con su dedo.

Escuché el rasgar de mis bragas y bajé la mirada para verlas ser desechadas a un lado. Instantemente en llamas, me levanté para posicionarme sobre él mientras él se bombeaba un par de veces. Pasé la mano detrás de mí para cunar sus testículos mirando sus profundos ojos azules mientras lentamente me baja sobre él. Jasper siseó a través de los dientes, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos nublados por la lujuria mientras me miraba. Comencé a moverme lentamente, sintiendo toda su dureza mientras se estiraba dentro. La conexión se volvió demasiado intensa, como siempre era, pesadas declaraciones salieron de nosotros mientras comenzábamos a movernos.

—Te amo, Bella—confesó Jasper, moviendo sus caderas mientras continuaba mi lenta cabalgata.

—Dios, Jasper, te necesito tanto —grité mientras comenzaba a moverme más rápido.

Él siguió mi ejemplo, moviendo sus caderas y empujando hacia arriba con fuerza, manteniéndome unida a él con sus manos en mis caderas. Grité, sintiendo mi orgasmo venir con fuerza. Jasper se sacudió una y otra vez, empujando sus caderas, llenándome tanto que todo mi cuerpo palpitaba. Una extraña sensación en mi trasero me hizo detenerme a mitad de empuje. Y cuando Jasper se empujó el resto del camino, desapareció. Justo al punto de correrme, lo sentí de nuevo y giré mi cabeza.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —dije, bajándome de Jasper quien se sentó rápidamente.

—¿Qué?

—¡Trip estaba lamiéndome el trasero! —exclamé mientras el tonto perro ignoraba los gritos para agarrar una sobra de pollo de la cubeta cercana.

Me subí mis shorts, justo cuando Jasper gritó:

—¡No se puede comer eso, se ahogará!

Tropecé detrás de Trip para ir por el pollo y Jasper se bajó de la camioneta detrás de mí, con el trasero desnudo y otras cosas al viento. Estaba riéndome histéricamente hasta que se le enganchó la manta y comenzó a llevársela con él. Cuando fui a atraparla para evitar que el picnic se fuera detrás, me lancé agarrando la manta, sosteniéndola bajo mi peso y vi mi pastel de cumpleaños volar directamente hacia mi rostro. Mi intento por escudarme falló cuando el plato me dio en la barbilla, el resto del pastel se estrelló en un costado de mi cara. Grité y lo empujé con un movimiento de mi mano, con la nariz ardiendo, los ojos llorosos y acunando mí barbilla amoratada. Aparté la mirada para ver a Trip dándole a Jasper la carrera de su vida. Colocándome mi camiseta, corrí detrás de Jasper, con sus pantalones en mano tratando de ayudarle.

Desnudo, Jasper abordó a su perro y le quitó el hueso. Trip ladró como si estuviera regañándolo. Cuando me miró, sus ojos se abrieron y vino corriendo en mi dirección.

—¿Qué demonios? —Le lancé los pantalones a su pecho y mientras él se los ponía rápidamente, comencé a caminar de regreso a la camioneta.

Una vez limpiamos el desastre, lo pusimos dentro de la camioneta y Jazz y yo nos miramos. Él fue el primero en romper el silencio, mirando tan serio como nunca antes de hablar.

—Tendré una larga conversación con Trip cuando lleguemos a casa sobre lamer traseros que no sea el suyo.

—Eso no tiene gracia —dije, pasándome las manos por mi cabello untado de pastel—. En serio, eso está muy mal.

—Sólo estaba intentando hacer memorable tu cumpleaños.

—Ambos han hecho un trabajo fantástico —dije, con el mismo tono serio.

—Y tendrá que aprender los pormenores de lanzarse a la piscina. Me tomo eso muy en serio. —Con un burlón suspiro de decepción, murmuró—: Supongo que llevar animales vivos al dormitorio está fuera de cuestión.

Se rio cuando le golpeé el brazo. Encendió la camioneta y luego me miró una última vez.

»Lo siento por tu mentón y tu pastel.

Se inclinó y besó mi piel amoratada. Giré mi cabeza y encontré sus labios.

—Fue perfecto.

* * *

*** Pina Colada Song**: El estribillo cantado dice: Si te gusta la piña colada… Si te gusta hacer el amor a la medianoche… en las dunas del Cabo.

* **Segundo estribillo**: Eres el amor que he buscado, ven conmigo y escapa.

***Jorge, el curioso**: Son unos libros que cuentan las historias de un curioso mono llamado George que trajo desde África "El hombre del sombrero amarillo" para vivir en la gran ciudad


	21. Capitulo 20

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Amando al mentiroso blanco de Kate Steward y los personajes afectados a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Veinte

**Cinco meses después. **

—¿Allie?

—¡Aquí! —gritó desde la habitación.

Estaba dirigiéndome hacia la casa de Jasper cuando me había pedido insistentemente que fuese a verla a nuestro apartamento. Tenía noticias.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, mujer? —pregunté mientras entraba en su habitación.

Se giró hacia mí, vestida completamente sexy y con tacones nuevos.

—¿Tú qué crees?

—¡Hermosa! ¡Dios, te ha crecido mucho el cabello! ¿Cita romántica?

—Sí —alardeó con orgullo—. Y es mi nuevo jefe. —Me guiñó un ojo.

—Vaya —comenté, mirándola de forma recelosa—. Seguro que tienes un gusto por lo prohibido últimamente.

—No puedo evitarlo y tampoco él —se justificó, estudiando detenidamente mi reacción.

—No te estoy juzgando —aseguré, sacando un brazalete se su joyero y poniéndoselo en la muñeca.

—Me va a llevar a algún lugar elegante. Es tan atractivo y amable. No importa lo estúpido que sea esta jugada, no siento como si estuviese mal. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir?

—Simplemente ve a por ello. En el peor de los casos, buscas un nuevo trabajo.

—Cierto. —Examinó su aspecto una vez más y luego se giró hacia mí—. ¿Vas a casa de Jasper?

—Sí, solo para pasar la noche en casa, supongo. Ha estado trabajando mucho últimamente así que llega a casa bastante cansado.

—Ya nunca te veo —dijo, poniéndose los pendientes—. Aún sigo esperando que anuncies que te vas a mudar con él. Nuestro contrato de arrendamiento termina este mes, ya sabes.

Me senté en la cama, estupefacta.

—Mierda, mujer, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—_Voy _a alquilar uno de una habitación —contestó de modo terminante. La miré estupefacta—. Aprecio que te hayas ocupado de mí estos años. Te quiero, pero realmente ya es hora de que vuele del nido. Me estoy haciendo muy mayor para tener una compañera de piso y de todos modos, Jasper y tú prácticamente estáis viviendo juntos. ¿Por qué no hablas con él de ello?

—Quiero preguntarle, dar el primer paso. —Aun al decirlo, sentía el tirón de tristeza de que pudiese estar contento con cómo estaban las cosas. Sabía que éramos felices, simplemente no estaba segura de que se sintiese tan seguro sobre nuestro futuro como lo estaba yo.

—Pídeselo —indicó con un brillo travieso en los ojos que no pude reconocer.

—De ninguna manera, si hacemos algo como eso, tiene que ser él —señalé con firmeza mientras llamaban a nuestra puerta.

—Realmente te ama, Bella. Puedo verlo. Infiernos, cualquiera que tenga pulso puede hacerlo.

—Gracias —contesté, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta. Me detuve y volví la mirada hacia ella—. Simplemente no quiero ser quien lo pida.

Me dio otra sonrisa y señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

—Ve a echarle un vistazo. Quiero tu opinión.

Siguiendo su orden, fui a abrirle, presentándome a su cita que indicó su nombre con una amable sonrisa:

—Edward.

—Encantada de conocerte Edward.

Asintió y se le iluminó la mirada cuando Allie se unió a él. Los estudié a los dos juntos, mismo color de ojos y cabello. Edward era mucho más alto que Gerry y juntos parecían felices. Tuvimos una pequeña charla de unos minutos y noté que Edward estaba absorto en cada palabra que ella decía. Le di un sutil asentimiento a ella mientras salían por la puerta. Estaba orgullosa de ella cuando se giró hacia mí con un guiño y un "buenas noches".

Me dirigí de nuevo a casa de Jasper, no pude evitar sentir melancolía. ¿La había forzado a mudarse porque pasaba todo el tiempo con Jasper? Me pregunté si estaba resentida conmigo por alejarme de ella poco a poco para pasar mi tiempo libre en mi relación. No podía imaginar no estar con Jasper diariamente. Aunque tenía razón. Ambas teníamos una vida que vivir y, aparentemente, había tomado una firme decisión de navegar por su cuenta. El pensamiento de conseguir mi propia casa no me atraía tanto. Quería estar con Jasper y de eso estaba absolutamente segura. Mi amor por él había crecido con fuerza y él parecía sentir lo mismo, pero suponía que en cierto modo era anticuada. Quería que él fuese que tomara la decisión sobre nuestro futuro. No le presionaría, sin importar lo mucho que quería ser I. M. M. Esperaría toda mi vida por él y también lo sabía.

Giré el pomo de Jasper para encontrar la puerta bloqueada y busqué la llave en el bolsillo. Pensé que era extraño p0rque nunca cerraba la puerta cuando estaba en casa. Desbloqueando la cerradura, abría la puerta y jadeé. De pie en el medio de cientos de velas estaba mi amor. Estaba sonando la canción _Woman _de John Lennon cuando capté la caja marrón sobre la mesita de café.

—Entra, nena. Cierra la puerta.

Miré alrededor de la habitación y avancé un paso, cerrando la puerta a mi espalda. Jasper estaba vestido de punta en blanco, con una camisa blanca abotonada y un pantalón recién planchado. El constante nudo en la garganta que me acompañaba cuando se trataba de Jasper hizo acto de presencia. Di otro paso y me detuve, asimilando mi escenario y tratando de grabarlo en mi memoria.

Lennon me cantaba como si escuchase las palabras de la destacada canción susurradas a través de la habitación.

Jasper caminó hacia mí, limpiando las lágrimas de mis ojos.

—Tengo un regalo para ti.

—Jasper —farfullé, llevándome las manos al pecho mientras se giraba para recuperar la caja de la mesita de café.

Era del tamaño de una que había admirado a su lado hacía muchos meses. La estudié, sabiendo que esta estaba hecha especialmente para mí. Los dibujos grabados eran asombrosos. Estaba cubierta con símbolos del verano: sol, agua, flores silvestres, lavanda y rosas. Alcé la mirada hacia Jasper que tenía sus emocione claramente escritas en su rostro.

—Pensé que era el momento de que echases un vistazo a mi lista.

—Es muy hermosa.

—Es nuestro verano. Es lo que quiero para nosotros... siempre. Ábrelo, nena.

Abriendo la caja, me dio un vuelco el corazón cuando tomé un pequeño rollo. Volvió a tomar la caja, sujetándola para que pudiera abrirlo. Solo había una cosa escrita en él.

**Isabella Marie Whitlock. **

Me quedé boquiabierta su apellido y le miré para encontrarme con sus ojos brillando con lágrimas y se dejó caer sobre una rodilla.

—Tengo una pregunta muy egoísta que hacerte —alegó, sacando un anillo de la pequeña caja y mostrándomelo—. Esta es la cosa más egoísta que he hecho jamás.

Mis hombros empezaron a temblar mientras mi mundo se estremecía y sus palabras sonaban, manteniéndonos conectados, sus ojos brillando con esperanza.

»No va a ser fácil. Nunca lo será. Pero tengo que preguntártelo. Tengo que hacerlo. Eres mi mejor amiga —aseguró entre lágrimas—, mi amante, mi fuerza, mi razón de ser, lo que nunca pensé que fuese posible. Nunca pensé que hubiese alguien para mí.

Cuando bajé la mirada hacia él, estaba llorando abiertamente. Sollozando, me cubrí el rostro con las manos mientras él tiraba de mí hacia abajo. Esperó a que le mirase entre los dedos, con el rostro empapado.

»¿Te casarás conmigo? ¿Serás mi esposa y comenzarás el verano conmigo para el resto de nuestras vidas?

Asentí plenamente con mi "sí" mientras me desmoronaba en su regazo. Después de unos minutos, levanté la mirada hacia él mientras me sonreía.

—Con este trato obtienes un anillo —mencionó, tomando mi mano derecha y poniéndomelo.

—Es hermoso —afirmé, mirándole.

—Ni siquiera lo estás mirando —bromeó.

—Es muy hermoso —dije, rodeándole con los brazos y tumbándolo en el suelo.

—Nena, hay más…«beso»…sobre…«beso»…la caja…«beso» —susurró cuando le ignoré, dándole besos incansablemente por todo el rostro.

—¡Voy a ser IMM! —me reí contra su pecho.

—¿Qué? —Rio entre dientes, abrazándome apretadamente.

—Te necesito desnudo —insistí, tirando de su labio y acariciándolo a través de los pantalones.

—Nada que objetar en eso —susurró, levantándome la camiseta y sujetándome del trasero con sus suaves manos y moviéndome arriba y debajo de su erección. Empujando la lengua en su boca, sacó la suya fuera, encontrándose con la mía y luego se sentó, alzándome suavemente con él, rodeándole firmemente la cintura con las piernas, empapándolo por completo. Incapaz de mantener a raya mi curiosidad, finalmente puse a la vista mi anillo detrás de su cuello, admirándolo.

—Es perfecto —aseguré, admirando el diamante ovalado en un antiguo anillo.

Hundió el rostro en mi cuello, murmurando mientras me dejaba sobre el colchón. Lo observé desnudarse lentamente mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos. Me saqué el vestido por la cabeza y me deshice del sujetador y bragas.

Separando mis piernas, no dudó mientras alcanzaba mi boca y hundía su erección en mí con un movimiento amplio. Grité ahogadamente al sentirle mientras empezaba a moverse, con hambre desesperada y completamente sin vergüenza mientras susurraba "toda mía".

**Un mes después. **

Me despertó el consistente ruido de golpes mientras miraba la hora. Eran las cinco de la mañana, a los cinco segundos llegué a la cocina para encontrar a Jasper maldiciendo y dando vueltas. Alzó la mirada hacia mí con una mirada feroz.

—¿Qué... qué sucede? —Estaba allí de pie vestida solo con una camiseta mientras él miraba detenidamente las cajas en la cocina.

—¡No puedo encontrar nada! ¡Mira este maldito desorden! —Noté que lo único en medio eras dos cajas pequeñas que había traído desde mi apartamento.

—Jasper, son solo un par de cajas. Las desembalaré y colocaré después del trabajo.

—¡ESTÁN POR TODOS LADOS! ¡NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR MI PUTO CAFÉ!

Reconociéndola como la misma voz de la noche que se enfrentó a Paul, me di cuenta de que esta era una de esas veces y me aparté de él.

—Encontraré tu café. Iré a buscarte uno.

—¡No! —su voz fue brusca e hiriente—. No, lo que necesitas hacer es lograr ordenar esta mierda. ¡No puedo tratar con esto!

Me mudé con él el día anterior y entonces había parecido nervioso pero más tolerante. Lo tomé con cautela, sabiendo que no estaba acostumbrado al desorden. No había sopesado que eso podría lanzarlo a tal histerismo.

—Jasper, escucha, me tomaré el día libre. Puedo llamar y pedirle el día libre a Charlotte. Todo se habrá ido cuando vuelvas a casa.

—Como si te creyese. He visto el modo en el que vives.

Me estremecí con el comentario hiriente e incapaz de contenerme, me defendí:

—¡Querías que me mudase! Estas son mis cosas. ¡Vienen conmigo! ¡No me hables así!

—Bueno, ¡tus _cosas _están en todas partes!

—¡Jasper, cálmate! —Sabía que probablemente estábamos molestando a los vecinos con la hora que era.

—No me digas que me calme. Estás destruyendo mi apartamento.

—¡Y tú estás siendo totalmente irracional! —Tuve que esforzarme en tranquilizarme. El modo en que me estaba mirando era extraño. Era como si estuviese disgustado—. Por favor no me mires así —supliqué, devanándome el cerebro para encontrar un modo de calmarle. Y entonces, pensando rápido le dije—: Oh, puse tu café en el frigorífico. Escuché que eso lo mantiene fresco más tiempo.

Dejó de dar vueltas para mirarme como si fuese la única estúpida del planeta.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Está en el frigorífico y he acabado de discutir. Son las cinco de la mañana. Sacaré mi mierda fuera de tu vista antes de que acabe el día. —Me giré para alejarme y escuché el estruendo de una de mis cajas.

Salté con un gritito y me dirigí a la habitación. Veinte minutos después, Jasper cerró de golpe la puerta de entrada.

Fui nerviosamente hasta la cocina para ver que había golpeado una caja y un cubierto estaba en el suelo. Me senté en medio de la cocina hablando con Charlotte por teléfono mientras recogía el cubierto, volviéndolo a poner en la lata. Charlotte, claramente preocupada por mi tono, me preguntó si estaba bien.

—Simplemente necesito un día. Siento todo esto.

—No te preocupes. Mudarse es estresante. Te veremos mañana.

Le di las gracias y luego colgué el teléfono sentía las lágrimas acercándose y las alejé. Había sido advertida. Los arrebatos eran un efecto secundario de su desorden. Había firmado esto y sabía lo que entrañaba. Lo que no hacía sus agresiones menos dolorosas. Pero sabía lo que era. Alejando el dolor de la cólera de Jasper, enderecé los hombros y me puse a trabajar.

Ese día hacía demasiado frío para ir a nadar, así que opté por dar un largo paseo cuando Jasper estaba a punto de llegar a casa. No estaba preparada para verle. Aún estaba nerviosa y no estaba segura de que estuviese de acuerdo con el lugar en el que había dejado mis cosas. Tenía que recordarme que no tenía que andar sobre huevos alrededor del hombre del que me había enamorado tan profundamente. Ese hombre que, sin ninguna duda, me dejaría saber rápidamente cuales eran sus gustos.

—Hola.

Salté ante el sonido de la voz de Jasper a mi espalda y me giré para mirarle. Sus ojos me dijeron que le dolía ver que me sobresaltaba ante su voz.

—Hola —respondí, soltando la correa de Trip, para que pudiera dejar de trotar.

Jasper se acercó un paso.

—Lo siento mucho. No quería decírtelo con un mensaje. No era suficiente.

—Me merezco esa disculpa. Fue una estupidez —indiqué, alejándome un paso—. Y estoy enfadada contigo por la forma en que me trataste, pero sé que fue eso. Simplemente dame tiempo para olvidarlo.

Jasper bajó la mirada a sus zapatos.

—Bella...

—Déjame sola, de acuerdo. Estamos bien. Simplemente no quiero estar cerca de ti en este momento.

Jasper alzó la vista hacia mí, claramente con dolor en sus ojos.

—De acuerdo.

Mientras se alejaba, me tomo un gran esfuerzo no detenerle. No esperé su arrebato dirigido directamente a mí. Tampoco esperaba sentirme tan mal cuando pasó. No sé qué esperaba, pero segurísimo que no era esto.

Y _este _fue el momento en que cada advertencia que tuve encajó en su lugar.

Esa noche en cama junto a un Jasper durmiendo, finalmente comencé a investigar. El arrebato de Jasper me había dado más curiosidad sobre con lo que estaba lidiando. Con cada golpe en el ratón, me sentía más y más culpable de no haberme molestado más en evaluar con qué tenía se tenía que afrontarse él a diario. Se hizo más evidente que había sido muy indiferente en cuanto a ello.

Sintiéndome más y más intranquila con cada golpe de ratón, eché un vistazo a Jasper que estaba durmiendo pacíficamente, ajeno a lo que acababa de leer, dando vueltas en mi cabeza. Cada artículo sobre TDAH ponía las mismas cosas, las probabilidades no estaban a nuestro favor. Las relaciones que implicaban a una persona con TDAH eran difíciles de mantener. La gente que se casaba con pacientes de TDAH la mayoría acababa en divorcio y más y más.

Mirando el perfil de Jasper, con los labios ligeramente separados, no podía imaginar a ningún otro hombre a mi lado. _Este _era el hombre que amaba. Todo de él, las partes que funcionaban y las que no. Amaba completamente todo de él. Había aceptado ser su esposa sinceramente y antes que eso no rendirme nunca con él. Cerré mi portátil y me acosté a su lado, mirando su rostro. Había sido afortunada en el pasado. No había tenido que lidiar con lo que normalmente lo hacían otras mujeres para conseguir a uno de los buenos. Prácticamente había tenido relaciones adultas maduras que no habían funcionado por una cosa u otra.

Por mucho que me gustase la idea del amor, fue solo hasta que Jasper había llegado a mi vida que entendí que la poesía podía ser real. Especular sobre nuestra relación podía darme una gran angustia y dolor de cabeza, pero esa decisión ya había sido tomada.

Jasper me buscó en su sueño y me acercó a él. Con su suave respiración en el oído, sentí el escalofrío que me recorría siempre que estaba cerca de mí. En cierto modo, mi pasión por él era un dulce veneno. Ahora lo entendía mucho mejor y me deleité en mi amor por él, sabiendo que al final estar con él podía hacerme daño.

Rodeándole con los brazos, lo destapé y tragué. Su veneno puede venir a mí en cualquier forma. Sería su mejor contrincante.

—Oh, cariño —gritó mi madre—. ¡Esto es increíble! —Miró mi anillo y luego a mí—. Llamaste hace meses. Sabías que ese hombre te lo iba a pedir.

—Lo había esperado —comenté alegremente—. Nunca había sido tan feliz, mamá.

Rodeó la isla de la cocina y me abrazó.

—Así que, ¿cuándo es el gran día?

—Eso es lo que venía a decirte. Vamos a fugarnos.

Mi madre dejó de sonreír y me dio una mirada severa.

—Y una mierda lo harás.

—Mamá, es lo que queremos. No podemos pagar una gran boda y... ah, ah, antes de que digas nada, queremos tomar el dinero que papá y tú habríais gastado para invertirlo en una casa.

Mi madre dio vueltas.

—¡Tenemos fondos para vuestras bodas y finalmente obtengo aprobación y me arrebatas mi sueño! —Estaba enfadada y podía afirmarlo por cómo ensanchaba las fosas nasales, pero sobre todo por sus orejas enrojecidas, un signo claro de cuando éramos niños e íbamos a recibir un golpe en el trasero con la cuchara de palo.

Maldita sea esa dolorosa cuchara.

Pensando rápidamente, la recogí de la encimera y la escondí en un cajón antes de acercarme a ella.

—Queremos hacerlo a nuestra manera —argumenté—. Simplemente queremos estar casados, mamá. Nunca jamás, jamás he querido una gran boda. Queremos una casa. Eso es lo que no hace felices. Y te dejaré que nos ayude a elegirla, ¿de acuerdo?

Dejó de moverse con un suspiro.

—Lo superaré. Maldita sea, niña, al menos dime que tendrás hijos.

La miré y me quedé en silencio.

—¿Qué, eso también es demasiado tradicional para ti, Bella?

—No. Los tendremos... con el tiempo, algún día... tal vez.

Dejó su ataque y se sentó a mi lado.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Simplemente voy a decirlo. Pero, mamá, tienes que prometerme que no cambiarás tu opinión sobre él, ¿de acuerdo? Porque realmente no pasa nada, simplemente es algo con lo que él y yo tenemos que lidiar.

—Me están asustando —confesó, mirándome a los ojos.

—Tiene TDAH.

—Está bien —comentó, esperando algo más que eso.

—Ves, eso... justamente _eso _fue también lo que pensé.

—¿Estamos hablando en otro idioma? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? —Me colocó un mechón de cabello rojo detrás de la oreja y me miró—. Esos hermosos ojos azules que te dio tu padre merecen ser heredados, niña. ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Con el TDAH, es difícil mantener una relación normal. Hay cosas que él hace que lo dificulta.

—Sí, sé lo que es. Tienen dificultades en mantener la concentración.

—Es mucho más que eso —contradije, asustada de que mis palabras tal vez fuesen la razón de que asustase a mi madre.

—¿Cómo qué?

—El carácter, repentinos arrebatos incontrolables, ansiedad... Hay muchas cosas con las que tiene que afrontar en su interior.

Me dio una mirada recelosa.

—¿Abuso?

—Nunca —respondí rápidamente—. Sus comentarios pueden ser hirientes, pero no es abuso. Pero para traer un niño a la mezcla tendremos que esperar hasta que realmente estemos muy unidos.

—Cariño, ¿estás segura de esto? Quiero decir, me encanta Jasper. Parece un gran chico, ¿pero vale la pena para el resto de tu vida?

—Absolutamente, es él, mamá. Simplemente no nos insistas para tener nietos. Necesitamos tiempo para adaptarnos.

—Está bien, cariño, si estás segura. Pero si escucho algo diferente, meteré las narices en el asunto.

—Sus arrebatos son pocos y distanciados. En cuanto al resto, estoy acostumbrada, no me molesta. Me encanta estar con él. Es tan inteligente, mamá. Y, Dios, la forma en que me trata. No puedo tener suficiente. Nunca tendré suficiente. —Me lanzó una mirada y la abracé con fuerza—. Veo todo cuando le miro. Definitivamente es mi planeta.

—Esa mirada en tu rostro es la misma que tu padre tenía el día que naciste —aseguró entre lágrimas—. Estaba encandilado con Alex. Fue la primera. Pero te dio una mirada y parecía hundido.

Miré hacia mi madre, que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

»Creo que fuiste su favorita desde el momento que viniste a este mundo. Ese hombre te ama con fiereza. Como padre, se supone que no eres parcial, pero siempre parecía sonreír un poco más cuanto estabas alrededor. —Las lágrimas vinieron con fuerza mientras abrazaba a mi madre, que me devolvió el abrazo—. Así que si ese hombre te trata muy bien y tú le amas tanto, tienes nuestra bendición.

Asentí mientras mi madre sollozaba entre mis brazos:

—Le echo mucho de menos.

La apreté más fuerte mientras susurraba:

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, mamá.

Esa fue la primera vez que había hablado conmigo sobre mi padre desde que murió y fue solo para asegurarme lo mucho que me amaba. Y esa fue la forma para mis padres. Todo fue por aquellos que amaban. Y así es como planteaba ser para Jasper. Y le amaría como me habían enseñado.

Abriendo los ojos después de un sueño muy necesitado, miré a los de mi amor.

—Buenos días.

—Buenos días —farfullé mientras Jasper levantaba la mano para apartarme el cabello del rostro—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Es hora de que nos casemos —dijo rápidamente, inclinándose para un beso.

—¿Puedo lavarme los diente primero?

Su mano bajó acariciando un lado de mi camisón, hasta tirar de mí para acercarme.

—Supongo. Quita un poco la espontaneidad de todo el asunto, pero el mal aliento puede arruinar la boda.

—No querría eso —afirmé, dándole un beso en la frente.

—Quiero tan desesperadamente hundirme en tu interior ahora mismo —masculló, levantando mi camisón para acariciarme el estómago—. Dios estoy tan duro solo de pensar que lleves mi apellido. —Bajó por mi cuerpo, empapándolo con los labios antes de apartarse y chocar las manos, sacándome de mi estupor—. De todos modos, chica. Ponte tu vestido de novia y reúnete conmigo en el altar.

Me quejé al sentarme en la cama mientras se ponía su mochila sobre el hombro y caminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Dos horas —indicó con melancolía mientras me sentaba al borde de la cama, el resto de mi sopor desapareciendo.

—Te amo. —Sonreí mientras se me acercaba.

—Te dejé algo sobre la mesa. Puede que tengas que traerlo contigo. —Un beso más suyo y desapareció por la puerta.

Me senté en el borde la cama cuando me di cuenta. Estaba a punto de ser una esposa, la esposa de Jasper. Aplaudí con excitación mientras me dirigía al armario. Jasper y yo teníamos una cita con el juez de paz y aunque nuestro matrimonio no era tradicional, conseguí un vestido de novia perfecto. No era completamente de novia, pero era hermoso, un vestido largo de seda, con el corpiño adornado con cuentas que fluía justo hasta debajo de mis rodillas.

Llevaba los zapatos de tacón plateados que me compró mi hermana meses atrás, sabiendo entonces que eran los zapatos que llevaría el día de mi boda.

Una hora después, Allie me saludó desde la puerta, estallando de emoción. Ella y Edward serían los únicos testigos de nuestra pequeña ceremonia. Mis hermanas seguían sin hablarme por ello.

—Oh mierda, te ves hermosa —comentó Allie, observando mi vestido y mi cabello recogido.

Me di una vuelta para ella.

—Una novia de saldo, pero novia de todas formas.

El gesto de Allie decayó.

—Quieres esto, ¿verdad, Bella? ¿Una boda pequeña?

—Quiero ser la esposa de Jasper. No me podría importar menos como va a suceder. Podríamos haberlo hecho en mitad de un concierto de heavy metal mientras sacrificaban vírgenes. Quiero el matrimonio, no la boda.

Allie asintió.

—Mientras tú estés feliz. —Me miró por encima del hombro.

Eché un vistazo para ver un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas y lavanda junto a un sobre que ponía "Novia". Miré a Allie con una sonrisa.

Acercándome, levanté el ramo e inspiré hondo. Abriendo la carta, maldije mi estupidez por no tomarlo antes y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, luchando por no arruinar mi maquillaje.

_Bella, _

_No sé cuál es tu color favorito. Se me ocurrió cuando encargué tu ramo que nunca te lo había preguntado. Luego me puse a pensar que nunca te he hecho suficiente preguntas. Un millón de escenarios me enturbiaron la mente, del modo que siempre sucede cuando entro en pánico. Pensé en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal hoy. Las cosas que podría posiblemente decir o hacer para arruinarte esto... a nosotros. Y entonces pensé en cuanto más podría haber hecho para darte lo que necesitabas de mí si simplemente me hubiese tomado el tiempo de hacerte más preguntas. Luego, tan rápido como entré en pánico, me di cuenta de que ya habías respondido la más importante. _

_Hoy, en el momento en el que te conviertas en mi mujer, me darás el tiempo y el permiso para hacerte tantas preguntas como quiera. Y por mucho que aún tenga sobre ti, estoy conforme con las cosas que sé de ti. _

_Sé que la forma en que me miras es incomparable. Sé que la primera vez que te besé mi corazón empezó a latir de modo distinto y solo por ti. Sé que tu amor es profundo y fuerte y tomó el hombre deforme que era y me moldeó en alguien del que finalmente sentirse digno. Sé que tu paciencia es un don creado solo para mí y para nuestro tiempo en nuestro pequeño universo. _

_Así que hoy el tiempo se detiene, la ansiedad se aleja y mientras espero por ti, estaré lo más tranquilo que haya estado jamás. _

_Te amo. _

_Jasper _

_PD: Voy a necesitar el anillo de este sobre. _

Miré a Allie que había empezado a llorar cuando me vio llorar a mí, luego saqué su alianza del sobre.

—Oh Dios, por favor, déjame llegar a él.

Me encaminé hacia la puerta mientras Allie sacaba su polvera y la ponía frente a mi rostro.

—Oh, mierda —grité y corrí hacia el baño mientras Allie corría detrás de mí.

Después de una boda arrolladora que literalmente duró tres minutos, nos dirigimos a Hilton Head, una isla cerca de la costa del sur de california. Fue un marco más tranquilo para una luna de miel que Myrtle Beach llena de juerguistas o Charleston lleno de turistas. Jasper y yo fuimos para relajarnos. Tras nuestra llegada, Jasper insistió que fuésemos a un salón de tatuajes. Así que horas después de nuestra boda, me senté mirando a un tatuador poner tinta en el brazo de mi nuevo marido.

—¿Por qué tu apellido?

Me miró durante un largo momento y luego a las letras tatuadas en su antebrazo mientras las trazaba con el dedo y sonreía.

—Este nombre no significaba nada para mí hasta esta mañana. Pertenecía al bastardo que dejó a mi madre sin un centavo y completamente sola para criarme. Ahora, porque también es el tuyo, lo significa todo. Todo ha cambiado.

Sus palabras me golpearon como un mazo en el pecho. Alcé la mirada para ver su impresionante sonrisa.

—¡Oh Dios! Esa ha sido la mejor frase hasta ahora. Prométeme que siempre me las dirás. Prométeme que aunque hayas comprado la vaca seguirás trabajando para obtener la leche.

Se rio, al igual que hizo el tatuador.

—Siempre, nena.

—Y que no dejarás de encender velas.

—Eso es más para mí que para ti, pero lo prometo.

—Y que no dejarás de hacer esa cosa con la lengua.

El tatuador que se había presentado como Phil, se detuvo y nos miró a ambos una sonrisa engreída.

Jasper alzó las cejas y luego volvió a reírse.

—Tu diarrea verbal es encantadora, nena; pero mantengamos nuestros trucos en la cama para nosotros.

—Lo siento —murmuré, avergonzada mientras tomaba una revista.

Sentí crecer el sonrojo de mis mejillas y me hundí en el sofá de cuero. No sabía qué me había pasado. Ciertamente Phil tenía su propio truco con la lengua. Pero si mi madre sabía que estaba hablando libremente de felaciones en un salón de tatuajes, tendría un derrame cerebral.

—Oye —llamó Jasper justo cuando empecé a relajarme y a leer.

Levanté la vista y vi sus ojos animarse mientras vagaba la mirada de mis pechos a mi rostro.

—Haré esa cosa con la lengua en el momento en que te tenga en nuestra habitación.

El tatuador sonrió mientras mantenía los ojos en el brazo de Jasper, pero murmuró:

—Eso es.

—Es hermosa, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Jasper a Phil, contándome con sus ojos que estaba pensando en la forma en que me torturaría con su lengua.

Phil se detuvo y alzó la vista.

—Sí que lo es.

—Es toda mía —afirmó Jasper y el corazón me dio un vuelco—. Mi _esposa_.

De acuerdo, ahora estaba pensando en hacerle una mamada en un salón de tatuajes con público. Instantáneamente mi sexo empezó a humedecerse mientras observaba a Jasper entrecerrar los ojos.

—Phil, ¿puedes darnos un segundo? —pidió Jasper, manteniendo su abrasadora mirada en mí.

Phil volvió a sonreír apartó su taburete y se levantó.

—Iré a fumar.

Jasper le miró y susurró algo que no pude escuchar. Phil asintió y se fue.

Jasper permaneció donde estaba.

—Ven aquí, nena.

—No voy a tener sexo contigo en un salón de tatuajes. —Aunque mientras lo decía la idea me atrajo enormemente.

—Ven aquí, señora Whitlock.

Caminé hacia donde estaba sentado, con el brazo aún apoyado como si Phil estuviese trabajando en él. Aún avergonzada por mi exabrupto sexual, encontré difícil mirarle a los ojos.

—Mírame. —Su voz era ronca con necesidad y me permití pasar la mirada por los tensos músculos de su pecho cubierto por la camiseta y después me detuve más tiempo en su manzana de Adán. No me saciaba de él. Incluso después de todo nuestro tiempo juntos. No podía evitar la gran necesidad de tenerle una y otra vez. Mientras dirigía mi mirada a la suya, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

—¿En qué estás pensando, señora Whitlock? —Su voz tenía una pizca de humor mientras me interrogaba. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y se lamió los labios.

—Nada, yo... nada.

—¿Por qué eres tan tímida ahora? Tengo muy claro en qué estás pensando, así que dilo —me susurró con voz ronca mientras me temblaban las piernas—. Dilo.

—Te quiero —murmuré.

—¿Cómo? —cuestionó, mantuve la mirada en la suya hasta que la dejé vagar—. ¿Cómo me quieres?

Se me humedecieron las bragas, junté los muslos, mirándole a los ojos azules.

—Sobre mí, dentro de mí, lo necesito.

Me acerqué a él, así sus ojos estaban al mismo nivel que mi pecho y estuvo forzado a levantar los ojos para mirarme.

—Va a tener que ser más específica, señora Whitlock. —Alzó la mano como si fuese a tocarme y luego la bajó.

Fruncí el ceño por la pérdida.

—Dime exactamente lo que quieres.

Esperó pacientemente mientras estaba allí de pie, completamente excitada e incapaz de expresarme. Era totalmente contrario a mí.

—¿Estás húmeda?

Asentí.

—¿Estás dolorida?

Asentí de nuevo.

—Dime ahora mismo qué estás pensando.

—Tú, detrás de mí, duro —jadeé.

—¿Puedes sentirme, dentro de ti, llenándote?

Estaba empezando a respirar con rapidez y mis pezones podían cortar cristal. Simplemente seguí mirando a mi hermoso marido, excitada más allá del control. Esperé en vano a que me tocase.

—Jasper...

—Inclínate —ordenó, lamiéndose los labios—.Acércame la oreja.

Hice lo que me pidió, mi cuerpo bajo su orden. Cuando sentí su aliento en la oreja me estremecí.

»Voy a follarte tan duro y tan profundo cuando volvamos, que no volverás a dudar en decirme lo que quieres. Ahora ve a sentarte y quiero tus ojos sobre mí, imaginándome follándome hasta que nos marchemos.

Phil volvió a entrar y sentí el aire a nuestro alrededor disiparse ligeramente como si estuviésemos en una nube.

Mantuve los ojos en él mientras me miraba fijamente. Solo apartó su atención un par de veces cuando Phil le hablaba. Nos follamos con la mirada el uno al otro durante una buena hora hasta que Phil apartó su taburete de la mesa. Salté del sillón mientras Phil le daba a Jasper las instrucciones de cuidado. Jasper sostuvo la puerta para mí cuando nos marchamos y le acaricié la entrepierna adrede con una pequeña sonrisa.

En el auto no dijimos ni una palabra, la tensión entre nosotros se hizo inaguantable. Le vi removerse en su asiento, ajustándose mientras yo cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas. Corrimos hacia el ascensor como si nuestra vida dependiese de ello. En la puerta del hotel luché con la tarjeta de acceso mientras Jasper me rodeaba la cintura con un brazo mientras frotaba su erección contra mí. Cuando la puerta se desbloqueó, ambos suspiramos audiblemente, y tan pronto como se cerró me levantó la falda. Me apoyé contra la pared mientras Jasper me mantenía allí, con la mano puesta en mitad de mi espalda. Extendí la mano hacia abajo para tocar las punzadas entre mis piernas y luego me detuve.

Jasper viendo mi progreso, me alentó:

—Tócate, nena.

Bajé la mano, moviéndola por debajo de las bragas cuando Jasper me bajó la ropa interior justo por debajo de los muslos antes de separarme las piernas.

No tuve ninguna advertencia cuando se estrelló contra mí, mi cabeza presionada contra la pared y un grito saliendo de mis labios. Retirándose, volviéndome a penetrar completamente, mientras mis dedos finalmente se aferraron a mi montón de nervios.

—Joder, tan bueno. Dios, te amo —comentó Jasper, empujando otra vez, tan fuerte que hizo que me golpease la cabeza contra la pared.

Segundos después, me deshice en pedazos, incapaz de sostenerme mientras Jasper me llevaba a la cama, inclinándome sobre ella así que me vi forzada a sujetar las sábanas. Me sujeté mientras hacía exactamente lo que había prometido, dándome todo lo que pedí y mucho más. Justo antes de correrse, se inclinó, me rodeó el pecho con los brazos, manteniéndome pegada a él mientras se derramaba en mí.

Nuestra luna de miel fue todo lo que debería ser. Pasamos la mitad del tiempo desnudos y en la habitación del hotel y la otra mitad homenajeándonos con delicias del océano, jugando en la playa y dando vueltas como turistas.

Jasper estuvo más atento de lo que había sido nunca, sin su rutina habitual y las distracciones de casa que le mantenían ocupado. Era su centro principal y no pudo haber sido más perfecto.

Nuestra última noche pedimos al servicio de habitaciones, comiendo patas de cangrejo enmarañados entre las sábanas que habíamos arruinado. Rompió una pinza con sus manos y me maravillé con su fuerza y la destreza de sus dedos. Untó la dulce carne en mantequilla y lo llevó a mi boca antes de meterse mi pezón en la boca.

—Esto es el cielo —mencioné, mientras apartaba nuestro festín a un lado para atender su creciente erección y mi necesitado pezón.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Detuvo su asalto el tiempo suficiente para mirarme, entrelazando nuestros dedos y cerniéndose sobre mí.

—¿Qué? —Le sonreí.

—Simplemente estoy pensando qué imbécil habría sido si te hubiese dejado alejarte. Y ahora eres mi esposa. ¿Cuán increíble es eso?

—Otra frase añadida a mi larga lista —musité, mientras me giraba la mano para observar mi anillo.

Mirando nuestras manos, se puso a mi lado, teniendo cuidado con su brazo vendado. Besó mi anillo con reverencia mientras le acariciaba el tonificado pecho con la punta de los dedos.

—Ahora no me alejaré.

* * *

Saben estuve muy dudosa de adaptar esta historia, ya que como veran es distintas a las otras que adapte y habla sobre algo con lo cual no estaba muy familiarizada y con lo que me costaba hacerme una idea, por momentos sentia que su relación era toxica pero despues de investigar me di cuenta de lo dificil que lo tienen las personas que tienen TDAH y lo estresante que debe resultar para sus familias, es por esto que quise tomarme el tiempo de adaptarla y mostrar como puede llegar a resultar esta "enfermedad". Espero que esten disfrutando de la historia.


	22. Capitulo 21

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Veintiuno**

—Leisure Travel, habla con Isabella Whitlock —respondí, ahora usando mi nuevo apellido a cada oportunidad que tenía.

—Bueno, si es mi nuera. No sé si amenazarte u ofrecerte un riñón por si lo necesitas.

Me reí en el teléfono mientras la madre de Jasper, aún dolida por no ver casarse a su único hijo, me regañaba.

—Aceptaré la oferta si lo necesito. El Señor sabe que teniendo a tu hijo de marido _puede _que lo necesite.

Me entusiasmó su respuesta riendo:

—Bien pensado. Escucha cariño, no tengo mucho tiempo, pero Caius me pidió que llamase a Jasper para hacerle saber que este fin de semana no podía estar en su sesión.

—¿Sesión? —Moví el anillo, un nuevo hábito que desarrollé cuando lo conseguí.

—Sí. Este fin de semana. Normalmente Caius va a las sesiones familiares en mi lugar cuando tengo que trabajar, pero pensé que tal vez quieras ir tú, ya que eres su nueva pareja.

Me senté derecha en la silla, casi al borde.

—¿Sesiones familiares? Pensé que iban a pescar.

—Oh... oh mierda. No quería decir... Me estaba preguntando por qué Caius aún estaba en primera fila. Cariño, realmente no me corresponde a mí hablarte de esto.

El calor me recorrió el cuerpo mientras pensaba en todas las "sesiones" que habían tenido durante el año que Jasper y yo habíamos estado juntos. En vez de reaccionar mal, respondí con una pregunta:

—¿Jasper tiene un psiquiatra?

—Le gusta que le denominen terapeuta. Jasper decidió usar su doctor de la infancia en lugar de alguien más adecuado para alguien de su edad. Estaba cómodo con él. El doctor Cullen aceptó, pero solo a sesiones de fin de semana una vez al mes y sesiones familiares al mes siguiente.

—Me aseguraré de que lo sabe —respondí, con la mejor voz que pude reunir.

—Oh cariño, lo siento. Podía haber llamado a Jasper, pero quería saludarte. Demonios, la he jodido.

—Ya veo —comenté, completamente impresionada. Jasper había sido tan comunicativo estos días, por todo. No podía entender por qué no me hablaría de ello—. Mallory, no voy a ser capaz de esconder que lo sé. Por favor, permítemelo. —Su duda me puso en alerta—. Es solo... no puede ocultármelo. Ahora que estamos casados es una dinámica diferente.

—Me ocuparé del problema si viene en mi dirección. Solo comprende que te ama. Ha sido más leal a estas sesiones que nunca desde que te conoce. Por favor, intenta no ser muy dura con él.

—Estoy herida y un poco enfadada —admití con franqueza—. Simplemente no entiendo por qué no me lo contó. —Le estaba haciendo preguntas que solo mi marido podía darme y decidí dejarlo—. No te preocupes, Mallory, de verdad. Lo superaré.

Tan pronto como él me dijese la verdad, lo superaría.

Ese día dejé el trabajo con un gran cheque de comisión y lo que se suponía que serían buenas noticias de un ascenso. Se me partió el corazón pensando en lo elaborada que había hecho su mentira. Más de una vez, había vuelto a casa con pescado fresco en una nevera.

—Señor Whitlock —llamé cuando crucé la puerta principal.

Siempre podía adivinar cuando estaba en casa. Las velas estaban encendidas esporádicamente y la música estaba sonando. Escuché la canción para adivinar su estado de ánimo y oí _It's time _de Imagine Dragons. No estaba segura de en qué categoría poner esa.

—Aquí, señora Whitlock.

Siguiendo su voz hasta el baño, estaba decidida a que me dijese la verdad. Si me lo dijese con franqueza, no tendría que lanzar a su madre a los leones.

Encontré a mi marido sumergido en un baño humeante y mantuve la mirada en su rostro, para evitar cualquier debilidad. Jasper había estado haciendo más trabajo físico, impresionante en todos los aspectos y completamente cubierto de músculo. De arriba abajo, el hombre era irresistible.

—Hola —saludé, sentándome en el wáter con la tapa bajada, echando un vistazo y viendo el rostro de Jasper parcialmente detrás de la cortina.

—¿Qué, no hay beso? Bah, y solo llevamos unos meses casados. Qué desgracia. Tenía grandes esperanzas en ti.

—De modo que, tu madre llamó —comencé, ignorando su broma—. Comentó que Caius no será capaz de hacer el viaje.

—Oh —respondió Jasper, tomando una toalla y secándose el rostro.

Me incliné.

—Ahora nos tenemos el uno al otro todo el fin de semana. Sé que esperas con impaciencia tus viajes de pesca. Lo siento.

—Está bien —contestó, tomando una pastilla de jabón.

—Podemos ir juntos. Quiero decir, puedes enseñarme. Me encantaría ir —ofrecí, manteniendo la voz plana—. ¿Dónde es?

—Cerca de Columbia. —_Verdad_. Esa era la verdad que me estaba diciendo y lo sabía por su rápida contestación y tono—. De todos modos iba a cancelarlo. No me apetece.

—_Falso_.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Me empezó a subir la temperatura y le observé, manteniéndose ocupado bañándose―. Sabes que haré cualquier cosa contigo Jasper. Lo que sea.

Me miró, una mirada azul oscuro rodeada de unas pestañas mojadas.

—Bueno, puedes empezar con asumir la posición cuando salga de la bañera. ¿Qué tiene ahí señora Whitlock? No parece tener un acceso fácil.

—Realmente me gustaría ir. Quiero decir, pescar no es exactamente lo mío, pero quiero conocer también es parte de ti. ¿Solo esta vez?

—No, podemos ir en otro momento —indicó, poniéndose la toalla sobre el rostro.

Se acabó para él. El tema estaba zanjado.

Saliendo del baño, controlando mi temperamento, giré la esquina, entrando en la cocina. Y justo, tan repentinamente como me había convencido de que me lo contaría a su debido tiempo, pensé cuánto tiempo llevaba mintiéndome. Pensando con rapidez, saqué dos jarras de agua vacías del armario y empecé a llenarlas de hielo. Volviendo a zancadas al baño, con las granadas de hielo en mano, lancé el arsenal de cubitos de hielo en la bañera. Siendo recibida por una mirada azul sorprendida mientras gritaba, mirando a su alrededor como si le hubiesen disparado. Con una mueca de dolor y maldiciendo, se levantó en una bañera llena de hielo.

—¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

—No sé. Parece que tengo algunos problemas de ira. ¡Tal vez debería llamar al doctor Cullen!

Jasper palideció mientras salía del baño congelado y se rodeó con una toalla.

—¿Mamá te lo contó?

—Asumió que lo sabía. ¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que tenga derecho de saberlo?

Pasó a mi lado dirigiéndose al dormitorio y ahí fue cuando vi el enorme morado de su espalda. Corrí detrás de él para inspeccionarlo.

—Oh Dios mío, ¿qué pasó?

—No te preocupes —replicó, poniéndose una camiseta y un pantalón corto.

El enfado resurgió, me puse frente a él.

—Tal vez no te guste que lo sepa, pero lo sé. Hablemos de ello. ¡Y _voy _a preocuparme por qué parece que fuiste pateado por un caballo en la maldita espalda!

El gesto de Jasper cambió ligeramente antes de que viese como adoptaba un gesto de resolución.

—Típico, incluso con lo perfectos que han sido estos pasados meses y el hecho de que no te he dado ningún motivo para enfadarte, aún te las arreglas para encontrar _algo_.

—No es justo y no soy quien estuvo mintiendo. Habla conmigo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste simplemente?

Jasper observó mi postura, las manos apoyadas firmemente en las caderas y lo que estaba segura que era obvia agitación en mi rostro.

—Esto —contestó rápidamente, señalando mi rostro—. Esta mierda de aquí, no puedo soportarlo. El modo en que me hablas, me miras. No necesito que cuides de mí.

Salió de la habitación y le seguí, sin querer darlo por zanjado.

—Bien, aunque mierda. Me diste el trabajo —indiqué, moviendo la alianza con el pulgar—. Y me niego a sentarme a un lado mientras se están tomando decisiones importantes respecto a ti. No funciona así. ¡No soy una idea de último momento, soy tu esposa!

Jasper se sentó y tomó el mando de la Xbox. Me llevó todo lo que tenía no quitárselo de las manos.

—Jasper —abordé mientras me ignoraba tan despreocupadamente que me escoció en lo profundo del pecho—. ¡Jasper! —Me quedé mirándole con total incredulidad mientras se cerraba a mí—. ¡Vaya manera de actuar como un adulto!

Me alejé, tomé el bolso y las llaves y salí por la puerta.

Horas después, entré por nuestra puerta sintiéndome excitada, con bolsas de la compra en mano. Solo fue una pelea, una importante pelea y tendría que mantenerme firme, pero no era perjudicial. Sabía que con el tiempo me hablaría del doctor Cullen. Al menos esperaba que lo hiciese. Lo que no sabía era porque no quería discutir sus problemas o terapia. Me lo ha dejado claro desde el principio. Pero no iba a arruinar todo nuestro fin de semana. Esperaba que pudiésemos hablarlo y disfrutar el resto de nuestra noche.

Cuando comprendí la escena frente a mí después de entrar por la puerta, solté las bolsas. Había hombres en mi sofá, bebiendo en exceso y riendo, mientras Jasper analizaba mi rostro. Su compañía tomó un chupito de tequila y Jasper, chupito en mano y ojos sobre mí, les siguió. Noté el peligro de la situación en ese momento. Y, de algún modo, en _ese _momento supe que Jasper no debería estar bebiendo. Decidí que la batalla podía esperar, porque estaba muy segura que no estaba preparada para la guerra.

—Hola, señora Whitlock —me saludó Jordan, el mejor amigo de Jasper que había venido a casa del extranjero.

Había algunos otros tipos en la habitación que no reconocí y Alec rápidamente me presentó.

—Estos son Tyler y Ben. Son mis amigos de viaje y esta es la señora Whitlock.

—Encantada de conoceros, chicos —respondí, sin apartar nunca la mirada de mi marido—. Simplemente voy a dejar estas cosas. ¿Me servirías un chupito?

Me dirigí a la habitación con las bolsas y las dejé sobre la cama, luego me tumbé. Tenía dos opciones; ser la zorra esposa gruñona, perra y rencorosa o tratar ser buena compañía, siguiendo los intentos de Jasper de evitar nuestra pelea.

Opté por la segunda opción y rápidamente empecé a cambiarme de ropa cuando Jasper entró.

—Alec llamó y preguntó de salir, no quise ser maleducado —comentó simplemente, con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Está bien. No es como si tuviésemos compañía todo el tiempo. Quiero decir, ¿quieres que me esfume? Puedo llamar a Allie para salir. —Saqué una camiseta de la percha y me la puse.

—Eres tan jodidamente hermosa —dijo Jasper detrás de mí mientras permanecía en la puerta del armario—. Nena, ¿sabes lo hermosa que eres?

Me detuve antes de abrocharme el pantalón.

—Como tú —repliqué con honestidad—. Pero aún estoy molesta. Solo prométeme que hablaremos después.

—Lo prometo.

Me acercó a él y suspiré. Olía increíble y no quería nada más que sentirle rodeándome. Se inclinó para besarme y aunque juré que haría las paces con nuestra situación, me sintió tensarme cuando se inclinó.

—¿Qué demonios, Bella?

—No te enfades, Jasper. Estoy intentando superarlo.

Se apartó, negando.

—Sí, bueno, estás haciendo un trabajo de mierda.

—Gracias —farfullé, pasando a su lado—. Y de repente, eres el experto en enfrentar las cosas con madurez, ¿verdad?

No me molesté en esperar su respuesta cuando salí de la habitación, girando la esquina y dirigiéndome directamente a por el chupito de tequila.

—Hagamos un poco de ruido, amigos —animé alzando el chupito por un brindis mientras Jordan le entregaba otro a Jasper—. Hoy conseguí un ascenso.

Vi la sorpresa y la rabia destellar en los rasgos de Jasper por no haberlo compartido con él cuando comprendió mis palabras. No pude evitar la pequeña porción de satisfacción que obtuve al ver su irritación. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, pero al mismo tiempo merecía un poco de felicidad. Me lo había ganado. Mientras los chicos aplaudían con mi confesión, me tomé el primer chupito.


	23. Capitulo 22

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Veintidós**

Cuatro horas después, estaba ligeramente bebida y engullendo bocados de patatas con salsa mientras los tipos a mi alrededor sostenían sus licores con gracia. Incluso Jasper me impresionó con su habilidad de soportar su alcohol como si hubiese estado bebiendo casualmente. Enfrentando la quemadura del alcohol y sintiéndome como la mierda, tomé la decisión de ir a nadar. Aún hacía algo de frío, pero sabía que el agua me relajaría y el repentino nivel de ruido de la sala de estar se estaba convirtiendo en un dolor de cabeza. Me excusé y fui a ponerme mi traje de baño. Me tomó cinco minutos para meterme en eso opuestamente al típico biquini. Agarrando la toalla, caminé a la sala de estar solo para oír los silbidos de los chicos.

—Maldita sea, Jasper. Tú, suertudo hijo de puta. —comentó Alec mientras envolvía la toalla a mi alrededor.

—Me voy de aquí, chicos. Ustedes son demasiado para mí. Siéntanse como en casa. Nadie va a conducir —grité. Estaba fuera de la puerta frontal antes de que Jasper me agarrase de la muñeca en el corredor.

—¿Qué mierda haces?

Miré a Jasper, cuya cara estaba torcida con furia.

—Voy a nadar. A relajarme —dije, alejando de golpe mi mano—. Diviértete con tus amigos. No me quedaré afuera mucho tiempo.

—Son las jodidas dos de la mañana, y estás bebida —chasqueó.

—Y —dije con ojos grandes—. Solía hacer esto siempre.

—Vuelve adentro. Estás siendo grosera —dijo, sus ojos azules ordenando.

—Qué sobre tú volviendo a tu fiesta improvisada la cual he animado el tiempo suficiente. Me voy, lidia con eso.

—Tenías que desfilar tu trasero por ahí en un bikini, ¿eh? —criticó cuando tomé mi primer paso.

Me detuve y me volví para mirarlo.

—Jesús, Jasper, ese fue la última cosa en mi mente. Tengo calor. Mareo. Quiero el agua. —Me alejé, rehusándome a animar más su berrinche.

Oí el portazo a mi espalda y suspiré. Esto no iba a terminar bien. Pero honestamente, me importaba una mierda. Parecía que él podía hacer lo que le diese la maldita gana y en las últimas pocas horas, sentí que todo lo que había hecho yo estaba mal.

El agua estaba helada y al mismo tiempo reconfortante. Me las arreglé para nada algunas vueltas y pasé el resto del tiempo caminando por el agua. Escuché mi teléfono y lo ignoré, seguro no me gustaría la llamada entrante. Pasé más del tiempo necesario en la piscina, evitando a Jasper y su comportamiento irrazonable. Fui la única mentirosa, fui la única con los sentimientos heridos. Y finalmente fui la única que se dio cuenta de que se congelaba su trasero por las acciones de él.

Con mi nueva furia encontrada por la situación, decidí ir a la cama. Entré a una fiesta más tranquila. Dos de los chicos estaban desmayados en el suelo mientras Jasper y Alec batallaban en la Xbox. Entré al vestidor de la pared, saqué almohadas de repuesto, mantas y las puse sobre el sofá.

—Voy a la cama. Buenas noches. —Jasper me observó por la esquina de su ojos mientras Jordan me daba un educado pero distraído buenas noches.

Un rato después, sentí la cama inclinarse a mi lado y esperé a que los brazos de Jasper se envolvieran a mi alrededor.

Nunca llegaron.

—Oh, Jesús —dije ásperamente, con dolor de voz y el cabeza palpitando a la mañana siguiente. Estiré la mano a mi lado y no obtuve nada.

Echándole un vistazo al reloj, vi que aún era temprano. Rodé boca abajo para volver a dormir cuando oí el sonido de la aspiradora empezar. Decidida a darle a mi vejiga un muy necesitado alivio, fui a trompicones hacia el baño, vaciando los últimos dos Advil en mi mano y lavándomelas antes de ocuparme de los asuntos.

Elevé la mirada para ver a Jasper observándome desde la puerta ante de que viera el frasco vacío.

—Si el frasco está vacío, ¿por qué no lo tiras? No soy tu sirviente.

—Buen día a ti también, maridito —chasqueé sarcásticamente.

Agarró el frasco vacío desde el lavabo se dirigió de vuelta a su molesto trabajo rutinario.

Dispuesta a no lidiar más con la mierda de Jasper, me arrinconé en el baño mientras él envolvía el cable alrededor de la aspiradora.

—¿La casa está bien y ordenada ahora? ¿Es seguro volver a la cama? Digo, sé que son solo las siete de la mañana de un sábado y el día se está perdiendo, pero algunos de nosotros nos gusta dormir en nuestros días libres. Oh, y estoy casi segura de que olvidaste sacar el palo de tu trasero mientras limpiabas —dije mientras izaba una botella de agua desde el refrigerador y volvía a nuestro dormitorio. Sabiendo que había picado al oso, pero sin importarme una mierda, enterré mi cabeza bajo las sábanas.

Jasper entró minutos después llevando un cesto lleno de ropa y golpeando los cajones mientras guardaba todo.

—Jasper, dame un jodido descanso. Estoy tratando de recuperarme del tequila.

Más golpes le siguieron con el portazo de la puerta del dormitorio, lo que empujó mi temperamento al máximo. Estallé a través de la puerta del dormitorio, con la cabeza gritando de dolor mientras le daba rienda suelta.

—¡Tú, increíble bastardo! ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¡Te atraparon mintiendo, no por primera vez! ¡Supéralo!

Jasper se cernió en toda su estatura, observándome.

—Bien, me cazaste y qué te parece esto: no quiero que venga a "pescar" conmigo y _nunca _lo haré. ¿Qué te parece eso? Quiero que me dejes en paz de una puta vez, ¿está lo suficientemente claro para ti?

El dolor me quemó cuando le miré.

—Como el cristal —dejé escapar mientras mi pecho se apretaba.

—No necesito que me analices y me juzgues.

—Nunca te haría eso —dije, bajando la voz—. Solo quiero que confíes en mí.

—Y si empezamos por lo básico, como, oh, no lo sé, ¿sin desfilar por ahí como una chica de diecinueve con tu jodida basura colgando en una habitación llena de mis amigos, o saliendo a horas singulares sola en las que tengo que preocuparme por ti?

—Tú estando celoso ni siquiera es lindo. Ni entrañable. Solo es triste —contrarresté—. Crece. Estaba bien cubierta y quería dar unas vueltas.

—Celoso no es la palabra que usaría. ¿Qué te parece disgustado? —Y _ese _fue el daño que me rompió.

—¿Disgustado por mí? ¿Por mi cuerpo?

—No, Bella, no es a lo que… joder.

No pude aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban.

—Siento que estés tan jodidamente avergonzado de mí, Jasper. Tal vez sería un poco más respetuosa si no mintieses con cada respiración que tomas. —Tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, las lamenté, pero me mantuve firme—. Obtuve un aumento ayer y no te lo dije, ¿y por qué? Porque descubrí que el hombre que amo me ha estado mintiendo durante un año. No pude celebrar porque estaba demasiado preocupada preocupándome por ti y tu mierda. No soy la que tiene que lidiar con toda esa mierda, eres tú. Y si quieres estar solo con esto, no debiste haberme invitado a tu vida Tomé nuestros votos en serio. Los quise decir. Te amo. Pero esto, esta mierda a la que me estás empujando, duele. ¡Me estás haciendo daño y a propósito porque no lo reconocerás!

Dejé la habitación y volví a la cama, sin sentir el alivio de las pastillas para el dolor. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba con mi llanto silencioso mientras repetía sus horribles palabras.

Escuché a Jasper llamar a Trip y la puerta principal se cerró mientras lloraba en mi almohada, dejando salir mis sollozos. Él no me podía oír. Me acababa de apartar como prometió que no haría. Me preguntaba si incluso era consciente de cuánto dolieron sus palabras.

Lloré hasta que el sueño llegó.

Desperté cuando empezaba a oscurecer, para cuando la música flotaba desde la sala de estar. Mazzy Star cantaba _Fade into You _cuando aparecí dentro de la sala de estar. Jasper miraba a la pared mientras yo rodeaba la esquina. Cuando me percibió de pie allí, se giró para mirarme.

—Te necesito —dijo rápidamente—. Por favor no pienses que no lo hago. Te necesito conmigo, Bella. Me equivoqué en mentir y lo siento. Estuve mal al gritarle y lo siento por eso, también. Por todo esto, lo lamento. —Su voz era plana, y sin mucha emoción cuando se disculpó. Eso me confundió.

—Bien, voy a llevar a mi desagradable ser para una ducha. ¿Tienes hambre? —Demonios, ¿por qué no lo puedo dejarlo estar?

Porque sus palabras dolieron, ese era el porqué. Me _lastimaron. _

—Sabes que no lo quise decir eso —dijo, frotando su pie contra la mesita de café.

—Da igual. Se acabó, ¿no? Dijiste que lo lamentabas y tengo que lidiar con esto, ¿verdad?

Me miró con toda seriedad y abrió su boca para hablar y luego la cerró. Me alejé, no muy dispuesta a soportar más la mirada en sus ojos sin ir hacia él y me fui a la ducha.

Pasé la noche sola en nuestra cama, en internet, aun buscando mi carrera soñada y sin encontrar nada. Llamé a Allie, quien estaba ocupada con Edward, y la dejé antes de que pudiese oír el pesar en mi tono. Pasé una hora en el teléfono en un grupo mensajeando con mis hermanas, consiguiendo solo respuestas esporádicas, luego me rendí. No importaba a quién llegaba, la única cercanía que pedía era con el hombre que decidió dejarme tener mi espacio. Tanto como quería perdonarlo y tan segura como lo estaba de que lo haría, no podría hacerlo tan fácilmente esta vez.

Dolía, así que lo dejé doler y le se lo hice saber.

Esa noche, en las últimas horas de la mañana, sentí la cama hundirse y esta vez los brazos llegaron y los acepté, maldito sea el dolor.


	24. Capitulo 23

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Veintitres**

Días después en el trabajo, terminaba una reserva con los Donalson cuando recibí una entrega. Jasper y yo aún estábamos en un terreno un poco movedizo. Me envió un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas con un lazo lavanda y una carta que decía te extraño. Supe que lo decía en serio y sentí lo mismo. Había una distancia que ambos sentíamos, sin importar cuán pequeña fuera. Le mandé mensajes rápidamente.

_**Yo: También te extraño. **_

_**Jasper: Perdóname. **_

_**Yo: Ya lo hice. **_

_**Jasper: No respiro igual. **_

_**Yo: Yo tampoco. **_

Cuando llegué a casa ese día, saqué a pasear a Trip y tomé una ducha rápida, decidida a cerrar la pequeña brecha que ambos habíamos creado. Estábamos recién casados, pelearíamos, nos compensaríamos. Era lo que era.

Jasper entró por la puerta, su día claramente lo había desgastado.

—Hola —dije, acercándome a él en son de paz.

—Hola, nena —dijo, dando un paso indeciso hacia mí.

Envolví mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Estoy sudado y tengo aserrín cubriéndome todo —ofreció, notando mi forma recién duchada.

—No me importa —dije con voz temblorosa, la desesperación en mi voz atrajo sus ojos a los míos.

—Por favor, dime que sabes que no lo decía en serio —dijo, tirando firmemente de mí hacia él—. Te lastimé y me lastimé. Eres todo para mí —susurró mientras lo abrazaba.

Asentí en su hombro mientras susurraba otra disculpa.

»Te adoro. Lo sabes. Estoy muy orgulloso de ser tu marido. _Estaba _celoso y un idiota.

—Para, Jasper, detente —dije, alejándome para buscar sus ojos.

Asintió en acuerdo, porque al final ambos sabíamos que no sería la última vez.

—¡Jasper! —dije a gritos desde el sofá mientras él cocinaba.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, asomando la cabeza y mirándome como si me hubiese crecido otra.

—¡Lo encontré! —Salté fuera del sofá, dirigiéndome hacia él. Sus ojos azules me siguieron interrogantes mientras me envolvía a su alrededor—. Encontré mi trabajo soñado.

—¿En serio? —dijo con una sonrisa afectada.

—Síp, y no te lo voy a decir. Tendrás que adivinar. —Me alejé de él y empecé a caminar de regreso a mi ordenador portátil.

—¿Puedo adivinar después de que retire tu cena hirviendo de la cacerola? —Poniendo los ojos en blanco, volví al ordenador.

Después de la cena y de los terribles intentos de Jasper para adivinar, finalmente se lo conté.

—Así que, hace varios meses me di cuenta que nuestro sitio web del trabajo era completamente anticuado. Charlotte me pidió que consiguiera un nuevo diseño y encargarme de las cuentas de los medios sociales que han estado descuidando —dije, sorbiendo mi vino—. Así que, en lugar de contratar a alguien para diseñarlo, lo hice yo misma y empecé a hacer las relaciones públicas para la agencia de viajes. En menos de dos meses, su red social alcanzó una cantidad impresionante de nuevos clientes y obtuvimos el doble de impacto en nuestro sitio web interactivo del que nunca han tenido. Lo asombroso es, que me encantó hacerlo.

—¿Vas a entrar en marketing?

—Estrictamente marketing, soy buena en todas las cosas de medios de comunicación. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Puedo promover y difundirlos para cualquiera, desde negocios pequeños a grandes corporaciones, autores independientes, y quizá incluso nuevas caras del espectáculo. Lo haré para las personas que están demasiado ocupadas como para sentarse y promoverse por sí mismos. Incluso puedo ayudar a que el último de los dinosaurios incompetentes de sus relaciones públicas en línea en el 2015. No es una idea original, pero es rentable. Hay mucha ganancia potencial si consigo un buen cliente base. Ya empecé una lista de servicios. Y la mejor parte es que puedo hacer este trabajo completamente desde casa y fijar mi propio horario, ser mi propio jefe. ¡Puedo empezar aquí en casa y gradualmente ir aumentándolo hasta que pueda abandonar la agencia!

Se sentó y escuchó mientras me sacudía con emoción.

—Así que, ¿qué piensas?

—Digo que por supuesto. Sí, haz lo que te haga feliz. Te apoyo al cien por ciento.

Salté desde mi asiento a sus brazos.

—Lo encontré, Jasper. Realmente quiero esto. ¡No puedo creer que no pensé en esto antes!

—¿Y cómo le vas a llamar a esta aventura? —preguntó, serpenteando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—RP Whitlock, por supuesto —dije, dándole un guiño.

Sus ojos se iluminaron mientras atraía mis labios a los suyos.

—Que nombre tan magnífico.

Le regresé el beso con un suspiro.

—El mejor.

Una semana después, Jasper y yo corríamos por la carretera mientras intentaba maquillarme.

—Baja la velocidad, ¿vale? No quiero morir por llegar a tiempo a un coctel. —Me mantuve ocupada con el rímel.

Leisure Travel, específicamente Charlotte, estaba dando un coctel en su casa para los empleados. Era algo semestral que hacía para hacernos saber que éramos apreciados. Además, invitaban a sus mejores clientes para mostrarles sus más nuevos paquetes de viaje y darles los primeros descuentos que les ofrecían exclusivamente a ellos. Jasper y yo íbamos una hora más tarde debido a una entrega tardía.

—Nena, deja de jugar con tu maquillaje y dame las indicaciones —dijo Jasper entre dientes, ya irritado con la situación.

He pasado los últimos diez minutos explicándole la importancia de la fiesta y quién estaría allí. Continuaba preguntando una y otra vez cuánto tiempo iba a durar e insistía en que quedaríamos mal por llegar tarde y que deberíamos pasarlo por alto por completo. Estaba nervioso y me di cuenta, pero esto era prácticamente obligatorio ya que yo era una de los tres empleados y tenía que, al menos, dejarme ver.

—Solo tengo un ojo con rímel. Simplemente escucha al GPS, te lo está indicando.

Cuando Jasper se saltó la salida, detuve mi varita.

—Maldición, Jasper, te saltaste la salida. ¡La siguiente está a kilómetros de distancia!

—¡Te dije que necesitaba que me ayudaras! —chasqueó.

—El GPS hacía un buen trabajo. ¡Ahora sí que llegaremos muy tarde! —Era más inteligente como para enojarme con él. Con toda honestidad, debería haber estado lista cuando él llegó a casa, pero había estado buscando en su vestidor para encontrarle algo presentable para vestir. Aparentemente tenía que encontrarle a mi marido un traje decente.

Jasper masculló una palabrota y tomó la siguiente salida, acelerando al atravesarla y esquivando los autos.

—Ni siquiera conozco a ninguna de esa maldita gente.

—Conoces a Peter. Puedes pasar el rato con él —ofrecí, aun ocupándome de mi maquillaje—. Jasper—me dirigí a él calmadamente—. Está bien. Es un coctel. Probablemente ya han tomado tres bebidas y no les importará si estamos allí de una u otra forma. Nos las arreglaremos. Tómate tu tempo.

Cuando aceleró, empecé a entrar en pánico.

»Jasper, baja la velocidad. —Cuando cortó otro auto y el conductor en el extremo receptor estuvo peligrosamente cerca de golpearnos en represalia, mi pánico incrementó—. No está bien, Jasper. ¡Cálmate!

Me ignoró, presionando fuertemente el acelerador una vez entramos a la autopista, y ahí es cuando lo dejé ir.

»¡Maldita sea en el infierno, Jasper, detén esta jodida camioneta ahora mismo! —Me volví hacia él cuando me ignoró y grité más alto—. ¡Ahora! ¡Detén la camioneta ahora!

Jasper se estacionó a un lado de la autopista, el sudor fluía desde su frente. Agarró su taza de viaje desde la consola y la golpeó contra el volante.

Me escabullí mientras algo del líquido viejo danzaba a través del tablero, derramándose sobre mí y sobre toda la consola. Cuando la taza se partió en dos, siguió golpeando el tablero hasta que se desmoronó alrededor de sus dedos. Me bajé del auto al arcén de la carretera y lo observé con el corazón golpeando en mi pecho mientras los autos silbaban.

Habían pasado seis meses desde su última explosión. Habíamos estado perfectos… sólidos. Me había deslizado en la zona libre de preocupaciones otra vez. Me quedé mirándolo, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa mientras él inspeccionaba la destrucción en su "inmaculada" cabina. Cuando estuvo exhausto, se recostó en su asiento, con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando pasaron unos minutos, me subí las mangas imaginarias.

—Olvídalo. Yo conduciré —ofrecí con tanta calma como pude reunir.

Jazz abrió sus ojos lentamente y me miró aun allí de pie en el arcén de la carretera, observándolo a través de mi puerta abierta, con mi falda blanca de raso cubierta de café. El remordimiento en sus ojos fue instantáneo.

»Yo conduciré —insistí mientras se dirigía al asiento del pasajero sin una palabra, luciendo completamente exhausto.

Respiré profundamente, me puse el cinturón de seguridad y luego empecé a conducir. Jasper me miró unos pocos minutos en nuestro viaje, con una disculpa en sus labios mientras le expresaba mi decepción.

—¿Ni siquiera llegamos para un par de horas a la fiesta? —Suspirando, Jasper se sentó hacia atrás cuando empecé a echar humo.


	25. Capitulo 24

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Veiticuatro**

Unos días después, estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor jugando con mi comida cuando Jasper me lo hizo notar.

—Nena, no estás comiendo —dijo, recogiendo su taza y dando un trago.

—Lo siento, estoy distraída —dije, tomando rápidamente mi tenedor.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿No es ese mi trabajo? —Miré sus profundos ojos azules y su hermoso rostro y tomé una decisión.

Coloqué mi tenedor junto a mi plato.

—Quiero hablar de ello. Por favor, Jasper.

Se paralizó cuando continué:

—Es absolutamente ridículo que creas que puedes terminar… Mierda —comencé otra vez—. Jasper, te amo. Quiero seguir casada. Quiero estar contigo todos los días por el resto de mi vida. Pero este secreto de lo que está pasando contigo tiene que terminar. Tenemos que lidiar con esto juntos. Sé que no me quieres en ningún lugar cerca de esto y crees que puedes lidiar con esto tú solo, pero está afectándome lo quieras o no. Tienes que dejarme entrar.

—Lo sé —susurró, mientras rodeaba la orilla del vaso con su dedo.

—Dime por qué no tomas medicinas.

Suspiró mientras me miraba.

—Por la forma en la que me hacen sentir. Como si estuviera en una nube de la que no puedo bajar. Lo odio. Estuve con ellas mucho tiempo, pero cuando fui capaz de tomar mi propia decisión, dejé de tomarlas.

—Entonces intenta con diferentes medicinas.

—Lo he hecho —dijo con un suspiro—. ¿Quieres que las nombre en orden alfabético?

Miré mi plato lleno.

—No. Está bien, sin medicinas. —Mirándolo, continué—: ¿Por qué no me dejas ir a tus sesiones?

—Porque es vergonzoso para mí. Hablamos desde todas las tareas mundanas que tengo que repetir una y otra vez hasta que las entiendo, hasta otras cosas que no quiero que escuches. Mi proceso de pensamiento es completamente distinto al tuyo y temo que lo que escuches se pierda en la traducción. Te amo, pero no necesito escuchar todos tus pensamientos para hacerlo.

—Está bien. —Tragué—. ¿Eso fue tan difícil?

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó, sorprendido.

—Por ahora —dije, rodeando la mesa para sentarme en su rezago. Entrelazando mis dedos detrás de su cuello, lo acerqué a mí. Pasé mis dedos por su cabello—. Necesitas un corte de cabello.

Jasper sonrió mientras apretaba mi pecho.

—Estaba pensando en dejarlo crecer, quizás mechas rubias y una permanente.

—¿Qué demonios? ¡No, no lo harás!

—Bueno, quiero decir, quiero ser el hombre de tus sueños, nena. —Rió mientras empezaba a tararear.

Reconociendo el ritmo, la compresión me golpeó.

—Encontraste mi caja de NSYNC. —Puse mi cabeza en mis manos cuando comenzó a cantar _Bye Bye Bye _con toda su fuerza mientras intentaba no reír histéricamente.

—Conoces la letra —dije sarcásticamente—. ¡Que dice eso de ti!

Con un resoplido, me dirigí al dormitorio y jadeé cuando abrí la puerta. Cada centímetro de nuestra habitación estaba decorado con mi caja de recuerdos. Había colgado todos los posters, sacado cada botón, cada camiseta y creado un santuario de Justin Timberlake en nuestra habitación.

—¡Idiota! —dije mientras corría y me tiraba sobre la cama. Su risa sonó fuerte mientras miraba a nuestro alrededor, completamente avergonzada.

—Bueno, parece que mi nena tiene un armario lleno de secretos. Estaba buscando al competidor de mi apéndice y me encontré con este tesoro.

—¿El competidor de tu apendi…? —Mis ojos se agrandaron—. ¿Mi vibrador? ¿Qué hiciste con JT?

Sus ojos se agrandaron y dejó caer su cabeza cuando comenzó a rugir de la risa, una vez que había admitido que mi vibrador se llamaba, de hecho, como la superestrella que estaba actualmente rodeándonos con su inquietante sonrisa dentada. Después de un minuto de completa vergüenza, miré a mi esposo, quien todavía estaba sacudiendo su cabeza mientras su risa disminuía.

—Solo digamos que JT está durmiendo con los peces —susurró, tirando de mi labio inferior con sus dientes.

Arqueé una ceja.

—¿Con que crees que puedes vencer su record?

Jasper sostuvo mi labio entre sus dientes mientras hablaba.

—¿Cuántos?

—Ocho —dije descaradamente.

Dejó escapar mi labio de su boca mientras me miraba.

—Oh, estás dentro —dijo, antes de estrellar su boca contra la mía. Cuando se alejó, listo para hacer una buena competencia, detuve su ocupada cabeza.

—Te amo, Jasper. _Todo _tú.

Sintiendo mi necesidad porque entendiera, me miró.

—Lo sé.

En los meses siguientes, ambos permanecimos ocupados, yo con el trabajo y el próximo lanzamiento de RP Whitlock. Me había lanzado de cabeza al marketing y sin lugar a duda sabía que era eso lo que quería dedicarme. Si tendría o no éxito, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Después de lo que pareció una excesiva cantidad de días de trabajo que Jasper y yo compartimos, decidimos tomarnos un fin de semana libre justo para _no hacer nada. _

Jasper yacía en la tumbona junto a mí, con su iPod en mano mientras yo frotaba aceite sobre mis piernas. Lo miré para verlo observándome intensamente.

—Acabamos de salir —lo regañé cuando leí sus pensamientos.

—No creo que le importe a mi pene —dijo con voz ronca.

—Voy a terminar embarazada —murmuré, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia mi estómago. No dijo nada más cuando se puso sus auriculares. Sentí el pequeño cambio en su humor juguetón cuando me senté y le quité sus auriculares.

—No me gusta lo que acaba de pasar —dije, dándole una mirada inquisitiva.

—Solo que no creo que necesitemos eso ahora —dijo, tomando mi mano y apretándola brevemente antes de soltarla.

—Yo tampoco, pero no me gusta la forma en la que te cierras cuando hablo sobre tener un bebé. Como si ni siquiera fuera una posibilidad.

Se enderezó en su silla y me enfrentó.

—Entonces cuando _quieras _un bebé, hablaremos de ello. Hasta entonces, digamos que…no.

Se inclinó, me besó y luego se recostó en su silla, volviendo a ponerse sus auriculares. Entendí su duda. Me sentía del mismo modo, así que no discutí con él. No estábamos listos.

Pasamos el fin de semana pendientes el uno del otro como habíamos hecho el verano pasado. Pasamos largas horas amándonos y devorándonos. Era lo nuestro; y eso fue lo que hicimos.

Y esperaba que nunca cambiase.


	26. Capitulo 25

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Veiticinco**

Ocho meses después de convertirme en la señora Whitlock, llegué a un punto de quiebre.

Estaba revisando nuestro extracto de la tarjeta de crédito en el sofá, recordándome a mí misma pagar las facturas para comenzar mi negocio.

Sin importar cuanto pudiera hacer por mi cuenta, había un par de cosas que necesitaba y había estado ahorrando durante meses. Era mi último paso para lanzarme a mi nuevo sueño.

Cuando abrí nuestro extracto Internet, me quedé boquiabierta. Tomando varias respiraciones profundas, examiné cuidadosamente el deterioro en nuestra cuenta de ahorros y después revisé de nuevo el saldo de nuestra tarjeta de crédito. La rabia se disparó a través de mí en oleadas cuando me di cuenta que Jasper había, en tan solo un mes, vaciado nuestros ahorros en simples y estúpidas compras. Ya no tenía ni la mitad de lo que necesitaba para comenzar mi compañía.

Lívida y sorprendida, cerré mi portátil de golpe justo cuando Jasper entró por la puerta. No me importó ni una mierda ver su estado de ánimo. No me importaba una mierda sobre la mejor manera de abordarlo; me lancé a un completo ataque explosivo.

—¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?! —lo confronté mientras me miraba con sorpresa antes de decir rápidamente.

—Que recibimiento. ¿Deberíamos intentar esto de nuevo? —espetó mientras intentaba pasar por mi lado.

—Claro que no, hablarás conmigo ahora mismo —exigí, plantándome enfrente de él.

—Bella, dame diez minutos —dijo, moviéndome a un lado suavemente.

—Te gastaste todo lo que estaba ahorrando, ¡y algo del fondo de la casa! ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?

—Estaba pensando en que necesitábamos esa mierda así que lo compré. No eres exactamente inocente con tu armario lleno de ropa nueva —argumentó mientras saltaba frente a él de nuevo.

—¡Gasté cien, tu gastaste casi mil! ¡No tengo suficiente dinero para ponerlo en marcha! ¡Me llevará meses ahorrar!

Jasper me miró pensativamente antes de que su mandíbula se tensara.

—Te lo compensaré. Voy a conseguirlo.

—¿Cómo? Cómo vas a hacer eso, ¿eh? Todo este trabajo que he hecho, toda esta mierda que he organizado, ¡no puedo pagar por nada de eso! —Mi rabia hirvió mientras continuaba—. ¡No puedes de ninguna forma arreglarlo!

—Te pedí diez minutos. —Pasó a mi lado hacia el dormitorio y fui justo tras sus talones—. Justo lo que un hombre necesita cuando llega a casa con su trasero sudado después de un día difícil —se quejó mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto.

Casi como un pensamiento tardío, se dio la vuelta para cerrar de un portazo y dejarme fuera, sin darse cuenta que iba justo detrás de él. La madera me dio directamente en la cara y en las rodillas y me lanzó hacia atrás, aterrizando sobre mi trasero en el baño al otro lado del pasillo detrás de mí. Grité de dolor, sosteniéndome la nariz. Jasper abrió la puerta y sus ojos se abrieron al darse cuenta que me había golpeado.

—¡Tú! —grité, completamente incapaz de contenerme. Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron aún más cuando alcé una mano a mi cara—. ¡Estás arruinando mi vida! —Jasper avanzó y sacó una toalla del aparador de las toallas e inclinó mi cabeza hacia arriba mientras suavemente aplicaba presión.

Apartando mi rostro, lancé la toalla al suelo mientras me enfurecía por el dolor que cursaba a través de mí y la traición que sentía: porque a él no le importaba lo duro que había trabajado, sin importarle que todo lo que había hecho en los últimos meses se estuviera esfumando.

Jasper, todavía intentando atender mi nariz, corrió hasta la cocina, para traerme una bolsa de hielo mientras me giraba para mirarme en el espejo del baño. Mi nariz estaba sólo ligeramente hinchada y no estaba ni siquiera sangrando. Jasper rodeó la esquina, disculpándose con cada respiración mientras una vez más me inclinaba hacia arriba mi barbilla, sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre mi cara.

—Dios, no sabía que estabas detrás de mí —dijo entre dientes, con su rostro tenso de pánico.

—¿Sabes que has arruinado todo para mí? ¿Todo por lo que he trabajado? —Jasper dio un paso hacia atrás cuando corrí hacia él, sin ser capaz de contenerme—. Quería _una _cosa para mí. Sabias lo importante que esto era para mí. ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irreflexivo?

—Lo arreglaré.

—Mentira —espeté en respuesta, completamente fuera de control incluso mientras veía el dolor pasar por sus rasgos—. ¡Lo arruinaste!

—Lo arreglaré. Conseguiré el dinero. Me encargaré de eso.

—Otra mentira —dije, echando humo mientras la derrota me abrumaba y comenzaba a llorar—. Difícilmente haces alguna vez lo que dices que harás. No eres nada más que un mentiroso. ¡No! —Espeté cuando dio un paso hacia mí, el remordimiento era claro en sus rasgos.

—Mantente malditamente lejos de mí —sollocé—. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a perdonarte? —Jasper se quedó mirándome, completamente perdido—. ¿Cómo se supone que debo perdonarte? ¡Respóndeme!

—No lo harás —respondió en voz baja—. No.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, confundida. Aparté mi atención del examen de mi nariz en el espejo para mirarlo.

Se deslizó hacia abajo contra la pared del pasillo, colocando las manos sobre su cabeza.

—Jasper —dije, sabiendo exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Eso no está pasando.

—No quiero lastimarte más.

—Bueno, volverá a pasar. Estaba molesta. Todavía lo estoy —dije, manteniéndome firme—. Pero lamento lo que dije.

—Lo sé —dijo, subiendo su triste mirada de ojos azules hacía la mía. Todavía cubierto por su día de trabajo, en sus ropas sucias, se veía comestible, hermoso y completamente destrozado por lo que acababa de decir—. Te mereces a un tipo que pueda darte cosas. Cosas que yo no puedo permitirme.

—Gilipolleces —dije, tomando asiento en la pared opuesta.

—Y un tipo que no te joda la cena o el buen humor diciendo que no le gusta tu vestido.

—Superé esa mierda, Jasper, ¡basta! —Vi sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Te mereces más. Más de lo que yo puedo hacer —dijo simplemente—. Tienes ambiciones y yo… no. No tengo deseos de hacer nada más de lo que hago ahora mismo. ¿Puedes decir honestamente que eso es suficiente para ti?

—Estamos casados —dije.

—Tal vez no deberíamos —susurró.

Apreté mi pecho cuando mi corazón se estremeció.

—No te atrevas —lo amenacé.

—Mantuviste tu promesa nena y creo que siempre lo harías si te lo permitiera, pero te amo lo suficiente para darme cuenta, que puede que haya arruinado bastante tu vida. Pedirte que lidiaras con esto fue egoísta y te lo dije. No siempre voy a estar bajo control. No siempre va a ser fácil lidiar conmigo. No siempre voy a ser _ese _hombre.

—Y me casé contigo porque no lo eras. Fue una pelea. Tendremos más. —Me levanté, sin estar dispuesta a escuchar más sus tonterías—. Simplemente pediré prestado el fondo de la casa. Podemos ahorrar más dinero más adelante.

—Bel… —protestó Jasper.

—No quiero escucharlo, lo sea que vayas a decir.

—Te mereces estar con alguien con quien no te dé miedo tener niños. —Me miró con su rostro hecho trizas—. Tienes miedo de mí, sin importar lo mucho que intentes ocultarlo.

—Eso no es verdad —dije, con voz trémula—. No lo es.

—Sí lo es —dijo mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla—. Porque yo también tengo miedo.

—No es como si explotaras todos los días, Jasper. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que…

—Pero sólo han pasado diez minutos desde que tú lo hiciste —dijo Jasper mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello—. Te lleve a eso con _mi mierda_.

—Estaba dolida, molesta. He tenido que dejar cosas peores por ti.

—Y no tendrías que hacerlo —dijo, resignado mientras se ponía de pie para mirarme—. Mira tu rostro —gruñó mientras las lágrimas caían pesadas—. La forma en que me estas mirando.

—Jasper, lo superaremos. No hagas de esto más de lo que es.

—Es más, Bella. Sólo estoy señalando la verdad. ¿Quieres saber lo que pasa dentro de mi cabeza? Te lo pondré simple. No voy a ser capaz de ser el esposo que necesitas. No puedo darte las cosas que quieres. No soy capaz de muchas de las cosas que otros esposos pueden hacer. Y estoy cansado de sentirme culpable por eso.

—Egoísta —dije cuando un dolor estalló en mi pecho—. Eso es egoísmo.

Cuadrando mis hombros, no me di tiempo de pensar en las palabras.

»No vas a hacer esto. No te dejaré que lo hagas. Pelearé contigo a cada paso del camino.

—Cariño, escucha…

—No, escucha _tú_. Aunque deje de amarte, ¿quién lo hará? ¿Vas a quedarte toda tu vida dejando que las mujeres se enamoren de ti y luego las alejarás cuando las cosas se hagan difíciles para ellas? ¿Para ti? ¿Cuántas mujeres habrán después de mí y cuál de ellas crees que podrá amarte más de lo yo lo hago? ¿Es esto lo que quieres para ti? ¿Y qué hay de mí y del hecho de que no soy yo misma cuando no estamos juntos? Ese mismo días me enorgullecí de amarte y ser tu esposa, sin importar la mierda que enfrentáramos. Significas todo para mí. —Empujé su pecho.

»_Puedo _vivir sin ti, pero me niego a hacerlo y tú no vas a tomar la decisión por mí. ¿Qué parte del acepto no entendiste? —Sollocé mientras giraba mi anillo—. Estoy tratando de entender. Te he aceptado tal y como eres, pero aun así tengo permitido enojarme cuando lo sienta, estar triste, decepcionada y todas esas cosas. Pero eso no se compara ni una mierda con lo bueno que tenemos. Nosotros valemos la pena.

Lo miré y le ofrecí con auténtica honestidad mis siguientes palabras.

»Puedo perdonarte por casi cualquier cosa, pero si alguna vez amenazas con terminar esto de nuevo, _nunca _te perdonaré por eso. —Me abrí paso a mi dormitorio y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas.

Me encantaría decir que nos besamos y arreglamos todo después de ese día, pero la verdad fue que estuvimos discutiendo incesantemente sobre el dinero que no teníamos y facturas que no podíamos pagar por los derroches de Jasper. Estaba pasando más tiempo en internet en un intento de comenzar mi negocio en lugar de convertir mi matrimonio en la prioridad. Estaba comenzando a alejarme más de Jasper también y él me lo decía cada vez que podía.

Todo parecía deprimente y eso sólo empeoró la ofensa ya que no le había permitido tocarme íntimamente en semanas. Estaba demasiado ocupada lamentándome por nuestra vieja relación en lugar de colaborar en la que estábamos. Se habían dicho cosas y se habían roto las promesas, hasta el punto de acusarme de dejarlo mientras todavía vivía con él.

—Puede que todavía tengas la ropa en el armario, Bella, pero tienes un pie fuera de la puerta. Estoy intentándolo. No puedo hacerlo solo.

Y tenía razón. Estaba retirándome. Y estaba rompiendo mi propio corazón y jugando a la hipócrita. Le había dicho que jamás amenazara con separarnos y ahí estaba yo abriendo una brecha entre ambos. El cambio fue lento, pero estaba haciéndose más y más presente. Incluso con los votos entre nosotros y todo el amor que sentía, mi corazón estaba formando una especie de barricada. Él estaba interesándose menos en mi nueva aventura empresarial y estaba teniendo problemas para captar su atención. La tensión estaba allí, era palpable y se sentía muy parecida al resentimiento.

Y era por ambas partes. Por mucho que quisiera, estaba costándome mucho perdonarlo. El resentimiento de Jasper provenía de la promesa que le había hecho hacía casi un año: mi promesa de no dejarlo jamás. La distancia entre los dos estaba creciendo a un ritmo alarmante y aun así ninguna parte de mi quería estar lejos de él. Ninguna parte de mi estaba resignada a rendirse. De alguna forma, me daba miedo dejar libre el corazón al que tan desesperadamente necesitaba comprender y aferrarme.

Mirando al vacío en el trabajo, semanas después de mi explosión, de repente tuve la imperiosa necesidad de respuestas. Necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba desesperadamente. Tomé mi bolso y le informé a Charlotte que necesitaba solo un día libre. Ella pareció entender y me dejo salir del trabajo en silencio.

Comencé a conducir sin rumbo, tratando de pensar en una forma de recuperar algo de lo que Jasper y yo tuvimos. Lo amaba más que nunca. Nuestra convivencia era hermosa… hasta que dejó de serlo. No podía entender como algo tan increíble podía convertirse en algo tan malditamente desesperante. Todavía lo anhelaba como una droga… su sonrisa, su abrazo, su amistad. Y también para que negarlo era tan sexual como a Jasper. Necesitaba nuestra conexión de regreso y por alguna razón no podía permitirme creer en ello. Él estaba esforzando mucho, ¿entonces por qué yo no?

Conduje durante una hora antes de detener el automóvil para dejar salir mis emociones. No había tenido otro episodio en meses. No podía entender la fuente de mi inquietud. Necesitaba algo… cualquier cosa. Una idea se me ocurrió y rápidamente busqué en Google la dirección.


	27. Capitulo 26

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

Veintiseis

—Lo sé —susurré—. Solo... solo estaba conduciendo y seguí conduciendo, luego le busqué en internet y vine hasta aquí.

_Bueno, eso era patético_.

—Podemos hablar de ti. Hagamos eso. Tengo una cita en una hora. —Se reclinó en el asiento, alisándose la corbata—. Jasper me ha hablado mucho sobre ti.

—Estoy segura de que nunca pensó que aparecería llorando como una idiota ante su puerta —mencioné tímidamente—. Simplemente estoy muy perdida. No sé cómo ayudarle.

—Estoy escuchando —dijo cariñosamente.

Su comportamiento era abierto y cálido. Podía ver por qué Jasper confiaba en él.

—La primera vez que me contó que tenía TDAH, no le di mucha importancia. En cierto modo... —Me detuve avergonzada de mi confesión—. Me lo tomé como si no fuese un gran problema. Dios, qué idiota, ¿verdad?

—Es absolutamente frecuente —alentó—, sigue.

—No quiero que piense que no me preocupó cuando me lo dijo o que no me importó. Simplemente no me di cuenta de cuánto... —Levanté la mirada hacia él, con los ojos humedecidos—. Lo duro que esto sería... le amo más que a nada. Lo hago.

—Bella, es una costumbre muy común para los que no viven con el TDAH o cualquier otro trastorno, no tener un conocimiento completo de sus efectos, o incluso tratar de conceptualizar lo que viven con lo que es. Te sorprenderías de cuánta gente entra en relaciones con este tipo de trastorno esperando simplemente una personalidad hiperactiva que necesita una curva de aprendizaje.

—Eso no es con lo que he estado viviendo —mencioné, con nuevas lágrimas cayendo.

—No, ciertamente no lo es —estuvo de acuerdo—. Pero estás aquí y te preocupas lo suficiente como para buscar respuestas, así que diría que es un buen paso en la dirección correcta.

—Me estoy alejando de él, puede sentirlo. No puedo negarlo. Quiero detenerlo.

—Entonces reconoces el problema —indicó, ofreciéndome otro pañuelo, que acepté.

—Solo quiero ser capaz de confiar en nosotros de nuevo, ya sabes, sin la preocupación del resto de ello. Pero más que eso, quiero entender con lo que está lidiando.

Me miró durante un instante y luego asintió.

—No puedo ayudarte exactamente con la primera parte, pero me gustaría pensar que puedo ser capaz de ayudarte con la segunda. Déjame resumírtelo de la forma que fue para mí cuando me presenté por primera vez. —Se inclinó, cerró la mano en un puño y lo golpeó una vez contra el escritorio—. Finjamos que este es tu mundo. —Se inclinó otra vez, asegurándose de que tenía mi atención y volvió a dar un golpe en el escritorio. —Ahora escuchémoslo en el mundo de Jasper.

Empezó a golpear la mesa repetidamente.

»Tu mundo y lo que escuchas. —Solo golpeó una vez—. El mundo de Jasper.

Volvió a golpear la mesa con el mismo énfasis pero repetidamente.

Me recliné en la silla, completamente aturdida.

—¿Así es para él?

—En cierto modo, su mente siempre está procesando, con sus pensamientos corriendo y un cambio constante de canal. Imagínate sentada frente al televisor donde se cambia de canal cada diez segundos o así.

—Jesús, eso me volvería loca —aseguré, mirándome el anillo.

—No es fácil, pero es manejable canalizándolo y prescripción médica.

—Jasper no tomará medicación. Estoy segura de que lo sabe.

—Soy consciente de ello. De nuevo, hablemos sobre ti.

Me encogí de hombros, sintiéndome culpable mientras me sentaba ante el escritorio de su médico, en busca de respuestas que debería ser capaz de obtener de mi marido.

—Me siento culpable. Sé que debería hacerle a él estas preguntas. Debería de ser capaz, pero se me cierra en banda. En realidad, no lo discutirá jamás. Me pone al tanto de cosas de vez en cuando. Siempre ha sido sincero en cuanto a _tenerlo_, pero ahora... no sé, cuando le pregunto...

—¿Le preguntas o te enfrentas a él?

Me recliné, aun moviendo el anillo con el pulgar y mordiéndome el labio.

—Me considero apacible. A veces he estado enfadada con él y otras veces, realmente agresiva cuando me miente.

—Claro que lo has estado —comentó, haciendo todo lo posible para calmarme los nervios. Rodeó el escritorio antes de sentarse a mi lado—. Es la naturaleza humana. Hombres y mujeres se conocen, se enamoran y se casan. El primer año de matrimonio siempre llevará algunos ajustes, sin importar lo funcional que la pareja pueda ser. Hay, muy a menudo, una ligera lucha de poder. En esta época es más común una lucha de poder para ver quién llevarás los pantalones. Dar y tomar. Todo lleva un poco de ajuste. Aún estáis en la fase de la luna de miel, donde las emociones están exaltadas, los sentimientos son más fáciles de herir y es más difícil no hacer caso a las heridas por lo nuevo de la relación. Añádele hormonas, testosterona, la rutina diaria, facturas, problemas imprevistos y emergencias; y tienes un nuevo torbellino de emociones con las que lidiar. Sin añadir que uno en la pareja tiene TDAH, donde todo lo anterior tiene más probabilidades de suceder y tienes una receta para una fase de luna de miel muy dura.

—Genial, así que estamos jodidos. —Suspiré, cruzando las piernas y sacudiendo mi cabeza lentamente.

—¿Lo estáis? —Me dio una mirada interrogante—. Pareces una chica lista, así que voy a darte una opción. Puedo darte la versión endulzada o la cruda realidad.

Su nuevo tono me dejó pasmada y no pude evitar la risa nerviosa.

—Deme la cruda, doctor Cullen.

Se levantó inmediatamente y empezó a escribir en una gran pizarra. Se mantuvo en silencio mientras le observaba escribir en grandes letras rojas:

\- **ACTITUDES SOCIALES **

\- **HIPERCONCENTRACIÓN **

\- **CONTROL DE IMPULSOS **

\- **INSOMNIO **

\- **TEMPERAMENTO EXPLOSIVO **

\- **ARREBATOS EMOCIONALES REPENTINOS **

\- **FOBIA SOCIAL/MIEDO A LO DESCONOCIDO **

Conocía unos cuantos términos por mi búsqueda en internet, de repente estaba emocionada por tener una explicación más en profundidad y no solo eso, por el hombre que había visto crecer a mi marido y le había tratado desde su diagnóstico.

—No puedo agradecerle esto lo suficiente —comenté con sinceridad.

Me miró y sonrió, antes fingir un ceño.

—No me lo agradezcas aún, esto es la versión dura.

Fruncí el ceño con humor.

—Cierto. —Pero la verdad es que ya me sentía mejor. Tal vez hablar con alguien era todo lo que necesitaba.

—De acuerdo, empecemos con algunos de los síntomas del TDAH. Perdida de concentración o déficit de atención, acertadamente llamado, siendo el principal.

—Honestamente, parece ser el menor de nuestros problemas. Realmente nunca he tenido un momento difícil con eso. Algunos días está lleno de energía y puede hablar durante horas sin parar y puede ponerme de los nervios, pero la mayoría del tiempo es entretenido. Normalmente se agota haciendo ejercicio, así que cuando vuelve a casa puede dormir o disfrutar un rato conmigo. Incluso entonces tiene que beber un cubo de café para ser capaz de reducir la velocidad. Parece tener dificultades en recordar detalles que le he dicho repetidamente. A veces, sé que posiblemente no ha podido escuchar ni una palabra que le he dicho. Quiero decir, a veces es un poco fastidio, pero no es un motivo de ruptura. Me sorprende con las cosas que recuerda y de vez en cuando, me deja pasmada con lo mucho que sabe sobre cosas de las que no tengo ni idea. Es extremadamente inteligente. Eso es por lo que me desconcierta cuando va a la tienda y olvida por qué está allí en primer lugar y tiene que llamarme para que se lo recuerde, pero eso realmente nunca me molesta mucho.

El doctor Cullen sonrió.

—Y continuará llamándote el resto de su matrimonio. Esto es algo que quiero dejar deliberadamente claro, especialmente sin medicación. Todos los problemas o cosas que consideras que pueden ser un problema, incluyendo todas las discusiones que estáis teniendo ahora, probablemente pueden ser las mismas discusiones que tendréis... indefinidamente.

Me senté, aturdida.

—¿Disculpe?

—Es muy, muy probable que tengáis las mismas discusiones mientras estéis casados.

—Quiero decir, seguramente hay algo que pueda hacer. Puedo mandarle un mensaje con la lista cada vez que vaya a la tienda, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, puedo ayudarle guiándolo de algún modo.

—Y esa es la forma en que tu pareja necesita que pienses. Muchas veces es la pareja del que sufre TDAH, en este caso _tu _pensamiento, en el que debemos ajustar para salvaguardar la relación. Si puedes lidiar con el hecho de que tienes que _estar preparada _para recibir una llamada cada vez que vaya a hacer lo que crees que es un recado "simple", entonces _tú _ya has hecho un progreso. Al sugerir una solución tan simple como ayudarle con una lista, te estás encontrando con él a medio camino.

—¿Así que necesito cambiar mi forma de pensar?

—Necesitas elegir tus enfrentamientos y en cierto sentido, sí, tu forma de pensar. Por otra parte, todo depende de qué _estés _pensando. Si las expresiones como "si él simplemente pudiese cambiar esto" o "necesito arreglarle" están en tu léxico, tu frustración solo se incrementará. Lo que otros podrían ver como un número aceptable de concesiones por los errores de sus parejas y actos inexcusables, necesitarás multiplicar el número por mil y luego por un millón y esas son las concesiones que necesitarás soportar en una relación con alguien que tenga TDAH. No nos engañemos, hay una gran diferencia entre reconocer el trastorno y soportar a tu marido como un hombre adulto. Y el aprender las señales de lo que está en juego, te podrá orientar cómo reaccionar a cualquier situación.

Tragué saliva con dificultad.

—En otras palabras, a veces solo va a ser un hombre y me fastidiará.

—Precisamente. Causa y efecto, saberlo es media batalla ganada. La buena noticia es que estás lidiando con el TDAH en general. Este trastorno y sus síntomas están ligados estrechamente para compensar su personalidad. No existe el enfermo de TDAH y el TDAH sano. Simplemente hay TDAH.

—Y cuando dice TDAH se refiere a Jasper.

Continuó sin vacilar:

—La razón para que te diga esto, es porque el TDAH y el trastorno bipolar son comúnmente mal diagnosticados, uno por el otro. Algunos comportamientos en el TDAH reflejan esos que sufren trastorno bipolar, pero son dos alteraciones totalmente distintas. Donde los pacientes del trastorno bipolar normalmente tienen altibajos emocionales cíclicos en episodios que duran mucho más, son más esporádicos y pueden llegar sin previo aviso; los pacientes de TDAH pueden experimentar la misma serie de emociones en un lapso de horas o días. Los episodios bipolares normalmente duran semanas o meses. A cualquier hora en cualquier día, dependiendo de lo que pueda surgir, las reacciones de los pacientes de TDAH encajarán con la situación y no importa la respuesta, normalmente es de un periodo corto. Los arrebatos del TDAH siempre son un resultado directo de su reacción al entorno.

Asentí, sabiendo que esa era la verdadera cuestión.

»La ansiedad social y los ataques de histeria, estoy seguro de que estás familiarizada. Van mano a mano con lo que hemos discutido.

Asentí.

—Los odio. En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, solo ha tenido unos cuantos espantosos estallidos. Pero es difícil para mí superarlos. Hieren profundamente.

—Este puede ser el reto más perjudicial en vuestra relación. Algunas parejas desarrollan resentimientos con el tiempo y entiendo que es por lo que estás aquí.

—Estoy preocupada de que un día no sea capaz de ignorarlo.

—Si quieres seguir casada y no solo permanecer casada, sino tener un matrimonio de verdad, tienes que perdonar y olvidarlo.

Abrí la boca para contestar, luego la cerré.

»Sé que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, Bella. No puedo imaginar lo duro que puede ser, pero debes ver lo mucho que le duele a tu pareja cuando se asientan los remordimientos. En el injusto mundo del desequilibrio químico, digo que hay que ser indulgente y aceptar ese aspecto. No te regocijes en él, pero úsalo para reconfortare de que cuando tu pareja te hace daño, se está haciendo daño a sí mismo. Se necesita tener una piel muy gruesa para ser pareja de alguien con TDAH. Como gestiones el día a día, año tras año, es completamente cosa tuya.

Asentí otra vez, sabiendo la verdad de eso.

El doctor Cullen miró el reloj.

—De acuerdo, puede que hayas notado algunos de estos detalles —continuó, señalando una vez más la pizarra—. Las actitudes sociales que normalmente recibiríamos de los demás, expresiones faciales, lenguaje corporal, cuando callarse; los pacientes de TDAH puede que nunca lo capten. Esto también incluye decir algo inapropiado...

—O mentir —interrumpí.

—O interrumpir a la gente con un cambio en el tema de conversación. —El doctor Cullen se rio mientras alzaba una ceja al mirarme—. ¿En qué contexto se está mintiendo?

—No lo sé. A veces le pillo exagerando la verdad para hacerse ver mejor o impresionarme. O mintiendo sin descanso sobre algo que sé que no es verdad por el mismo motivo. Me hace sentir... un poco enferma. Es una de mis obsesiones con esto y, a veces, me pone en una situación en la que tengo que mentir con él o por él. Y a veces, parece como si lo hiciese para salir de un problema o, también, evitar la verdad. No lo hace todo el tiempo.

—¿Entonces estas mentiras no son dañinas? —preguntó.

—Nunca, no realmente. Simplemente... me hace sentir incómoda.

—Los pacientes con TDAH luchan cada día para encajar, luchan _cada día _por la aceptación. No es extraño para gente con ello mentir sobre cosas simples que puedes encontrar triviales para encajar en una conversación. También es común mentir para evitar decepciones. Los pacientes de TDAH no quieren sentirse odiados o indeseados en ninguna capacidad, así que en cierta forma es un mecanismo de defensa para él. Quieren amor y aceptación y no solo de ti, también de la gente que es importante para ti, para ellos y para completos extraños en la calle. Todos nosotros queremos la misma aceptación. Es la naturaleza humana, pero con TDAH lo necesitan incluso más. Los pacientes de TDAH _ansían _la aceptación. Pueden mentir para evitarte decepción a ti o a otros. Es una lucha constante. En algunos casos pueden mentir sin darse cuenta con toda la intención de hacer verídica la declaración y no seguir su instinto, haciendo una declaración falsa. No estoy tratando de justificar la mentira o decirte que simplemente la aceptes. Solo te estoy indicado la realidad de los afectados.

Asentí mientras continuaba:

»Actualmente, la hiperconcentración se explica bastante bien por sí sola. Es centrarse intensamente en lo que estén haciendo o consideren necesario, incluso a veces puede estar relacionado contigo de algún modo. Puede extenderse a lo que sea, la música, un programa de televisión, un tema importante, una persona en particular. Es el eje principal de la mayoría de su comportamiento repetitivo. Puedes notar que repentinamente está prendado de una canción repitiéndola una y otra vez, en ciertos comportamientos...

—El sexo. —Me reí sabiendo que había tenido más de uno de esos increíbles días.

—Exactamente.

—Espero que eso no disminuya —murmuré entre dientes.

El doctor Cullen lo escuchó pero simplemente sonrió mientras miraba la pizarra.

—Bien, ahora pasemos al control de impulsos o la falta de este. Esto puede ser peligroso en muchos niveles. Los pacientes de TDAH pueden insultar a alguien aleatoriamente sin pensar porque no siempre miden sus palabras, o actúan impulsivamente, poniéndose en peligro, principalmente daño físico. Este es uno de los aspectos más peligrosos del TDAH. Puede conducir a grandes problemas y es una de las principales razones para la medicación. También puede resultar en otras cosas que puedes juzgar espontáneas y divertidas, pero realmente puede ser perjudicial a largo plazo. Compras impulsivas que no puede permitirse el lujo y ellos juzgan necesarias. Un comentario a un amigo o miembro familiar que puede llevar a...

—Los moratones —comenté distraídamente, captando la atención del doctor—. Muchas veces vuelve con moratones a casa y su jefe me dijo que a menudo se autolesionaba. ¿Eso es un impulso?

—Sí y también es un indicador claro de nuestro síntoma principal, el déficit de atención. Las personas con TDAH tienen dificultades para mantener la concentración en el trabajo, desencadenando frecuentemente la pérdida de trabajo o problemas de disciplina.

El pavor me recorrió las venas cuando pensé en lo a menudo que Jasper volvía herido. La mayoría eran heridas pequeñas, pero igual de alarmantes.

—¿Y eso solo puede ser tratado con medicación?

—Sí, no hay cura para el TDAH. Tiene sus riesgos, como cualquier otra persona que decide dejar la medicación. Estallidos de temperamento, sin importar los cortos que sean, puede llevar a comportamientos destructivos con consecuencias reales y posiblemente legales. Sus impulsos pueden provocar que resulten físicamente heridos o causar graves problemas en vuestro matrimonio o con la familia y amigos debido a la falta de control.

—Se niega si quiera a discutir sobre medicinas —expuse, palideciendo.

—Comprendo ese razonamiento y aunque no entraré en detalles, habrás percatado de la rutina creada.

—Sí, cada día como un reloj. Nunca termina y raramente se desvía de ella.

—Es su forma de afrontarlo y hasta ahora ha sido extremadamente eficaz. Un montón de gente con TDAH que son extremadamente desordenados y tienen dificultades para ayudar en casa. En este caso poniendo un efecto positivo en sus quehaceres domésticos ha eliminado algunos de los síntomas más problemáticos, porque permanece organizado. Aquí es donde la ansiedad social o tener miedo a lo desconocido, puede intervenir.

—Esto es muy adecuado —mencioné, exasperada—. El tema del TOC.

El doctor Cullen se rio.

—Elige tus batallas... —Se detuvo brevemente antes de añadir—: Alguien con TDAH ha hecho un gran ajuste invitándote a su vida, su mundo ha cambiado completamente como resultado. El matrimonio es un claro indicador de que te quieren como parte permanente en esa rutina. Y, para ser totalmente honesto, esta es la parte que va a hacerte más daño.

»De acuerdo. —Alcé la mirada hacia él con expectación mientras volvía a sentarse a mi lado—.Una vez que estés completamente integrada en su mente, es posible que tenga más dificultades para conseguir la atención en todos los niveles; emocional y físicamente, para exponer tu punto de vista. Incluso a veces puedes sentirte abandonada. Puede que algunas veces en tu relación sientas que tus deseos y necesidades no son atendidos e incluso que están lejos de ser la prioridad de tu pareja. No es falta de amor, es...

—Que se haya acostumbrado a mí —intervine, totalmente desanimada.

—Sí —concordó—. Tu papel como esposa permanecerá, pero puede cambiar en importancia y probablemente, tendrás dificultades con ello.

—Así que le perderé. —Me empezó a latir el corazón con mayor rapidez ante el pensamiento de que no tendría al Jasper del que me enamoré.

—No necesariamente.

—Dios, esto... ¡Qué se supone que voy hacer con esto! —protesté, inmediatamente enfadada con lo que tendría que lidiar—. Le amo. No quiero que nuestra relación cambie. Siento que ya no funciona.

—Tu pareja tampoco quiere que cambie.

—¿Qué hago? —pregunté, repentinamente desesperada—. Lo que él y yo tenemos, Dios, lo es todo para mí.

—Entonces lucha por ello y sigue luchando cada día. Toma los días como vengan. Me has dicho que puedes lidiar con la mayoría de los síntomas cotidianos con facilidad. Ambos tenéis una zona de confort y pueden pasar semanas o meses sin ningún incidente, ¿cierto?

—Sí —corroboré.

—Entonces lidia con cada situación que el desorden pueda causar como un accidente aislado. No esperes lo peor de tu pareja. Ellos necesitan aceptación ante todo. Mantén tu papel como mujer, no como madre. No puedo hacer suficiente hincapié en eso. Las parejas de TDAH, más específicamente las mujeres de pacientes con TDAH tienen una forma de desvirtuar a sus hombres. Sin proponérselo, para la mayoría. Muchas veces comentarios como "es como tener otro niño" salen de sus bocas. Y, en cierto modo, es un comentario muy comprensible.

Se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en la silla, mirándome cuidadosamente.

»Apoya a tu pareja, anímalo y cuando te quedes sin paciencia, busca un poco más. Seas o no capaz de eso, depende exclusivamente de ti.

Bajé la mirada al anillo en mi dedo y de vuelta a él.

»Y cuando lo pierdas, cuando no puedas soportarlo y te rompas, y lo harás, date un descanso. No siempre serás la pareja perfecta de alguien con TDAH. Cometerás errores, igual que él. También tiene una parte que jugar en esto. Jasper, aunque no debería decirte esto, es muy consciente de su trastorno. Viene a mí de buena gana, para mantenerse formado y manejar sus síntomas. Está dispuesto a vivir al lado de alguien sin que le afecte tan naturalmente como le sea posible. Es extremadamente dedicado e incluso más ahora que tiene una mujer de la que cuidar.

—Gracias —comenté, incapaz de aguantar más la enorme lágrima que se me escapa.

—Mi cita debería estar aquí —indicó, levantándose para encaminarse a la puerta—, pero estoy aquí para ti y Jasper en cualquier momento que me necesitéis.

—Le pagaré por esto —declaré, sacando mi talonario de cheques.

Rápidamente cerró la mano sobre la mía.

—De ninguna manera. Si continuamos como sesiones, lo consideraré. Tomo esto como una consulta, además quería conocerte. Soy muy parcial con respecto a Jasper. Hemos sido un equipo desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy verdaderamente orgulloso de él y os felicito a los dos. Puede que ambos tengáis peleas con las que tratar, pero también tenéis mucho que esperar. Sácatelo de la cabeza un poco y céntrate en lo bueno. No pierdas de vista el por qué te casaste con él y no dejes que su trastorno eche a perder tu amor por él.

—No creo que sea capaz de dejarle de amar jamás —aseguré, estrechándole la mano.

—Te merece —murmuró el doctor Cullen—. Es un buen hombre.

—Muchas gracias —repetí, respirando hondo y saliendo por la puerta.

—Hola, Embry —saludó el doctor Cullen a su siguiente cita.

Miré al joven mientras su madre le urgía a entrar.

—Doc —respondió, justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Me senté en el silencioso confín de mi auto en el estacionamiento durante unos diez minutos, absorbiendo todo lo que acababa de escuchar. Me pregunté cuántas otras mujeres de pacientes con TDAH lidiaban con el día a día. Había visto un montón de grupos de apoyo en internet que nunca había considerado relevantes hasta este momento. Hoy había conseguido muchas respuestas, pero aún tenía muchas preguntas. Y si quería esas respuestas, tendría que ponerme manos a la obra.

—Maldita sea —murmuré, encendiendo el auto.

De camino a casa, me pateé mentalmente por no haber buscado más información sobre en el TDAH al principio. No tenía ni idea de cuál hubiese sido mi reacción si no hubiese estado enamorada de Jasper y pudiese tomar una decisión más informada sobre cómo de dispuesta estaría para tratar con esto. ¿Me habría alejado antes de que empezáramos a ir más en serio? ¿Hubiera renunciado a la posibilidad de estar con él por lo que exigía o por el gran sacrificio que conllevaría mantener este tipo de relación? Todo se reducía a si merecía la pena. Y eso no me costó mucho.

Él valía la pena. El sufrimiento valía la pena. El dolor de cabeza lo valía. Y el beneficio de ser la mujer de Jasper Whitlock lo compensaba.

Había prometido hacía tiempo ser el gran adversario del TDAH y ahora que estaba armada con más conocimiento de lo que realmente era, era el momento de prepararme y luchar. Con todas las respuestas que no me di cuenta que necesitaba rondando mi cabeza, mentalmente cambié las dudas por los guantes de boxeo. Esta era mi vida, esta era la dura realidad de la decisión consciente que había tomado al estar con Jasper Whitlock.

Pero la verdadera batalla le pertenecía a mi marido. Yo era la pareja de alguien con TDAH. Pero Jasper _tenía _TDAH. Solo eso redujo mi fiesta de autocompasión y me llenó con fuerza renovada. Su lucha era mucho más dura que la mía y cuando se cansó, debería haber alzado mis guantes para ayudarle.

Y por lo que ya había experimentado, sabía que sería mejor estar preparada. Y por Jasper lo estaría.


	28. Capitulo 27

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Veintisiete**

Al llegar a casa ese día, había estado dispuesta a tratar de hacer las paces con Jasper si estaba receptivo. Entré con el estruendo de _Sail _de Awolnation y me paralicé mientras estaba de pie en el umbral, escuchando las palabras. Definitivamente esto era frustración y furia. La letra de la canción me dejó hecha polvo mientras dejaba el bolso para buscar a Jasper. Escuché un suspiro brusco proveniente de la habitación y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Se me secó la boca cuando vi a Jasper en el suelo haciendo abdominales en calzoncillos. Su cuerpo brillaba del sudor mientras autoforzaba. Me miró pero no detuvo su enérgico ejercicio.

—Hola —saludé, dando un paso dentro de la habitación mientras la música me atravesaba—. Bonita elección musical. ¿Estás tratando de decirme algo?

Continuó su esfuerzo mientras yo observaba su perfección. Se me aceleró el pulso mientras veía sus músculos flexionándose cada vez que alzaba el torso. Estaba tratando en vano de rechazar mi creciente excitación, porque francamente no era el momento, pero habían pasado semanas y se veía como un tsunami bienvenido en el desierto. Sin invitación, me senté sobre sus pies y me aferré a sus rodillas, del modo que hacía normalmente cuando hacía ejercicio en casa. Se detuvo en su siguiente abdominal y me miró con cautela.

—¿Así que ahora existo? —farfulló, reanudando el trabajo.

—No —supliqué mientras miraba su rostro cambiar con la energía que exudaba.

—¿No, qué? —cuestionó con brusquedad mientas evitaba mi mirada.

—Esperaba que pudiésemos hablar —indiqué.

—¿Sobre qué? —respondió con enfado.

—Nosotros —contesté, abrazándole las rodillas.

—¿Qué nosotros? Oh, ¿el nosotros que me prohibiste dejar y luego te diste la vuelta y lo abandonaste tú misma? —Apartó sus pies de mí, dejándome en el suelo y se dirigió al baño.

—Jasper, siento haber estado tan distante. Simplemente he estado arreglando las cosas en mi cabeza.

Se detuvo en la puerta y me miró como si no quisiese creerme.

—Siempre pasa exactamente lo mismo.

Me levanté del suelo, confusa hasta que me di cuenta.

—No me catalogues con ellos —dije detrás de Jasper mientras él ponía en marcha la ducha.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó, girándose para mirarme mientras dejaba caer el calzoncillo—. Para ser diferente, nena, tienes que _actuar _diferente. Además de mi madre, _fuiste _la única mujer en mi vida que nunca me hizo sentirme prescindible.

Dejé que la punzada siguiese su curso.

Pestañeé para alejar las lágrimas, empezando a frustrarme a cada segundo.

—¿Así que no hay posibilidad de error por mi parte? ¿Eres el que puede joderla y ser perdonado y yo tengo que ser una santa?

Suspiró y me miró con remordimiento.

—¿Podemos no hacer esto hoy? Llama a Allie y ve a pasar un rato con ella. Voy a salir con los chicos unas cuantas horas.

Se metió en la ducha y cerró la cortina mientras yo permanecía allí, sintiendo el espacio entre ambos insoportablemente. Me quité la ropa y me metí detrás de él en la ducha mientras se enjabonaba el cabello. Permanecí detrás de él, codiciando su musculosa espalda y hermosa piel húmeda mientras se ponía bajo el chorro.

Dios, era hermoso. Cuando se giró y me vio, no parecía sorprendido. Pasó la mirada por mi cuerpo desnudo y sentí el tirón como siempre hacía, pero me quedé quieta.

Sonrió cuando me atrapó admirándole.

—¿Sabes? Después, cuando me mires ya no sabré que estás pensando, pero ahora mismo puedo leerte los pensamientos alto y claro.

Se acercó y se me entrecortó la respiración. El músculo entre sus piernas empezó a endurecerse y acarició mi estómago mientras ponía ambas manos en los azulejos, a ambos lados de mi rostro.

—Siempre hemos sido buenos en esto, ¿no? —susurró a centímetros de mis labios, mirándome fijamente con sus acalorados ojos—. Puedo levantar tu pierna derecha ahora y deslizarme en ti, sabiendo que estarías preparada y encajaría perfectamente —murmuró mientras su aliento golpeaba mi piel.

Entrecerró los ojos y se fijó en mi respiración acelerada.

»Llenarte una y otra y otra vez; y hacerte gritar mi nombre mientras te corres. —Tomó su erección y empezó a acariciarse mientras se inclinaba en mi oído y susurraba—: Ya puedo sentirte en mi lengua, sentir tus piernas apretarse a mi alrededor.

Se apartó, dejándose ir.

Seducida y preparada a fondo, le alcancé pero me detuvo.

—Por favor, tócame —supliqué.

—No puedo.

—Solo estoy tratando de amarte de la mejor manera que sé —me defendí.

Hizo un gesto de dolor mientras me miraba fijamente.

—¿No fuiste tú la que dijo que era fácil amarme? —me recordó, dando otro paso bajo el agua, sin dejar de mirarme.

Me mordí el labio mientras las lágrimas amenazaban. Me estaba castigando por mi distanciamiento.

Estaba siendo un bastardo.

—Lo es —dije cuidadosamente.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes que intentarlo?

—¿Quieres que me rinda? —cuestioné, desesperada—. ¿Qué quieres, Jasper?

No dudó en su respuesta:

—Quiero a mi mujer de vuelta.

Asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón. Nuestra relación había sobrepasado mucho el sexo y no nos haríamos ningún favor cediendo ante nuestras urgencias. No resolvería nada. Haciendo frente a la verdad de mi aventura de hoy, me abracé mientras confesaba:

—Hoy fui a ver al doctor Cullen.

El rostro de Jasper se retorció ligeramente confuso antes de reír irónicamente con un asentimiento.

—Bien, me alegro.

—¿No estás enfadado? —comenté, tanto confundida como aliviada.

—No, ¿esperabas que lo estuviese?

Me encogí de hombros mientras me miraba con curiosidad.

—No habló sobre tus pensamientos privados ni nada por el estilo. Fue por mí.

—Lo entiendo —murmuró, girándose para enjabonarse y aclararse.

—Quería entender por lo que pasas. Y, quiero decir... realmente ayudó... explicó mucho. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que era para ti, Jasper. Solo deseo que me lo hubieses dicho.

—¿Qué pasa contigo? —preguntó, con tono ligeramente frío—. ¿Le contaste lo difícil que es para ti?

Asentí mientras me temblaban los labios, con la emoción pugnando por salir.

Jasper me empujó bajo el agua con él, pero manteniendo la distancia todavía. Me puse de puntillas para besar el hoyuelo de su barbilla y me lo permitió, junto con mi movimiento le di un suave beso en los labios.

—Tu mujer está justo aquí —ofrecí mientras le tendía mi corazón.

—Llego tarde —respondió, pasando los dedos por mi cabello húmedo antes de huir rápidamente de la ducha.

Yo y mi corazón abandonado acabamos nuestra ducha y miramos a nuestro marido salir por la puerta principal para escaparse de ambos.

Horas después en la cama, olí el vodka antes de sentir el suave y dulce beso en los labios. Estaba a punto de devolvérselo y rodearle el cuello con los brazos cuando escuché a Alec susurrar desde la puerta de la habitación:

—Jasper, hombre, tengo el juego preparado. Déjala sola y que duerma. Se enfadará si la despiertas cuando estás borracho.

Sentí el peso cambiar cuando dejó la cama y luego escuché su contestación desesperada desde la puerta.

—La estoy perdiendo, hombre.

—Tonterías. —Fue lo último que oí mientras la puerta se cerraba.

No pude entender el resto de la conversación. Quería ir junto a Jasper, decirle que no me iba a ningún lado; pero no lo hice debido al comentario de borracho y al hecho de que tenía compañía, lo que era extraño desde su enfrentamiento con Paul. Solo me había presentado a unos cuantos amigos desde que le conocía. Parecía que eran todos los que tenía. Era más cuidadoso cuando venían y se negaba a dejar la habitación si yo estaba allí. Con Alec parecía completamente tranquilo y también lo estaba yo. Estaba contenta de que confiase lo suficiente para apoyarse y confiar en él. Era duro verle recuperarse de perder a uno de sus amigos más antiguos.

Decidí que haría mi misión el acortar la distancia entre nosotros por la mañana. Más que nada quería olvidar las pasadas semanas y seguir adelante. Ya era hora de olvidar eso y mi fiesta de autocompasión que tanto nos había herido. Su beso persistente me consoló mientras volvía a quedarme dormida.


	29. Capitulo 28

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Veintiocho**

La siguiente mañana me desperté antes de que mi alarma sonase y vi que Jasper ya se había ido. Totalmente desanimada, me dirigí al baño para comenzar a prepararme. No estaba segura de sí ahora también me estaba evitando. Con el pecho dolorido, lancé mi camisón al suelo, tomé mi cepillo de dientes y entonces me detuve.

El iPod de Jasper estaba apoyado contra el espejo con una pequeña nota pegada que decía que haría las cosas bien y que me amaba. Pulsé reproducir y el corazón me saltó a la garganta mientras _Mirrors de Justin Timberlake _sonaba en el cuarto de baño. Me quedé allí de pie desnuda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras escuchaba las palabras prestadas de Jasper, completamente en carne viva, mientras me cubrían de esperanza. En el momento en el que el segundo coro sonó, era un mar de lágrimas. Pulsé repetir y volví a escuchar la canción una y otra vez mientras me duchaba hasta que el teléfono sonó. Me aclaré rápidamente y lo tomé justo antes de que fuese al buzón de voz, esperando que fuese Jasper pero era mi madre.

—Mamá, estoy en la ducha...

—Se lo llevaron todo. Oh, Dios, él se fue. ¡Ha desaparecido! —Mi madre estaba entre histérica y sollozando.

Caí en la cuenta al comprender que después de muchos meses de empacar cuidadosamente, finalmente habíamos arreglado para que un camión se llevara las pertenencias esta mañana.

—Mamá, escúchame...

—¡No puedo vivir sin él, no lo entiendes! ¡No puedo! Todos los queréis pero no puedo. ¡Sus cosas eran todo lo que me quedaba!

—Mamá, estoy de camino, ¿de acuerdo? —La escuché llorando agónicamente al otro lado hasta que colgó.

En todos mis años nunca la había escuchado así. Corrí a mi habitación y metí algo de ropa en una pequeña maleta que había comprado para la luna de miel. No iba a dejarla hasta que supiese que estaba bien. Rápidamente le mandé un mensaje a Jasper diciéndole que necesitaba estar con mi madre y no estaría en casa.

Corrí a casa de mi madre para encontrarla en la entrada delantera, en las escaleras con el teléfono móvil a su lado . Salí de mi auto hacia ella mientras se levantaba y la abracé mientras sollozaba contra mí.

—Sé que soy _tu _madre, no debería haberte hecho eso. Lo siento, cariño. —Sorbió por la nariz mientras yo lloraba en sus brazos—. No puedo entender cómo la gente supera esto. ¡Dime cómo la gente lo supera!

—No lo sé. —Me separé y la miré a sus hundidos y enrojecidos ojos marrones, por lo que vi. No era la madre siempre dispuesta con una sonrisa a la que estaba acostumbrada. Se había guardado todo este dolor en su interior. Me sentí honrada de estar allí para ella, como ella lo había estado para mí y mis hermanas toda mi vida. Y al mismo tiempo, me destrozaba que mi estoica madre hubiese sido tan valiente todo este tiempo con este dolor profundamente grabado e interminable escondido. .

La conduje dentro de casa y la senté en el sofá, luego fui a la cocina y preparé un poco de té para ambas.

—Gracias —dijo, tomando su vaso y poniéndolo en la mesita de café—. Bella, no debería haberte hecho eso. He contado más contigo en estos últimos seis meses de lo que lo he hecho jamás.

—Mamá, estoy agradecida que lo has hecho. Estoy contenta de que me hayas llamado —indiqué, tomando su mano—. Echo de menos a papá todo el tiempo. Le echo muchísimo de menos. —Se me rompió la voz—. No hablo de él porque tú no lo haces. Sé que parece tonto pero creo que he estado esperándote.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por nuestros rostros mientras miraba alrededor de la casa.

»Simplemente eran cosas, mamá. Ya sabes, eso no le retienen aquí.

—Sé lo estúpido que puede parecer, pero podía deambular por ahí todos los días, ver algo y eso desencadenaría un recuerdo. No estaba preparada para perder eso. —Sorbió por la nariz mientras tomaba un pañuelo de la caja en la mesa.

—Dios, mamá, lo siento mucho. Les llamaré ahora mismo. Estoy segura de que aún no lo han descargado. —Saqué el teléfono del bolsillo, pero me detuvo.

—¿Y luego qué? —preguntó con un suspiro—. Y entonces desempacarlo todo y así tendría más de una razón para no dejar esta casa, para no pensar en otra cosa que el hecho de que se ha ido. No, eso fue lo que debía hacer y sinceramente, nunca habría estado preparada.

Asentí, notando un mensaje de Jasper pero decidiendo que podía esperar hasta más tarde.

Mi madre me miró con toda sinceridad.

—No fue suficiente. Pasamos muchos años juntos, pero no fue suficiente, Bella. Casi cuatro décadas y quería más, ¡maldita sea! —Se deshizo, mientras la consumían los sollozos—. Cada día es otro día lejos del tiempo que estuvimos juntos, ¿sabes lo que quiero decir? Siento como que lo estoy perdiendo otra vez.

Me aferré a ella mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, dejando que sus emociones tomasen el poder.

Me senté junto a mi madre durante largas horas simplemente escuchándola hablar de mi padre. Las cosas que él hizo, los recuerdos que tenían antes de que llegasen los hijos. Estaba completamente fascinada. Nos pasamos horas en su porche trasero, bebiendo algo del brebaje que Alexis había dejado mientras me contaba sobre los días cuando se conocieron.

—Era tan malditamente guapo. Jesús, pero lo que más me atrapó fue su sonrisa. Supe que cuando la vi quería volver a verla. —Me dio un guiño—. Así que cuando me pidió salir le dije que me besase el trasero.

Escupí mi bebida mientras continuó sin reaccionar ante mi sorpresa, o el líquido que ahora cubría su mueble de mimbre.

—Este hombre era el mayor tonto de este lado de la frontera Mason-Dixon. Nunca había conocido a nadie tan arrogante, tan orgulloso. Juré que iba a golpearme en la cabeza con su porra y llamarme como su Jane. —Mi madre tomó un sorbo de su bebida y me miró con una sonrisa—. Todo el mundo le quería y no fui una excepción, pero sabía demasiado bien cómo hacerme valer.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté, intrigada.

—Empecé a tener citas con otro —respondió tímidamente—. Sabía que él se daría cuenta de mi engaño e hice que el otro tipo fuese muy convincente. Tu padre luchó por mí con uñas y dientes durante meses.

En el borde del asiento, me incliné.

—Y después, ¿qué?

—Gané. —Volvió a guiñar un ojo—. Tu padre era todo y nada como el hombre que conocías. Justo como yo, los padres también son personas, ¿sabes? Cuando los hijos fueron naciendo, las cosas fueron cambiando y no nos arrepentimos, pero éramos bastante locos en nuestra época. Y no preguntes, porque no te lo contaré. Eran los setenta. Usa la imaginación.

Me reí mientras servía algo de brebaje del jarro en nuestros vasos.

—A veces pienso que tuvimos demasiados hijos —susurró entre dientes.

Sentí una dura punzada de confusión mientras alzaba sus brillantes ojos hacia mi ruborizado rostro.

»No por lo que estás pensando, cariño. Dios, te queremos mucho... —Se detuvo mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas otra vez—. Demasiadas oportunidades de perderte, ¿sabes? No he ido a cama una vez sin rezar repetidamente por tu seguridad... cuatro veces.

—Lo entiendo —dije, asintiendo—. Es mucho de qué preocuparse. Y Sabrina... bueno, da miedo.

Mi madre se rio mientras movía mi anillo con el pulgar, pensando en Jasper. Viendo a mi madre así, echando de menos a su marido, hacía que ninguna de las peleas que Jasper ý yo teníamos no parecieran importante. Rápidamente me disculpé para ir al baño y comprobé mi teléfono. Vi la respuesta de Jasper a mi mensaje de esta mañana.

_**Jasper: ¿Está todo bien? **_

_**Yo: Todo está bien. Voy a quedarme aquí durante el fin de semana. **_

_**Jasper: De acuerdo. **_

_**Yo: Te amo. **_

El no tener respuesta me hizo suspirar con fuerza. Se estaba cerrando a mí. Tenía que decirle rápidamente que mi ausencia no tenía nada que ver con nuestros problemas.

_**Yo: Necesito estar aquí, hoy fue mal día para ella. **_

Marqué su número y se me cayó el alma cuando no respondió. No iba a creerme y los dos mensajes más sin respuesta me aseguraban que ya no iba a escuchar.

_**Jasper: Arreglaré esto. **_

En _ese _momento, parte de mí quería darse por vencida.

No estaba escuchando y ahora mi ausencia, en el peor momento posible, solo le convencía aún más de que aún tenía un pie fuera de la puerta. Nunca antes me había cerrado a él del modo en que lo hice y entendía por qué estaba dudando en creerme. Nunca antes había tenido una relación debido a su TDAH. Y decidida como nunca, sabía que yo sería la primera, incluso si estaba emocionalmente exhausta. Necesitaba recargarme y mi madre me necesitaba, así que dejé la batalla hasta que estuviese preparada para enfrentarla.

Y después, no supe de él al día siguiente o al siguiente. Llamé y mande mensajes y no obtuve nada. Se estaba cerrando a mí otra vez.

_**Yo: Habla conmigo, por favor. Estoy aquí para estar con mi madre. Me necesita. ¿Cuán egoísta puedes ser? **_

Nada.

—¿Ese es Jasper? —preguntó mi madre, sabiendo muy bien a quién estaba mandando un mensaje después del segundo día.

—Sí —contesté rápidamente, sin querer añadir más drama a la situación que estábamos manejando actualmente.

Mi madre aún estaba dejando que sus emociones tomasen el control, lo que yo animaba. Las había guardado durante demasiado tiempo.

—Me encanta la forma en que le miras. Es muy refrescante —murmuró mientras removía la cazuela de pollo y los buñuelos.

—¿Cómo le miro mamá? —pregunté, aferrándome a cualquier cosa positiva que pudiese en cuanto a mi matrimonio.

Se giró hacia mí con curiosidad.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Nada. Realmente nada que no estuviese esperando —comenté rápidamente, mezclando galletas para que las metiese en la olla con el cucharón.

—Con el matrimonio no se espera nada. De ese modo, te sorprenderás por todo. —Me guiñó un ojo—. Pero esto no es algo bueno, ¿no?

Negué.

—¿Alguna vez escuchaste que el matrimonio perfecto es simplemente dos personas imperfectas que se niegan a rendirse la una de la otra?

—No.

—Ahora lo haces —indicó con una risa—. Ambos estaréis bien. ¿Sabes cómo estoy tan segura?

Alcé la mirada a sus brillantes ojos, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para creerla.

—Por la forma en la que miras a tu marido.

Luché a través de la jornada de trabajo al día siguiente, intentando no llamarle. En un principio iba a ir a casa anoche, pero aún estaba furiosa por su incapacidad para responderme. Si quería que las cosas funcionasen, no podía ir a casa preparada para estallar. Tendría que dejar a un lado el orgullo en lugar del amor incondicional. Eso era lo que más me costaba aprender y aún estaba teniendo problemas para asimilarla.

La verdad era simple; tenía que probar mi amor por él quedándome. Pero mientras tanto, podía volver a mi matrimonio siendo la mujer que él propuso. Y esa noche, tenía toda la intención de ser la mujer cariñosa.

Atravesé la puerta principal con la compra en una mano y sonreí cuando vi a Jasper en el sofá. Trip empezó a saltar frente a mí y tiró una bolsa de mi mano.

—Maldita sea, Trip. Tranquilízate —reprendí mientras me arrodillaba en el suelo, acercando las cosas a mí y volviendo a meterlas en la bolsa—. No ayudes ni nada, cariño. Tengo esto controlado —comenté, riendo mientras Trip me lamía la barbilla.

Aún de rodillas, alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la de Jasper. Tenía la mirada perdida en el espacio mientras me dirigía otra vez a él:

—Oye, cariño. Tierra a Jasper. Esposa, perro cachondo, comestibles... ayuda. —Me reí mientras se sentaba perfectamente quieto.

—¿Jasper? —cuestioné, sintiendo un repentino y horrible dolor punzante en el pecho. Escuché durante un segundo y me di cuenta de que no había música sonando. No había velas encendidas y el apartamento era un completo desastre. Había papeles desperdigados a su alrededor y tenía todas sus tazas de café sobre la mesa—. ¿Qué sucede?

Giró lentamente sus ojos hacia mí, completamente desenfocados.

—Jasper, cariño, ¿qué ocurre?

Abrió la boca para hablar y cuando nada salió mientras se le aguaban los ojos. Corrí a su lado.

—¿Qué es? Dímelo, por favor. Me estás asustando.

—Algo está mal —dijo, pronunciando mal—. Algo está mal llama... ayuda.

Sin dudarlo, corrí y saqué el teléfono del bolso.

—¿A quién, cariño? ¿Quién? ¿Doctor Cullen? —El pánico se disparó a través de todos mis nervios y, de repente, todo era pesado. Mis piernas, brazos, todo parecía dejar de obedecer mi orden.

El temor fluyó a través de mí con sus siguientes palabras:

—No —respondió, su rostro se desmoronó y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas. Jasper volvió a abrir la boca, como si estuviese intentando gritar, pero no salió ningún sonido. Un pequeño montón de baba acompañó su siguiente palabra:

—Ayuda.

—Oh Dios, cariño, ¿qué hiciste?

Llamé al 911 mientras observé a Jasper desmoronarse frente a mis ojos. Cuando la operadora respondió, estaba totalmente en pánico.

—¡Por favor ayúdeme! Creo que mi marido puede tener una sobredosis de medicación.

La voz ululante que salía de mí no era la mía.

»Jasper, ¿qué tomaste? —supliqué mientras él se distraía de nuevo. Sacudiéndolo otra vez a la realidad, me miró pero bien podía haber estado a un millón de kilómetros de distancia.

Bajé la mirada hacía los papeles esparcidos y vi cada uno empezando con mi nombre.

_**Bella, **_

_**Aún no sé cuál es tu color favorito. **_

_**Bella, **_

_**Mentiste. Eres una mentirosa. **_

_**Bella, **_

_**Sabía lo importante que era. Perdóname. **_

_**Bella, **_

_**¿Qué nos pasó? **_

—Señora, ¿está ahí?

Alcé mis ojos llenos de lágrimas hacia mi marido, que estaba completamente perdido. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor como tenía en este momento.

—¿Litio? —le pregunté, pensando en la única medicación que podía recordar.

Jasper asintió y su rostro se retorció de nuevo como si tuviese dolor. Levantó las manos como si quisiera agarrarse la parte superior de su cabeza pero no pudo llegar allí. La sujeté y la llevé hasta mi pecho.

—Jasper —susurré, con voz ronca mientras trataba de centrarse en mí.

—Señora, ¿está ahí? —Escuché preguntar a la operadora en la distancia—. Señora, manténgalo tan alerta como sea posible. Trate de que no se quede dormido.

—Tomó litio —le indiqué—. Tomó litio.

—De acuerdo, tome el bote y muéstreselo a los médicos cuando lleguen. Solo espere. Están a cuatro minutos. ¿Entiendo que esta es su nueva medicación?

Mirando a los ojos vacíos de Jasper, mi fortaleza vaciló.

—Acaba de empezar —sollocé—. Simplemente la empezó por mí —admití mientras mi amor intentaba cerrar los ojos.

»Mantente despierto. —Lo sacudí con dureza—. Mantente despierto.

—Lo siento —pronunció mal mientras me miraba antes de apartar la mirada vacía hacia Trip.

La siguiente hora fue un recuerdo confuso de la actividad cuando los médicos llegaron para tomarle el pulso y hacer un inventario de su medicación, antes de que lo sacasen del apartamento en camilla. El viaje en la ambulancia y luego la espera fuera de la sala de emergencias mientras lo atendían fue una completa agonía mientras pensaba en el último mensaje que le envié. Le había llamado egoísta, solo para darme cuenta demasiado tarde de que su elección de medicarse era el epítome de desinterés. Me amaba lo suficiente para hacer algo que juró que nunca haría.

Llamé al doctor Cullen e insistió en que vendría, manteniéndome al teléfono hasta que estuve relativamente calmada. En algún momento llamé a Allie, que se unió mí en la sala de espera y debió haber llamado a mi madre, porque una hora después de que entrásemos en el hospital estaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome la mano.

—Estará bien, dulzura. Lo estará —comentó, sujetándome la mano apretadamente en la suya.

—Alguien tiene que llamar a Mallory. Hacerle saber lo que está pasando —pedí entre un suspiro y un rezo.

—Está en camino —respondió Allie, tendiéndome mi teléfono y bolso, luego acercándome a ella apretadamente—. Va a estar bien. Lo sé.

Me apartó para mirarme a los ojos asintiendo tranquilizadoramente.

Y ahí fue cuando me rompí. Toma mi frustración, preocupación y todo lo demás que había mantenido para mí misma, salió en un torrente mientras me agarraba a Allie. Me acercó a ella con fuerza, mientras dejaba salir mi dolor recordándome que ella era mi roca.

—Te quiero —susurré, mientras lloraba conmigo.

Vislumbré al doctor Cullen mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia nosotras y le señalé con la mano nuestra posición.

—Aún no sabemos nada —indiqué llorosamente.

Justo cuando él iba a hablar escuché:

—¿Señora Whitlock?

Me reuní con el doctor mientras se acercaba a la sala de espera. Alzo la mano, sintiendo la lluvia de preguntas que se aproximaba.

—Está teniendo una fuerte y poco común respuesta al litio que ha tomado y pensamos que tiene que ver con que esté severamente deshidratado. La fuerza de la medicación ha ralentizado sus funciones motoras a un ritmo alarmante. No es una sobredosis, pero definitivamente le ha dejado incapacitado por ahora. Vamos a mantenerlo aquí esta noche para monitorizarlo y haremos una evaluación completa una vez que esté despierto.

—Entonces, ¿estará bien? —pregunté, completamente anonadada.

—Todos sus signos vitales están bien. Podremos determinar más cuando esté completamente consciente. Dijo que acaba de comenzar la medicación.

—Sí, soy su terapeuta. Se las prescribí. —Escuché hablar al doctor Cullen detrás de mí—. Las ha tomado en el pasado y tuvo reacciones similares, poniéndose extremadamente letárgico la primera semana, pero nunca ha tenido una respuesta así.

Me giré hacia el doctor Cullen conmocionada.

—¿Cuándo lo decidió?

El doctor Cullen me miró.

—Ayer.

—¿Por qué? —le grité—. ¿Por qué hizo esto? —Pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Sentí las manos de mi madre en la espalda, haciéndome saber que estaba allí.

Miré hacia el doctor de emergencias mientras hablaba:

—Necesita tiempo para deshacerse de lo que ha tomado y dejar que lo filtre su sistema. Se lo estamos sacando, pero llevará unas horas. Lo monitorearemos de cerca.

—¿Puedo verle?

—Por supuesto, pero solo una persona a la vez.

Me alejé del agarre de mi madre, dejando a todo el mundo atrás mientras escuchaba a mi madre presentándose al doctor Cullen. No tenía tempo para conversaciones y a decir verdad, estaba enfadada con el doctor. Pero solo porque me negaba a dirigir mi frustración a mi marido, un marido que había decidido intentarlo de nuevo con una medicación que odiaba, por mí.

El odio a mí misma corría muy de cerca con el pánico que aún estaba sintiendo por no ser capaz de despertar a Jasper. Me dolía el cuerpo por la tensión mientras entraba en la habitación donde estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Me senté a su lado en una silla, observándolo detenidamente en busca de cualquier movimiento. El dolor puro en mi pecho salió a la superficie y estallé, apoyando la cabeza a su lado y sollocé mi disculpa.

—No tienes que ser nadie más, Jasper. Lo siento. Dios, lo siento mucho. Te empujé a hacer esto. Tú. Eres. Suficiente. Por favor, cariño, ponte bien, solo... solo quiero que estés bien. —Me abrí a él mientras mi necesidad por él se derramaba de mí—. No puedo tener un verano sin sol, Jasper. Te necesito. Lucha contra esta mierda y vuelve, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor.

Lloré hasta que se me secaron los ojos, ignorando a la enfermera que entró y trató de reconfortarme con palabras amables mientras le repetía a Jasper una y otra vez que no podía tener un verano sin sol.

—Hola, pez-pezón.

La voz de Jasper me despertó mientras sentía el tirón de mi espalda gritarme por dormir en esa posición. La golpeé contra la silla y la comprensión de lo que había pasado llegó a mí en tropel. Disparé los ojos hacia los de Jasper y vi que me estaba observando. Su exterior normalmente fuerte parecía frágil y estaba ligeramente pálido.

—Estoy bien —comentó antes de que tuviese oportunidad de hablar—. Pero tú te vez fatal.

—No es divertido —refunfuñé, hundiéndome en sus brazos abiertos.

—Estaba durmiendo muy bien hasta que llegaste aquí llorando —mencionó, pasando los dedos por mi cabello.

—¿Me escuchaste?

—Sí. —Alcé la mirada hacia él y estaba sonriendo—. Estaba esperando una buena historia de cama o una picante confesión sexual, pero por supuesto fuiste totalmente aburrida.

—Deja de bromear —amonesté efusivamente—. Nunca he estado tan asustada en mi vida.

—Lo sé. También escuché eso —dijo, acercándome—. Pasa cada vez que empiezo con la medicación. Dormí casi dos días la última vez.

—¿Por qué, Jasper? ¿Por qué hiciste eso sin hablar conmigo?

—Porque te amo. Porque no quiero poner fin a nuestra vida en común. Porque si el tomarlas significa continuar siendo tu marido, merecería la pena.

Antes de que tuviese la oportunidad de contestar, Jasper me apartó de él repentinamente y se inclinó sobre el borde de la cama para vomitar. Corrí hacia la puerta mientras la enfermera fue a mi encuentro.

—Bien, señora Whitlock. Tal vez quiera salir hasta que consigamos limpiar esto.

Negué con un gesto mientras Jasper me regañaba:

—Vete, Bell. —Cuando dudé, insistió de nuevo—. Vete.

Girando, me dirigí hacia la sala de espera esperando encontrarla vacía. Era temprano por la mañana y asumí que todo el mundo se habría ido a casa. Mallory y mi madre entre lágrimas, charlaban y el doctor Cullen estaba mandando mensajeaba con el teléfono.

—Lo siento mucho. Dios, ni siquiera volví para dejar que lo vieran.

Mallory y mi madre alzaron la mirada hacia mí e inmediatamente estuvieron a mi lado mientras se turnaban para abrazarme.

—Me colé un momento después de que te quedaras dormida —indicó Mallory—. Sé que no estabas pensando con claridad, cielo.

Miré a mi madre que parecía haber envejecido durante la noche.

—Empezó a vomitar cuando se despertó. Me echaron. Lo están limpiando, pero está bien. —Mi madre tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras la tranquilizaba. Había perdido a su marido repentinamente y podía sentir su miedo por mí—. Está bien, mamá. Estoy bien.

Después de unos minutos de abrazarla contra mí, le di un recado maternal:

—Mamá, llama a Allie, ve a casa y mira de dormir un poco. Puede que necesite llamarte cuando Jasper y yo volvamos a casa.

Mi madre estuvo de acuerdo y se despidió de Mallory y el doctor Cullen. Ella sabía que necesitaba dormir y yo sabía que necesitaba una razón para salir del hospital. Me dolía que pudiese haber sido demasiado para ella.

—Mallory —me dirigí a la madre de Jasper mientras la mía se retiraba por el pasillo—, esto es culpa mía. Le presioné demasiado. ¿Puedes perdonarme?

Mallory me miró durante un largo momento.

—Fui la primera mujer que le hizo medicarse. —Alzó una ceja en mi dirección—. Esto fue un accidente totalmente impredecible y no fue culpa tuya en absoluto. Necesito que me mires ahora mismo y me digas que me crees.

La miré, sin ver a mi marido en ningún rasgo suyo y al mismo tiempo, sintiendo la calidez natural de Jasper emanando de ella.

—De acuerdo, lo intentaré.

—Bien, ahora voy a echarle un vistazo. Me gustaría ver cómo me intentan echar. —Me dio un guiño.

Me giré hacia el doctor Cullen, que había esperado pacientemente su turno.

—Yo también espero que la creas. Esto no fue culpa tuya. Fue decisión de Jasper.

Me senté mientras el cansancio de la noche me atrapó.

—La jodí.

—Y también lo hizo él, pero no de la manera que piensas. Se dio cuenta que puede necesitar ayuda y eso es algo bueno. Quería ayuda para conservar y mantener vuestra relación justo como querías y estaba dispuesto hacer lo que hiciese falta. No hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda y Jasper tenía las mejores intenciones. No quiero que esto te disuada de la medicación...

—No quiero un zombi, quiero a mi marido. Nada de medicación, no ahora de todos modos. —Me mantuve firme—. Si él no las quiere yo tampoco.

—Y es por eso que te merece —comentó amablemente.

—Gracias por venir, doctor Cullen.

—Llámame Carlise —pidió con un guiño—. Doctor Cullen es demasiado formal.

—De acuerdo —respondí, moviendo el anillo con el pulgar.

Carlise me miró una vez más.

—Ambos vais a estar bien. Espero que lo sepas.

—Lo sé —reiteré con certeza.

La enorme sonrisa de Carlise me decía que me creía.


	30. Capitulo 29

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Veintinueve**

Un día después, miraba una maratón de programas en TV LAND mientras Jasper dormía. Todavía estaba extremadamente atontado y solo permanecía despierto algunas horas. Había tirado su mediación en el momento en el que llegamos a casa. Estaba completamente de acuerdo con estar sin medicamentos por el momento. No quería ver más a Jasper drogado. Estaba convencida de que eso acabaría conmigo.

No tenía idea de cómo volvería a la normalidad nuestra vida en común después de ese susto, pero estaba convencida de que siempre y cuando Jasper estuviera bien, no importaba. No estaba segura de poder perdonarme a mí misma por presionarlo hasta el punto de medicarse porque creyó que debía ser alguien diferente por mí, alguien mejor con más autocontrol. Sin importar cuánto me dijeran que yo no era culpable, no estaba segura de que fuera verdad.

De lo que estaba segura es que June y Ward Cleaver vivían en un mundo de mierda. No tenían problemas _reales. _El matrimonio de Ricky y Lucy era una farsa porque ni siquiera dormían en la misma cama. Y estaba segura de que nadie nunca en Mayberry había escuchado hablar del TDAH. Lacé mi caja de mentolados contra el televisor, maldiciendo a mis compañeros de la televisión mientras ellos se burlaban de los problemas reales de nuestro mundo con asuntos que podían resolver en veintidós minutos o menos.

—No puedo dormir un día sin que tú desordenes el lugar —bromeó Jasper con voz ronca cuando se unió a mí en la sala de estar en calzoncillos con nuestro edredón envuelto a su alrededor y su cabello completamente revuelto.

—Lo siento, creo que es síndrome premenstrual —dije, levantándome para limpiar mis mentolados.

—Déjalo, nena. Estaba bromeando —dice, tirando de mí en su regazo mientras se sentaba.

—Ehm…hola, soy Bella, ¿conoces a mi esposo? —Le sonreí—. Él es una especie de maniático del orden.

—Trip se está encargando de eso—dijo, asintiendo hacia nuestro perro, lamiendo los mentolados del suelo.

—Los perros son alérgicos al chocolate —dije mientras me levantaba del regazo de Jasper y corría para recoger el resto de las golosinas. Tuve que golpear a Trip en el hocico mientras él luchaba conmigo por ellas.

Mientras batallaba con él lo suficiente como para quitarle la mayoría, levanté la vista para ver a Jasper sonriendo.

—¿Sediento? ¿Quieres un café? —Negó mientras yo desbloqueaba su iPod, ponía algo de música y comenzaba a encender las velas. Sentí sus ojos en mí mientras acomodaba la sala de estar en el orden "habitual" de Jasper, esponjando las almohadas y colocándolas del modo que a él le gustaba. Me observó poner la sala de nuevo en orden y me volví hacia él desde la cocina—. ¿Hambriento?

—No, ven aquí —ordenó, claramente divertido por mi incomodidad.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sentándome junto a él.

Me tiró sobre su regazo y colocó sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro.

Le sonreí tímidamente mientras me miraba, con veneración.

—¿Qué?

—Eres increíble —declaró, mientras pasaba su pulgar por mi labio— y hecha justo para mí.

—No sé si eso sea verdad, cariño. Intenté hacer una cazuela de pollo y bueno… ¿Por qué no reservas tu opinión hasta que lo hayas probado? —Rio y me uní a él.

Pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, me acercó más hasta que nuestros labios se unieron. Su beso tierno y necesitado hizo que mi corazón doliera.

—Esto es para siempre —susurró—. No importa cuán malas sean las cosas. Tú y yo, somos para siempre.

Y en _ese _momento sentí como si tuviera mi vida de vuelta.

Sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas mientras captaba mi atención.

—He estado tan ocupado obsesionándome con que te irías, que no estaba escuchando. Miré nuestro armario y vi que la maleta que compramos para nuestra luna de miel no estaba y fui directo al baño y tomé las píldoras. Solo te quería de vuelta. No me importaba una mierda cómo.

—Estaba ayudando a mi madre. No iba a marcharme. Me prometiste que no me ignorarías —dije, con los ojos llorosos.

—Estaba abrumado —dijo con tristeza—. Lo siento. En retrospectiva, fue la cosa más malditamente estúpida que he hecho. Solo no quería perderte.

—Se porque lo hiciste —dije con voz ronca—. ¡Solo estoy intentando NO GRITARTE JUSTO AHORA! —Jasper rio cuando mi voz llegó a la máxima octava antes de llorar en su pecho—. Nunca más hagas algo como eso —lo regañé—. ¡No lo hubiera sobrevivido, me escuchas!

—Creo que todos en la planta de nuestro edificio te escucharon —dijo, mirándome—. No lo haré. Lo juro. Haré lo que tenga que hacer, Hilary… sesiones con ambos. Quiero ser tu esposo y nunca nos amenazaré de nuevo.

Me aferré a él mientras me susurraba una y otra vez que yo era _su _sol, depositando suaves besos sobre mi rostro y templa mientras hablaba.

Sonreí llorosa, mientras sus ojos azules brillaban con nada más que amor por mí. Después de una breve pausa, murmuró "Gracias" mientras me miraba de un modo que hacía que mi pecho doliera, pero en el buen sentido.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, dándole una mirada curiosa.

—Las posibilidades son infinitas —susurró, mientras sus labios cubrían los míos.


	31. Epilogo

_**La historia es una adaptación del libro Loving the White Liar de Kate Steward y los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. Si tienes la oportunidad te recomiendo que leas el libro original.**_

* * *

**Epilogo**

Hay un dicho o tal vez una canción que dice "siempre lastimas a aquellos que amas". Pero, para mí, la parte que le falta es que, aquellos que sobreviven esas heridas pueden acabar prosperando juntos al final.

Nunca sabes cuánta fuerza tienes hasta que te ves obligado a pasar a través de lo imposible. Nunca sabes cómo de horribles se pueden poner las cosas hasta que has estado en las trincheras. Y nunca te puedes imaginar cuánto puedes amar verdaderamente a alguien hasta que han experimentado ese dolor junto y compartido la pala de excavar para salir de la oscuridad.

Me encantaría decirte que mi relación con mi esposo fue más sencilla de mantener, que discutíamos menos, que nos amábamos más y que no nos preocupábamos por las pequeñas cosas, pero eso no sería la verdad.

No, la verdad es una historia mucho mejor que contar.

Y la verdad era, que discutíamos durante nuestros primeros años de matrimonio, pero luchamos el uno por el otro. En retrospectiva, miró hacia atrás, a esos días como lo mejor y lo peor. Fue tan difícil como Carlise Cullen prometió que seria y todavía luchamos. Pero luchamos siempre juntos, con el mismo objetivo y siempre tenemos un adversario en común. Y con cada año que nos pasó, celebrábamos nuestra victoria, sin perder jamás el interés y sin permitir jamás que un duro invierno arruinara nuestro verano sin fin. Había aprendido más sobre mi misma en mis años con Jasper de lo que alguna vez habría podido descubrir por mi sola.

A día de hoy, después de dos años de verano de casados, miré hacia mi amor mientras hablaba incesantemente con mi hermana, Jane, quien por primera vez en diez años llevaba su propio color de cabello. Me reí internamente al darme cuenta y miré hacia Rosalie para ver si estaba haciendo lo mismo. Pero sus ojos estaban ocupados disparándose entre Emmett y su adorable hija.

Rosalie y Emmett había salido brevemente hace unos años cuando se conocieron en nuestro apartamento, pero habían roto cuando Emmett había insistido que quería más de Rosalie y ella había insistido en que no tenía nada más para dar. Podía ver el arrepentimiento claro en sus ojos mientras miraba a su pequeña niña corriendo en el patio de Mallory. Rosalie me miró mientras le guiñara un ojo y asentí para que fuera a hablar con él. Se encogió de hombros y le dio un gran trago a su té "especial" y luego se abrió paso hacia él.

Bajo la mesa de picnic, observé a mi hermano Brady mientras se quejaba del calor con el tío de Jasper, Caius. Se había aparecido en una de sus sudaderas de mierda y pensé que él la incomodidad se la tenía bien merecida.

Mi hermana pequeña Bree estaba ocupada corriendo detrás de Trip para conseguir sacar de su boca lo que estaba segura era un objeto extraño. Me reí cuando Trip desató el infierno cuando consiguió quitárselo. Ella me miró completamente disgustada cuando él le lamió la cara.

_Esto era el paraíso_.

No sólo teníamos un almuerzo en casa de mi madre, teníamos un día familiar en casa de Mallory también. Mi madre y Mallory se habían vuelto muy amigas durante los últimos dos años y habían hecho un viaje a Las Vegas juntas. Pensé que encajaba completamente de alguna manera. Estaban viviendo como señoras independientes y hasta donde podía ver no tenían planes para desacelerar. Me reconfortaba infinitamente continuar siendo tan amiga de Allie, quien estaba callando a su nuevo esposo al final de la mesa.

Edward se inclinó, pareciendo disfrutar su incomodidad mientras ella lo regañaba con sus susurros. Le lancé un guiño a él. Edward había terminado siendo la pareja perfecta para Allie. La volvía completamente loca, pero de una buena manera. Jasper y yo pasábamos a menudo los fines de semana con ellos, jugando a cartas y viendo películas, mi esposo todavía seguía siendo un hombre hogareño. Hubo un momento cuando pensé que perdería a mi mejor amiga a tener un esposo, no me di cuenta que la vida estaba empujando a Allie al de ella.

Nuestra amistad nunca había perdido su fuerza y nunca lo haría. Ella era una amiga malcriada y llorona y como dije, esas son las más importantes y las que más perduran. Estábamos condenadas a cadena perpetua ella y yo. Y cuando estuve a su lado en su día de boda, vestida elegantemente con mi vestido de dama de honor y Allie miró a los ojos del novio, supe que finalmente había encontrado un hombre que no la haría cuestionarse su amor, no la haría preguntarse donde estaba su lealtad. Vi a Edward profesarle su amor a mi mejor amiga sin reservas y con todo su corazón y sólo profundizó mi apreciación por la forma en que las cosas salieron.

Algunas veces las cosas de las que estamos tan seguros pueden de repente cambiar en cosas que debemos dejar ir para poder aterrizar en el camino en que debemos ir.

En mi caso, tuve una idea clara durante años de cómo exactamente quería que pasaran las cosas y qué clase de hombre elegiría para dejar que sucedieran. Mi amor y mi relación con Jasper reacomodó por completo mi orden en una perfecto caos.

—Hazme espacio —vociferó Mallory con una olla de guiso caliente, una olla de mariscos ebullición mientras la dejaba encima de la mesa de picnic. Extendiendo frente a nosotros un festín de salchichas, maíz, patatas rojas, y patas de cangrejo sazonado de mantequilla.

El tío Caius hizo letanía india como una oración y todos respondimos "Amen" y miramos la comida. Miré hacia mi madre mientras esta recorría la mesa, observando a cada uno de sus hijos con su sonrisa medida al igual que yo. Y cuando sus ojos cayeron en los míos, su sonrisa solo se ensanchó. Nuestros ojos conectaron, nos dimos un asentimiento la una a la otra antes de regresar la atención al resto de la fiesta.

Estaba con los codos apoyados comiendo cangrejo y pensando en mi luna de miel cuando me encontré con los sabios ojos de mi esposo al otro lado de la mesa. Él parecía estar recordando lo mismo cuando me dio una sonrisa lenta, dulce y acalorada.

Era real. Era amor. Era felicidad. Erramos nosotros, para Jasper y para mí, eso significaba para siempre.

**Tres años despues**

Limpiando mis pies en el felpudo de la entrada, caminé a través de la puerta principal de nuestra nueva casa completamente exhausta. Peleé con Trip en la puerta con mi habitual "relájate", con un fuerte susurro mientras me quitaba los tacones y me asomaba dentro del dormitorio sabiendo que vería a Jasper dormido profundamente. Me subí a la cama y me incliné mientras observaba la pequeña tormenta de destrucción que se cernía sobre él.

Ella estaba únicamente con el pañal y un solo un calcetín, en su mano rechoncha tenía en un puño su camiseta mientras su mejilla descansaba contra él. Tenía las cejas oscuras de su padre, espesas y largas pestañas y se veía completamente comestible. Luché contra la urgencia de apartarla de su pecho solo para tenerla cerca.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron lentamente mientras me inclinaba y me disculpé cuando una lenta y dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

—Lo siento —susurré, depositando un suave beso en sus labios.

—De ninguna forma, es noche de cita —dijo, mirando al reloj al lado de nuestra mesa de noche—, o lo era.

—Sí, tuve que resolver una crisis. Lo siento.

Miró de nuevo hacia mí y su boca se retorció.

—No te vas a librar de ella.

Zoe levantó su cabeza, abriendo sus profundos ojos azules para mirarme directamente con una pequeña sonrisa de reconocimiento antes de caer de regreso sobre el pecho de su padre y desmayarse. Jasper y yo nos reímos cuando dejó salir un suave gruñido en protesta por haber interrumpido su sueño.

Nuestro bebé vino a este mundo hacía seis meses y se convirtió en la pequeña más mimada de todo el planeta y nosotros no lo habríamos permitido de otra forma.

—Colócala en la cama. Iré a organizarme —ordenó, decidido a salvar el tiempo que nos quedaba.

—Acabo de encontrar a Trip comiéndose otro pañal —le dije mientras la levantaba contra mi pecho.

—Por Dios, al menos era uno sucio… ¿verdad? —Besé la mejilla de Jasper y me eché hacia atrás al notar su olor.

—Apestas completamente, ve a bañarte, yo me encargo de esto —dije besando la mejilla suave y regordeta de Zoe.

Jasper me mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tu TOC está desapareciendo —bromeé mientras entraba a la habitación de Zoe y la puse en su cuna personalizada por Jay.

Zoe levantó su cabeza de nuevo y contuve mi aliento antes de empujar su pequeño trasero en pañales y tranquilizarla. Tracé el trabajo de plantillas en la cuna con mi dedo admirando el talento de mi esposo para hacer hermosos bebés y cunas personalizadas. Di un paso atrás para observar el resto de la habitación. Estaba llena de colores brillantes y jamás fallaba en llamar mi atención. El techo sobre su cuna era una frase en esténcil de los Beatles.

QUE LOS SUEÑOS DORADOS LLENEN TUS OJOS LAS SONRISAS TE DESPIERTEN CUANDO TE LEVANTEES.. DUERME, QUERIDA MÍA, NO LLORES Y YO TE CANTARÉ UNA CANCIÓN DE CUNA

El resto del cuarto era una mezcla de Sergeant Pepper's y The Magical Mistery Tour*. Cuando le dije a Jasper que nuestra pequeña niña venía en camino, se había puesto inmediatamente a trabajar en hacer todo perfecto. Secretamente sabía que había esperado un niño, pero cuando puse a Zoe en sus brazos, la mirada en su rostro me dijo que la decepción no existía.

Toda nuestra casa estaba amueblada casi íntegramente con el trabajo de Jasper. Después de que me tallara una silla personalizada para mecerme y me la entregara en mi baby shower delante de mis invitados, ordenes individuales habían llegado de todos lados.

Una vez que Jasper terminó un catálogo de muebles para la pequeña, la demanda de este lo alejó de su tío y lo mantuvo lo suficientemente ocupado para convertir el edificio de nuestro patio trasero en un taller de trabajo. Así que cuando no estaba trabajando, nos tomábamos turnos para cuidar de nuestra diva para ambos tener nuestro trabajo soñado.

Mi teléfono sonó y salí rápidamente del cuarto para poder responder.

—Whitlock PR, habla Isabella.

—Jefa, sé que es la noche de cita, sé que me dijo que no la llamara por ninguna razón, pero…

—Estás despedida —bromeé, abriéndome paso hacia la cocina para servir algo de vino.

—Muy gracioso —resopló mi asistente Angela–. Conseguimos la cuenta del gimnasio.

—Eso es genial, cariño. Gracias por llamar —dije, sabiendo ya esa información.

—Y a toda la cadena —añadió, paralizándome mientras descorchaba la botella, pregunté:

—¿La cadena?

—Todas, las doscientas sedes. Quieren una organización completa y luego quieren individualizar la cuenta para cada uno con un mantenimiento mensual. Acabo de enviarte un contrato para dos años. —Me senté en una silla que no existía y aterricé sobre mi trasero.

—¿Jefa, está ahí?

—Estoy… ¿qué?

Escuché a Angela estallar en carcajadas al otro lado de la línea, porque eso es lo que Angela hacía, se reía.

—Nosotros… necesitamos… —Estaba divagando como una idiota mientras los números circulaban en mi cabeza.

—Más trabajadores. Estoy en eso. Al menos cuatro, ¿verdad?

—Angela —dije con incredulidad mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—Lo hiciste —dijo con orgullo.

—¿Cariño, por qué estas sentada en el suelo? —preguntó Jasper mientras entraba a la cocina, recién bañado y mirándome divertido.

—¿Jefa, está ahí?

—Sí. Oh, Dios, vamos a tener que…

—Nada —corrigió Angela—. Para eso fue que me contrató. Tenga una buena noche con el señor esta noche, y venga tarde y enloquezca mañana. Yo me encargo de esto. Buenas noches.

Sostuve el teléfono en mi mano y lo miré mientras Jasper me levantaba del suelo.

Me giré hacia Jasper con una sonrisa.

—Jasper, lo hicimos. Conseguimos una cadena —dije con los ojos abiertos.

Jasper me abrazó.

—Eso es increíble —murmuró—. Te mereces esto.

—¡No puedo creer que esto esté sucediendo!

—Eso fue lo que dijiste el día que renunciaste en la agencia —me recordó mientras me quitaba la chaqueta de mi traje—. Y el día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada –dijo, trabajando rápidamente en mi blusa.

»Y el día que Mallory nació. —Se rio—. Y el día que firmamos para comprar esta casa.

Miré al profundo azul que me tenía cautiva.

—No puedo creer que esta sea nuestra vida.

Sus ojos brillaron y me miraron con intenciones claras.

—Y ahora estás a apunto de tener el cabello desordenado por el sexo.

—Oh, sí, por favor —dije mientras su boca bajaba a la mía.

Su lengua se hundió profundamente mientras la abría por completo para él. En minutos, estuvimos perdidos el uno en el otro mientras estaba apoyada medio desnuda en la isla de la cocina sin mi blusa. Jasper comenzó con los botones de mis pantalones cuando noté que Trip se nos unía en la cocina, destruyendo uno de los juguetes de Mallory.

—Jay —lo interrumpí mientras dejaba besos sobre mi estómago—. Jasper, Trip tiene uno de los juguetes de Mallory.

Ignorándome, trabajó en mi cinturón, cuando lo aparté de mí pecho.

»Jasper —lo interrumpí ásperamente mientras entrecerraba su mirada.

Lo empujé suavemente mientras miraba a Trip luchar con el gran juguete de plástico en su boca gruñendo. Me bajé de la isla para quitarle el juguete y cuando me agaché para tomarlo me di cuenta de lo que era.

—Es JT. ¡Se está comiendo a JT! —Escuché a Jasper comenzar a aullar de la risa detrás de mí, mientras comenzaba a tirar con fuerza del vibrador magullado y regañaba a Jasper—. ¡Pensé que habías tirado esto!

—Lo tiré en un cajón. Soy demasiado listo como para meterme con los juguetes de una mujer. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo consiguió —rio mientras batallaba por el pedazo de plástico entre los dientes del perro.

—¡Jasper ayúdame a quitárselo!

—De ninguna manera —dijo, histéricamente—. Esto es lo más emocionante que he visto en todo el día. Mi esposa sin blusa peleando con un perro por su vibrador… ¿Tenemos palomitas?

—¡No vas a ver tetas en un año si no me ayudas!

Jasper sin dejar de reír histéricamente, le dio un golpecito en la nariz a Trip, haciéndolo chillar y soltar el vibrador en el suelo.

Lo recogí rápidamente y lo puse sobre la encimera mientras mi esposo estaba inclinado con sus manos sobre las rodillas, mirándome mientras intentaba mantener la compostura.

—No puedo creer que esta sea nuestra vida, tampoco.

Otra ronda de carcajadas, esta vez viniendo de nosotros, nos tuvo sentados en el sofá minutos después con nuestra exigente diva.

»Voy a acomodar mi oficina aquí mañana. No me voy a perder otro día de esto —dije mientras Mallory articulaba algunas cosas.

—Te extrañamos, pero hemos estado bien —dijo Jasper, agarrando su mano mientras ella soltaba sus galimatías hacia él.

—Ni un día más —dije firmemente mientras mi hija babeaba sobre mi pecho y agarraba mi cabello.

—Bien —susurró, besándome el cuello.

Mallory comenzó a lloriquear y Jasper agarró la caja con la que se había propuesto hacer la mesita de centro y le dio la vuelta, tirando de una lengüeta de plástico, circular, blanca. Sonó la canción de Piña Colada y miré lo miré sorprendida.

—¿Siempre fue así?

—Sí —se rio—. Nunca me dejaste hablarte sobre la caja.

—¿La canción del desengaño? —pregunté mientras Mallory rebotaba en mi regazo mientras tiraba de la cadena de nuevo.

—No —dijo Jasper mientras me llevaba hacia su pecho y tiraba de la cadena—. Es la canción de "todo los caminos conducen a ti".

Nos quedamos a ver Cenicienta y no pude evitar pensar en una época cuando no estaba segura si era posible tener un final feliz con Jasper. Tan tranquila como parecía nuestra vida durante estos días, en otros días lo único que faltaba era un mono al hombro y una rueda de la fortuna para convertirlo en un circo en su máxima expresión.

Jasper todavía tenía TDAH, eso jamás cambiaría y seguía sin medicación por decisión propia, sin contar una pequeña píldora de corta duración para la ansiedad que lo ayudaba cuando se sentía nervioso. No quería tener arrebatos frente a su hija y honestamente eso era lo que ambos más nos temíamos. Todos nuestros problemas jamás desaparecerían mágicamente, pero parecían perder fuerza mientras más tiempo estábamos juntos. Recibíamos asesoramiento del doctor Cullen cuando lo necesitábamos, pero el tiempo había demostrado ser nuestro mejor aliado.

Algunas veces me preguntaba si lo amaría tanto sin sus peculiaridades e idiosincrasias. Amaba a Jasper, por tanto amaba el TDAH y ese pensamiento por si solo me dejaba saber que ya había recibido lo mejor de mi archienemigo.

Jasper todavía tenía TDAH, Trip todavía tenía una habilidad especial para arruinar nuestra vida sexual, y mi hija tenía francamente, una actitud mimada que fue evidente desde el minuto en que nació. No había ni orden ni concierto en nuestra vida diaria. Seguiríamos luchando con las probabilidades durante tanto como nos quedara aliento. Nos teníamos el uno al otro para batallar y eso siempre había sido suficiente. Pero ahora que éramos tres, lo que hizo cada día y cada victoria mucho más dulce.

Miré hacia Jasper, quien estaba pasando sus dedos a través del fino cabello castaño de su hija y sonreí. Por mucho que nuestra vida hubiera cambiado, y sobre todo para mejor, las cosas todavía estaban igual.

Esperaba enseñarle a mi hija a amar incondicionalmente como mis padres me enseñaron a mí. Rezaba para que viera la belleza en las peculiaridades de su padre a medida que creciera y mantuviera su buen humor cuando la acorralara contra la pared con su escudo protector. Rezaba por si era diagnosticada con el trastorno, pudiera sentirse a salvo y cómoda en un mundo que podría hacerla sentir cualquier cosa menos eso. Que luchara como lo hizo su padre para encontrar su sitio y su paz, incluso si esa paz significaba solo momentos robados.

Hace mucho tiempo, las preocupaciones de ese tipo amenazaron con destruir lo que más quería con todas mis fuerzas: una vida con mi esposo. Ahora me centraba en el día a día, sabiendo que el futuro me traería un poco de todo.

Así que en lugar de detenerme en los que pasaría si, me senté en mi sofá agradecida por mi mentiroso piadoso, nuestro retorcido perro, y nuestra exigente diva mientras veíamos a la maltratada princesa ser rescatada por un apuesto príncipe y comíamos cazuela de pollo del día anterior porque… esas eran nuestras cosas.

Y eso era más de lo que pude haber pedido.

Y esperaba que jamás terminara.

* **Sergeant Pepper's and The Magical Mystery Tour**_: Ambas son portadas de discos de los Beatles. _


End file.
